Temps et Contretemps
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Maintenant qu'Harry a découvert qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir faire de la magie, il n'a qu'une hâte : voir ce nouveau monde ! Entre années à Poudlard et années d'enfance, entre Temps et Contretemps, venez suivre les aventures d'Harry P. Watson-Holmes ! (Partie 4 de la série "Another Way")
1. Prélude

**Prélude**

Bonjour,

Voici donc enfin la suite des aventures d'Harry Watson-Holmes ! Je vous souhaite avant tout une bonne lecture, et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que les autres :)

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le mardi. J'ai déjà 20 chapitres écrits grâce au NaNo, alors normalement il n'y aura pas de pause !

Cette histoire aura une construction un peu particulière, il vous faudra donc être attentif aux indications qui sont au début de chaque chapitre. Il y aura tout d'abord **les Temps** , qui sont les chapitres racontant les aventures d'Harry à Poudlard. La majorité des chapitres de cette fic seront des temps, puisque c'est le sujet principal de cette fic !

Mais parfois, il y aura un chapitre nommé **Contretemps**. Ces contretemps ressembleront plus aux chapitres de _5 fois où Sherlock refusa l'existence de la magie_ , et seront des petits épisodes de l'enfance d'Harry, par un exemple un spectacle de l'école, des jeux avec Gladstone, des moments juste entre John et Sherlock… Au début de chaque contretemps, il y aura l'âge d'Harry à ce moment-là, ainsi que de petites indications temporelles si nécessaire ! Ces contretemps sont placés tous les deux ou trois chapitres à peu près.

Je profite aussi de cet espace pour dire un immense, un gigantissime MERCI à Lanae's World, ma bêta sur cette fic. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu aller aussi loin !

Et maintenant, place au premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)

Louisana


	2. Temps 1 : Ce que le futur nous réserve

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Et c'est parti pour le premier temps !

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Temps 1 : Ce que le futur nous réserve**

 _Harry a 5 ans._

Mycroft referma la portière de la voiture et s'assit lourdement sur la banquette, soulagé d'avoir enfin quitté cette maison toxique. Mais son boulot n'était toujours pas terminé : il avait beaucoup de coups de fils à passer pour que tout se passe bien.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse à joindre un née-moldu qui travaillait au ministère et qui pourrait accéder au dossier du jeune Potter, pour enregistrer le changement de tuteur, songea-t-il tandis que la voiture démarrait. Et il faudrait faire ça discrètement pour ne pas que Dumbledore se rende compte de quelque chose, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas si difficile que ça : Dumbledore ne devait plus beaucoup surveiller Harry, persuadé que tout se passerait comme il l'avait prévu.

 _Vieux fou_ , pensa avec mépris le politicien.

Dumbledore était certes un héros aux yeux des sorciers – et Mycroft ne contestait pas cette idée, le vieux sorcier avait effectivement été héroïque plusieurs fois, surtout contre Grindelwald – mais depuis quelques années, certaines actions du sorcier étaient assez contestables, poussant Mycroft à se méfier de lui. De plus, le sorcier était vraiment très vieux, même pour un sorcier. Trop vieux pour tous les pouvoirs que le peuple sorcier lui avait donnés, de son avis.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent pour l'instant. Se reconcentrant, le politicien reprit sa liste de choses à faire pour que tout se passe au mieux pour son nouveau neveu. Il allait falloir qu'il contacte les gobelins. Et avant tout ça, il fallait bien sûr faire passer la tutelle moldue des Dursleys à son frère et John – ce qui serait finalement le plus facile.

Mycroft se passa la main devant les yeux. S'il avait prévu ça… Le gouvernement avait déjà assez de difficultés avec le monde magique ! Entre tous les nés-moldus qui revenaient dans leur monde de naissance car il y avait trop peu de débouchés pour eux dans le monde sorcier et qu'il fallait former, et leur gouvernement qui ne prenait pas la peine d'établir de relation avec eux… Ils les prenaient de haut et les laissaient s'occuper des retombées des actions de sorciers dans le monde moldu, envoyant juste des oubliators et ne s'occupant pas du reste. Cela donnait énormément de travail au gouvernement moldu et aux forces de polices (qu'il fallait en plus garder dans l'ignorance), qui pourrait être évité si les sorciers arrêtaient un peu de se regarder le nombril.

Et maintenant Harry Potter qui était maltraité par ses tuteurs !

Mycroft avait suivi de loin ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la chute du mage noir Voldemort. Il se doutait que toutes les familles sang-pur se battraient pour pouvoir adopter le Survivant, et celui-ci serait de toute évidence élevé dans le monde sorcier, car sa famille était de sang-pur - même si Harry était techniquement un sang-mélé. Mycroft n'y avait alors plus fait attention, car il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire et de toute façon, plus il était loin du monde sorcier, mieux il se portait.

Mais maintenant la situation était très différente, et beaucoup plus complexe. Mais Mycroft pouvait en voir le potentiel. Grâce à Harry, qui aurait assurément beaucoup de poids dans le monde sorcier s'il se débarrassait de l'influence de Dumbledore, Mycroft pourrait avoir réellement un pied dans le monde magique, bien plus que par les quelques espions qu'il avait là-bas en ce moment. Mais déjà, il allait falloir que le jeune garçon réussisse à s'affirmer et qu'il se débarrasse de ses traumatismes, et heureusement John et Sherlock étaient là pour ça. De plus, il fallait qu'Harry découvre le monde magique, donc Mycroft ne pourrait rien faire avant ses 11 ans. Et Sherlock et John ne le laisserai pas faire grand-chose après de toute façon, mais il suffisait juste de pousser Harry dans la bonne direction, et lui donner les clés pour survivre en politique. S'il le jouait bien, tout devrait se dérouler selon ses plans. Et Mycroft jouait toujours bien.

En pensant à la magie d'Harry, Mycroft eut un sourire moqueur. Sherlock n'allait pas accepter cette idée facilement, et il ne comptait pas s'en mêler. Il laissait le soin à Harry de faire suffisamment de magie infantile pour que Sherlock finisse par y croire.

Remarque, Sherlock pouvait être très obtus quand il le voulait… Oui, définitivement, les années à venir allait être mouvementée.

Mycroft avait hâte de voir ça.

* * *

Et voilà ! On commence en douceur avec un petit chapitre, et Mycroft qui règle tout :) Et une petite mise en place d'éléments futurs aussi, parce que Mycroft reste un politicien qui prévoit loin !

Laissez donc une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début !


	3. Temps 2 : Adaptation et adoption

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième temps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier :)

Un grand merci à **Aurore Heart** , **casildamalefoy** , **PetitLutin22** , **elo-didie** , **whiangel19** , **Clelia Kerlais** et **Baelfyer** pour leur reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 2 : Adaptation et adoption**

 _Harry a 5 ans et deux semaines._

La voiture glissait doucement dans le trafic, le chauffeur mis à leur disposition par Mycroft conduisant la voiture d'une main experte. Sherlock contemplait la rue sans la voir, évitant soigneusement de regarder à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, surtout dans un moment si important, mais il lui semblait que le faire rendrait le tout trop réel.

C'était stupide, particulièrement au vu des dernières semaines, avec tous les changements fait au 221B pour pouvoir accueillir Harry. De plus, il savait très bien ce qu'il verrait s'il tournait la tête : d'abord, sa vue serait bouchée par le tissu noir du siège-auto, qui formait comme des oreilles autour de l'assise. Puis en se penchant un peu, il pourrait finalement voir Harry, attaché par toutes les sangles de l'engin. Le petit garçon devait sûrement se mordiller le pouce, comme en attestait les mouvements de John, assis en face de lui, qui se penchait régulièrement vers le côté gauche de Sherlock et tendait la main pour retirer le doigt.

C'était un des tics qu'Harry avait quand il était stressé. John pensait qu'il devait sucer son pouce avant, mais que les Dursley lui avait interdit de le faire. Harry aurait alors commencé à le mordre pour s'en empêcher, se faisant ainsi des cicatrices de dents qui ne partiraient sans doute jamais. C'étaient une des nombreuses choses qu'Harry et eux allaient devoir combattre. Un des nombreux traumatismes que ces salopards de Dursley avaient laissé dans leur sillage.

La voiture s'arrêta en douceur sur le bord du trottoir, et Sherlock détourna enfin les yeux de la fenêtre alors que John lui prenait la main et plongeait son regard confiant dans le sien. Sherlock la serra en retour, acceptant le réconfort silencieux. Bien sûr que John savait ce qui le travaillait, il savait toujours. Lâchant la main de son compagnon, Sherlock tourna enfin la tête, eut la vue bouché par le noir du rehausseur, se pencha, et découvrit Harry, qui allait devenir son fils de manière officielle dans moins d'une heure. Harry qui mordait encore son pouce.

Sherlock tendit la main et enleva doucement le doigt de la petite bouche.

« - Ça va être rapide, c'est juste quelques signatures. » le rassura-t-il.

C'était John qui avait voulu qu'Harry soit présent pour la signature des papiers d'adoption, bien que sa présence ne soit pas nécessaire. Il pensait que le petit garçon devait être là, car ce n'était vraiment pas un moment anodin : John et Sherlock allait devenir ses parents officiellement. Sherlock s'était remémoré toutes les fois, quand il était jeune, où il avait été traité comme un enfant qui ne savait rien alors qu'il était bien assez intelligent pour comprendre la situation, et avait approuvé.

Harry hocha la tête. Sherlock se pencha sur la boucle qui le retenait dans le siège auto, essayant de la défaire. Sherlock était persuadé que ces monstres, en plus d'être horriblement chers, avait été créés exprès pour que ce soit le plus difficile possible de les ouvrir !

(A la réflexion, ça devait être le cas, pour que l'enfant ne puisse pas s'en extraire. Mais enfin il était un adulte, et l'un des spécimen les plus intelligents en plus, il devrait pouvoir y arriver facilement que diable !).

Après avoir bataillé quelques minutes, Sherlock abandonna et sortit de la voiture. John prit sa place et ouvrit l'infernal siège en quelque secondes d'une main experte, libérant Harry.

« - Le grand Sherlock Holmes, battu par un siège auto pour enfant ! » se moqua John, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sherlock grogna en réponse, et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, ne grimaçant – presque – pas quand il se rendit compte que celle-ci était pleine de bave.

Tous les trois main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment gouvernemental qui se dressait devant eux pour y retrouver Mycroft.

 **oOo**

Le siège auto, bien que très cher, n'était que le moindre des achats qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'Harry était arrivé dans leur vie. Un enfant coûtait vraiment cher, ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant.

Heureusement, la famille Holmes était riche. John avait été surpris en l'apprenant, et avait demandé à Sherlock pourquoi il avait eu besoin d'un colocataire s'il pouvait aisément se payer l'appartement tout seul. Sherlock lui avait alors révélé que Mycroft lui avait coupé les vivres à cette époque-là, pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas d'argent pour s'acheter de la drogue. Ce n'était pas un très bon garde-fou, Mycroft le savait bien – si Sherlock Holmes voulait réellement sa dose, alors il la trouverait – mais au moins cela le freinerait un peu. Et cela l'encouragerait à garder son boulot auprès de la police, puisque c'était sa seule source de revenue.

Maintenant, avec John à ses côtés, cette précaution n'était plus nécessaire. Mais Mycroft n'avait jamais rien fait pour changer la situation, et Sherlock n'avait jamais pensé à le lui demander.

Quand ils avaient ramené Harry avec eux, Sherlock avait ravalé sa fierté et demandé à son frère de rouvrir ses comptes. Celui-ci lui avait en plus donné accès à l'héritage d'un arrière grand-oncle plutôt bien garni, puisque que la fortune familiale appartenait encore à leurs parents qui étaient toujours vivants (et heureusement).

John et lui en avaient placé la moitié dans un saving account au nom d'Harry, pour ses futurs études – Sherlock avait l'air bien décidé à ce qu'il fasse Eton, et John attendait juste de voir Harry l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était, et faire les études qu'il voulait (parce qu'il comptait bien réussir à libérer Harry de ses traumatismes et l'amener à ce niveau de confiance en lui).

L'autre moitié avait été utilisée pour faire des gros travaux au 221B. Le plus urgent avait été de refaire entièrement le plafond de la chambre du haut – et la toiture du même coup - ainsi que les murs. En effet, déjà à l'époque où John y dormait, cette chambre était très humide et souvent sujette aux infiltrations. Et si ça n'avait jamais dérangé John – après l'Afghanistan, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur – ce n'était certainement pas un endroit sain pour y faire dormir un petit garçon, surtout que vivre dans un placard poussiéreux pendant si longtemps n'avait pas aidé les poumons d'Harry.

Les travaux dans la chambre étaient les seuls à être toujours en cours aujourd'hui, et dureraient encore une petite semaine. Pendant ce temps, Harry dormait sur un matelas dans le salon. Ils n'avaient pas fait de travaux dans la pièce à vivre, car ils l'avaient déjà fait après l'explosion qui avait soufflé les fenêtres et une partie du mur lors du Grand Jeu de Moriarty. Mycroft leur avait gracieusement offert la mise aux normes complète de la pièce dans la foulée – ce qui avait été particulièrement bénéfique à leur cheminée, qui était jusqu'alors inutilisable car trop dangereuse. Ils avaient aussi fait quelques menus travaux dans la cuisine et la salle de bain pour remettre tout aux normes, avaient acheté une nouvelle cuisinière avec des plaques électriques, enlevé l'arrivée de gaz que Sherlock avait installé – illégalement – pour faire des expériences, et enfin acheté un mini-frigo pour que Sherlock puisse y mettre ses morceaux de cadavre sans les mélanger avec les denrées alimentaires.

Le deuxième gros chantier avait été au 221C, en bas des escaliers de l'immeuble. Ils avaient décidé de le louer en plus de leur appartement pour pouvoir y travailler, pour que Sherlock puisse y faire ses expériences les plus dangereuses, et surtout pour pouvoir y mettre toutes les photos et éléments de l'enquête en cours, car il était hors de question qu'Harry soit exposé à ces images.

Il n'y avait heureusement pas eu tant de travaux à y faire : le problème de moisissure n'était pas aussi important qu'on pourrait le croire. Comme c'était un deux pièces, et qu'on ne pouvait atteindre la deuxième qu'en passant par la première, Sherlock et John avait décidé de transformer la première en salle de jeu pour Harry, pour ne pas le laisser seul à l'étage quand ils travailleraient. La deuxième salle s'était vue dotée d'un grand tableau en liège, d'une petite armoire contenant le matériel de Sherlock ainsi que des punaises et du fil pour pouvoir construire le tableau d'enquête, et d'une grande table pour les expérience du détective. Une nouvelle arrivé de gaz - toujours illégale, mais Mme Hudson fermait les yeux - avait été installée. Ils avaient enlevé la douche et la vasque présente, et avaient utilisé l'arrivée d'eau pour mettre un évier. A côté, ils avaient monté un plan de travail avec deux plaques et un micro-onde. Juste au-dessus, ils avaient accroché un placard contenant quelques tasses, une bouilloire et des boîtes de thés.

Très important le thé, pour pouvoir résoudre une enquête !

Mme Hudson avait beaucoup protesté en voyant les sommes dépensées par ses locataires. C'était elle la propriétaire, c'était à elle de payer ces travaux ! Mais John et Sherlock étaient bien plus obstinés qu'elle, et elle avait finalement dû abdiquer. Mais elle leur avait quand même arraché la promesse de la laisser payer les meubles de la chambre d'Harry, qu'elle considérait déjà comme son petit-fils. Elle était décidée à le gâter !

John et Sherlock avaient donné leur accord de mauvaise grâce. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen de la rembourser en douce.

Après tous ces travaux, il leur restait à peine le quart de leur montant de départ. Si ce qui restait leur permettrait de vivre sans soucis quelques années – Les Holmes étaient vraiment TRÈS riche – le couple savait qu'ils finiraient par arriver à cours s'ils continuaient avec leur train de vie actuel (surtout qu'ils payaient maintenant deux loyers). Ainsi, Sherlock avait fixé ses honoraires, et s'était engagé à prendre un peu plus d'enquêtes. Ils avaient aussi signé un contrat en bonne et due forme avec Scotland Yard, qui leur verserait enfin un salaire fixe et régulier. Avec l'emploi à mi-temps à l'hôpital de John, cela devait suffire à les maintenir à flot.

Sherlock avait râlé, mais avait fini par s'incliner. En plus, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour les impôts.

Sherlock ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à tout ça – le siège-auto, les travaux, les problèmes financiers – alors que John et lui étaient sur le point de signer les papiers qui feraient d'Harry leur fils officiellement. C'était étrange, vraiment. Pourquoi ce papier légitimerait plus cet acte que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait pour accueillir Harry chez eux ?

Harry était _déjà_ son fils. Le sien et celui de John. Il avait déjà changé leur vie. Et il fallait qu'il signe ce bout de papier pour qu'il s'en rende enfin compte ! Rétrospectivement, sa panique dans la voiture, son refus de rendre les choses réelles, étaient ridicules.

Les choses étaient déjà réelles.

« - Vous avez pris votre décision pour le nom ? Demanda soudain Mycroft, sortant Sherlock de ses pensées.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Le nom de famille d'Harry. Vous gardez Potter, ou il prend l'un de vos noms ? Ou les deux noms ? »

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon assis entre eux. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé, et le détective se demanda qu'elle était la réponse appropriée.

Ce fut John qui répondit.

« - Harry Potter c'est bien. Si Harry veut prendre notre nom plus tard, on avisera. »

Sherlock acquiesça. Le but n'était pas de supplanter les parents biologiques d'Harry, et c'était de toute façon une décision qu'Harry devait prendre seul.

Mycroft fit un hochement de tête, et s'apprêtait à noter cette décision sur les papiers quand une petite voix s'éleva :

« - Je veux bien prendre vos nom. » dit Harry.

Tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui, le faisant rougir, mais il se tenait droit devant eux.

« - Tu es sûr Harry ? demanda John. Ne pas porter nos noms ne fera pas moins de toi notre fils.

\- Je sais, c'est pas pour ça. Vous êtes mes nouveaux papas, alors… Eh bien, je voudrais porter le nom de ma nouvelle famille. »

Un petit silence s'installa, alors que Sherlock et John se regardaient. Finalement, John acquiesça en direction de Mycroft.

« - Ce sera Harry Waston-Holmes alors. »

Mycroft interrogea Sherlock du regard. Le brun acquiesça, la gorge trop nouée pour vocaliser son accord.

Mycroft nota le nouveau nom, et ils signèrent.

 **oOo**

John éteignit toutes les lumières du salon, laissant juste la petite veilleuse en forme d'abeille – un de leurs premiers achats – diffuser une douce lumière. Il s'agenouilla près du matelas où Harry dormait pour lui donner son bisou de bonne nuit. Celui-ci tombait déjà à moitié de sommeil, serrant son ours blanc en peluche – un cadeau de Mme Hudson – fermement contre lui. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, la journée avait été riche en émotions.

« - John ? L'appela-t-il soudain.

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je… hum… Harry se tut sans rien rajouter, nerveux.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Harry, le rassura John.

\- Tu ne te mettras pas en colère ?

\- Non, promis. »

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, indécis.

« - Mes parents bio-lo-giques me manquent. » finit-il par avouer dans un souffle, mais en détachant bien les syllabe du mot « biologique », encore un peu dur à prononcer pour lui – c'était Sherlock qui lui avait appris ce mot.

Le sourire de John se figea un peu à l'entente de ces paroles. Il se mit en tailleur sur le sol, et tendit la main pour caresser doucement les cheveux du petit garçon.

« - Oh Harry, c'est parfaitement normal qu'ils te manquent. Pourquoi pensais-tu que ça me mettrait en colère ?

\- Parce que maintenant c'est toi et Sherlock mes parents. »

C'était exactement ce qu'avait craint John cet après-midi-là. Il répondit en choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

« - Sherlock et moi, on ne les remplacera jamais. C'est comme si tu avais trois papas et une maman, tu vois ? Lily et James seront toujours tes parents quoi qu'il arrive. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je crois. »

Mais John sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait toujours Harry.

« - Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste… Tu penses qu'ils m'en voudraient s'ils savaient que j'ai pris vos noms ?

\- Je pense qu'ils seraient heureux que tu aies trouvé une famille, et que tu ne sois plus chez les Dursley. Comme je te l'ai dit cet après-midi, tu es leurs fils, ainsi que le nôtre, et ce peu importe ton nom.

John eut soudain une idée.

« - Tu pourrais garder leur nom dans ta signature, si tu veux. » Devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, John prit une feuille et un stylo qui traînaient sur la table basse, et écrivit quelques mots.

« - Voilà, dit-il en la montrant à Harry, qui s'était redressé. Comme ça, tu auras un peu des deux. »

Sur le papier, il était inscrit _Harry P. Watson-Holmes_. John le lut à voix haute pour que le petit garçon comprenne bien.

« - Ça te va ? Tu pourras signer de cette manière. »

Harry hocha la tête, semblant trop ému pour parler. John sourit.

« - Il faut dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit Harry. » finit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant son fils s'endormir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Juste une petite précision : Sherlock et John ont été chez les Dursley le 31 juillet, donc Harry a été sauvé le jour de son anniversaire. C'est pour ça qu'au début j'ai marqué « _Harry a 5 ans et deux semaines »._

Dans le prochain chapitre, on fait un bon dans le temps jusqu'aux 11 ans d'Harry, enfin ! On commence à plonger dans le vif du sujet. Mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour installer quelques éléments, notamment à propos du nouveau nom d'Harry.

A mardi prochain !


	4. Temps 3 : Nouveaux plans

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous ! Un chapitre un peu particulier aujourd'hui, je dois avouer que je redoute un peu vos réactions…

Un grand merci à **Aurore Heart** et à **PetitLutin22** pour leur reviews, ainsi qu'au lecteurs qui ont mis cette fics en fav ou en follow !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 3 : Nouveaux plans**

 _22 juillet - Harry a bientôt 11 ans._

 _Cher Directeur Dumbledore,_

 _Nous avons reçu la lettre de votre école ce matin, et pris acte de l'inscription de notre fils. Étant des personnes non-magiques, nous ne savons rien de votre monde, et nous avons donc quelques questions pour vous._

 _Où pouvons-nous trouver les fournitures demandées ?_

 _Quelles sont les matières enseignées à Poudlard ?_

 _Avez-vous une autre monnaie que la nôtre ? Quel est le taux de change ?_

 _Vous nous demandez de nous rendre sur un quai de train le premier septembre. Cela veut-il dire que c'est un internat ? Quelles sont les périodes de vacances ?_

 _Comment aller sur le quai 9 ¾ ?_

 _Existe-t-il d'autres écoles de magie ?_

 _De plus, nous avons remarqué que la lettre est adressée à Harry Potter, or notre fils a pris nos noms et s'appelle Harry Watson-Holmes. Merci d'en prendre note pour ne plus reproduire cette erreur à l'avenir._

 _En attente d'une réponse de votre part, nous vous prions d'agréer, monsieur, nos salutations distinguées._

 _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson_

 **oOo**

Dumbledore reposa la lettre sur son bureau, soupirant. Il en avait tiré tout ce qu'il pouvait depuis qu'il l'avait reçue, cinq jours auparavant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la relire encore et encore, dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'il avait pu rater.

Jamais il n'avait envisagé que tout son plan puisse être contrecarré _avant même_ de commencer, mais c'était pourtant ce qui était arrivé. Ça n'avait pas tenu à grand-chose finalement : il avait juste sous-estimé la haine de Pétunia envers sa sœur et la magie.

Dès réception de la lettre, Dumbledore s'était précipité au 4 Privet Drive, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Dursley et les sorts entourant la maison, qui auraient dû le prévenir du départ d'Harry. Mais sur place, il n'y avait plus de Dursley. Une autre famille s'était installée là, et y vivait depuis 6 ans.

Il avait alors cherché ce qui était arrivé aux Dursley, et avait rapidement trouvé la réponse : Vernon Dursley était en prison pour maltraitance sur mineur à charge, Pétunia Dursley serait bientôt en liberté conditionnelle, et Dudley Dursley vivait chez sa tante.

Cela avait horrifié Dumbledore. S'il savait que les Dursley n'auraient jamais considéré Harry comme leur fils, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils puissent faire ça !

La disparition des sorts de protections et de surveillances avait alors pris tout son sens : ils n'avaient en fait jamais existé.

En effet, plutôt que de poser une superposition de sorts indépendants les uns des autres, ce qui les auraient affaiblis, Dumbledore les avaient interconnectés pour les renforcer. Mais ainsi, les conditions d'existence de la protection de sang – qu'Harry considère cette maison comme la sienne, et que Pétunia l'accueille chez lui et lui reconnaisse une place sous son toit – s'appliquaient à tous les sortilèges posés par le directeur. Et comme au moins la première condition n'avait pas été remplie, tous les sorts s'étaient évaporés – un peu comme si on les avait lancé sur du vide.

Néanmoins, si les sorts n'avaient pas pu le prévenir, Dumbledore aurait quand même dû être mis au courant de la situation, que ce soit par le ministère ou Gringotts. Or, il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un était passé avant lui et avait fait en sorte de faire les modifications – la passation de tutelle, l'arrêt des versements aux tuteurs d'Harry, le remboursement des Dursley de tous ceux qu'ils avaient perçus quand Harry était chez eux – sans qu'il ne soit mis au courant. Si la discrétion des gobelins était facile à acheter, que cette personne ait réussi à intervenir au ministère – sur le dossier d'Harry Potter entre tous ! – sans que personne ne soit au courant était vraiment très inquiétant. Quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde sorcier était au courant de la situation d'Harry, quelqu'un qui avait du pouvoir. C'était vraiment mauvais.

Mettant ça de côté, le directeur s'était concentré sur le plus urgent et avait fait quelques recherches sur la nouvelle famille d'Harry. Il avait été en partie rassuré de ce qu'il avait trouvé. Harry semblait heureux avec eux, et Dumbledore remerciait Merlin que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson aient trouvé Harry. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait ? Malgré l'échec de son plan, Dumbledore était heureux que les choses aient tourné ainsi. Jamais il n'avait voulu qu'Harry soit maltraité, et il regrettait de ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce que subissait le petit garçon avant.

Si tout s'était passé normalement, Pétunia aurait dû accueillir Harry chez eux, encouragée par les versements mensuels faits à partir des comptes de la famille Potter – une mesure prise par les Potter eux-mêmes, puisque le directeur n'avait bien évidemment pas accès à ces comptes. Dumbledore savait bien que les Dursley ne considéreraient jamais Harry comme un fils, mais c'était un sacrifice nécessaire. _Pour le plus grand bien_. Ainsi, ils auraient sûrement refusé la magie d'Harry et l'aurait tenu ignorant de son héritage, ce qui servait les intérêts du directeur : en envoyant Hagrid chercher l'enfant et lui faire visiter son nouvel univers, le petit Harry verrait le monde magique comme celui qui l'avait sauvé, l'endroit où il aurait enfin sa place. Hagrid se chargerait efficacement de lui dépeindre un portrait peu flatteur des Serpentards, et de faire les éloges de Gryffondor. Cela aurait été suffisant pour qu'Harry fasse le bon choix sous le choixpeau : il fallait que le survivant soit à Gryffondor, c'était impératif. Sinon, la population sorcière risquait de ne pas se ranger derrière lui.

(Et si Dumbledore avait pu faire en sorte qu'Harry devienne ami avec le jeune Weasley, cela aurait été encore mieux. Ainsi, il aurait pu garder un œil sur ses actions bien plus facilement, et lui donner une famille de substitution, l'ancrant encore plus dans la société sorcière.)

Oui, si tout c'était passé comme prévu… Mais il n'en était rien. Les Dursley avaient maltraité Harry, et le garçon avait été recueilli par d'autres.

Et si le directeur admettait que c'était finalement pour le mieux, il savait aussi que ça allait contrarier fortement ses plans. En effet, l'éducation qu'avait reçue Harry auprès de ses nouveaux parents ne tendait sûrement pas vers Gryffondor. John Watson aurait probablement été un Poufsouffle ou un Gryffondor s'il avait été à Poudlard, mais Sherlock Holmes était sans aucun doute un pur Serpentard, de même que son frère (qui était politicien en plus). Et Harry devait aller à Gryffondor, pour le bien de la guerre à venir. Les sorciers ne seraient pas prêts à accepter le Survivant dans une autre maison, et c'était à Gryffondor que son rôle de Survivant pourrait vraiment s'épanouir, et pousser Harry à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour le plus grand bien.

Maintenant, il fallait que Dumbledore décide de la suite. Le futur était encore plus incertain qu'avant, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Et cette histoire de nom l'embêtait aussi. C'était Harry Potter le Survivant, et non Harry Watson-Holmes. Ce nom était trop connu pour être changé, et il valait mieux mettre le moins possible en avant le fait que le survivant ait deux pères : la société sorcière était assez homophobe.

Selon son plan d'origine, c'était Hagrid qui devait faire pencher la balance pour Gryffondor. Mais maintenant, Dumbledore doutait que cela marche réellement. Et mettre Hagrid face à un génie risquait de faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Le géant pourrait-il vraiment faire le poids face à Sherlock Holmes ?

Peut-être… Dumbledore se caressa la barbe d'une main, pensif. L'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit était vraiment risquée, et avait de grandes chances de ne pas marcher. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? De toute façon, les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer.

Il allait compter sur la psychologie inversée. Plutôt que de faire l'apologie de Gryffondor auprès d'Harry, il allait lui présenter un membre de Serpentard assez détestable pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'y aller. Encore moins quand ce membre en était le directeur de maison…

Décidé, Dumbledore jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« - Severus, pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau ? J'ai une tâche à vous confier… »

* * *

Et voilà ! Et oui, tout ça juste pour expliquer pourquoi c'est Severus qui amène Harry sur le chemin de traverse…

Bon en vrai, j'avais envie de poser ça en toile de fond, parce que c'est à peu près mes head-canons sur le personnage de Dumbledore. Mais vraiment, ça ne devrait pas beaucoup revenir dans l'histoire. Il y aura quelques allusions quand même et ça aura un petit impact sur les évènements (je ne pose pas tout ça pour rien) mais ça ne sera jamais au premier plan. Ne vous inquiétez pas, **CETTE FIC NE DEVIENDRA PAS UN BASHING!DUMBLEDORE** , ce n'est absolument pas le but !

Si vous êtes des lecteurs assidus de fics HP, vous connaissez sûrement ces théories sur les motivations de Dumbledore. Si vous êtes au contraire des lecteurs du fandom Sherlock qui n'ont jamais lu plus que ça des fics HP, vous êtes sûrement un peu perdu. Si vous voulez savoir tous ces head-canons du fandom HP autour de Dumbledore, je vous conseille vivement le chapitre 4 (le reste de la fic est très bien aussi !) de la fic de l'auteur _**The Devil is Lucky**_ , **«** **Harry Potter : C'est quoi ce délire, au juste ? »** (Attention, l'auteur va volontairement assez loin dans la théorie et la provocation, gardez ça en tête !). Il y a aussi les fics de _**Crystal of Shadow**_ **,** qui n'écrit quasiment que des fics exploitant cette théorie (par contre, c'est du vrai bashing de Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny et Ron. N'allez pas lire si vous n'aimez pas le bashing !).

Moi je n'aime pas vraiment cette théorie de Dumbledore en tant que grand méchant suprême qui contrôle toute la vie d'Harry. Je le vois plus comme un vieil homme qui a trop fait la guerre et est bloqué sur ce mode de pensée : il n'arrive plus à se focaliser sur la paix et prévoit déjà la prochaine guerre, plaçant ses pions sur l'échiquier et perdant de vue l'humain, prêt à tout pour « le plus grand bien » (oui, je n'aime vraiment pas cette expression). D'ailleurs, je vous conseille fortement la fic « **Poison Pen** » (qui as été traduite en français sous le titre « **Poison Pen ou Plume Empoisonnée** ») qui est une fic absolument géniale (même s'il faut passer sur les fautes parfois assez grosses, mais on finit par les oublier) et exploite cette explication-là.

Voilà, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, rien compris, êtes d'accord, pas d'accord ? J'accepte tout :), je sais que ce n'est pas un chapitre facile.


	5. Contretemps 1 : Bateau Pirate !

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent ! Apparement, il vous a moins choqué que je ne le craignais :)

Donc merci aux deux **Guest** , **Aurore Heart** , **Scribitur Ad Narrandum** , **boitedeconserve** , **Reglisseglisse** , **PetitLutin22** , **Alycia Panther** et **Sire Alamane de Navarre** pour vos reviews !

Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour répondre à la question d'un des deux _**guest**_ qui as laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent et ainsi faire un point sur l'une des fics de cette série : « **Deux ados à la maison** », de _**Lanae's Word**_.

Lanae est une très bonne amie et elle est d'ailleurs la bêta de cette fic, et fait un travail fantastique. Pour la petite histoire, elle a lu « Parce que John » et « 5 fois où Sherlock refusa l'existence de la magie » en février dernier et les a beaucoup aimé, et lors de nos discussions, nous avons commencé à parler de ce qu'il se passerait quand Harry serait ado, des situations drôles que cela pourrait causer avec le comportement de Sherlock, et elle m'a dit que c'est une histoire qu'elle aurait bien aimé écrire. J'ai été très emballé par l'idée de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire de mon histoire et mes personnages car c'est une auteur que j'adore, et je lui ai donné l'autorisation de le faire. Je n'ai absolument pas été déçue du résultat !

Si toute l'histoire vient de son imagination à elle, elle m'avait demandé quelques détails pour coller à ce que je ferais dans la suite. Le problème, c'est que si je savais que je ferais une suite à ces fics, je n'avais vraiment pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je modifierai par rapport au canon, trop prise par mes études. Maintenant que c'est fait et que l'écriture de cette fic est bien entamé (j'en suis actuellement au début de la deuxième année) et tous les détails décidés, je peux vous dire que la version de Lanae est alternative sur certains points, et que sa fic ne collera pas sur tout. Par exemple, elle mentionne Ombrage et Voldemort, et sans trop vous spoiler j'ai changé pas mal de chose de ce côté-là. De même, Harry aura d'autres amis, même si Ron et Hermione seront là bien sûr. Et d'autres détails que je ne peux pas vous dévoiler sans spoiler seront aussi différents.

Il n'empêche, le principal de l'histoire aura lieu, **et fait partie de la série. Cette fic est totalement à prendre en compte.** Quand Lanae a écrit cette fic, j'avais déjà décidé des couples et de l'orientation sexuelle d'Harry (il est bi), et donc oui, Harry sortira avec un homme en cinquième année et rentrera chez lui avec un suçon. Vous connaîtrez l'identité de cet homme dans TCT ! De même, Harry aura un peu honte de son père et ne voudra pas lui présenter ses amis, parce que c'est un ado et les ados, c'est souvent comme ça. Les amis d'Harry viendront chez lui cet été-là aussi.

Voilà, cette petite mise au point est terminée ^^ trêve de blabla, et place au premier Contretemps !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Contretemps 1 : On ne plaisante pas avec les bateaux pirates LEGO**

 _Harry a 5 ans et 11 mois._

Le soleil était haut au-dessus de Londres, permettant aux Londoniens de profiter pour une fois de sa chaleur. John avait saisi l'occasion et ne portait qu'un T-shirt, et il se dirigeait vers l'école d'Harry en flânant presque, Sherlock dans son sillage.

La première chose que vit John en arrivant sur place, ce fut la grande bannière au-dessus de la porte de l'école, sur laquelle était écrit en grosses lettres colorées « Kermesse ». Baissant les yeux, John remarqua ensuite, parmi la foule d'enfants et de parents, Harry qui se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

« - Il nous attend, dit le blond en se retournant vers Sherlock, qui était quelques pas derrière lui.

\- J'ai vu oui, répondit le détective. Bon, allons-y, finit-il en carrant les épaules.

\- On dirait que tu vas à la potence, rit presque John. C'est juste une kermesse et un spectacle de CP, tu vas survivre ! »

Sherlock hocha la tête en le dépassant, s'avançant vers l'école. John le stoppa en lui attrapant le bras, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour être sûr qu'Harry ne les avait pas encore vus. Heureusement, ils étaient cachés par un coin de bâtiment.

« - Pas de déductions ni de remarques sur les parents et les enfants. Tu ne vas pas voir les parents d'Archibald **(1)** , tu ne vas pas voir Archibald non plus. Compris ?

\- Quoi, tu ne me dis pas de sourire à Harry, d'applaudir quand il faut sans montrer mon ennui et ne de pas regarder mon portable trop souvent ? Rétorqua sarcastiquement Sherlock.

\- Arrête de faire croire que tu es là par obligation, je sais que c'est faux, sourit John.

\- C'est un spectacle de CP, bien sûr que je suis là par obligation.

\- C'est le spectacle de ton fils, bien sûr que tu as envie d'être là. » moucha John.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se remettant en marche en snobant son compagnon.

« - De toute façon, j'ai dit à Lestrade et Mycroft que cet après-midi, tu n'étais pas disponible et que ce n'était pas la peine de t'appeler ! » Cria John derrière lui.

Sherlock ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

Hors de question d'admettre que de toute façon, il n'aurait effectivement pas répondu.

 **oOo**

Harry fit de grands signes vers ses pères dès qu'il les vit s'approcher de l'école.

« - Papa, Dad !

\- Bonjour mon grand ! Salua John avec un grand sourire. Alors, pas trop le trac ?

\- Non, pas du tout » dénia Harry en faisant un grand sourire à Sherlock, qui recourba un peu les lèvres en retour.

Le petit brun, habitué à la froideur de son père en public, ne s'en formalisa pas et lui prit la main. Il commença à l'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment, John suivant le mouvement.

« - Je vais vous montrer le stand de ma classe ! On a fait une pêche aux canards, c'est trop bien. Et tes cookies sont presque tous vendus Dad ! »

Sherlock se stoppa à ces mots, et se tourna vers John d'un air trahi.

« - Tu as fait des cookies et je n'en ai pas eu !?

\- Si tu avais été au courant, il n'y aurait plus eu de cookies pour la vente, répondit John d'un ton tranquille, pas repentant pour un sou.

\- Traître. » siffla Sherlock en plissant les yeux. Puis il s'éloigna en levant le nez en l'air, sous les rires de John et d'Harry.

« - Je t'en ai mis un de côté. » souffla Harry un peu plus tard en se rapprochant de Sherlock, vérifiant que John ne les entendait pas.

Sherlock lui fit un sourire lumineux.

Brave garçon !

 **oOo**

Ils flânèrent entre les stands pendant l'heure qui suivit. Ils passèrent un long moment devant le stand de la classe d'Harry, le petit brun essayant d'attraper un canard pour avoir des tickets pour la tombola organisée par l'école, et Sherlock payant chaque partie sans protester. Cela étonna un peu John, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe dans le préau où étaient exposés tous les prix, où la raison de la générosité de Sherlock fut beaucoup plus clair. En effet, le premier prix était un énorme bateau pirate LEGO !

John parla à quelques parents d'élèves qu'il avait déjà rencontrés lors d'anniversaires, gardant un œil sur ses deux hommes. Heureusement, Sherlock et Harry passèrent de stand en stand pour récolter un maximum de tickets, restant à distance d'Archibald et de ses parents. Quand l'heure du spectacle arriva, le logicien n'avait fait aucune esclandre – un véritable miracle !

John alla s'installer dans le gymnase avec les autres parents après être allé encourager une dernière fois Harry, gardant une place pour Sherlock. Celui-ci arriva 10 minutes plus tard, alors que la salle était pleine et les lumières en train de s'éteindre.

« - Où étais-tu ? demanda le médecin en chuchotant.

\- Je suis allé parler à la gardienne, c'est elle qui fera le tirage pour la tombola tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda John en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

\- Je l'ai payé pour qu'elle donne le numéro d'un de nos tickets, répondit Sherlock d'un ton neutre, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

\- Que… Sherlock ! S'étouffa John, s'attirant quelques regards moralisateurs des parents autour d'eux.

\- Un bateau pirate, John ! » Chuchota Sherlock comme si ça expliquait tout.

La maîtresse d'Harry s'avança alors devant eux, provoquant une vague d'applaudissements qui empêcha John de répondre. Il eut quand même le temps de souffler, juste avant que le discours de la jeune femme commence :

« - Tu es vraiment un gamin ! »

Puis il alluma son caméscope et commença à filmer, ignorant ostensiblement le sourire canaille du détective.

 **oOo**

L'histoire du spectacle se passait dans une forêt, et racontait les aventures d'un lapin ayant perdu sa carotte et qui interrogeait tous les autres animaux de la forêt pour la retrouver. Harry n'avait pas eu le rôle du lapin, ce qui était une honte selon Sherlock. Son fils aurait été un bien meilleur choix, contrairement à ce garçon complètement ridicule dans son costume, et qui n'arrêtait pas de bafouiller !

Ainsi, pendant les 15 premières minutes, Sherlock ne fit même pas semblant de suivre ce qui se passait sur scène. Il était là pour Harry, pas pour ses camarades. Mais dès que le brun arriva sur scène, Sherlock fixa toute son attention sur lui.

Harry jouait un ours qui adorait le miel, et se joignait au lapin pour en trouver. Il était absolument adorable dans son costume, et Sherlock vérifia que John filmait bien tout.

Le petit garçon parlait d'une voix claire et avait bien retenu toutes ses répliques. Normal, c'était son fils, s'enorgueillit Sherlock. Il était bien meilleur que tous les morveux de sa classe **(2)** !

Ainsi, Sherlock passa tout le spectacle en alternance entre son palais mental et la scène, ne se concentrant dessus que lorsqu'Harry jouait. Le spectacle se finit sur une chanson et une danse, et les lumières se rallumèrent alors que la salle éclatait en applaudissements. Sherlock se joignit à eux, alors que les enfants saluaient. Il répondit au salut enthousiaste d'Harry tandis que John rangeait son caméscope.

« - C'était bien. » dit John quand ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des coulisses (une cage d'escalier) où les enfants se changeaient avant de rejoindre leurs parents.

« - Si tu le dis. » répondit Sherlock en sortant son téléphone.

John sourit sans répondre, n'en attendant pas plus. Harry les rejoignit en courant à ce moment-là, un de ses amis derrière lui.

« Alors, j'étais bien ? Demanda-t-il en sautillant, surexcité.

\- Tu étais parfait Harry. » sourit John alors que Sherlock posait une main sur l'épaule du brun, sa manière à lui de dire la même chose. « Toi aussi James » Rajouta le médecin à l'attention de l'autre garçon, qui était le meilleur ami d'Harry et avait joué un écureuil dans le spectacle.

« - Merci M'sieur Waston ! Bonjour M'sieur Holmes, salua celui-ci.

\- Bonjour nez-qui-coule. » répondit Sherlock.

John leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente du surnom, mais renonça à faire une remarque. De toute façon, ce n'était pas cette fois-là que ça allait finalement avoir un effet ! Sherlock ne retenait jamais les prénoms inutiles, et James avait eu le malheur d'être très enrhumé quand il avait rencontré Sherlock pour la première fois. Ce surnom était maintenant gravé dans la pierre, et puisque James s'en fichait…

« - Bon, on va voir le tirage de la tombola ? demanda Sherlock, sortant John de ses pensées.

\- Bateau pirate ! » approuva Harry, surexité, en se dirigeant en courant vers le préau.

 **oOo**

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra dans sa poche, dérangeant le détective et le détournant de son activité précédente. Il était assis avec Harry sur le tapis devant la cheminée, en train de construire le bateau gagné à la tombola quelques jours plus tôt. Agacé, il sortit l'appareil et regarda l'écran, répondant rapidement au texto de Molly. Puis il verrouilla de nouveau son portable et le posa sur la table à thé à côté du fauteuil de John, l'oubliant.

John les rejoignit, une tasse à la main et son journal sous le bras. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et posa sa tasse, remarquant la présence du portable de Sherlock à ce moment-là.

Justement, il devait envoyer un texto à Lestrade, et son téléphone était resté dans sa chambre. Vu qu'il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que Sherlock ne lui pique son portable ou son laptop, il pouvait bien utiliser le sien pour une fois ! Décidé, il prit le portable et l'ouvrit.

Il resta figé devant la photo de fond d'écran. Jusque-là, c'était une vue du ciel de Londres, une des images préenregistrées dans le téléphone. Maintenant, c'était une photo d'Harry lors de son spectacle, dans son costume d'ours. _Vraiment adorable_ _!_ se dit John, attendrit.

Il n'avait pas vu Sherlock prendre de photo lors du spectacle, pourtant. Ce devait être une capture d'écran de sa vidéo, ce qui voulait dire que Sherlock l'avait visionnée. John eut un sourire encore plus grand, et s'envoya un message avec la photo pour l'avoir sur son propre téléphone.

« - Tu viens nous aider Dad ? demanda Harry.

\- Deux minutes, j'arrive. » répondit John en finissant ce pourquoi il avait pris le portable de Sherlock en premier lieu. Puis il abandonna son journal sans remord, et rejoignit sa famille sur le tapis.

* * *

 **(1)** Petit rappel : Archibald est l'enfant avec qui Harry se bagarre dans le chapitre 2 de « **5 fois où Sherlock refusa l'existence de la magie** ».

 **(2)** ça, c'est juste Sherlock qui est un papa très fier ! Je ne compte pas faire de Harry un surdoué ou un génie. Il est du même niveau que ses camarades, même s'il bosse bien en classe et que son père lui apprend des trucs un peu technique :)

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier contretemps ? En fait c'est juste un chapitre bonus, mais avec un autre nom. J'espère vraiment que le concept vous plaît, car j'adore écrire les contretemps !

Ces contretemps seront publié tous les deux ou trois chapitres environ, et j'ai essayé de les mettre à des endroits logiques qui ne coupe pas trop l'histoire principale. Donc à moins que je décide de prolonger un cliffhanger (niark niark niark) les contretemps ne devrait pas être à des endroits gênant !

Si cela vous intéresse, j'ai écrit un petit drabble sur ce bateau LEGO lors d'un atelier drabble du collectif NoName, qui se trouve au chapitre 10 de mon recueil « **Table Vivace** » :)

Mardi prochain, nous irons nous promener sur un chemin ;)


	6. Temps 4 (partie 1) : Promenons-nous

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour :)

Comme toujours, un grand merci à **Scribitur Ad Narrandum, Alycia Panther, Reglisseglisse, PetitLutin22, AlyssHoffman, Aurore Heart** et **Angelyoru** pour vos messages sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis contente de voir que les contretemps plaisent :D

Et c'est parti pour le chemin de traverse !

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Temps 4 (Partie 1) : Promenons-nous sur le chemin...**

 _30 juillet._

Severus transplana dans la rue que le directeur lui avait indiqué, et atterri dans un coin du Regent's Parc, à l'abri des regards. Il se mit à marcher en direction du 221B Baker Street, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Ainsi, c'était là que le Survivant vivait ? Au moins, ce n'était pas une de ces petites banlieues embourgeoisées et ennuyeuses, où tout le monde s'espionnait entre voisins.

Arrivé à destination, le professeur vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue – un pantalon à pince, des chaussures de ville et une chemise, le tout noir bien sûr – puis sonna deux fois. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il entendit un grand bruit de cavalcade derrière la porte, et il se crispa.

L'enfant courait dans les escaliers !

Il n'allait décidément pas survivre à cette année scolaire. Ni à cette journée, d'ailleurs. Dumbledore et ses idées à la con…

La porte s'ouvrit alors, révélant un jeune garçon avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille. Bref, il ressemblait bien trop à James Potter pour le bien de Severus. Mais cette ressemblance était effacée par les yeux derrière les verres, d'un émeraude éclatant. Les mêmes que ceux de Lily Potter.

Le cœur du professeur se serra.

« - Monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-il par politesse, cachant son trouble derrière son masque de professeur de potion intransigeant.

\- Y'a personne de ce nom ici, lui répondit le garçon avec défiance. Je m'appelle Harry Watson-Holmes.

\- Harry ! » le réprimanda une troisième voix venant des escaliers. Levant les yeux, Severus vit un homme blond d'un peu plus de quarante ans, légèrement plus petit que la moyenne, en train de descendre les escaliers.

« - Bonjour Monsieur, je suis John Waston, le père d'Harry. » se présenta-t-il en arrivant devant lui. Il lui tendit la main, que Severus prit en se présentant à son tour :

« - Severus Snape, professeur de potion à Poudlard.

\- De potion ? Intervient le jeune Potter, semblant soudain excité. C'est comme la chimie ? »

Severus fut un peu déstabilisé. Un Potter qui était intéressé par les potions ? C'était une antithèse complète !

« - Il y a des similitudes oui, Mr Po… Watson-Holmes, se corrigea-t-il lorsqu'il reçut deux regards noirs. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je vous en prie. » l'invita John d'un geste de main.

Tandis que Severus suivait le père et le fils dans les escaliers étroits, il nota dans un coin de sa tête que l'objectif que lui avait donné le directeur à propos du nom de famille du garçon était déjà sérieusement compromis. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à quelque chose d'autre, mais Dumbledore – et le monde sorcier – n'allait pas apprécier ça.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans un salon encombré et chaleureux, loin de ce que Severus avait imaginé pour le survivant. Apparemment, beaucoup de ses préjugés n'étaient pas… parfaitement exact. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait laisser le bénéfice du doute au garçon, qui ressemblait toujours beaucoup trop à James Potter pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, mais disons qu'il allait… retarder son jugement final.

Voilà.

Un homme brun et élancé sortit alors de la cuisine, des lunettes de protections sur les yeux et portant un costume impeccable.

« - Vous devez être le professeur envoyé par cette école de magie, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

\- Professeur Snape, je vous présente mon mari Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, je te présente Severus Snape, professeur de Potion à Poudlard, présenta obligement Watson.

\- Potion, voyez-vous ça ! Dit Holmes d'un ton sceptique.

\- Sherlock… dit Watson d'un ton calme, mais la menace sous-jacente était très claire. Voulez-vous du thé professeur ? » Proposa-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers lui.

Severus accepta, et lorsque tout le monde fut devant une tasse de thé et bien installé – les trois Watson-Holmes dans le canapé, et Severus sur une chaise en face d'eux – la discussion débuta.

« - Donc, que savez-vous du monde magique ? Demanda Severus.

\- Rien du tout, répondit John. On a découvert son existence quand on a reçu votre lettre.

\- Les Dursley n'ont rien dit ? S'étonna le professeur.

\- Nous ne savions même pas qu'ils étaient au courant. » répondit Holmes d'un ton sec.

Severus retint un soupir en apprenant ça. La discussion allait être plus longue que prévue !

« - Très bien. Donc, le monde magique est… » commença-t-il.

 **oOo**

« - Je… je suis célèbre parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un ? Chuchota Harry, choqué, presque une heure plus tard.

Tout le monde dans la pièce était silencieux. Même Sherlock avait arrêté d'examiner la fleur qu'il tenait dans sa main, auparavant un stylo, transformé par le professeur quand Sherlock avait demandé une démonstration de magie.

John passa un bras autour de ses épaules, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il fixait le vide, n'arrivant pas à intégrer ces informations.

Il était tellement excité quelques minutes plus tôt, pourtant. Le monde évoqué par le professeur était tellement fascinant ! Un endroit plein de magie – et c'était le cas de le dire. Tout un monde avec des gens qui maniaient la magie comme lui, et lui qui avait sa place parmi eux. Il n'était pas un monstre finalement. D'autres personnes avaient les mêmes dons.

Et il allait passer sept ans dans une école de magie pour apprendre à les contrôler. Harry était très impatient de voir l'école, les cours, toutes les magies qu'il était possible de pratiquer !

(Même si cela voulait dire être loin de ses parents pendant presque toute l'année, ce qui était terrifiant, et aussi quitter tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là, ses amis, ses habitudes dans le quartier…)

(Il n'empêche, une école de magie !)

Mais toute cette excitation lui semblait très loin maintenant. Ce que venait de révéler le professeur Snape rendait tout ce monde fabuleux plus… laid. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture...

Harry avait tué un homme, et tout le monde connaissait son nom à cause de ça.

« - Vous n'avez probablement pas tué le seigneur des ténèbres, Potter… Watson-Holmes, intervint le professeur. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, mais vous n'aviez qu'un an. Il est plus probable que votre mère ait fait appel à une ancienne magie. C'est en tout cas la théorie du directeur. »

John fronça les sourcils à ses mots. En quoi la théorie d'un directeur d'école pouvait avoir plus de poids que celle de spécialistes ? John vit à l'air de Sherlock qu'il avait remarqué ce détail aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, il fallait d'abord détourner l'attention d'Harry de cette histoire. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de visiter un lieu magique ?

« - Ne devrions-nous pas aller chercher les fournitures d'Harry ? Votre lettre disait que vous nous emmèneriez à un endroit nommé « Chemin de Traverse ».

\- Oui, c'est exact, répondit Severus, reconnaissant la diversion. C'est une allée de magasins dans le quartier sorcier. On peut y accéder sur Charing Cross Road.

\- Et comment y allons-nous ? Il existe des transports sorciers ? Demanda Harry, très intéressé malgré son air encore un peu sombre.

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas monter dans le magicobus, ricana le professeur Snape. Non, je pensais plutôt à un taxi. On y va ? »

 **oOo**

« - Que cherchons-nous exactement ? Demanda Sherlock d'un ton sceptique, alors qu'ils étaient immobiles au milieu de la foule grouillante de Charing Cross.

\- Mr Watson-Holmes devrait le repérer rapidement » dit le professeur Snape d'un ton tranquille, dardant ses yeux noirs sur la nuque d'Harry qui observait les alentours. Le jeune garçon frissonna. Quelque chose lui disait que ce regard allait lui donner des cauchemars pendant l'année scolaire !

Il se concentra un peu plus, remontant la rue avec les adultes dans son sillage.

« - Là ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en montrant quelque chose entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques.

\- Il n'y a rien ici Harry, dit John, perplexe.

\- Mais si, y'a un bar qui s'appelle _le chaudron baveur_ ! Tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Il y a un sort de repousse moldu, c'est normal, informa Snape. Maintenant que vous savez qu'il est là, il faut juste vous concentrer un peu pour le voir. »

Et en effet, en y regardant à deux fois, John vit qu'il y avait maintenant un bar entre les deux boutiques. Il ne payait vraiment pas de mine : la vitre était crasseuse et la peinture écaillée, laissant apparaître le bois en dessous. Au-dessus de la porte, l'enseigne se balançait tristement sur une tige rouillée.

« - C'est _ça_ l'entrée du monde sorcier ?

\- Disons que ce sont les coulisses, dit le professeur, pince-sans-rire. Vous venez ? »

Et il se mit en marche, fendant la foule en direction du chaudron baveur. Harry le suivit, tandis que John s'attardait un peu auprès de Sherlock.

« - ça va ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- John… il n'y avait rien avant. Même pas du vide.

\- Je sais. Va falloir t'en remettre Sherlock, parce que je crois que c'est la moindre des choses impossible que l'on verra aujourd'hui.

\- Mais ça a surgit de _nulle part_ ! »

John lui tapota un peu l'épaule, compatissant, et l'entraîna à la suite des deux autres.

« - Toutes ces règles de la physique qui sont violées… gémit encore Sherlock

\- Les pauvres, c'est triste pour elles. » répondit John avec un sourire moqueur.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir en retour, montrant qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup son humour.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le pub. L'intérieur n'était pas vraiment mieux que l'extérieur : la salle, bien que plutôt chaleureuse, était très enfumée et assez sale. Il ne semblait n'y avoir rien de moderne, l'éclairage étant assuré par des lampes à huile.

Le professeur ne s'attarda pas, faisant juste un signe de tête au barman. La famille le suivit à l'arrière, dans une petite cours comportant seulement quelques poubelles. D'un geste grandiloquent, Snape sortit sa baguette et tapota certaines briques. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, les pierres s'éloignèrent et formèrent une arche.

« - Bienvenue au chemin de traverse » dit seulement Snape avant de passer à travers.

Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Partout où il posait les yeux, il y avait une chose encore plus merveilleuse que la précédente. Des étincelles jaillissaient de temps en temps dans l'air. Des enseignes bougeaient ou faisaient du bruit, comme un énorme ciseau en métal au-dessus d'un coiffeur qui s'ouvrait et se fermait en rythme. Des hiboux étaient perchés au-dessus de leurs têtes, hululant de temps en temps et rajoutant du bruit à la cacophonie de la foule de sorciers qui grouillait en dessous, une foule très bariolée et qui…

« - Ils portent des _robes_? S'exclama Harry d'un ton effaré, remarquant à cet instant ce détail.

\- C'est la tenue normale d'un sorcier, oui, répondit le professeur de Potion.

\- Je vais devoir en porter une ?

\- Oui Mr Potter, il y a un uniforme à Poudlard que vous porterez, comme le veut le règlement. Être le survivant ne vous place pas au-dessus des règles. » dit Snape d'un ton froid.

Harry ne répondit rien, ne reprenant même pas l'erreur de nom de famille. Il nota juste la réaction un peu excessive du professeur dans un coin de sa tête, là où il stockait ses déductions sur le professeur, comme le lui avait appris son père.

« - Nous commençons par quelle boutique ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient, voulant toutes les visiter.

\- Nous allons à la banque d'abord. » répondit Snape en se mettant en marche.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Suite de leurs achats magiques la semaine prochaine !


	7. Temps 4 (partie 2) : Sans la foule

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Et voici la suite du chemin de traverse ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Désolé de publier ce chapitre tard, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avec la rentrée et je n'ai pas encore internet chez moi… je squatte la connexion de mes parents en ce moment !

Merci à **Angelyoru, Sire Alamane de Navarre, PetitLutin22, casildamalefoy, Aurore Heart et Reglisseglisse** pour vos reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 4 partie 2 : …Tant que la foule n'y est pas**

Severus s'adossa à la bibliothèque au fond de la boutique de Fleury & Botts, derrière laquelle il s'était caché. Il était dans un rayon poussiéreux, presque oublié de tous puisque tout au fond de la boutique et contenant peu de livres intéressants.

Prudemment, il jeta un œil entre les rayonnages pour avoir un aperçu. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que le détective avait commencé à s'intéresser aux livres de sortilèges et ne le cherchait pas.

La librairie était leur dernier arrêt de la journée. Severus pensait que ça irait vite – il suffisait juste de prendre les livres sur la liste et de payer – mais c'était sans compter sur Sherlock Holmes. Severus comprenait maintenant pourquoi John Watson avait regardé son mari d'un air inquiet toute la journée, comme si c'était une bombe qui allait finir par exploser. Sherlock Holmes était cinglé !

Dès leur entrée, Holmes s'était élancé dans les rayons et était revenu avec une pile de livres dans les bras. Il avait traîné Severus à une table, et avait commencé à les ouvrir les uns après les autres en assommant de questions le pauvre professeur. Le logicien avait l'air de s'être fixé un objectif : expliquer la magie par la science. Severus n'avait jamais vu un homme parler aussi vite aussi longtemps : il balançait théories sur théories, posait une question et laissait à peine le temps à Severus de répondre avant de reprendre son monologue.

Au début, Severus arrivait à peu près à suivre. Il avait quelques connaissances en biologie, chimie et physique et s'était lui-même un peu intéressé à la question. Mais très vite, le détective avait commencé à parler de théories tellement complexes que Severus en avait eu des nœuds au cerveau.

Le fils et le mari, pas fous – et habitués aux crises frénétiques du troisième, apparemment – s'étaient éloignés à ce moment-là, en profitant pour acheter les manuels de la liste. Severus avait fini par réussir à s'enfuir lorsque le génie était allé chercher une nouvelles pile de livres, ayant passé en revue tous ceux qu'il avait pris la première fois.

Maintenant il se cachait, attendant la fin de la crise derrière sa bibliothèque. Apparemment, il allait devoir apprendre au gosse à rétrécir et agrandir les livres, parce qu'ils allaient sûrement ressortir avec beaucoup plus d'ouvrages que prévu.

« - Professeur Snape ? » retentit soudain une voix derrière lui.

L'interpellé ne sursauta pas, ayant entendu l'autre homme arriver – certains réflexes d'espion perduraient. Severus se retourna vers John Watson, qui s'appuya sur le mur en lui faisant face. Il tenait la cage du nouvel animal de compagnie de la famille dans sa main, un petit-duc gris et aux plumes ébouriffées acheté plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Harry l'avait nommé Fehling **(1)** , du nom d'une réaction chimique qu'il aimait bien et dont le réactif avait l'exacte couleur des yeux du hibou. L'animal le regardait de ses yeux ronds, et Severus le fusilla du regard. Le hibou hulula en réponse.

« - J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, débuta le médecin sans faire attention à l'échange.

\- C'est à propos de votre entretien à Gringott ? » Essaya de deviner Severus.

Watson et Holmes avait voulu payer les fournitures de leur fils, même après que Severus leur ait dit que la famille Potter était une famille riche. Ils avaient alors échangé leurs livres anglaises contre des pièces sorcières, puis John avait demandé un relevé de compte de la famille Potter, pour se faire une idée et savoir si l'argent était bien géré. Les gobelins, en apprenant que les tuteurs d'Harry Potter étaient dans la banque, les avaient alors pris en entretien, laissant Severus – à son plus grand damne – emmener le gosse à la boutique de vêtement pour se faire un uniforme.

Severus se doutait bien du sujet de la discussion avec les gobelins. La famille Potter n'était pas n'importe quelle famille, c'était une très vieille famille qui remontait aux fondateurs – certains prétendaient même qu'ils descendaient de Godric Gryffondor. Ils étaient classés parmi les plus grandes fortunes sorcières, et avaient un siège au magenmagot. Harry Potter était plus qu'un sorcier riche, c'était l'Héritier Potter. Et un jour, il serait Lord Potter. Pas étonnant que les gobelins veuillent que les parents du garçon connaissent son héritage : les comptes Potter ne devaient plus faire beaucoup de profits, ce qui voulait dire moins de bénéfices pour les banquiers.

« - Non, ce n'est pas pour cela, nia le médecin. Même si ça rend tout plus compliqué, admit-il en se frottant l'arête du nez. Mais nous nous assurerons qu'Harry ait les cours nécessaires pour qu'il puisse reprendre les comptes de sa famille et son titre de Lord quand il sera majeur, s'il le veut bien sûr. Mais comme je le disais, ce n'est pas sur cela que j'ai des questions.

\- Sur quoi alors ?

\- Les maisons de Poudlard. » annonça John. Effectivement, Severus leur avait expliqué brièvement le fonctionnement de l'école le matin même, juste avant d'expliquer les évènements du 31 octobre.

« - Et bien ? Rétorqua Severus sans se démonter.

\- Cela n'engendre pas des tensions ? Pointa John en fronçant les sourcils. Je comprends l'idée de séparer les élèves dans des maisons, ça installe une légère compétition qui aide à se dépasser – si c'est bien géré. Mais votre système de séparation se base sur le caractère. Cela ne risque-t-il pas de se dégrader en stigmatisation, tournant le trait de caractère en défaut ? »

Severus grogna. L'homme avait mis le doigt sur le gros problème de Poudlard en seulement quelques minutes.

« - J'en déduis à votre silence que c'est le cas.

\- C'est… Le seigneur des ténèbres faisait partie de la maison Serpentard.

\- Voldemort, c'est ça ?

\- Ne dîtes pas son nom, frissonna Severus.

\- Un homme qui a peur d'un nom est un homme stupide. Il faut savoir nommer les choses. »

Severus ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas se lancer dans ce débat. L'autre homme avait raison, mais Severus n'avait jamais pu dépasser ce tabou.

« - Dumbledore était un gryffondor, et il s'est dressé face au Seigneur des ténèbres. De plus, certaines familles sont exclusives à une maison, et ce sont ces familles qui ont suivi le seigneur des ténèbres. Il y a eu beaucoup de mangemorts venant d'autres maisons, c'est même un gryffondor qui a aidé de manière décisive le seigneur des ténèbres à trouver la cachette des Potter. Mais malheureusement, l'histoire…

\- Est écrite par les vainqueurs.

\- Voilà. Les courageux Gryffondors contre les lâches Serpentards… »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Severus jeta un coup d'œil entre les rayonnages, pour voir où en était Holmes et le fils Potter. Il constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient à la caisse. Son calvaire serait bientôt fini !

« - Je suppose que Harry Potter est forcément un gryffondor ? Dit Watson derrière lui. Severus reporta son attention sur le médecin.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Mais Harry Watson-Holmes ne l'est peut-être pas.

\- C'est tout de même un Potter. contredit Severus. C'est presque dans ses gènes. »

John ne répondit rien, le fixant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer après quelques secondes de silence, mais il fut coupé par une exclamation dans la boutique.

« - Par Merlin, mais c'est Harry Potter ! »

Soudain, la folie s'installa dans la boutique. L'exclamation se propagea sur toutes les lèvres, atteignant l'extérieur, et soudain une vingtaine de personnes affluèrent dans la boutique en direction du comptoir.

Les deux hommes derrière l'étagère se mirent en mouvement dès qu'ils comprirent la situation. Ils fendirent la foule, cherchant à atteindre Harry et son père le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne se fassent écraser. Mais le regroupement se faisait de plus en plus compact, chacun cherchant à toucher Harry Potter, à voir la célèbre cicatrice. Ils avaient beau jouer des coudes, ils étaient repoussés en arrière.

John à bout de nerf et très inquiet pour son fils et son mari, décida d'utiliser les grands moyens : il sorti son revolver et tira deux fois en l'air.

Apeuré par le bruit, tout le monde se figea. Certains, ayant reconnu le bruit d'un coup de feu, se reculèrent instinctivement.

« - Tout le monde recule ! » Hurla John d'une voix autoritaire. Fehling, dont John tenait toujours la cage, hulula d'un air menaçant.

Les clients obéirent tous, trop choqués pour penser à sortir leur baguette. John pu enfin voir Sherlock, Harry caché derrière ses jambes et la casquette qu'il avait prise pour cacher sa cicatrice par terre. Il s'avança rapidement vers eux.

« - On s'en va, dit-il en posant un bras sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le rassurer. Il l'entraîna vers la sortie, Sherlock de l'autre côté de leurs fils, de manière à le protéger.

Severus se remit enfin de son choc, et suivit rapidement la famille, essayant toujours de se remettre du fait que John Watson avait amené une arme pour aller faire des courses.

Cet homme était aussi cinglé que son mari. Mais cette fois, Severus n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

 **oOo**

Charing Cross Road était toujours aussi fréquenté que lorsqu'ils l'avaient remonté le matin même, et ils se perdirent dans la foule rapidement. Quand ils furent suffisamment loin du Chaudron Baveur, ils s'arrêtèrent, et John se mit immédiatement à inspecter Harry sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il était blessé.

Heureusement, à part une coupure sur la joue (probablement faite par un ongle trop long), il n'avait rien. John le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra longuement contre lui.

« - J'avais chaud, murmura Harry dans son cou. Je voulais juste enlever ma casquette quelques minutes…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, le rassura John. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Sherlock, ayant constaté que toute sa famille allait bien et à peu près rassuré, se retourna vers le professeur Snape, resté quelques pas en arrière.

« - ça sera toujours comme ça ? Croyez-vous vraiment que l'on va laisser notre fils auprès de ces gens s'il se fait attaquer dès qu'ils remarquent sa cicatrice !?

\- Non, ce ne sera probablement pas aussi extrême la prochaine fois, répondit Severus d'un ton calme, sentant bien qu'il suffisait d'un mot de travers pour que la colère de l'homme en face de lui éclate. Le Survivant…

\- Arrêtez avec ce surnom idiot ! S'exclama Sherlock, à bout de nerf.

\- … Votre fils n'a pas été vu dans le monde magique depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres. Personne ne savait où il était, et énormément de rumeurs ont vu le jour. Il n'est pas étonnant que sa première apparition ait provoquée ça. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, lui lançant seulement un regard noir. John, qui s'était relevé entre temps et avait récupéré tous leurs achats posés en vrac au sol, finit par annoncer :

« - Nous allons rentrer. »

Severus acquiesça.

« - Très bien, je vous verrais donc à la rentrée, Mr Watson-Holmes. »

L'enfant hocha la tête, les yeux brillants un peu plus. Bien que semblant toujours secoué par l'émeute de la boutique, l'évocation de l'école de magie semblait le lui faire un peu oublier. Tout en disant ça, Severus jeta un coup d'œil aux visages des deux parents, essayant de deviner leurs pensées. Ils semblaient particulièrement refroidis par cette expérience – Severus se demanda d'ailleurs si ça ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus profond – et peut-être pensaient-ils même à la possibilité de ne pas envoyer Harry à Poudlard. Severus pensait néanmoins qu'ils renonceraient à cette idée : lors de leur discussion de la matinée, le professeur leur avait expliqué le phénomène de la magie accidentelle et leur avait bien expliqué qu'il fallait que leur fils apprenne à contrôler sa magie pour que cela cesse.

Il finit par donner le billet de train pour le Poudlard Express à Watson, lui expliquant brièvement comment aller sur le quai. Puis il les salua rapidement – histoire de rester poli – et s'éloigna à grand pas, regrettant de ne pas porter ses robes noires. Le tournoiement autour de ses jambes faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet, et peut-être aurait-il pu faire peur au fils Potter, en dernière impression.

Bah, il se rattraperait à la rentrée.

Se faufilant entre les moldus, il trouva finalement une petite impasse dans laquelle il pourrait transplaner sans se faire voir. Il fallait qu'il aille faire son rapport au directeur avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Il n'avait pas réussi les deux missions confiées par le directeur, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant. Poudlard allait accueillir Harry Watson-Holmes et pas Harry Potter, peu importe ce que dirait le directeur.

Pour la deuxième mission – implicite celle-là, mais Severus n'était pas un idiot et avait vite compris la manœuvre de Dumbledore – elle était à moitié réussie : Harry n'irait probablement pas à Serpentard. Peut-être l'en avait-il dégoûté (et il en tirerait une grande satisfaction si c'était le cas) mais surtout, le fils Potter n'était tout simplement pas un serpent. Il n'en avait pas le caractère – et c'était tant mieux. Un Potter à Serpentard, et puis quoi encore ?

Mais après, l'avait-il poussé vers Gryffondor ?

Seul le choixpeau le dirait.

 **oOo**

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils rangèrent d'abord les – très – nombreux livres achetés sur le chemin de traverse, ainsi que tout le matériel scolaire d'Harry (ils finirent par ranger le chaudron dans la cuisine en attendant la rentrée, n'ayant pas réussi à le mettre dans l'armoire de la chambre d'Harry). Harry fut très content de pouvoir faire son tout premier tour de magie avec sa nouvelle baguette, un sort d'agrandissement que lui avait appris le libraire après que celui-ci ait rapetissé leurs achats.

Lors du dîner, ils eurent droit à un remake de la journée, offert par un Harry très excité qui passa en revu tout ce qu'il avait vu – l'incident de la librairie étant soigneusement évité. Sherlock et John étaient soulagés de voir que ça n'avait pas réveillé de vieux traumatismes. La découverte d'un nouveau monde devait aider.

Mais ils suspectaient aussi Harry de garder ses craintes pour lui afin de ne pas les inquiéter.

Lorsque Sherlock se rendit dans sa chambre, plus tard, après avoir envoyé Harry se coucher, il trouva John adossé contre la tête de lit, en train de regarder la photo sur sa table de nuit. C'était une photo de famille, prise le jour de leur mariage.

« - ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Fatigué. » soupira John en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Sherlock caressant doucement l'épaule de John. Celui-ci finit par reprendre la parole.

« - J'ai cru que ça recommençait. Je ne pouvais plus vous voir, plus vous atteindre… J'ai eu tellement peur, Sherlock… Je ne peux pas perdre Harry, pas à nouveau.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, dit férocement Sherlock. Plus jamais. Winter ne peux plus lui faire du mal, et jamais je ne laisserai ça arriver à nouveau. »

Voyant que John regardait toujours dans le vide, il rajouta :

« - Harry est dans sa chambre, là-haut. Il va bien.

\- Mais il va partir 10 mois à Poudlard. Comment pourra-t-on le protéger quand il sera là-bas ?

\- On ne pourra pas grand-chose contre la magie de toute façon… » pointa Sherlock.

John tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Je suis pas prêt à le laisser partir là-bas.

\- Moi non plus. On ne le sera sans doute jamais…Mais il doit apprendre la magie, tu le sais.

\- Oui… Mais ce n'est pas facile à accepter pour autant, chuchota presque John.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais lui rappeler à notre bon souvenir, dit Sherlock d'un ton joueur, essayant de faire sourire le blond. Il n'est pas question qu'il prenne du retard en math et en biologie – d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que ce ne soit pas des matières enseignées à Poudlard. Même les sorciers doivent savoir compter ! Bref, je vais lui donner quelques devoirs tout au long de l'année. »

John rit faiblement, mais il rit.

« - Il ne va pas aimer ça.

\- Peut-être, mais il aura intérêt à les faire ! »

John lui sourit sans répondre. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pour le remercier.

Soudain, le téléphone de Sherlock sonna. Le détective jeta un œil à l'écran.

« - C'est Mycroft, grogna-t-il.

\- Répond-lui, dit John. Moi je vais aller voir Harry.

\- Il va bien, John. Il est juste allé dormir.

\- Je sais. » dit simplement John en se levant.

Sherlock ne dit rien de plus, comprenant ce que ressentait son mari.

Alors que John quittait la pièce, Sherlock décrocha.

« - Mycroft, que me vaut le déplaisir ? La terre doit au moins être sur le point d'exploser pour que tu appelles au lieu d'envoyer un texto.

\- Comment s'est passée la journée, cher frère ? demanda Mycroft sans répondre à la pique.

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse, tout d'un coup ? S'étonna Sherlock, suspicieux.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un mouvement de foule sur le chemin de traverse. Je voulais savoir comment va mon neveu.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Sherlock en se redressant. Que… _tu savais_ ?

\- Pour la magie ? Oui, bien sûr, répondit Mycroft d'un ton ennuyé. Leur gouvernement a quelques accords avec le nôtre. Je suis le gouvernement britannique, comme tu le dis si bien. Je sais tout ce qui se passe sur le sol anglais.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à, je ne sais pas, me prévenir ? Fulmina Sherlock en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

\- Vraiment, petit frère, m'aurais-tu cru si j'étais venu te dire « Ton fils a des pouvoirs magiques » ? J'ai préféré attendre qu'Harry fasse de la magie infantile suffisamment forte pour que tu ne puisses plus l'expliquer rationnellement – ou qu'il reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard. Finalement, les deux sont arrivés un peu près en même temps. Tu as une capacité à trouver une explication logique envers et contre tout plus forte que je ne l'avais pensé, fit remarquer Mycroft d'un ton songeur.

\- Mycroft, je te jure que… Attend, s'arrêta soudain Sherlock. Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? »

Le détective repassa la journée et toutes les informations rassemblées à toute vitesse, et eut l'illumination assez rapidement.

« - C'est le statut d'héritier d'Harry qui t'intéresse. Sa position politique.

\- Oui, effectivement. J'aimerais lui donner des cours de politique, et je ne peux décemment pas le faire sans te demander la permission.

\- Ma permission… Tu ne manques certainement pas de culot, fit Sherlock d'un ton mordant, très énervé.

\- Sherlock, je veux juste lui donner quelques cours pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Le gouvernement sorcier est tout aussi pourri que n'importe quel autre. Normal, c'est un gouvernement.

\- Je pourrais très bien lui donner ces cours. Et de toute façon, il n'est même pas sûr qu'Harry reprenne son titre de Lord. Ce sera sa décision.

\- Sherlock, tu ne connais pas les rouages de ce milieu aussi bien que moi. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je veux seulement l'aider. Oui, j'aimerais bien voir certaines lois passer dans le monde sorcier et la célébrité d'Harry pourrait aider, mais je ne vais pas le forcer. C'est mon neveu après tout.

\- Bien sûr, tu n'as rien dit avant pour le protéger, et tu me le dis maintenant pour la même raison, dit Sherlock sarcastiquement. Je n'y crois pas une seconde !

\- A ton aise, mais tu sais comme moi que c'est le mieux pour lui.

\- Au revoir, Mycroft. » dit sèchement Sherlock, puis il raccrocha.

Presque immédiatement après, son téléphone vibra, lui signalant l'arrivé d'un texto.

 _Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Harry va bien ?_

Sherlock grogna, mais répondit quand même à son frère un simple « _oui_ ».

Puis il éteignit son portable et se dirigea vers la cuisine à grand pas. Il avait besoin de se calmer, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de commencer quelques expériences sur les ingrédients de potion achetés en plus aujourd'hui ?

 **oOo**

Harry était allongé dans son lit, avec juste sa veilleuse allumé. Il prétextait l'avoir gardée parce qu'elle diffusait la lumière idéale pour pouvoir lire sans avoir de lumière trop forte, mais c'était surtout que sa forme d'abeille le rassurait quand l'obscurité de sa chambre lui rappelait trop son ancien placard. Il faisait tournoyer sa nouvelle baguette entre ses doigts, songeur. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Ollivander à son propos.

 **Flash-back**

 _De la chaleur parcourait ses doigts, le réchauffant de l'intérieur. C'était comme retrouver une vieille amie, mais aussi commencer une toute nouvelle relation. C'était une prolongation de son corps, quelque chose de totalement naturel. Harry regarda sa nouvelle baguette, émerveillé._

 _« - Je vois que nous avons trouvé votre baguette finalement, commenta Ollivander, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes._

 _\- Oui, affirma Harry, sûr de lui. C'est elle._

 _\- Une combinaison très intéressante, cette baguette, dit le vendeur. Je n'en ai pas fait beaucoup, des comme ça. Bois de houx et crin de sombral . Le houx est un bois doté d'un pouvoir protecteur, qui aime choisir les sorciers ayant des quêtes périlleuses. »_

 _Ollivander fit une petite pause, regardant Harry d'un air perçant. Il avait tout de suite percé sa véritable identité, ne se laissant pas berner par sa casquette. Puis le vendeur reprit, un ton plus bas :_

 _« - Les baguettes avec un crin de Sombral se lient à des sorciers ayant vaincu la mort_ _ **(2)**_ _. Vraiment, une combinaison très intéressante… »_

 **Fin du flash-back**

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« Entre. » dit-il en élevant la voix.

Dad entra dans la pièce. Harry lui sourit et se décala, lui laissant une place sur son lit. Son père vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Tu essayes ta nouvelle baguette ?

\- Je repensais à sa composition, à ce qu'a dit Ollivander. Et si… Et si toute ma vie était dirigée par ce qui s'est passé il y a 15 ans ? La composition de ma baguette, la façon dont les sorciers me voient…

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non, le rassura John. Ils ont une image toute faite de toi, mais quand ils te connaîtront mieux, ils verront quel garçon formidable tu es, rajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Dad ! » Protesta Harry, remettant tant bien que mal ses cheveux en place – en vain bien sûr.

Ils se sourirent, complices.

« - J'ai regardé ce qu'était un Sombral à la librairie, lui apprit Harry en redevenant sérieux. C'est une sorte de cheval ailé, qu'on ne peut voir que si on a vu la mort. Tu penses que je pourrais les voir ? Maman est morte devant moi après tout.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit doucement John. Tu ne le sauras que si tu en croises un jour je suppose. En attendant, ça ne sert à rien de te torturer avec ça. »

Il se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui.

« - J'ai eu peur, chuchota tout doucement Harry, si bas que John failli ne pas l'entendre.

\- Moi aussi, admit John.

\- je ne veux pas partir loin de vous.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu vas être triste quand l'année scolaire se finira, tu verras, dit John en essayant de sourire. Tout ira bien.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. »

* * *

 **(1)** La **réaction de Fehling** est une réaction qui sert couramment à caractériser des aldéhydes par leur oxydation avec des ions cuivre II. Et tous les lycéens connaissent la liqueur de fehling !

 **(2)** Toute les informations sur les baguettes viennent du wiki Harry Potter et de Pottermore.

* * *

Et voilà !

Quelques détails ont donc été révélés dans ce chapitre, notamment qu'Harry n'a pas la baguette jumelle. Je pense que vous pouvez facilement deviner pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Pas d'Hedwige non plus désolé, mais ce prénom me semblait plus logique (et puis si je collais trop au canon, ça n'aurais pas d'intérêt !)

Alors, Severus a-t-il raison ? Mais dans quelle maison Harry ira-t-il ? Severus semble persuadé qu'il n'ira pas à Serpentard, mais est-ce que ce sera le cas ? Suis-je en train de faire du bluff avec ces questions ? Du double bluff, du triple bluff ? Est-ce que je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup trop à jouer avec vos nerfs ?

La réponse bientôt !

Et je vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain pour un deuxième contretemps :)

P.S. : la collecte de fanart pour mon calendrier est toujours en cours ! Allez voir les notes de fin de mes fics "Un, deux, trois" et "Minus" si vous voulez en savoir plus.


	8. Contretemps 2 : Noël chimique

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Et voici le chapitre du jour :)

Merci à **Angelyoru** , **boitedeconserve** , **PetitLutin22** , **Will McHope** et **Aurore Heart** pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Contretemps 2 : Les limites d'âges, c'est surfait**

 _Harry a 5 ans et 5 mois._

John sourit en entendant de très légers pas descendre les escaliers, essayant de se faire discrets. Les pas se dirigèrent vers le salon, trop loin pour que John puisse savoir ce que le petit garçon faisait. Mais il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas ouvrir les cadeaux sans que les deux adultes ne soient levés.

« - Harry est réveillé, annonça-t-il en se serrant contre Sherlock.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu. » grogna celui-ci.

John ouvrit un œil et regarda le réveil.

« - Il est 6h30, l'informa-t-il.

\- Hum… Et qu'est-ce que cette information apporte dans cette situation ?

\- Rien, ça veut juste dire que chaque année à Noël, on va être réveillé aussi tôt.

\- _Harry_ va être réveillé aussi tôt, corrigea le détective. Nous, on n'est pas obligé.

\- Quand il aura pris assez confiance, il viendra nous réveiller, crois-moi. Et de toute façon si tu parles alors tu peux te lever. »

Et sur ces paroles, John se détacha du corps de son petit-ami et se leva. Il attrapa un haut de pyjama qu'il enfila, et jeta celui de Sherlock sur le lit. Sherlock grogna, mais prit le vêtement et s'assit sur le lit pour le mettre.

« - Je hais Noël, marmonna Sherlock.

\- Le dis pas à Harry alors. » dit John en passant tendrement ses doigts dans les mèches de Sherlock pour les remettre en place. « Tu es prêt ?

\- Allons-y. » approuva le brun.

 **oOo**

Harry les attendait assis dans le canapé, regardant fixement les cadeaux placés sous le sapin. Il releva les yeux vers eux quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce. Il avait les yeux brillants et le front rouge, et John se serait inquiété et aurait pris sa température si ça n'avait pas été Noël.

« - Je vous ai réveillé ? demanda Harry timidement.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit John en s'approchant du sapin, faisant tinter accidentellement les fioles de labo qui y étaient accrochées. Bon, on les ouvre ces cadeaux ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et s'approcha de l'arbre. John s'assit devant, et le petit garçon le rejoignit tandis que Sherlock s'asseyait dans son fauteuil, son violon à la main.

« - Celui-ci est pour Harry, annonça John en lisant le nom sur l'étiquette du cadeau devant lui.

\- Il est vraiment pour moi ? S'émerveilla le petit brun.

\- C'est ce qui est écrit. » confirma le médecin en lui tendant la boîte.

Harry le prit presque religieusement, et commença à détacher avec soin les scotchs qui retenaient le papier coloré. L'emballage tomba au sol, révélant finalement son contenu.

« - Des chevaliers Playmobil, trop bien ! S'enthousiasma Harry en voyant le dessin sur la boîte bleue. Merci, sourit-il en se tournant vers John.

\- De rien, bonhomme, sourit John en retour. Tu m'aides à distribuer les autres cadeaux ?

\- Celui-là est pour Sherlock. » s'exécuta Harry en déchiffrant l'étiquette d'un cadeau long et fin. Il avait appris à lire son prénom et celui de ses parents à l'école, et il aimait beaucoup les écrire un peu partout sur ses dessins.

Le petit garçon se leva pour l'apporter au logicien. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire pour le remercier – un peu forcé, mais Harry ne remarqua rien. Sherlock déballa le cadeau, et ouvrit la boîte qu'il contenait.

« - Un nouvel archet ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais quelques problèmes avec le bouton de serrage, expliqua John. Et tu as remplacé les crins plus rapidement que d'habitude. Donc j'ai pris les devants. **(1)**

\- Je comptais le faire bientôt, concéda Sherlock. Merci.

\- Je suis allé le faire graver. » ajouta John en se levant, désignant un discret « S.H. » dans le bois. Sherlock l'embrassa pour le remercier.

L'ouverture des cadeaux continua dans la bonne humeur. Harry fut évidemment le plus gâté, et il reçut plusieurs jouets et livres. Mais John eut aussi un nouveau carnet et stylo pour pouvoir prendre des notes pour son blog, et Harry leur offrit un dessin, que le médecin alla accrocher sous la fausse tête de taureau avec un casque accrochée sur le mur.

« - Wow, un kit de petit chimiste ! S'exclama alors Harry, surexcité.

\- Quoi ? »

John se retourna, étonné. Sherlock et lui avait acheté les cadeaux ensemble, et il était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas acheté ça. Pourtant, c'était bien ce que tenait Harry dans ses mains.

« - Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

\- Je suis allé acheter ça il y a quelques jours, répondit celui-ci sur le même ton. Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, reprocha doucement John. Eh, mais c'est un kit pour les enfants de plus de 10 ans ! » S'exclama-t-il en remarquant une inscription sur le couvercle, qu'Harry avait poussé sur le côté pour observer le contenu de la boîte. « C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- ça ne veut rien dire les limitations d'âge ! Les expériences pour les enfants de moins de 6 ans sont ennuyantes. D'ailleurs, certaines expériences de cette boîte peuvent aussi être améliorées.

\- Sherlock…

\- Je ne l'ai pas mis en danger, John. Je serais avec lui pour l'utiliser.

\- Je sais bien, Sherlock. Mais…

\- John ? » le coupa soudain une voix.

Le médecin baissa les yeux vers Harry, debout à côté de lui. Celui-ci se mordilla un peu son pouce, puis dit :

« - Vous pouvez le reprendre… »

John soupira, puis s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils.

« - Non, c'est bon. Il y a l'air d'y avoir plein de supers expériences là-dedans, vous allez bien vous amuser Sherlock et toi. Seulement, je veux que tu me promettes de ne les faire qu'en présence d'un adulte. Promis ?

\- Promis ! » jura Harry très sérieusement.

Harry retourna près du sapin, pendant que John concluait en disant à Sherlock :

« - Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord. » acquiesça Sherlock.

Il se releva et rejoignit Harry sur le tapis, faisant l'inventaire de la boîte avec lui, détaillant tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire avec ça. John les rejoignit, sortant un dernier cadeau de sa poche.

« - Tiens Harry, il reste encore ça pour toi. »

Harry le remercia et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit un petit carré de métal, avec une fente qui le séparait en deux parties égales.

« - C'est une loupe comme la tienne ? reconnu-t-il.

\- Oui, mais celle-ci est spéciale, répondit Sherlock. Ouvre-là, tu verras.

Harry s'exécuta, découvrant l'inscription gravée dans le métal, autour de la lentille. Il la déchiffra assez facilement malgré qu'il ne sache pas encore lire : après tout, c'était le même nom que celui marqué sur une feuille qu'Harry conservait précieusement dans sa chambre, dans un des tiroirs de son petit bureau.

 _Harry P. Watson-Holmes_

« - Merci, murmura Harry, au bord des larmes. Merci, merci, merci ! »

Il se jeta dans les bras de John et Sherlock, et ceux-ci refermèrent les bras autour de leur fils pour un câlin familial.

« - Alors, tu détestes toujours Noël ? Chuchota John à l'oreille de Sherlock.

\- Disons que je tolère cette fête. » admit seulement le brun.

* * *

 **(1)** Je ne joue pas de violon, alors si j'ai fait une erreur de ce côté-là dîtes-le moi :)

* * *

 **Petit rappel chronologique :** Harry est adopté à 5 ans, le jour de son anniversaire (31 juillet). Ceci se passe donc 5 mois après, et c'est son premier Noël avec ses pères. Pour l'instant il les appelle « John » et « Sherlock », car il ne commencera à les appeler « Papa » et « Dad » que 4 mois plus tard.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Si vous vous souvenez, dans « 5 fois où Sherlock refusa l'existence de la magie » je vous avais demandé si vous aviez une idée de quel était le cadeau mystère que Sherlock et John offre à Harry à son 6ème anniversaire, et vous m'aviez tous proposé le kit de petit chimiste ! Je vous avais répondu que c'était une bonne idée, mais que Sherlock le lui avait déjà offert au Noël précédent ^^ Et voilà comment ce contretemps est né !

A mardi prochain :)


	9. Temps 5 : Premières Rencontres

**Temps et contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

Bonne nouvelle : j'ai enfin internet chez moi, yay ! Je vais enfin pouvoir répondre de manière plus régulière à vos review, plutôt que juste avant la publication :) Et pour fêter ça, je publie sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre !

Encore et toujours un grand merci aux revieweurs, **Angelyoru, PetitLutin22, Will McHope, Aurore Heart, Emilily826** et **Clelia Kerlais** !

 **Rappel :** l'OS "Tout ira bien" prend place juste avant ce chapitre. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il se trouve sur mon profil et raconte ce qui se passe sur le quai 9 3/4.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 5 : Premières rencontres**

 _Harry a 11 onze ans et un mois._

La tête posée sur la vitre, Harry regardait le paysage défiler devant lui. Le train venait juste de démarrer, et il roulait depuis maintenant dix minutes. Personne n'était encore passé dans son compartiment, sûrement parce que tous étaient déjà installés. Du moins, Harry le supposait. Ou alors les premières années ne se liaient réellement qu'après la répartition ?

Harry espérait juste ne pas se retrouver seul pendant toute l'année.

Il avait relâché Fehling, qui avait un peu voleté dans le compartiment avant de s'installer sur le dossier craquelé du siège à côté de son maître, calme.

Ce hibou était vraiment intelligent. A la grande joie d'Harry, il s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec Gladstone. Les deux animaux s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, et il n'était pas rare de les voir lovés l'un contre l'autre pour dormir, même si John avait bricolé un perchoir pour Fehling dans le salon – Il avait décrété que puisque c'était le hibou d'Harry, ce serait à lui de nettoyer les fientes sur le plateau accroché en dessous. Harry avait froncé le nez, mais s'était attelé à la tâche consciencieusement. Heureusement, il y avait une volière à Poudlard, il n'aurait donc pas à le faire toute l'année !

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit soudain, le sortant de ses pensées. Harry tourna la tête vers l'ouverture et y découvrit un garçon roux, qui avait une tache noire sur le nez.

« Bonjour, le salua le nouveau venu. Je peux m'installer ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

\- Je t'en prie ! » répondit Harry, ravi d'avoir enfin de la compagnie.

Il l'aida à mettre sa valise dans le porte-bagage, puis ils s'installèrent.

« Je m'appelle Ron au fait, se présenta le rouquin en tendant la main.

\- Harry, se présenta le brun et la serrant. Ron pour Ronald je suppose ?

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup mon prénom, rougit l'autre garçon. Je préfère Ron.

\- Pas de problème ! »

Ils se sourirent, complices. Ils commencèrent à discuter à bâton rompu, parlant de beaucoup de choses, mais surtout de Poudlard. Ron lui présenta son rat, Croûtard, et Harry lui présenta Fehling en retour. Ron parla ensuite de Quidditch, et s'étouffa presque quand il apprit qu'Harry ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce jeu. Il lui apprit les règles et lui parla de matchs célèbres avec un enthousiasme assez contagieux. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il allait éviter de parler de ce sport à Dad. Celui-ci lui interdirait immédiatement de jouer à un sport aussi dangereux !

Quand ils commencèrent à parler des maisons, Ron vanta la maison de Gryffondor à outrance. Il dit même qu'il préférait se faire renvoyer plutôt que d'aller à Serpentard ou Poufsouffle. Harry hésita à lui répondre – il ne voulait pas perdre la première personne avec qui il s'entendait bien – Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser passer ça.

« La loyauté est une très grande valeur, tant que ça ne tourne pas à l'aveuglement. Moi je serais fier d'être à Poufsouffle. Et la ruse aussi est une qualité. Il faut parfois savoir réfléchir avant d'agir. »

Ron lui envoya un drôle de regard, et mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre un débit normal et se détendre après ça. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à regretter ses paroles.

Quand la dame du train passa avec son chariot, Harry commanda une grande quantité de sucreries, ce qui dérida tout de suite Ron. Harry sourit en comprenant que pour rendre Ron heureux, il suffisait de passer par son estomac.

 **oOo**

Dans l'après-midi, ils reçurent deux autres visites. La première, ce fut une jeune sorcière aux cheveux broussailleux et aux dents en avant. Ce fut elle qui mit fin à l'anonymat d'Harry.

Elle se présenta à la porte du compartiment en leur demandant s'ils avaient vu un crapaud qu'avait perdu un autre première année. Ils répondirent par la négative.

« Tu devrais aller voir près des toilettes, suggéra Harry. Il sera peut-être attiré par de l'eau ?

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Merci. » lui sourit-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

« Tu as une tâche sur le nez au fait. Juste là. »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en portant la main à son nez. Harry sentait qu'elle voulait juste être gentille, mais son ton était un peu hautain, même si ce n'était pas volontaire. Ron, en tout cas, ne s'en rendit pas compte et lui répondit un peu vertement, se frottant le nez en rougissant.

Harry essaya d'appliquer les méthodes que lui avait enseigné son père sur cette fille. Il aperçut un livre pour débutant sur l'Arithmancie dépasser du sac qu'elle portait, or cette matière n'était pas enseignée avant la troisième année – il le savait parce qu'ils avaient acheté le même livre sur le chemin de traverse. Elle portait déjà son uniforme, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'elle portait en dessous un T-shirt moldu, c'était donc une née-moldue. Elle serait et desserrait sa main autour de l'anse de son sac, nerveuse donc.

Harry en déduit qu'elle devait être peu sociale à l'école, toujours plongée dans ses livres d'un niveau plus élevé que le sien et peut-être même Miss-je-sais-tout, d'où le ton hautain dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Elle espérait pouvoir tout recommencer à Poudlard, avoir de vrais amis.

Bon, Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de ses déductions – un peu trop de choses qu'il avait deviné plutôt que déduit. Son père en aurait grincé des dents.

Il se frotta le front distraitement, détournant les yeux de la jeune fille – qui s'était présenté entre temps, et était sur le point de se disputer avec Ron à propos… d'un sort raté ? – quand Hermione s'exclama :

« C'est quoi sur ton front ?

\- Rien du tout ! Dit précipitamment Harry en aplatissant sa frange.

\- Si, c'est une cicatrice ! s'exclama Ron avec les yeux rond. C'est LA cicatrice ! Tu es Harry Potter !

\- J'ai lu plein de chose sur toi dans les livres, s'excita Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là, mais ça a fait de toi une légende ! »

Harry grogna. Décidément malgré ses efforts, Hermione lui était de moins en moins sympathique **(1)**.

« Je ne suis pas une légende, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? dit Ron d'un ton ahuri. Moi je le dirais à tout le monde ! Tu as détruit Tu-sais-qui quand même !

\- Non, je ne sais pas qui, rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils devant l'appellation. Ah, tu veux dire Voldemort ? »

Le frisson d'horreur qui parcourra Ron le fit presque sauter sur son siège.

« - Ne dit pas son nom ! » Cria-t-il, horrifié.

Harry se rappela alors que le professeur Snape avait mentionné que les sorciers ne disaient jamais le nom du mage noir.

« - Désolé, j'avais oublié. D'ailleurs en parlant de nom, je m'appelle Harry Watson-Holmes, pas Harry Potter. »

Il se renfonça dans son siège, intensément mal à l'aise. Il savait que ce n'était pas leur faute. Ron devait sûrement avoir grandi avec des histoires sur ses exploits, et son histoire devait avoir excité la curiosité d'Hermione. Mais là, il avait juste envie de disparaître.

La situation était donc déjà assez délicate. Elle se dégrada encore plus lorsque la deuxième personne qui les visita cet après-midi entra dans le compartiment à ce moment précis. C'était un jeune aux cheveux blond presque blanc, très pâle, avec les yeux gris et le menton pointu. Harry le reconnut immédiatement.

Il l'avait déjà rencontré sur le chemin de traverse.

 **Flash-back**

 _Le professeur Snape marchait à grandes enjambées, obligeant Harry à presque courir derrière lui pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule. Ils venaient de sortir de Gringott, où John et Sherlock étaient restés avec les banquiers. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez le tailleur pour se retrouver, et c'était l'endroit où l'emmenait le professeur présentement. Enfin, s'il ne se perdait pas en route._

 _Heureusement, le professeur finit par s'arrêter devant une boutique nommé « Chez Madame Guipure », avec une vitrine pleine de robes de différentes coupes et matières. Harry grimaça, mais il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse : il allait porter des robes cette année !_

 _Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et furent accueilli par une petite sorcière replète et souriante._

 _« - Professeur Snape, bienvenue ! Un nouvel élève je suppose ?_

 _\- Oui c'est cela. » dit Snape sarcastiquement, d'un ton qui semblait dire « est-ce un sport national pour vous que de toujours pointer l'évidence ? », ce qui rappelait furieusement son père à Harry. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes avaient beaucoup de points en commun._

 _\- D'accord, donc un ensemble complet pour Poudlard. Suivez-moi je vous prie ! » continua Mme Guipure avec un sourire un peu plus faible._

 _Elle l'amena dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant le professeur dans la boutique principale._

 _Dans la petite pièce, encombrée par de nombreux tissus et mannequins, il avait déjà un autre garçon sur un tabouret, qui essayait une robe ajustée par une autre sorcière. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et le jaugea de haut en bas, balayant du regard son jean, son T-shirt et sa casquette, et eut un petit reniflement avant de se détourner et d'invectiver la couturière à cause d'une aiguille qui l'avait piqué._

 _Intimidé, Harry se plaça sur un autre tabouret et mit la robe que lui tendait la commerçante._

 _« - Bonjour, dit-il néanmoins. Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?_

 _\- Oui, répondit le blond. Mes parents sont en train d'acheter mes livres. Après, je vais essayer de les amener voir les balais de course. Tu as un balai ?_

 _\- j'en ai un pour balayer, oui. Pourquoi, les balais font autre chose dans le monde sorcier ? » répondit sarcastiquement Harry._

 _Quelque que chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'écraser devant ce garçon._

 _\- Ce sont des balais volants, l'informa l'autre d'un ton pincé._

 _\- On peut voler dessus ? Trop cool ! S'exclama Harry, s'enflammant et oubliant toute sa réserve._

 _\- N'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'emmener le leur. Mais je vais essayer de faire rentrer le mien en douce._

 _\- Bonne chance alors._

 _\- Je réussirai, répondit le blond d'un ton crâneur. Et toi, où sont tes parents ?_

 _\- Ils sont à la banque, pour une histoire d'héritage. Celui de mes parents biologiques. »_

 _Le visage de l'autre garçon s'éclaira._

 _« Donc tes parents sont de notre monde ! dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus affable._

 _\- Ils sont sorciers si c'est ce que tu veux dire, confirma Harry d'une voix prudente._

 _\- Donc tu es un fils de sorciers, comme moi. Père dit toujours que Poudlard devrait nous être réservé. Ceux qui viennent de famille moldus ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas la même éducation. Certains n'ont jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant, tu te rends compte ? Je pense vraiment que la magie devrait être réservée aux vieilles familles._

 _\- C'est réellement ce que tu penses, ou c'est ce que pense ton père ? dit froidement Harry._

 _\- Et voilà, c'est fini mon garçon ! » s'exclama la couturière qui s'occupait de la robe du blond au même moment, empêchant le garçon de répondre._

 _Elle semblait particulièrement tendue, et Harry se demanda pourquoi._

 _L'autre garçon – dont Harry ne connaissait toujours pas le nom – sauta au pied du tabouret et retira la robe, la jetant sur le côté. Puis il quitta l'arrière-boutique avec un dernier regard noir._

 _Après avoir payé son propre ensemble, Harry demanda au professeur Snape si beaucoup de sorciers pensaient comme ce garçon. Celui-ci, en plus de lui apprendre le nom de cette famille – Malefoy – lui apprit aussi que même dans le monde des sorciers, le racisme existait._

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Malefoy était suivi par deux autres élèves, deux garçons très baraqués. Ils s'avancèrent dans le compartiment, jaugeant ce qui se présentait à eux, s'attardant particulièrement sur le rat de Ron.

« Je cherche quelqu'un, annonça le blond. Mais visiblement, il n'est pas ici. Deux née-moldu et un Weasley… Vous vous êtes bien trouvé.

\- Un Malefoy et deux macaques, vous vous êtes bien trouvés aussi, attaqua Ron. Et ce n'est pas un né-moldu, c'est Harry Potter ! »

Harry poussa un gémissement mental. Ron ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?

« Toi, tu es Harry Potter ? Dit Malefoy d'un ton ahuri.

\- Il paraît, grogna le brun.

\- Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, Goyle. Moi je suis Draco Malefoy. » se présenta alors le blond, d'un ton plus affable malgré une légère grimace.

Ron poussa un grognement.

« Quoi, Weasley ? Tes affaires de seconde main ont quelque chose à dire ? Fait bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter, continua-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te conseiller. »

En disant ça, il tendit la main vers le brun. Celui-ci, très calme, se leva et la lui serra.

« Je m'appelle Harry Watson-Holmes, l'informa-t-il en serrant encore plus sa main, empêchant le blond de reprendre la sienne. Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour reconnaître les gens douteux. Apparemment, ce n'est pas ton cas. » conclu-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil équivoque vers Crabbe et Goyle.

Il relâcha enfin la main de Malefoy. Celui-ci recula quelque peu.

«Fais attention, Potter. Tu vas mal finir si tu continues sur cette voie. » menaça-t-il.

Puis il fit un geste de la main et les trois garçons partirent. Ils laissèrent un long silence dans leur sillage. Hermione finit par se retirer, après avoir bredouillé une excuse à propos du crapaud qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé.

« Quel con ce Malefoy, finit par marmonner Ron.

\- Moi je trouve ça triste. » dit juste Harry.

Ron lui jeta un drôle de regard, mais ne releva pas.

Harry resta silencieux lui aussi. Malefoy semblait juste être une brute qui intimidait les autres, comme Harry en avait connu plein à l'école élémentaire. Comme son cousin. Et s'il en avait peur avant, aujourd'hui, il trouvait triste de ne réussir à se faire des amis qu'en inspirant la crainte et en utilisant le fric de papa.

Le voyage se finit dans une ambiance étrange, alors qu'ils grignotaient quelques friandises tout en échangeant quelques mots de temps en temps.

Mais quand le train s'arrêta, l'excitation était remontée à son plus haut niveau.

 **oOo**

Harry descendit sur le quai en sautillant presque, relevant le bas de sa robe pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas dans le marchepied en métal. Porter ces vêtements était vraiment bizarre, mais Harry supposait qu'il pouvait s'y faire. Le fait de pouvoir garder son pantalon en dessous aidait beaucoup !

« Les premières années, par ici ! » tonna une grosse voix, surmontant aisément le brouhaha des élèves massés sur le quai.

Harry sourit en reconnaissant Hagrid, un très grand homme qu'il avait rencontré brièvement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il alla le saluer, présentant Ron dans la foulée. Ils parlèrent un peu, puis le groupe de nouveaux élèves se mit en marche.

Si l'excitation était à son comble, la peur commençait à monter doucement. Des rumeurs sur la répartition commençaient à courir au sein du groupe, et jamais la même version.

« - A ton avis, comment ils nous répartissent ? » demanda Harry à Ron alors qu'ils montaient dans une des barques avec Hermione Granger et un garçon joufflu nommé Neville Londubat, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud.

« - Mes frères m'ont dit qu'on devait se battre contre un troll, chuchota le roux. Mais je pense qu'ils voulaient juste me faire peur. »

Harry espérait ça aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de combattre un troll. Jusqu'à cette minute, il ne savait même pas que ces créatures existaient !

Soudain, les barques arrivèrent sur un lac, et la vision qui s'offrit à eux leur fit oublier tout ça.

Le château se dressait au-dessus d'eux, brillant de mille feux dans la nuit. C'était une image enchanteresse, digne des plus grands contes de fée. Harry garda les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien rater du spectacle.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient du tournant pris par sa vie qu'à ce moment précis. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil à partir de maintenant.

Harry espérait être prêt pour ça.

* * *

 **(1)** Vous méprenez surtout pas, j'adore Hermione ! Mais elle n'est vraiment pas très sympathique au début, surtout dans le train.

* * *

Et voilà ! Maintenant les paris sur la maison de Harry sont ouvert ^^ dîtes-moi où vous pensez qu'il ira !

A mardi pour la réponse :)


	10. Temps 6 : Répartition

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

Et le voici, le chapitre sur la répartition ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Comme toujours, un grand merci à **Clelia Kerlais, Isis7056, tenshi-no-yoru, Will McHope, Sire Alamane de Navarre, Angelyoru, PetitLutin22, Mini-Yuya, Reglisseglisse, Emilily826** et **Tristana379** pour vos reviews ! Autant pour un chapitre, ça fait vraiment super plaisir :D. Et désolé d'encore vous répondre juste avant la publication alors que j'avais promis de ne plus le faire, mais la fac me prend tellement de mon temps libre que ça devrais être illégal.

Bonne lecture :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 6 : Répartition**

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent devant le groupe de première année, et ils s'avancèrent en suivant le Professeur McGonagall. Ils remontèrent le chemin tracé entre les tables, vers une grande estrade sur laquelle était placée une plus grande table, face aux quatre autres. La table des professeurs, comprit Harry. Au milieu, il reconnut Albus Dumbledore, le directeur (il avait eu sa carte de chocogrenouille dans le train).

L'attente dans la salle adjacente avait rendu Harry fébrile, et l'apparition des fantômes (dans un numéro apparemment répété chaque année) lui avait fait un peu peur – il valait mieux que certaines personnes qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie restent morts, et il priait très fort pour que seuls les sorciers puissent devenir des fantômes. Perdu au milieu de ses camarades, il redressa son chapeau qui tombait sur ses yeux. A priori, il n'y avait pas de troll dans la salle, ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Comme tous les premières années, il leva les yeux pour admirer le plafond de la salle, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Hermione Granger déblatérer sur ce qu'elle avait lu à ce propos dans un de ses livres. Il était vraiment magnifique, Harry devait le reconnaître. il s'amusa à y rechercher toutes les étoiles et constellations que lui avait montré Dad (Papa avait boudé lors de ces leçons, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi).

Le groupe s'arrêta devant l'estrade, et McGonagall installa un vieux chapeau de sorcier sur un tabouret, tout rapiécé et miteux. Un silence total s'installa, et tout le monde dans la salle fixa le chapeau. Harry se demandait ce qu'ils attendaient tous quand soudain, le chapeau remua et une large déchirure s'ouvrit sur le bord. Et le chapeau commença à chanter.

La chanson parlait des maisons de Poudlard, résumant les qualités requises pour entrer dans chacune d'elles. Apparemment, il fallait poser le choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci décidait où vous passeriez les prochaines années.

Quand l'artefact se tut, le professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin et commença à égrener une liste de noms. La première personne appelée fut Hannah Abbot, et elle fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Le choixpeau ne mettait pas le même temps pour décider de la maison de l'élève qui le portait. Parfois, il ne prenait que quelques secondes, et pour d'autres personnes, il prenait jusqu'à plusieurs minutes. Harry se demanda ce que ça voulait dire.

Ses mains commençaient à devenir moites. Il les essuya nerveusement sur le tissu de sa robe.

« - Granger, Hermione. » dit alors McGonagall, lui faisant relever la tête.

La jeune fille semblait toute aussi nerveuse que lui, et il l'aperçut marmonner pour elle-même. Elle monta les deux marches et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci réfléchit pendant presque deux minutes, puis finit par annoncer :

« Gryffondor ! »

Tiens, Harry aurait parié pour Serdaigle pourtant. Mais après tout, ça ne le concernait pas.

McGonagall continua à appeler les noms, et après Londubat, Neville (« Gryffondor ! ») ce fut le tour Draco Malefoy. A peine le choixpeau avait-il frôlé ses cheveux peroxydés qu'il criait « Serpentard ! ».

Harry n'était absolument pas surpris.

Malefoy eut un petit sourire satisfait en se relevant, et il partit rejoindre ses deux acolytes à la table verte et argent.

Alors que la lettre P approchait, une certaine agitation s'emparait de la salle. Harry vit plusieurs personnes se lever pour mieux observer le groupe de premières années qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Certains élèves plus proche le pointaient même du doigt.

Apparemment, les élèves s'étaient passés le mot sur l'arrivée d'Harry Potter cette année.

« Perks, Sally-Anne. » Dit alors le professeur.

Harry se redressa malgré lui. Il se demandait si l'école avait suivi la demande de ses pères. Avaient-ils changé son nom de famille sur son dossier pour mettre le bon ?

Quand Perks fut envoyé à Serpentard, McGonnagall rabaissa le regard vers son parchemin pour lire le nom suivant, et eut un blanc. Harry la vit lui jeter un coup d'œil, puis se tourner discrètement vers le directeur. Ensuite, elle reprit, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise :

« Turpin, Lisa. »

Mais tout le monde avait bien noté le nom qu'elle n'avait pas appelé. Des murmures se faisaient entendre, et si les tables applaudissaient toujours leurs nouvelles recrues, ce n'était certainement pas le sujet principal de conversation. Harry se sentait désolé pour eux, mais il n'avait pas de regret : il était fier de porter les noms de ses deux pères, et tant pis si les conséquences étaient celles-ci. Alors il fit comme son père, qui ne se préoccupait jamais des regards sur lui et ses méthodes, et il se redressa encore un peu, ignorant totalement les regards tournés vers lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Malfoy parler avec ses voisins en lui jetant quelques regards, tandis que certains Serpentards se penchaient vers la table de Serdaigle – la plus proche d'eux – pour leur parler. Eh bien, soupira-t-il mentalement, si certains ignoraient encore qu'il était Harry Potter, alors ils allaient vite le savoir grâce au blond.

Et enfin, alors qu'il ne restait que lui, Ron et un autre garçon, McGonagall appela son nom :

« Harry Watson-Holmes ! »

Le brun monta les deux marches de l'estrade, sous le regard interrogateur de McGonagall. Harry se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de sa situation familiale. Mais après tout, celle-ci ne concernait normalement que lui.

Harry s'installa sur le tabouret. Avant que le choixpeau ne lui tombe sur les yeux et le plonge dans le noir, il eut le temps de voir des élèves se lever de leurs sièges et grimper dessus pour essayer de mieux le voir.

Aveuglé, Harry attendit anxieusement qu'un vieux chapeau décide de son sort.

« Alors, voyons voir... » dis soudain une voix à son oreille, le faisant presque sursauter. « Ah, très intéressant ! »

 _Est-ce que le couvre-chef lisait dans son esprit ?_ se demanda Harry.

« Seulement tes pensées superficielles, ne t'en fais pas. Mais il faut bien que je lise en toi pour savoir quelle est la qualité que tu exprimes le plus. »

C'était logique, concéda Harry.

« Alors, je vois une grande soif de connaissance, et une grande force d'âme. Tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, mais tu as réussi à surmonter ça. Je vois du courage, mais je ne pense pas que Gryffondor soit fait pour toi... Tu ne cherches pas la reconnaissance, tu veux en savoir le plus possible pour pouvoir te protéger, mais tu aimes apprendre. Hum… C'est un choix difficile, car tu ferais un très bon Serpentard… Mais oui, je pense que tu seras mieux à... SERDAIGLE ! »

Le dernier mot résonna dans la salle silencieuse. Harry sentit le choixpeau lui être enlevé de la tête, et la grande salle réapparue. Après un temps de silence, la table de Serdaigle explosa en applaudissements. Harry se releva et rejoignit ses nouveaux camarades de maison, en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers la table de Gryffondor, dont il ressentait presque physiquement le silence abasourdi.

Ron fut appelé pour être réparti quand les applaudissements s'éteignirent. Harry pouvait voir qu'il avait les oreilles rouges et qu'il tremblait un peu. Il n'avait pourtant pas à s'en faire : le choixpeau ne mit que quelque secondes avant de se décider pour Gryffondor. Harry applaudit avec la table rouge et or, mais Ron ne le regarda pas. Le brun le vit recevoir les félicitations de trois rouquins, sûrement ses frères.

Quand Zabini, Blaise fut réparti à Serpentard, McGonagall reprit le choixpeau et le tabouret pour les remporter. Dumbledore ouvrit le banquet avec quelques mots, et sous les yeux émerveillés d'Harry, les plats se remplirent de toute sorte d'aliments.

Il commença à remplir son assiette, alors que ses camarades se présentaient autour de lui. Il écouta attentivement leurs histoires, cherchant à connaître ceux qui partageraient un dortoir avec lui.

« Moi j'ai un père sorcier et une mère moldue. J'ai vécu dans un parfait mélange des deux, disait un garçon blond en face de lui – Anthony si Harry se souvenait bien. Mais on était dans une maison moldue, au village Salcombe.

\- Salcombe ? Releva Harry. C'est là que mes parents se sont mariés ! Mais j'habite à Londres.

\- Dans le Londres moldu ? Donc tu as bien été élevé par des moldus ? » Demanda avidement le garçon assit à côté de lui.

\- Oui, j'ai été adopté par un membre lointain de la famille de ma mère.

\- Et donc tu as pris le nom de ta nouvelle famille ? demanda une première année assise un peu plus loin.

\- Voilà, confirma Harry. En fait, je ne connaissais pas l'existence du monde sorcier avant de recevoir ma lettre.

\- Tu ne savais rien de rien ? S'étonna le deuxième garçon – Terry, Harry s'en souvenait maintenant.

\- Non. »

Les questions s'arrêtèrent là, alors qu'une fille prenait la relève pour se présenter.

Quand le repas se termina, Harry connaissait un peu mieux les gens autour de lui, et les regards vers lui avaient un peu cessé, en tout cas à la table de Serdaigle.

La promotion de Serdaigle de cette année était composée de 8 personnes **(1)** en comptant Harry, quatre filles et quatre garçons. Il y avait d'abord Padma Patil, une jolie indienne dont la jumelle était allée à Gryffondor. On avait ensuite Michael Corner et Terry Boot, deux garçons qui venaient de familles qui était sorcières depuis plusieurs générations. Puis venait Anthony Goldstein, qui était sang-mêlé, tout comme Mandy Brocklehurst et Sue Li. Et enfin il y avait Lisa Turpin, une née-moldue.

Harry avait commencé à sympathiser avec elle. Elle avait un humour un peu piquant qu'il aimait bien, et elle ne connaissait pas son nom et tout ce qui allait avec, ce qui était plutôt appréciable. En fait, elle connaissait plus ses deux pères que Harry, et ils avaient beaucoup parlé des enquêtes racontées sur le blog de John.

A la fin du repas, après que les desserts aient disparu des plats – Harry avait pris trois parts de tarte à la mélasse (une vraie tuerie) – Dumbledore se leva et leur fit un petit discours, leur rappelant certaines règles et interdictions, notamment sur la forêt interdite – ce qui semblait un peu redondant avec le nom de l'endroit. Quand le directeur interdit l'accès au couloir du troisième étage « à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances », Harry frissonna quelque peu, mais sa curiosité était piquée. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce couloir – mais peut-être pas assez pour aller le voir par lui-même.

Et enfin, après avoir chanté l'hymne de l'école, Dumbledore leur souhaita une bonne nuit, et les élèves commencèrent à se lever. Un garçon un peu débraillé, avec la cravate de travers et un badge sur son uniforme, s'approcha de leur groupe.

« - Bonjour, je suis Robert Hilliard, le préfet de Serdaigle, se présenta-t-il. Voici la préfète, Pénélope Deauclaire, ajouta-t-il en désignant une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds. Venez, je vais vous emmener à la salle commune. »

Ils se mirent en route, montant d'innombrables escaliers. Hilliard leur indiqua quelques marches piégées, et ils sautèrent soigneusement par-dessus. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la statue d'un aigle, et ils se regroupèrent tous autour, la regardant fixement. Et enfin, la statue commença à parler. Et cette fois, Harry ne sursauta pas. Il commençait à prendre l'habitude de voir des objets inanimés doués de parole.

« Pour les enfants, le noir  
En est souvent source le soir.  
Mais qu'elle soit bleue ou belle,  
Elle peut donner des ailes.  
Qui est-elle ? » **(2)**

« Rappelez-vous que nous sommes la maison du savoir, dit Hilliard. Ainsi, à chaque fois que vous voudrez entrer dans la salle commune, il faudra répondre à une énigme comme celle-là. Alors, des idées ? »

Le silence se fit dans le couloir, alors que tout le monde réfléchissait. Harry, lui, avait déjà la réponse – celle-ci était quand même vraiment simple, sûrement parce que c'était leur première fois – mais il attendit de voir si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait. Mais une minute passa, et personne ne répondit. Alors, il finit par élever la voix :

« La peur. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, alors que la statue se décalait.

« Félicitation ! dit chaleureusement le préfet. Entrez je vous prie ! »

Et il s'engouffra dans le trou qui se trouvait derrière l'aigle en pierre. Le groupe d'élèves le suivit, et ils découvrirent alors une grande salle ronde, dont les murs étaient tendus de velours bleu. Des fauteuils et des canapés étaient dispersés dans la salle, avec parfois des tables ici et là. A gauche, il y avait de très grandes bibliothèques avec beaucoup de livres, et des tables et des chaises étaient disposées devant, celles-ci exclusivement pour le travail et non la détente.

Il y avait trois cheminées dans la pièce, pour bien chauffer l'hiver. Des lampes étaient réparties un peu partout, et quelques bougies flottaient dans les airs comme dans la grande salle. Enfin, des fenêtres et des tapis couleur bronze complétaient le décor.

Ils suivirent le préfet vers le mur à droite, et se retrouvèrent devant une alcôve, contenant la statue d'une femme grandeur nature. La femme était impériale, habillée d'une robe de sorcière ornée. Elle portait un diadème qui ceignait son front.

« La fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle, présenta Robert. Bon, les dortoirs des filles sont en haut de cet escalier, informa-t-il en montrant une porte à gauche de la statue, et les dortoirs des garçons en haut de celui-là, continua-t-il en montrant une porte à droite. Demain, nous vous ferons une visite de l'école pour vous montrer les salles de classe et comment y aller. Vous devez avoir remarqué que les escaliers sont farceurs, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on finit toujours par retrouver son chemin. Un plan sommaire vous sera distribué pour vous y aider. Bon, et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, et à demain pour la visite ! »

Les élèves se dispersèrent après ça, et Harry, fatigué, souhaita une bonne nuit à Lisa avant de monter les escaliers menant vers le dortoir.

Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour se mettre en pyjama, détaillant à peine la pièce. Il échangea quelques vagues mots avec ses camarades, mais ils sentaient tous la fatigue arriver maintenant que l'excitation et l'attente étaient retombées.

Harry s'endormit à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.

* * *

 **(1)** Toutes les informations comme ça viennent du wiki HP, car je ne parle pas assez anglais pour aller sur Pottermore. Mais beaucoup d'infos du wiki français HP viennent de Pottermore, donc normalement je ne devrais pas trop tomber à côté. N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai fait une erreur !

 **(2)** Oui, c'est une énigme du père Fourras ^^

* * *

Et voilà !

La plupart d'entre vous ont deviné pour Serdaigle :). Certains ont aussi évoqué Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais bizarrement personne n'a parlé de Poufsouffle... Pourtant j'ai vraiment hésité !

A mardi prochain :)


	11. Temps 7 : Au fil des notes

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour la publication tardive, j'ai pas eu un moment à moi aujourd'hui. Et j'accueille Lanae ce soir donc je vais éviter d'être scotché à mon ordi pendant qu'elle est là ^^

Un immense merci et toutes mes excuses à **Angelyoru, Isis7056, PetitLutin22, Will McHope, Sire Alamane de Navarre, Tristana379, Clelia Kerlais, Emilily826, Aurore Heart.** C'est la première fois que je ne répond pas à mes reviews avant de publier, j'ai très honte, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Sachez que les lis toutes et qu'elles me font très très plaisir ! et je vous répond dès que je peux !

Sur ce, il est temps que l'intrigue progresse un peu ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 7 : Au fil des notes**

 _ **Note 1 : 3 septembre**_

 _Bonjour Papa, bonjour Dad,_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Ici tout va bien ! L'école est trop géniale, c'est un énorme château avec plusieurs tours et des escaliers qui bougent, c'est impressionnant._

 _On a été réparti avant-hier, et j'ai été envoyé à Serdaigle. C'est un très vieux chapeau qui décide de notre maison, apparemment la magie permet de faire prendre vie aux objets inanimés. Notre salle commune est d'ailleurs gardée par un aigle en pierre qui pose des énigmes._

 _Beaucoup de monde me regarde et chuchote dans mon dos, mais c'est plutôt gérable. Ceux qui sont avec moi à Serdaigle commencent à surmonter ça, on s'entend bien. Une en particulier, Lisa Turpin, est très sympa. Je crois qu'elle vous plairait. C'est une née-moldu, alors elle n'était pas au courant de tout le culte autour de mon nom._

 _Aujourd'hui, c'était notre première journée de cours. J'ai presque réussi à transformer mon allumette en aiguille, le bout était piquant et elle avait la bonne couleur, mais il n'y avait pas le chat et elle se cassait facilement. Hermione Granger, elle, elle a réussi presque tout de suite. Si elle n'était pas aussi hautaine, on s'entendrait sûrement bien, mais dans les faits j'ai du mal à la supporter, et ça à l'air réciproque. Elle me fait un peu penser à Oncle Mycroft._

 _J'ai fait connaissance avec une fille de Poufsouffle, Susan Bones, en cours de botanique. On a beaucoup de cours en commun avec cette maison, donc je pense qu'on se reverra souvent._

 _J'ai rencontré un garçon dans le train, il s'appelle Ron Weasley. Mais il ne me parle presque plus depuis qu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor et moi à Serdaigle. Je crois qu'il a pas mal de préjugés contre les autres maisons, et que les Gryffondors ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne suis pas chez eux, alors ils sont tous un peu froid avec moi. Mais j'ai constaté que les maisons sont assez repliées sur elle-même, et c'est particulièrement vrai pour Gryffondor. J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas me battre pour une amitié à condition, et on ne se parle plus du tout. J'espère qu'un jour il grandira assez pour qu'on soit ami, parce qu'il était quand même gentil_ _ **(1)**_ _._

 _Notre directeur de maison est un très bon professeur, et il est très gentil avec les Serdaigles. Il s'appelle Flitwick et il est à demi-gobelin (je dois avouer ne pas vouloir trop y réfléchir). Mais ses cours de sortilèges sont super intéressants !_

 _J'essaierais de vous envoyer une lettre par semaine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les sorciers n'ont pas réussi à créer quelque chose comme le portable avec la magie, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, on va en rester à Fehling._

 _Bonne semaine alors !_

 _Harry_

 _P.S : Vous me manquez._

 **oOo**

 _ **Note 2 : 13 septembre**_

 _Bonjour Papa, Bonjour Dad,_

 _Les semaines à Poudlard sont bien remplies, mais je m'en sors. On a beaucoup de devoirs, mais heureusement la bibliothèque aide énormément._

 _La bibliothèque est énorme, tu l'adorerais Papa. J'aime me perdre dans les rayonnages, et y faire mes devoirs. Seul bémol, cela manque un peu de romans, et plus généralement de livres qui ne soit pas en rapport avec les cours. Le parc de l'école est aussi très grand, mais il commence déjà à faire trop froid pour s'y promener._

 _J'ai eu mon premier cours de potion il y a deux jours, avec le professeur Snape. Il a été aussi méprisant que sur le chemin de traverse, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est son état normal, car il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Il porte toujours des capes noires qui tournoient autour de ses jambes. Parfois on dirait presque une chauve-souris, ça fait même un peu peur._

 _Mais il a l'air d'avoir une dent contre moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a posé plein de questions au début du cours, on dirait qu'il cherchait à ce que je me plante. Heureusement, j'avais déjà lu le livre avec Papa. Mais il y a une de ses question qui m'a interpellé : «_ _qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la poudre d'asphodèle dans une infusion d'armoise ? » En langage des fleurs, ça donne : « qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute un cœur abandonné en poudre à une infusion de fidélité conjugale ?_ _ **(2)**_ _» c'est peut-être juste une coïncidence mais Snape ne semble pas être un homme qui laisserai passer ça. La théorie de Papa selon laquelle il a connu mes parents est peut-être vraie._

 _(Granger n'arrêtait pas de s'exciter pour répondre aux questions du professeur, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait toucher le plafond. Bref.)_

 _En tout cas, j'ai réussi ma potion très facilement. Je pense que je vais aller voir les potions de deuxième année, j'ai déjà fait le tour de celles de première année._

 _Au fait, les cahiers que l'on a achetés sont vraiment super utile. C'est super dur d'écrire avec une plume sur du parchemin ! Et comme ça, tous mes cours sont réunis, alors que les autres les prennent sur des feuilles volantes. Mais je dois tout de même faire mes devoirs sur des parchemins, il va donc falloir que je prenne le coup._

 _Il y a un garçon, Draco Malefoy, ma relation avec lui est bizarre. Je vous avais déjà parlé de lui, c'est le garçon que j'ai rencontré chez le tailleur. De ce que j'ai compris, on est censé se détester, sorte de rancune familiale héréditaire. En effet, il m'envoie beaucoup de piques, qui sont plutôt intelligentes en fait, et de moins en moins blessantes. Je lui réponds de la même manière, et finalement j'aime bien nos « discussions ». Je crois que lui aussi, mais jamais il ne l'admettra !_

 _(Mais ça reste quand même un fils à papa.)_

 _Lisa, Susan et moi, ont fait nos devoirs ensemble. Je crois qu'on est amis maintenant. Récemment, on a invité Neville Londubat à se joindre à nous. C'est un Gryffondor un peu timide, mais il est gentil. Et je m'entends toujours bien avec les garçons de mon dortoir._

 _Harry_

 _P.S : Pouvez-vous m'envoyer le premier tome du seigneur des anneaux ? J'ai envie de le relire._

 **oOo**

 _ **Note 3 : 2 octobre**_

 _Bonjour Harry,_

 _Tout va bien par ici. On a eu une enquête difficile récemment, mais on a fini par la résoudre. Mycroft a beaucoup tourné autour parce que ça concernait pas mal de hauts placés, donc c'est assez électrique entre ton père et lui. Sherlock est en train de jouer rageusement du violon dans le salon, je vais éviter de le déranger pour l'instant, il viendra t'écrire un mot après._

 _Molly a fourni un système digestif entier à ton père la semaine dernière, il était aux anges. Ça a senti très mauvais dans l'appartement pendant 3 jours. Elle te dit bonjour, et m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle a trouvé un livre de biologie qui pourrait t'intéresser, je te l'envoie la prochaine fois._

 _(En parlant de ça, ton père attend toujours les exercices de maths qu'il t'a envoyés.)_

 _Je suis content que ton premier mois de cours se soit bien passé. Tu as ton premier cours de vol la semaine prochaine, c'est bien ça ? Écris-nous pour nous dire comment ça s'est passé, et ne fait pas de mouvements dangereux sur le balai !_

 _Dad_

 _P.S : Je t'envoie avec cette lettre le troisième tome du Seigneur des Anneaux. Comment fais-tu pour les lire aussi vite ? Tu as intérêt à bien faire tes devoirs !_

 **oOo**

 _ **Note 4 : 6 octobre**_

 _Cher Mr Watson, cher Mr Holmes,_

 _Votre fils Harry Watson-Holmes a aujourd'hui eu une retenue pour non-respect des règles d'un professeur lors du cours de vol. Il est monté sur un des balais de l'école et a engagé une course-poursuite avec son camarade Draco Malfoy._

 _Néanmoins, Mr Watson-Holmes a fait preuve d'un grand talent pour le vol, et j'aimerais lui donner la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Je vous demande donc votre permission en tant que tuteur pour cela._

 _Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous prie d'agréer, messieurs, mes salutations distinguées._

 _Filius_ _Flitwick,_

 _Professeur de sortilège et directeur de la maison Serdaigle à l'école de magie Poudlard._

 **oOo**

 _ **Note 5 : 7 octobre**_

 _HARRY, COMMENT AS-TU PU PRENDRE DES RISQUES PAREILS ? COMMENT AS-TU PU ÊTRE AUSSI INCONSCIENT ? PRENDRE UN BALAI ALORS QUE TU DEVAIS RESTER AU SOL ! JE SUIS TRES EN COLERE CONTRE TOI, JEUNE HOMME ! QUAND TU RENTRERAS, TU SERAS PUNI TRÈS TRÈS LONGTEMPS ! ET MOI VIVANT, JAMAIS TU NE REMONTERAS SUR UN BALAI, ENCORE MOINS POUR JOUER À UN SPORT AUSSI DANGEREUX !_

 _ **Harry, j'ai réussi à calmer un peu ton père, et je devrais réussir à lui faire donner son accord pour ton entrée dans l'équipe de ta maison, laisse-moi juste quelques jours. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à la punition jeune homme, ne serait-ce que pour la peur qu'on a eu John et moi ! Et tu as intérêt à jouer prudemment !**_

 _ **On va aller au chemin de traverse pour t'acheter un balai. Ne prend pas ça comme une récompense pour ce que tu as fait, mais plutôt comme un encouragement. Si tu refais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, sois bien sûr que ce sera la première chose qui te sera confisqué !**_

 _ **Papa**_

* * *

 **(1)** Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ron reviendra ! Mais je trouve qu'il est un peu trop immature à ce moment-là par rapport aux maisons, et ça me semblait plus logique. En plus sa présence me compliquait la tâche ^^

 **(2)** Tout droit tiré du Point culture, au mot près ! C'est une théorie de fan que j'aime beaucoup et j'avais envie d'y faire référence.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)

A mardi !


	12. Contretemps 3 : Passons à trois

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonsoir à tous !

J'avoue, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que je devais publier, alors que c'est pourtant l'un des chapitres que je voulais le plus partager avec vous (c'est dire à quel point je suis occupé !). Je l'adore, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !

Un grand merci à vous, vous êtesz vraiment des lecteurs géniaux, et merci à **Sire Alamane de Navarre, Clelia Kerlais, Aurore Heart, Angelyoru, Will McHope, Emilily826, lesaccrosdelamerceri, PetitLutin22, Mini-Yuya** et **Tristana379** pour vos reviews !

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Contretemps 3 : passons à trois**

 _Un mois après le mariage de Sherlock et John (Harry a 8 ans et 2 mois)._

Gregory s'effondra sur son lit, relâchant enfin tous ses muscles. Son lit, il en avait rêvé toute la journée ! D'une main fatiguée, il desserra vaguement sa cravate et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise.

Le bruit de clé à la porte d'entrée lui fit tourner la tête, mais il était trop crevé pour se lever et accueillir son amant comme il se doit. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, et des pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Mycroft apparut dans l'embrasure, impeccable dans son costume anthracite.

« Bonsoir, salua le politicien. Fatigué ?

\- Crevé, avoua Greg. Ton frère, dit-il en guise d'explication.

\- Je vois. Peut-être qu'un massage te ferait du bien ? Proposa Mycroft en enlevant sa cravate, se mettant à l'aise.

\- Je tuerai pour ça ! S'exclama le policier, acceptant avec joie.

\- Enlève ta chemise et met-toi sur le ventre. » commanda Mycroft en relevant ses manches.

Grognant, Greg rassembla ses dernières forces et obéit. Mycroft se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et commença à passer ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon, insistant sur les nœuds. Greg poussa un long gémissement de contentement.

« A quoi tu penses ? Demanda le roux.

\- Je pense que tu as des doigts de fée.

\- Et avant que j'arrive ? Demanda Mycroft d'une voix légère. Gregory fronça les sourcils, mais répondit honnêtement.

\- Je pensais à Harry. J'ai dû le garder hier après l'école, parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait – Molly travaillait et Mme Hudson était à son club de bridge. C'est un garçon vraiment formidable, Sherlock et John ont fait du bon travail.

\- Oui. Qui l'eut cru, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense… Commença précautionneusement Gregory, je pense que les Holmes font de meilleurs parents que l'on pourrait le croire. »

Il savait quelle discussion il venait de commencer, et se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment le bon moment. Mais il savait qu'avec Mycroft, il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment pour ça, et il y réfléchissait depuis vraiment longtemps.

Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il en était.

Les mains sur son dos se crispèrent et s'arrêtèrent un instant, avant de reprendre leur mouvement, descendant plus bas.

« Tu as tort. » réfuta Mycroft.

Gregory se redressa, stoppant son petit-ami dans son massage. Il n'était pas question qu'ils aient cette conversation dans cette position. Son compagnon le laissa se dégager, descendant de ses hanches. Gregory s'assit sur le lit en tailleur, faisant face à Mycroft, qui s'était assis sur le bord.

« Tu n'en sais rien du tout. Tu n'as même jamais envisagé l'idée !

\- Il suffit d'y réfléchir deux secondes pour comprendre que c'est une idée ridicule ! Et même, avec nos métiers respectifs, on n'a pas le temps !

\- Les nounous, ça existe ! Et il y a Molly, Sherlock et John… Il y a toujours des solutions. Et tu es bien plus à la maison que tu ne le dis. Moi aussi. Quand on s'est trouvé, on avait plus de raisons de rester tard au bureau et une bonne raison de rentrer. Ce serait juste en ajouter une autre.

\- Avoir un enfant est un peu plus compliqué que ça il me semble, dit sarcastiquement Mycroft.

\- Mais on pourrait réussir. Mycroft, je te demande seulement d'y réfléchir. C'est une décision importante, et je suis d'accord qu'il faut s'organiser, mais juste y réfléchir, ça n'engage à rien n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si, ça te donne de l'espoir. Si je te dis que je vais y réfléchir, tu vas avoir l'espoir que je finisse par céder. Et je finirais par dire oui pour de mauvaises raisons, à cause des attentes que tu auras.

\- Il n'est pas questions de céder ! Et si après avoir réfléchi, ta réponse est toujours non, alors je l'accepterai et je n'en parlerai plus. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand on a parlé de mariage, non ? On en a discuté comme des adultes, tu m'as dit pourquoi tu ne voulais pas te marier, tu m'as donné de vraies raisons, logiques, et j'ai accepté ça. Mais si tu n'y réfléchis même pas, alors oui, je continuerai à avoir des attentes.

\- Gregory…

\- J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, Mycroft, c'est tout. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurais de l'espoir. »

Mycroft ne répondit rien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux frustré, et se leva.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère soit plus mature et responsable que moi sur un sujet, quel qu'il soit, soupira Mycroft. Mais je ne peux pas te dire oui, désolé. Je ne me sens pas… à la hauteur pour ça. Pas prêt.

\- Je le sais. Je le sais, Mycroft, lui assura fortement Gregory. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te demande pas de réponse aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais essayer d'y réfléchir, promis Mycroft. Mais je ne peux pas faire plus pour l'instant.

\- c'est tout ce que je demande. » dit simplement Gregory.

 **oOo**

 _Deux mois plus tard._

« - John, tu pourrais emmener Harry au parc ? » Demanda Sherlock en arrivant en vue de la porte d'entrée du 221B. Ils venaient d'aller chercher Harry à l'école après avoir quitté NSY, et rentraient chez eux.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Mycroft est en haut, répondit Sherlock en montrant le heurtoir, qui était bien en place.

\- Et tu veux que je te laisse seul avec lui ? Dit John en haussant les sourcils.

\- Lestrade lui as dit qu'il voulait des enfants, expliqua Sherlock. Ça fait deux mois qu'il y réfléchit, et maintenant il vient me voir. Je pense que c'est une conversation à avoir entre frères Holmes. »

Compréhensif, John hocha la tête et prit Harry avec lui tandis que Sherlock entrait dans l'immeuble.

« - Je vais avoir un cousin ou une cousine ? Demanda Harry à son père.

\- C'est possible, mais ça va prendre du temps. Ton oncle est encore plus dramatique que ton père, même s'il le nie ! Et c'est une décision très importante à prendre, peut-être que finalement ils décideront de ne pas adopter. Ça arrive parfois.

\- Donc je ne leur en parle pas ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça, mais oui, il vaut mieux que tu laisses ton père régler ça. »

 **oOo**

Mycroft était assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock quand le détective arriva dans le salon (il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de John). Sherlock alla s'asseoir en face de lui, et attendit que Mycroft prenne la parole. Gladstone alla s'allonger à ses pieds, et Sherlock lui caressa la tête distraitement.

« - Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je viens te voir, commença alors Mycroft. Après tout, tu ne voulais pas d'enfants avant Harry.

\- Peut-être que si, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Sherlock, ce jour-là, tu as accompagné John de mauvaise grâce voir un lointain cousin parce qu'il lui avait pris l'envie de faire des recherches sur sa famille éloignée. Le soir même, vous aviez un nouveau fils et vous commenciez à aménager le 221B pour pouvoir l'accueillir. Vous avez signé les papiers d'adoption deux semaines plus tard ! D'ailleurs tu m'en dois toujours une pour ça, j'ai dû utiliser beaucoup de faveurs pour accélérer autant les choses.

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout, réfuta Sherlock en pointant son archet sur lui. Et on s'éloigne du sujet, à savoir toi devenant parent, ce qui est risible si je peux me permettre.

\- Toi étant père est tout aussi risible. Pourtant tu as réussi.

\- Ai-je réussi ? Demanda Sherlock pensivement. Je n'aime pas dire des choses convenues, mais celle-ci est vraie : on ne peut que faire de son mieux avec les enfants, en espérant que ça suffira. J'ai toujours peur de faire des erreurs avec Harry. J'en ai déjà fait.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas des erreurs graves. » assura Mycroft.

Sherlock lui lança un regard non convaincu, et reprit la parole :

« - Tu es persuadé que tu serais un mauvais père, et j'en était persuadé moi aussi. C'est grâce à John que j'ai réussi avec Harry. Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, ais confiance en Lestrade. A vous deux, vous devriez y arriver. Les Holmes ne sont de bon parents que grâce à leurs conjoints.

Mycroft soupira, mais ne put qu'acquiescer, approuvant la logique de l'affirmation.

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu sois le plus adulte de nous deux sur un sujet.

\- Là, tu es insultant ! Dit Sherlock avec un regard noir.

\- Donc tu penses que je devrais me lancer, et accepter ? Demanda Mycroft sans relever.

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te demander si tu seras un mauvais père ou non, laisse Lestrade se charger de ça. La question que tu dois te poser, c'est si tu es vraiment prêt à prendre cette responsabilité, à t'occuper d'un enfant chaque jour de ta vie.

\- Je vois, dit Mycroft. Je ne pensais pas dire un jour ça, mais merci de tes conseils. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, et eut juste un sourire railleur.

« Mais de rien, cher frère. »

 **oOo**

 _4 mois plus tard._

« - Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de Holmes, dit Lestrade à l'hôtesse.

\- Bienvenue Monsieur. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre table. »

Gregory la suivit à travers le restaurant, ne prenant pas la peine d'admirer l'élégance de la salle ou les discrètes moulures des murs. Mycroft et lui avaient leurs habitudes dans ce restaurant, très bon et peu cher, et il commençait à bien le connaître. Mais il était rare qu'ils y aillent en pleine semaine.

Mycroft était déjà arrivé, et il se releva pour l'accueillir en l'embrassant. Gregory lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Puis ils s'assirent, et Mycroft servit du vin à son compagnon.

« Bon choix. » approuva Gregory en le goûtant.

Mycroft hocha la tête pour le remercier. Ils commandèrent leurs plats tranquillement, parlant un peu de leur semaine, de ce qu'ils aimeraient faire ce week-end. Puis, quand les plats furent servis, Gregory entama la conversation sérieuse.

« Alors, pourquoi ce dîner ? Demanda le policier.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi. » répondit le plus âgé. « A propos de l'adoption d'un enfant. »

Gregory se redressa en entendant ça, entièrement concentré. Il essaya de lire la réponse de Mycroft sur son visage, mais celui-ci était impassible comme toujours.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Mais je ne pourrais jamais être sûr sans essayer, alors je te propose un compromis : devenons famille d'accueil. »

La proposition déstabilisa Lestrade.

« C'est à dire un enfant qu'on peut rendre s'il n'est pas bon ? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Se défendit Mycroft, choqué. C'est… Si je fais trop d'erreur, on peut être sûr que l'enfant pourra nous être retiré avant que je fasse trop de dégât. »

Se calmant un peu, Lestrade comprit finalement ce qui se cachait derrière cette proposition : quoi qu'il en dise, Mycroft était toujours persuadé qu'il ferait un mauvais père. Mais il devait quand même avoir envie d'avoir des enfants avec lui, sinon il ne proposerait pas ça. Ainsi, il faisait ce qu'il faisait le mieux : de la politique. Il proposait un compromis et se ménageait une porte de sortie.

Gregory y réfléchi quelques secondes, silencieux. Il savait que s'il s'attaquait frontalement à Mycroft, alors il se braquerait. Il valait mieux essayer de ruser, et lui faire accepter l'adoption d'une autre façon. Et la proposition de Mycroft tombait en fait à pic.

Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

« - D'accord, dit-il finalement. J'accepte. »

 **oOo**

Ils avaient dû faire quelques ajustements dans leur appartement, mais heureusement celui-ci était grand et avait déjà une deuxième chambre. En s'inscrivant en tant que famille d'accueil, ils n'avaient pas mis de préférence d'âge ou de sexe, et comme ils avaient un bon dossier, au vu de leurs métiers et de leur revenus (et malgré qu'il ne soit pas mariés) un enfant fut placé chez eux très vite, deux mois après qu'ils aient déposé leur dossier.

C'était une petite fille de deux ans aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, absolument adorable, qui s'appelait Aglaé Smith. Elle était orpheline depuis sa naissance, étant né sous X. Gregory et Mycroft étaient déjà sa troisième famille d'accueil.

Elle était chez eux depuis deux semaines, et Mycroft était déjà crevé. Aglaé faisait ses nuits bien sûr, mais elle occupait toutes leurs journées. Mycroft savait qu'un enfant demandait une attention de tout instant, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce que ça représentait réellement. Et quand il était au travail, il pensait sans cesse à elle, s'inquiétant. Est-ce que la nounou qu'ils avaient choisie était bien ? Est-ce qu'ils s'en sortaient avec elle, est-ce qu'elle était heureuse ?

Et dès qu'il rentrait, il fallait s'occuper d'elle, la surveiller, lui faire à manger, la doucher, la coucher… Donc oui, Mycroft était fatigué.

Ce soir-là, Gregory était en train de coucher Aglaé, alors que Mycroft se prenait un whisky. Gregory revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, s'assit à côté de lui et lui piqua son verre d'alcool.

« - Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le plus âgé.

\- Oui, je suis juste fatigué. C'est un rythme à prendre, j'ai encore un peu du mal à m'accorder avec Aglaé.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Mycroft. Ça a l'air tellement simple pour toi pourtant. Moi je ne fais que des erreurs.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais je n'ai pas un guide pour enfant intégré, je ne sais pas plus que toi ce que je fais. Je fais juste de mon mieux. »

Mycroft ne répondit rien, reprenant son verre sous les vagues protestations de Gregory, qui finit par s'en servir un.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher, alors que le vent se levait et que la pluie commençait à battre les fenêtres dans un rythme apaisant.

Minuit venait de sonner, et des éclairs illuminaient le ciel, quand Mycroft entendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir. Somnolent, il ouvrit un œil et se redressa tant bien que mal. Il vit Aglaé qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, hésitante.

« - Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Y'a du bruit, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu parles du tonnerre ? Tu as peur ?

\- Arrive pas à dormir.

\- Tu veux venir dormir avec nous ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête et grimpa dans le lit, s'installant entre Gregory et lui. Elle se blottit contre Mycroft sous la couette, et commença à sucer son pouce.

Gregory fut réveillé par les mouvements d'Aglaé, et mis un peu de temps à se réveiller assez pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand il vit la petite fille endormie contre son compagnon, il sourit tendrement.

« Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, dit-il.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Je crois que c'est assez parlant, non ? »

Mycroft commença à caresser les boucles rousses de l'enfant.

« Elle est vraiment adorable. » chuchota-t-il.

Un coup de tonnerre résonna alors, et Aglaé sursauta et saisit le pyjama de Mycroft dans son poing.

« - Il faudrait lui offrir une peluche. » remarqua le roux.

Gregory acquiesça, et se rapprocha.

« - Alors, tu penses encore utiliser ta porte de sortie ? »

Mycroft ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas donner raison à son conjoint. Mais Gregory voyait bien le regard dont il couvait Aglaé.

Gregory fondit devant ce spectacle adorable. Finalement, il n'aurait pas à batailler beaucoup pour convaincre Mycroft de l'adopter, la petite fille faisait déjà très bien les choses. Et comme il l'avait prévu, ils ne resteraient pas famille d'accueil très longtemps. Peu importe les doutes que Mycroft avait, il était déjà totalement dingue de la petite fille.

De leur fille.

 **oOo**

 _4 mois après (1 ans après la première discussion)._

\- Messieurs, vous êtes donc officiellement les nouveaux parents d'Aglaé Lestrade-Holmes. Félicitation !

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, que pensez-vous d'Aglaé ? Et de Mycroft et Gregory ? Moi j'adore les écrire en tout cas :3

Pour l'instant Aglaé ne revient pas beaucoup dans les prochains chapitres, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment l'exploiter comme je le veux. Mais je voulais vraiment écrire ce Mystrade avec adoption :)

Il y aura un deuxième OC qui arrivera vers la fin de la deuxième année, et je pense qu'il va vous plaire !

Sinon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer malheureusement.

Ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire. Un passage à vide en fait. Et, actuellement, je n'ai plus que 11 chapitres d'écrits, et j'en suis à peine au début de la deuxième année. Normalement ça n'aurais pas été un problème : en reprenant mon rythme de 1 chapitres par semaine, je conserverais une large avance. Mais la fac me prend bien plus de temps que je ne l'avais escompté, et surtout je vais écrire un calendrier pour Noël, comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent déjà. Il ne va juste pas être possible pour moi de mener tout ça de front.

Et à tous ça se rajoute le fait que je n'ai absolument aucune idée pour la troisième année... Si j'ai un plan pour toute les autres, celle-ci reste un gros point d'interrogation pour moi, et cela risque de me ralentir encore plus.

J'ai donc beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai finalement décidé de faire une pause après la première année. quelques semaines sûrement, j'espère moins d'un mois. Mais ce sera vraiment nécessaire je pense. Il reste 6 temps et un contretemps pour la première année, et le dernier chapitre sera publié le 12 décembre.

(Si jamais j'ai par miracle finit la deuxième année le 12 décembre, alors la pause sera reportée à la fin de celle-ci.)

Voilà, je suis vraiment désolé de devoir faire ça, ça ne me réjouis pas plus que vous. Mais j'arriverai au bout de cette fic, peu importe le temps que ça prendra !

En attendant il reste deux mois de publication hebdomadaire, alors profitons-en ! A mardi prochain tout le monde :)


	13. Temps 8 : Trollesque

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonsoir à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons halloween en avance ^^

Merci à **PetitLutin22, Angelyoru, Emilily826, Sire Alamane de Navarre, CindyCF7, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Will McHope, Tristana379, Clelia Kerlais et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste** pour vos reviews !

D'ailleurs, on approche de la centième ! OMG, vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 8 :** **Trollesque**

 _Harry a 11 et 3 mois – 31 octobre._

En ce jour d'Halloween, la grande salle était absolument magnifique. Des citrouilles aux visages plus horrifiques les uns que les autres flottaient dans les airs, illuminant la salle d'une lumière verdâtre. Il y avait des chauves-souris qui voletaient, et le ciel magique voyait apparaître de temps en temps des nuages avec des formes propres à halloween.

Ce jour-là, en plus de fêter à Halloween, les sorciers fêtaient la fin de la Guerre et le retour de la paix. Ainsi, Harry était le point de mire de nombreux regards. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, profitant du banquet absolument délicieux avec ses amis.

Il ne se sentait pas totalement d'humeur à la fête. Déjà avant, ce jour n'était pas très joyeux pour lui, puisque c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents, mais maintenant se rajoutait à ça le fait que les sorciers la fêtaient. Car en effet, la paix avait été au prix de la mort de ses parents, et les sorciers semblaient l'avoir oublié et ne pas comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'eux.

Mais il en profitait quand même, et discutait tranquillement avec Lisa.

Soudain, alors que les fantômes venaient de finir leur numéro et étaient ressortis en traversant un mur, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent violemment, claquant contre le mur, et le professeur Quirell apparut, échevelé et haletant. Sans faire de pause, il se mit à courir dans l'allée centrale vers la table des professeurs. Tout le monde se tut, le regardant avec curiosité.

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup Quirell. Sa salle de classe sentait l'ail, et son bégaiement prononcé rendait presque impossible la compréhension des cours. De plus, Harry avait une mauvaise impression à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même salle, et son regard froid avait déclenché en lui une peur instinctive. Depuis, il évitait soigneusement le professeur, et ne le regardait plus dans les yeux.

Quirell s'arrêta enfin à mi-parcours, comme s'il n'avait pas la force d'aller plus loin, et bredouilla :

« - Un troll… Dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir… »

Et après avoir délivré son message, il s'évanouit.

La folie s'empara alors de la salle : tout le monde criait et hurlait. Dumbledore, devant le chaos ambiant, porta sa baguette à sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix et hurla :

« - SILENCE ! »

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui, et un silence assourdissant tomba soudain. Le directeur reprit plus calmement :

« Tout le monde suit les préfets qui vont vous ramener à votre salle commune, _dans le calme et le silence_. Les professeurs et moi-même allons régler le problème. »

Calmé, tout le monde s'exécuta, et les élèves se mirent en file derrière les préfets.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Ce n'était pas très responsable de laisser les élèves dans les couloirs seulement sous la surveillance des préfets et pas celle des professeurs, surtout que le troll n'était peut-être plus dans les cachots.

D'ailleurs, la salle commune des Serpentards n'était-elle pas là-bas ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus : Neville se dirigeait vers lui et Lisa, et il avait l'air très inquiet.

« - Harry, Hermione n'est pas là !

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé lors du cours de sortilège, elle est allée pleurer aux toilettes d'après Parvati. Elle n'est pas venue au banquet, elle n'est donc pas au courant pour le troll ! »

Lors du cours de sortilèges de l'après-midi, Hermione avait encore une fois utilisé son ton condescendant et avait fait étalage de ses facilités. Il était vrai que Ron avait vraiment eu besoin d'aide, et Harry savait qu'elle voulait juste l'aider, mais comme toujours elle ne l'avait pas fait comme il le fallait. Et Ron était d'un comportement sanguin, ainsi le clash était presque inévitable.

Même si Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup Hermione, Ron avait été vraiment vache avec elle, appuyant exactement où ça faisait mal. Il n'était pas très étonnant qu'elle ait craqué et soit allée s'isoler.

« Il faut qu'on prévienne un professeur. » décida Harry, regardant vers la table sur l'estrade.

Mais ces derniers étaient déjà partis à la recherche du troll, et il ne restait personne.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Susan en les rejoignant, ayant remarqué l'attroupement de ses amis.

Neville lui résuma la situation en quelques mots.

« Il faut qu'on aille la prévenir ! S'exclama Susan, alors que le groupe des Serdaigles sortaient de la salle avec la Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor mélangé au groupe. Mais puisque les préfets n'avaient apparemment pas fait d'appel – très responsable n'est-ce pas ? – ils ne furent pas embêté.

\- D'accord, finit par accepter Harry. Les toilettes des filles sont par-là, venez.

\- Et si on tombe sur le troll ? Trembla Neville.

\- Il doit toujours être dans les cachots, ce sera les Serpentards qui vont tomber dessus et se faire tuer. » dit sarcastiquement Lisa.

Elle aussi avait remarqué ça.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir des toilettes quand des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre. Ils se cachèrent dans l'angle du mur juste à temps.

« C'est Rogue, murmura Lisa. Pourquoi il n'est pas avec les autres professeurs ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit seulement Harry. Bon il est parti, alors on y va ! »

Ils remontèrent le couloir et rentrèrent dans les toilettes. Des petits reniflements sortaient de la dernière cabine, et Harry alla y toquer.

« Hermione ?

\- Va-t'en ! Lui répondit-elle, rageuse. Vous êtes venus rire de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parte d'ici, dit Neville en s'approchant. Il y a un troll dans l'école, tout le monde doit retourner dans leur salle commune ! »

Après un temps d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione apparut, les yeux rouges et encore humides.

« Comment un troll a pu pénétrer dans l'école ? Il n'y a pas de troll dans la forêt.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne devrait pas traîner ici. »

Hermione hocha la tête et les suivit. Ils sortirent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en premier, quand Neville se figea et dit :

« Vous sentez cette odeur ? »

En effet, une odeur rance de chaussettes sales et de boue flottait dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent, confus. Et soudain, des pas lourds se firent entendre. Et ils se dirigeaient vers eux.

Comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, ils se retournèrent lentement, et découvrirent le troll à l'autre bout du couloir.

Celui-ci était vraiment très grand, et moche. Sa peau était grise et croûteuse, ses yeux petits, jaunes et enfoncés, et un croc dépassait de sa lèvre. Ses bras, trop longs et frêles, traînaient de chaque côté de son corps, et il tenait une énorme massue de la main droite.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » murmura Neville.

Aucun ne put répondre, car le troll les aperçut à ce moment-là. Il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'on aurait pu le croire, et il fut sur eux en quelques secondes. Rugissant, il leva sa massue, et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur Hermione, qui s'était recroquevillée contre le mur en hurlant.

L'adrénaline déferlant dans ses veines, Harry ne réfléchit pas et se jeta devant elle, brandissant sa baguette et criant de toutes ses forces :

« PROTEGO ! »

Un bouclier translucide s'épanouit autour d'eux et la massue s'écrasa dessus.

En colère que sa massue n'ait pas atteint sa cible, le troll se détourna d'eux en grognant, et se concentra sur Neville, qui était tétanisé au milieu du couloir.

« Neville, réagit ! » Hurla Lisa.

Neville obéit instinctivement, et jeta le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Le gourdin de la créature s'éleva dans les airs. Celui-ci, pas très intelligent, le fixa d'un air stupide, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu quitter sa main.

Neville reprit assez ses esprits pour diriger la massue, et la fit tomber sur le crâne du troll. Celui-ci s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Il fut brisé par Hermione, qui souffla :

« Il est mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Susan. Neville, tu nous as sauvés !

\- Tu crois ? » Bredouilla celui-ci, le teint verdâtre.

Un bruit de personnes se pressant vers eux se fit entendre alors. Evidemment, le combat avait été bruyant, et les professeurs avaient fini par les repérer.

Dumbledore, Snape, Quirell et Flitwick s'approchèrent d'eux, regardant d'un air effaré les dégâts dans le couloir. Quirell s'effondra contre le mur, livide. Harry remarqua que Rogue boitait bas.

« Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ? Hurla le professeur de potion.

\- Watson-Holmes, corrigea celui-ci, énervé. Et pourquoi serait-ce ma faute ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vous ! Vous ne respectez jamais le règlement, on l'a bien vu avec le cours de vol. »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de relever la mauvaise foi de cette tirade, trop fatigué maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait.

« Ils sont venu me prévenir, intervient Hermione d'une voix faible. Je n'étais pas au banquet, donc je ne savais pas pour le troll.

\- ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez fait l'appel avant de nous renvoyer dans nos salles communes, fit remarquer Lisa, perfide.

\- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas prévenu un professeur ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Vous étiez déjà parti quand on s'en est rendu compte, expliqua Susan.

\- Si vous permettez, vous interrogerez ces enfants demain, intervient Flitwick. Pour l'instant, ils sont choqués et ils ont eu peur, alors je vais les accompagner à l'infirmerie et leur faire prendre une potion de sommeil. »

Dumbledore n'insista pas et acquiesça. Les élèves suivirent le professeur, silencieux. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda :

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va, dit agressivement la jeune fille, refusant de le regarder.

\- Pas la peine d'être méchante, marmonna le brun.

\- Quoi, tu m'as sauvé donc ça te donne le droit de faire des remarques !?

\- Mais j'ai rien dit ! Protesta Harry.

\- Ecoute, merci de m'avoir sauvé, mais je peux m'en sortir toute seule !

\- Je sais, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien !

\- Je ne suis pas faible, je vais bien. » dit fermement Hermione.

Elle accéléra et rejoignit le groupe, laissant Harry derrière elle, très confus. Il finit par hausser les épaules, renonçant à trouver un sens aux humeurs de cette fille.

* * *

A mardi prochain !


	14. Temps 9 : Noël

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous ! Cette fois, c'est Noël que nous fêtons en avance ^.^

Merci à **Angelyoru, lesaccrosdelamerceri, PetitLutin22, Sire Alamane de Navarre, Emilily826, Clelia Kerlais, Tristana379** et **Will McHope** pour vos reviews ! Je vous répond tout de suite :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 9 : Noël**

 _Harry a 11 ans et 4 mois – 20 décembre._

Sherlock se dressait devant les gens, laissant les regards sur lui glisser comme la pluie sur son épais manteau de laine. John se tenait à côté de lui, sérieux et stable.

Tout le monde sur le quai savait qu'ils étaient les parents adoptifs d'Harry Potter, à cause de la gazette du sorcier qui avait fait une enquête sur eux et publié un article sur la nouvelle vie du survivant. Harry leur avait envoyé une lettre avec un exemplaire du journal une semaine avant, pour les prévenir de l'accueil que leur feraient probablement les gens sur le quai.

Le journaliste avait bien fait son boulot, car il avait soigneusement évité tout ce qui pourrait être considéré comme de la diffamation devant un tribunal – même s'ils ne savaient pas réellement si le monde sorcier avait des lois contre la diffamation. Le fait que Sherlock et John soient des personnes publiques leur avait facilité la tâche : ils avaient mis une photo moldu déjà publiée par des journaux non-sorcier.

Bref, ils s'étaient préparés à ça quand ils étaient venus chercher Harry sur le quai pour les vacances de Noël.

Le train entra en gare, laissant des panaches de fumée dans son sillage. Lorsqu'il fut arrêté, une vague d'élève envahit le quai, dans une cacophonie bruyante et chaleureuse. John finit par apercevoir la tignasse d'Harry dans la foule. Celui-ci les repéra vite et se dirigea vers eux.

« Papa, Dad ! »

John prit Harry dans ses bras, oubliant tous les regards encore tournés vers lui. Harry enlaça ensuite Sherlock, qui lui tapota le dos.

« Tu nous as manqué bonhomme, dit chaleureusement John en récupérant la poignée de la valise d'Harry. Alors ce début d'année ?

\- C'était bien, sourit Harry. Mais tu le sais déjà, je vous ai tout raconté dans mes lettres.

\- Je suis sûr que non, rit John. On y va ? »

Harry acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la barrière. Les regards noirs de Sherlock refoulaient efficacement tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'eux, et ils fendirent la foule facilement. Harry salua ses amis de la main en passant, leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances et les présentant à ses pères. Après avoir traversé, John vit son fils jeter un regard noir au dos d'une fille aux cheveux touffus qui s'éloignait sur le quai moldu.

« Hermione Granger ? devina-t-il.

\- Ouais… grommela Harry. Oui, se corrigea-t-il en voyant le regard de John.

\- Tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes, reprocha le blond.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit précipitamment Harry.

\- En fait ce n'était pas une question. »

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules, penaud, et se promit de faire attention.

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue, et avec sa facilité habituelle Sherlock réussi à leur avoir un taxi, qui s'engagea assez vite dans le trafic encombré.

Quand ils furent à l'abri dans la voiture, Sherlock se relâcha et sourit plus largement à son fils. Harry, habitué et sachant que Sherlock réservait les manifestations d'affection à la sphère privée, n'en prit pas ombrage et lui sourit en retour.

« Je suis content de te voir, dit le détective en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, répondit Harry.

\- De même. »

Après ces retrouvailles, la discussion dériva vers des sujets légers.

« Mycroft, Gregory et Aglaé viennent déjeuner pour le réveillon du 24, informa John. Ta cousine a hâte de te voir !

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Oui, elle a eu 5 ans le 21 septembre. Mycroft et Gregory se sont retrouvés submergés de petites filles surexcitées, apparemment c'était un enfer. Sinon elle adore sa maîtresse de grande section, et a plein d'amis.

\- Ce qui prouve qu'elle n'a rien pris de mon frère, intervint soudain Sherlock. Une bonne chose pour elle, elle devrait réussir à faire quelque chose de sa vie. »

Harry rit.

Il était content de revenir à la maison.

 **oOo**

Ils commandèrent chez Angelo pour le repas du soir, histoire de fêter comme il se doit le retour d'Harry pour les vacances. Alors qu'ils mangeaient avec appétit – Sherlock faisait une expérience de l'autre côté de la table, piquant dans l'assiette de son mari de temps à autre – John demanda :

« Tu étais assez succinct dans ta lettre sur ton premier match de quidditch. Tu ne veux pas nous donner des détails ? Je suis curieux.

\- Tu es aussi inquiet, précisa Sherlock. John l'ignora.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est un sport vraiment prenant, et la sensation de voler est libératrice. Et on a gagné ! »

Sherlock se redressa, curieux. Il voyait bien qu'Harry s'était crispé quand John avait posé sa question. Leur fils ne leur disait pas l'entière vérité.

Mais déjà, John changeait de sujet, et Harry se détendait. Sherlock hésita, et décida de ne pas insister. Harry ne devait pas leur cacher quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun, lui, ne remarqua rien du questionnement intérieur de son père, trop soulagé que Dad n'insiste pas. Il détestait cacher des choses à ses parents, mais il savait que s'il racontait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, alors ses parents flipperaient réellement, peut-être même qu'ils envisageraient de le retirer de l'école. Et c'était bien la dernière chose que voulait Harry.

Ses parents étaient trop protecteurs avec lui depuis Winter, et Harry savait que s'il disait qu'il n'était pas aussi en sécurité qu'ils le pensaient, alors ils ne le laisseraient plus jamais quitter le 221B. Et finalement, tout s'était bien terminé, et Serdaigle avait gagné. Alors pourquoi revenir dessus ?

 **Flash-back :**

 _Avant le match – qui était contre la maison Poufsouffle – Harry était vraiment très nerveux. Il ne tenait pas en place, parcourant les vestiaires de long en large. Le discours du capitaine n'avait pas arrangé les choses._

 _Pourtant lors des entraînements, tout s'était bien passé. Jusqu'à la veille, il était sûr d'être prêt. Mais dans les vestiaires, il était persuadé de tout rater._

 _Heureusement, quand il s'était retrouvé dans les airs, toute sa panique s'était envolée. Concentré, il s'était lancé à la poursuite du vif d'or._

 _Et son balai était soudain devenu fou. Le reste était flou dans sa tête, il avait été trop occupé à s'accrocher à son balai en essayant désespérément de ne pas tomber. Il savait juste qu'à un moment, il avait avalé le vif d'or – il ne savait même pas quand. Et puis il y avait eu un grand bruit, comme une alarme moldue, qui avait vrillé les oreilles de tout ceux présent dans le stade. Le balai d'Harry s'était alors stabilisé et il s'était empressé de retrouver le plancher des vaches._

 _Après le match, il avait appris que c'était Lisa qui avait fait ce bruit avec sa baguette. Ils avaient vu grâce à des jumelles que Snape le regardait fixement en marmonnant depuis les gradins des professeurs, et comme ça lui aurait pris trop de temps d'atteindre la tribune où le professeur était assis, elle avait cherché à faire assez de bruit pour détourner son attention. Heureusement, ça avait marché._

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi un professeur avait voulu le tuer. Snape ne l'appréciait pas, c'est sûr, mais à ce point-là ? Surtout qu'il s'était calmé depuis le début de l'année, car Harry était très doué en potion et avait d'excellentes notes.

Mais ce soir, Harry ne voulait pas y penser, et il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses pères. C'était pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé du troll, ni du match de quidditch à ses parents.

Quand le repas se finit, Harry décida d'aller se coucher, le voyage l'ayant fatigué. Il alla embrasser ses pères pour leur dire bonne nuit, et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre quand Sherlock le rappela.

« Oui Papa ?

\- Harry… Tu ne nous caches rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave à l'école ?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit nerveusement Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- C'est rien, dit Sherlock, le regardant fixement. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Papa, Dad. »

Et sur cette salutation, Harry quitta enfin la pièce. Sherlock garda les yeux fixés à l'endroit où Harry avait disparu, silencieux.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda John.

\- Il nous ment. » déclara Sherlock.

John acquiesça. Son front se plissa d'inquiétude.

« - Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais ça ne peut pas être réellement grave, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon l'école nous aurait prévenu…

\- Tu penses qu'on doit lui demander ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira John. Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser Harry nous le dire ? Il va se braquer si on le force à nous parler.

\- D'accord, faisons ça. Mais s'il ne nous parle pas avant les vacances d'été, alors je le confronterai. » décida Sherlock.

 **oOo**

 _5 jours plus tard – 25 décembre._

Un bruit de cavalcades réveilla en sursaut John et Sherlock. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait et John attrapa même son arme et se mit en position d'attaque. Puis ils se rappelèrent de la date, et se relaxèrent.

« Je veux retrouver le petit garçon qui se faisait discret pour ne pas nous réveiller, gémit John.

\- Vœu pieu, répondit Sherlock. Mais il est 7h15, y'a du progrès. »

Dans les vapes, ils s'habillèrent au radar, et se rendirent dans le salon où les attendaient Harry et Aglaé.

La veille, la neige avait paralysé Londres, et même Mycroft Holmes en personne n'avait pu aller contre la météo, et il s'était retrouvé bloqué au 221B avec son compagnon et leur fille. John et Gregory avait pris ça avec pragmatisme et avait commencé à s'organiser pour la nuit – Mycroft et Gregory avaient dormi dans le canapé pliable de la salle de jeu du 221C – Harry et Aglaé avaient sauté de joie et s'étaient prévus une soirée pyjama – les coucher avait été un enfer – Sherlock s'était plaint et Mycroft en avait profité pour le forcer à appeler leurs parents pour leur souhaiter de bonnes fêtes.

Ainsi, ils devaient s'occuper de deux enfants surexcités au lieu d'un. John s'empressa de ramener d'autres adultes pour les aider.

« On n'ouvrira pas les cadeaux sans Mycroft et Gregory. Vous allez les réveiller ? »

Harry et Aglaé attendirent à peine la fin de la phrase pour s'exécuter.

« Et ne courrez pas dans les escaliers ! » cria John – inutilement bien sûr, ils étaient déjà en bas. John espéra qu'ils ne réveilleraient pas Mme Hudson.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni dans le salon et plus ou moins réveillé, ils commencèrent l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Il avait été un peu dur d'expliquer à Aglaé qu'elle n'aurait pas tous ses cadeaux ce matin – puisque les cadeaux de Mycroft et Gregory pour leur fille étaient restés chez eux, il n'y avait sous le sapin que les cadeaux de ses oncles et de Molly. Ils s'en étaient sorti avec une histoire un peu bancale sur le Père Noël qui n'était pas au courant de sa présence chez ses oncles car ce n'était pas prévu.

Heureusement, l'attention de la petite fille fut très vite détournée par le costume de Merida – sa princesse préférée – offert par John et Sherlock.

John se détourna un instant de sa nièce qui tournoyait dans sa nouvelle robe pour voir où en était Harry. Celui-ci se tenait anormalement silencieux dans un coin, et John s'inquiéta.

« Tout va bien Harry ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Harry avait ouvert tous ses cadeaux, et John repéra des friandises qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le tas, sûrement des cadeaux de ses amis sorciers (Harry avait lui aussi envoyé Fehling deux jours plutôt avec des paquets pour ses amis). Le brun tenait un morceau d'étoffe dans ses mains, et le regardait d'un air étrange. Il sursauta presque quand son père lui posa sa questions.

Sans rien dire, Harry lui tendit une carte, que John lut.

 _Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage._

 _Très joyeux Noël._

La gorge de John se serra.

« Tu sais qui t'a envoyé ça ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry en essuyant une larme qui avait coulée. Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. C'est juste… C'est la première chose de mes parents que…

\- Je comprends tout à fait, le rassura John. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une cape ?

\- Je crois que oui. »

Harry se releva, et passa le tissu sur son épaule.

« Harry, tu as plus de corps ! » s'exclama Aglaé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et un silence abasourdi s'installa. Harry baissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Et il constata qu'effectivement, il n'avait plus de corps visible. Il aperçut son reflet dans la vitre recouverte de givre : sa tête flottait dans les airs, semblant n'être rattachée à rien.

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! J'en avais entendu parler, mais je ne pensais pas en voir une un jour, s'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Harry, tu peux l'enlever ? Ça fait un peu peur, dit John.

\- Hum ? Oui, pardon. Et Harry s'exécuta.

\- Ton père avait des artefacts intéressants, essaya de dire légèrement John.

\- Très utile pour contourner le règlement, dit crûment Sherlock, formulant la pensée de son mari.

\- Je ne vais pas l'utiliser pour ça, assura Harry en faisant un sourire innocent – sur ce point, il avait tout appris de son père. Heureusement pour John, il parvenait à y résister depuis longtemps !

\- On te fait confiance pour ça, accepta John en espérant ne pas faire une grosse erreur. Mais si tu l'utilises pour faire des bêtises…

\- Vous me confisquerez mon balai, la cape et je serai privé de sortie jusqu'à ma majorité et même plus, compléta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Content que ceci soit clair. » approuva John sans se démonter.

Harry lui sourit d'un air canaille, et commença à plier la cape. Soudain, la voix de Gregory s'éleva, brisant le silence :

« Heu… quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

John pâlit en se rendant compte qu'Harry venait de faire preuve de magie alors que Gregory ignorait tout de la nouvelle vie d'Harry. Ils avaient en effet raconté que les parents d'Harry avaient financé son entrée dans le même pensionnat qu'eux dès sa naissance – Heureusement, Poudlard avait une couverture moldue en tant que pensionnat très élitiste, il n'avait donc pas été dur de le convaincre.

Résigné, John décida de prendre ça avec philosophie, et proposa à tous de se mettre devant un solide petit déjeuner pour entendre l'explication.

Ça allait être long.

* * *

Et voilà !

Pour information, la présence des Lestrade-Holmes n'était pas du tout prévue quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre XD. Mais comme ça si j'en ai besoin, Greg est au courant !

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit, mais je met déjà en place des petits éléments à propos d'un truc qui s'est passé et qui impactera de futurs évènements, et j'étais resté très mystérieuse pour que vous vous posiez pleins de questions auxquelles je ne vous aurais pas répondu, niark niark. Mais personne n'a rien remarqué, et mon petit cœur d'auteur sadique à été brisé :'(  
Et comme il y a une de ces petites références dans ce chapitre-là aussi, si vous n'avez toujours rien remarqué je vais être très très vexé :P !

A mardi prochain !


	15. Contretemps 4 : Vie de chien

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à **Sire Alamane de Navarre, WillMcHope, Bluesdreams, Angelyoru, Tristana379, CindyCF7, lesaccrosdelamerceri, PetitLutin22, Emilily826, Julia13verseau** et **Aurore Heart** pour leur reviews !

Aujourd'hui, c'est un contretemps :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Contretemps 6 : Une vie de chien**

 _Harry a 7 ans._

 **Croche 1 :**

« Gladstone, je te sacre maintenant chevalier de la table ronde. »

Sur ces paroles solennelles, Harry baissa son épée et toucha les deux épaules de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Celui-ci resta droit, conformément aux ordres de son maître.

« A partir de maintenant, tu serviras ton roi au péril de ta vie, avec honneur et dignité. »

Harry redressa la couronne en carton qu'il portait sur la tête et qui était un peu trop grande pour lui. Il espérait que les mots n'étaient pas trop mauvais, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver les paroles exactes des rois d'autrefois sur internet, ce qui l'embêtait : il aimait être le plus exact possible dans ses jeux.

Resserrant la serviette rouge qu'il avait attaché avec une grosse pince à cheveux qui appartenait à Tante Molly – elle glissait beaucoup mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux – Harry se redressa et clama :

« Et maintenant, chevalier Gladstone, nous allons chasser un dragon et récupérer son trésor ! »

Brandissant son épée, Harry sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers vers le salon, son chien le suivant de près. Heureusement, le casque d'armure en carton qu'Harry lui avait fabriqué ne faisait aucun bruit, puisque leur quête demandait de la discrétion. Arrivé sur les marches du bas, Harry fit un signe à Gladstone pour qu'il se stoppe, et il se plaqua contre le mur juste à côté de la porte du salon. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce pour voir comment se présentaient les choses.

« Le dragon à robe de chambre bleue dort, chuchota-t-il à Gladstone, qui l'écoutait attentivement, la langue pendante. C'est une espèce de Dragon qui s'ennuie très facilement, et il est au plus fort de sa crise. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir quelque chose à faire, c'est pourquoi il a son appareil de communication magique serré dans sa patte au cas où le dragon à la plaque l'appelle. Or, récupérer cet appareil est notre objectif. Notre quête a été donnée par le roi Mycroft, et c'est très important, alors il va falloir ruser… »

Harry se tut, jetant un autre coup d'œil. Mais l'appareil de communication était toujours dans la patte du dragon, et il ne risquait pas d'en bouger.

« Heureusement pour nous, le dragon à la robe de chambre a un point faible… »

Et avec un timing parfait, la porte d'en bas claqua, et des pas commencèrent à monter les escaliers.

« … Les pulls en laine à motif moche ! conclut-il. Ouh, très moche aujourd'hui. »

Harry fronça le nez en voyant l'horreur que son père portait ce jour-là, et faillit sortir de son rôle. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, le Dragon à la robe de chambre bleue bougea, commençant à se moquer de ce que portait son compagnon. De ce fait, il relâcha sa prise sur le bien que convoitait Harry.

C'était le moment.

« Chevalier Gladstone, attaquez ! »

Gladstone se jeta alors sur le dragon, et commença à le lécher partout. Sous l'attaque, Sherlock s'écroula sur le canapé.

« - Gladstone ! Gladstone arrête ! » criait le dragon, levant les mains pour repousser le valeureux chevalier.

Et ce faisant, le dragon lâcha son appareil de communication magique. Harry, vif comme l'éclair, entra dans la pièce et se jeta dessus. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il se recula vers le fond du salon, poussant malgré lui un cri de victoire.

« Chevalier Gladstone, au pied ! »

Le chien obéit et descendit de son père, le rejoignant.

« Maintenant, protège ton Roi ! »

Gladstone se plaça devant lui, montrant les crocs. Harry espérait que ça suffirait à garder son père à distance. Il avait bien dressé son chien, mais Gladstone n'attaquerait jamais un de ses maîtres, il le savait. Il dressa aussi son épée, restant dans son rôle.

« Harry, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi tu as pris mon portable ? Demanda Sherlock en se relevant et en s'essuyant le visage, essayant de comprendre.

\- J'ai une quête. » dit Harry d'un ton fier. « Et toi, tu es un dragon ! »

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, confus. Son épée toujours en l'air, Harry ouvrit l'appareil de communication magique, et sélectionna un numéro. Au bout de quelques tonalités, la personne qu'il cherchait à joindre répondit.

« Bonjour grand-ma ! … Oui tout va bien… Oui… Je t'appelais parce que Papa a quelque chose à te dire. »

Et Harry tendit le téléphone à son père, très fier de lui.

« Mais je n'ai rien à dire à ma mère ! protesta Sherlock.

\- Oh… comprit soudain John, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. C'est la fête des mères. »

Sherlock pâlit, tout le sang quittant son visage.

« Non, non ! Hors de question ! »

Mais Harry insista, s'approchant de lui et lui plaçant le téléphone d'où sortait un filet de voix dans la main. Au passage, il caressa la tête de Gladstone pour lui signifier « repos ».

Avec un regard noir, Sherlock porta le téléphone à son oreille – il ne pouvait décemment pas raccrocher au nez de sa mère – en articulant « toi, tu es mort » avec un regard noir à l'attention de son fils.

Harry sourit encore plus. Quand son père le menaçait de mort, c'était qu'il avait vraiment réussi son coup !

Sherlock se composa un sourire de façade, et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

« Maman ! Comment ça va ? »

Tout en continuant à parler, il se rendit dans la cuisine, laissant John et Harry dans le salon.

« Laisse-moi deviner, commença le blond. C'est Mycroft...

\- Le roi Mycroft ! corrigea Harry, restant dans son rôle jusqu'au bout.

\- Le roi Mycroft qui t'a donné cette quête ?

\- Oui !

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'il t'a promis pour que tu risques les représailles de ton père. Parce qu'il va se venger, crois-moi !

\- Secret, rétorqua le petit garçon. Et le roi Harry ne révèle jamais ses secrets !

\- Et bien il est temps pour le roi Harry d'aller se laver. Et il fournit même la serviette, c'est magnifique ! »

Harry détacha la serviette de son cou, et enleva se couronne en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. John retira le casque en carton de la tête de Gladstone.

« Au fait Papa a raison, ton pull est vraiment très laid !

\- Harry ! » S'indigna son père.

Le petit brun tira la langue en retour, s'enfuyant vers la salle de bain en éclatant de rire.

 **Croche 2 :**

Le frisbee fendit l'air, rattrapé au dernier moment par Gladstone. Le chien le rapporta à son petit maître en battant de la queue, voulant que celui-ci le lui relance.

« Deux minutes Gladstone, je suis fatigué, s'exclama Harry.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut partir ? Demanda Sherlock en se redressant, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Retourne dans ton palais mental toi, rétorqua John, faisant s'évanouir le sourire du détective. C'est une belle journée, il fait chaud, Gladstone et Harry s'amusent, ça me fait du bien et à toi aussi. Alors on va rester encore un peu. »

Sherlock grommela, mais ne protesta pas plus. De toute façon, maintenant que John l'avait forcé à venir au parc…

Plutôt que retourner dans son palais mental, Sherlock se mit à observer les gens autour de lui, essayant de déduire leur vie. Ils étaient tous très ennuyeux bien sûr, mais certains piquaient sa curiosité quelques millisecondes de plus. Ainsi, il avait repéré 3 potentiels futurs tueurs au bout de 15 minutes, et un fraudeur à l'assurance.

Harry recommença à lancer le frisbee de Gladstone, et Sherlock suivit machinalement des yeux le disque volant. Celui-ci partit loin, plus loin que la pelouse de Regent's Park sur laquelle ils étaient installés. Sherlock vit Gladstone courir comme un fou derrière, et l'attraper sur un chemin, devant une famille qui se promenait.

Harry se précipita vers son chien, allant s'excuser auprès de la famille. Sherlock plissa les yeux, examinant de plus près la situation. En soi, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'aller leur parler, Gladstone n'était pas rentré dans quelqu'un et n'avait blessé personne…

Il y avait deux parents, une fille de l'âge d'Harry et un garçon d'environ quatre ans. La fillette disait vaguement quelque chose à Sherlock.

« Ce n'est pas une camarade de classe d'Harry ? demanda-t-il à John.

\- Si, elle s'appelle Anna.

\- C'est elle Anna ? »

Harry leur avait parlé quelques fois d'elle, et Sherlock avait déduit qu'elle lui plaisait.

« Je vois… Déclara-t-il lentement. C'était calculé, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit-il en regardant la fille se pencher pour caresser Gladstone.

\- Et bien c'est Harry qui a insisté pour qu'on sorte Gladstone au parc, alors je pense que oui. Rien de tel qu'un chien pour draguer ! Ça ou un bébé, répondit tranquillement John en observant aussi la scène par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Pourquoi, tu as déjà essayé ?

\- J'ai fait du baby-sitting lors de mes études. »

Sherlock, qui avait continué à surveiller Harry pendant leur discussion, le vit embrasser Anna sur la joue, et revenir vers eux en courant, avec son chien sur les talons.

« Alors le tombeur, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Se moqua gentiment John.

\- Rien, des trucs d'écoles, rougit Harry.

\- Tu nous présenteras ton amoureuse un jour ? Demanda Sherlock, renchérissant sur les taquineries de son partenaire.

\- C'est pas mon amoureuse ! Protesta vainement Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand elle t'a embrassé sur la joue. » contra Sherlock.

Harry se tut, le rougissement atteignant son cou.

« Boude pas bonhomme, on te taquine juste un peu, tempéra John. On est content pour toi, elle a l'air gentille.

\- Elle l'est, se dérida Harry.

\- Et bravo pour le coup du chien, très malin, chuchota John à son oreille. Bon, on rentre maintenant ? demanda-t-il à un volume normal.

Tout le monde fut d'accord et ils quittèrent le parc, à la grande joie de Sherlock.

« On va devoir surveiller cette histoire quand même, murmura Sherlock a John.

\- Sherlock, ils ont sept ans. Ils ne vont pas aller plus loin que des petits bécots.

\- Quoi, tu parles d'expérience ? Tu avais une petite amoureuse quand tu avais sept ans ?

\- J'en avais deux. » souffla John en lui faisant un sourire taquin. Puis il accéléra le pas pour rattraper Harry, laissant Sherlock derrière lui. Celui-ci s'empressa d'effacer cette information de son cerveau – il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son petit-ami était un bourreau des cœurs depuis son plus jeune âge !

 **Croche 3 :**

Gladstone était allongé sur le tapis devant la cheminée, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil. Mais il n'était pas tranquille. Faisant mine de rien, il surveillait les allées et venues de la famille, guettant le moindre mouvement brusque.

Cette fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir !

Gladstone capta soudain un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique, et seul son instinct le sauva de la prise de son petit maître. Prenant ses pattes à son cou, il se précipita vers les escaliers, sachant que le petit maître allait devoir ralentir s'il ne voulait pas que le maître qui sentait les herbes lui crie dessus.

Mais ce que le chien n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ledit maître soit en bas des escaliers, prêt à l'attraper !

Dans un dérapage, Gladstone réussit à l'éviter et repartit en sens inverse, passant entre les bras du petit maître en l'évitant habilement. Il vira et se précipita vers les seconds escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du petit maître. Son objectif : sous le lit. Il n'avait jamais essayé là, et peut-être que cette fois il ne l'attraperait pas ?

Mais avant que Gladstone n'ait pu s'engager dans la volée de marches, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et ses pattes quittèrent le sol **(1)**. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse, et l'odeur de produit chimique atteignit sa truffe.

Battu, le chien cessa de se débattre. Il se fustigea pour avoir fait une telle erreur : il avait oublié le troisième maître, celui qui était malin !

« Merci Sherlock, dit John en arrivant essoufflé derrière lui. Toi, tu n'échapperas pas au bain ! »

Il prit le chien des bras de son petit-ami, et Harry et lui se dirigèrent avec leur fardeau dans la salle d'eau tandis que Sherlock retournait dans la cuisine pour reprendre son expérience – cette course-poursuite idiote l'avait coupé à une étape très importante !

« Allez Harry, tu te déshabilles toi aussi, on va en profiter pour te faire prendre ton bain. » Déclara John en relâchant Gladstone – il n'y avait aucun meuble sous lequel se cacher dans la salle de bain – et en fermant la porte.

Harry obéit tandis que John plaçait le tapis antidérapant au fond de la baignoire, faisait couler l'eau, et sortait les jouets d'Harry d'une caisse placée à côté. Lorsqu'Harry fut dedans en train de jouer avec son bateau pirate, John se tourna vers le chien qui grattait à la porte en gémissant. Retroussant ses manches, John s'attaqua au plus dur : laver le chien.

Tout en gardant un œil sur Harry, il attrapa Gladstone, le mit dans la douche et commença la tâche.

« L'infâme colonel John a capturé le pirate Gladstone ! Moi, le pirate à l'éclair, je vais aller le sauver ! » S'exclama Harry en lançant un peu de mousse sur John.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille Harry, je viens te laver juste après.

\- C'est nul quand on doit le laver, après il fait la tête pendant des jours, se plaignit Harry.

\- Mais au moins il est propre. » contra John en commençant à savonner Gladstone.

Gladstone aboya, mécontent, alors que le maître tirait sur ses poils. Il se jura que la prochaine fois, il arriverait à leur échapper !

* * *

 **(1)** Gladstone est un chien de race Beagle, il peut donc être pris dans les bras car c'est une race assez petite. Je sais que c'est un bouledogue dans le canon, mais je préfère les beagles ^^

* * *

Et voilà !

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai appelé les parties de ce chapitre "croche" pour rester dans le lexique de la musique, par rapport au titre. C'était pareil pour le chapitre avec les lettres, j'ai appelé ça "note" pour le double-sens. Il y aura d'autres contretemps avec des croches, et un temps avec des parties nommée "silence". C'est aussi pour ça que le prologue s'appelle "prélude" :)

A mardi prochain !


	16. Temps 10 : Cerbère & Dragon

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai beaucoup de boults, le NaNo et la fatigue qui s'accumule, mais je pense quand même à vous (vos reviews me font du bien :D).

En parlant de ça, un grand merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri, Angelyoru, Emilily826, Will McHope et PetitLutin22 pour vos reviews ^.^

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 10** **:** **Cerbère & Dragon**

 _5 janvier, retour des vacances._

Harry remonta le couloir du Poudlard Express à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, Lisa et Susan sur les talons. Neville était avec Hermione et d'autres amis de Gryffondor, et les rejoindrait plus tard. Ils arrivaient dans le dernier wagon, et Harry commençait à penser qu'il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin, il aperçut Ron, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas à travers une vitre.

« On s'installe là ? Proposa-t-il.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. » répondit Lisa.

Poli, Harry toqua à la porte pour signaler leur présence, puis ouvrit la porte vitrée.

« On peut s'installer avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr, installez-vous. » invita Seamus avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, pour refuser vu son expression faciale. Harry ne releva pas, et ils s'installèrent.

Malgré le roux qui ne disait pas un mot, le visage fermé, l'ambiance resta bon enfant, et ils firent connaissance avec les deux autres Gryffondors qu'ils connaissaient finalement assez peu. Ils passèrent la matinée à jouer aux cartes explosives, et achetèrent une grande quantité de bonbons quand la vendeuse passa.

Dans l'après-midi, la conversation finie par dériver vers les deux matchs de Quidditch qui avaient déjà eu lieu. Les Gryffondors s'étaient ramassés face à Serpentard, avec un score de 120-390. Serdaigle se retrouvait en deuxième position, Poufsouffle en troisième et donc Gryffondor était le bon dernier du classement provisoire.

L'humeur de Ron devenait de plus en plus noire au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Finalement, Harry n'en put plus et lâcha agressivement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est de ta faute si on a perdu.

\- C'est de ma faute si votre attrapeur est nul ? Dit Harry d'un ton sidéré.

\- C'est toi qui aurais dû être notre attrapeur ! Tu es Harry Potter, tu devrais être à Gryffondor !

\- Je suis Harry Watson-Holmes, et je suis à Serdaigle, commença à s'énerver sérieusement Harry.

\- De toute façon tu as abusé de ton statut pour être attrapeur, c'est interdit par le règlement !

\- Donc selon toi, je ne peux avoir un passe-droit que si je suis un Gryffondor ? Espèce d'hypocrite !

\- Je suis peut-être hypocrite, mais toi tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Cria Ron, ulcéré par l'accusation.

\- Je suis tout autant courageux que toi ! Cria tout autant Harry.

\- Alors prouve-le ! Duel ce soir à minuit dans la salle des trophées, contre moi.

\- Ron… essaya de s'interposer Dean, voulant calmer le jeu.

\- Non, coupa Ron, gardant les yeux fixés sur Harry. Alors, ta réponse ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, fulminant. Sous la colère, il avait envie de dire oui et de faire ravaler ses mots à son adversaire, mais une petite voix dans sa tête – qui ressemblait bizarrement à la voix de Dad – lui hurlait que c'était une grosse bêtise, dangereux pour lui et surtout, que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il batailla un peu mais finit par se ranger à la voix de la raison de mauvaise grâce. Après tout il était un Serdaigle, pas un Gryffondor qui se jetait dans les ennuis la tête la première.

« Non, je ne me battrai pas contre toi.

\- Vous voyez ? Lâche, dit Ron victorieusement.

\- Non, intelligent et mature, contra Susan. Te battre ne va certainement pas prouver qu'il est courageux, juste que vous êtes deux idiots. »

Rageur, Ron se tut et quitta le compartiment. Mais juste avant de claquer la porte, le roux lâcha :

« Je serais dans la salle des trophées à minuit. A toi de voir, mais on saura tous les deux ce que ça veut dire si tu ne viens pas, et ce n'est certainement pas que tu es _intelligent_. »

Le claquement de la porte résonna longtemps dans le silence du compartiment.

 **oOo**

Harry fixa le réveil sur sa table de nuit.

 _23:43._

Rageur, il se retourna dans son lit et ferma très fort les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Il avait pris la bonne décision, il en était absolument certain. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry rejeta un coup d'œil à l'heure :

 _23:47._

Plissant les lèvres, Harry grogna, repoussa sa couverture brusquement. Tant pis si c'était une bêtise, il allait y aller ! Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité en négligeant totalement le fait qu'il était toujours en pyjama, puis glissa les pieds dans ses chaussons et dévala l'escalier des dortoirs, déboulant dans la salle commune.

Et se stoppa en voyant Lisa assise dans un des fauteuils.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ? Interrogea-t-il, surpris par sa présence.

\- Je savais que tu irais quand même. Je commence à bien te connaître !

\- Et tu vas essayer de me faire changer d'avis ?

\- Non, je vais t'accompagner pour t'éviter de faire des conneries. Et tu as besoin d'un second. Bon alors, on y va ? »

Amusé malgré lui, Harry sourit et acquiesça.

« Viens dessous, demanda-t-il en déployant sa cape.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une cape d'invisibilité. Je l'ai reçue pour Noël.

\- Wahou ! Qui te l'a offerte ?

\- En fait je ne sais pas, répondit Harry alors qu'ils sortaient et descendait les escaliers de la tour Serdaigle.

\- C'est un cadeau très cher. » s'inquiéta Lisa.

Harry ne répondit rien, aux aguets. Ils s'approchaient de la salle des trophées, et il leur fallait être silencieux. Alors qu'Harry allait pousser la porte, il entendit soudain :

« Cherche ma belle, ces vauriens ne sont sûrement pas loin !

\- Rusard ! Articula silencieusement Lisa, comprenant que Ron devait avoir fait preuve de son habituelle discrétion et attiré le concierge – s'il ne l'avait pas prévenu lui-même.

Précautionneusement, ils se reculèrent. Si la cape les rendait invisibles, elle ne supprimait pas leur masse ni le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, ils se mirent à courir le plus silencieusement possible.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient précipitamment les escaliers, ceux-ci bougèrent bougea soudain sous leur pied, faisant pousser un cri de surprise perçant à Lisa. Quand l'escalier s'immobilisa, Rusard surgit sur le palier, triomphant. Heureusement, la cape avait miraculeusement tenu, les cachant à la vue du concierge.

« Vite ! » Murmura Harry en prenant Lisa par la main pour l'entraîner dans le nouveau couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux, en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit dans leur course. Mais ils durent s'arrêter en dérapant devant la porte du fond : c'était un cul-de-sac. Harry actionna la poignée, en vain : c'était verrouillé. Stressé par les pas de Rusard qui s'approchait, Harry tira sa baguette de sa manche et formula précipitamment :

« Alohomora ! »

La porte se déverrouilla, et Harry et Lisa s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux juste à temps : ils entendaient la voix de Rusard résonner dans le couloir.

 _N'essaie pas d'ouvrir la porte, n'essaie pas d'ouvrir la porte…_ pria Harry.

Apparemment Merlin l'entendit, puisque le couloir redevint finalement silencieux. Harry s'affala contre la porte de soulagement, l'adrénaline retombant.

Mais elle remonta bien vite quand il aperçut enfin ce qui était dans la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit où ils étaient : le couloir interdit du troisième étage.

« Alors c'est ça qu'entendait Dumbledore par « mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? ». Effectivement, ça doit faire mal de se faire manger par un cerbère… ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Lisa.

\- Allons-nous-en ! » Hurla Harry.

Ils firent demi-tour, Harry pensant quand même à re-verrouiller la porte. Ils coururent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à leur salle commune, Harry tenant le coin de sa cape dans une main, ce qui la faisait voler derrière eux comme une banderole. L'énigme fut heureusement assez simple (sûrement parce que l'aigle ne voulait pas se creuser la tête aussi tard dans la nuit) et ils s'effondrèrent dans deux fauteuils placés devant la cheminé centrale, haletant et le cœur battant la chamade.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas choisi la maturité ? Se lamenta Harry.

\- Parce que tu es un Gryffondor refoulé ? Taquina Lisa.

\- Peut-être, dit Harry.

\- Mais au moins grâce à ton immaturité, on a au moins appris que l'école a mis un cerbère dans ce couloir pour garder quelque chose. »

Harry hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait remarqué la trappe sur laquelle se tenait le chien à trois têtes.

« Pourquoi à Poudlard ? S'interrogea Harry. Qu'est-ce qui peut être tellement important pour que même Gringotts ne suffise pas ?

\- Quelque chose de précieux, ou de dangereux. Ou bien les deux.

\- Mais même, pourquoi Poudlard ? Pourquoi pas Gringotts ? Elle est réputée inviolable !

\- Elle a été cambriolée cet été pourtant.

\- Ah oui ? Quand ? Se redressa Harry, curieux.

\- Le 31 juillet si mes souvenirs sont bon – et ils le sont toujours, répondit Lisa.

\- Je suis allé acheter mes fournitures le 30 juillet ! Attend… On a croisé Hagrid ce jour-là !

\- Sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Il a dit qu'il était allé chercher quelque chose à la banque, pour l'école… » se rappela Harry, les rouages s'emboîtant dans son esprit.

Apparemment Lisa avait compris aussi.

« Ce qui est sous la trappe est ce qu'Hagrid est allé chercher, résuma-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

\- C'est petit en tout cas, parce qu'il n'avait pas de sac. En fait, il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir…

\- Interroger Hagrid. » finit Lisa avec un sourire complice. « En plus, qui d'autre que lui pourrait avoir fourni un cerbère à l'école ? »

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, oubliant la peur qu'il avait eu même pas un quart d'heure avant. Il avait l'impression d'enquêter comme ses parents, c'était vraiment excitant !

 **oOo**

 _6 janvier._

« Hagrid a un dragon ! » Cria presque Hannah, choquée.

Le groupe s'était enfermé dans la première salle de classe qu'ils avaient trouvé après être revenus de l'entretien avec Hagrid, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

Lisa et Harry avaient raconté les événements de la nuit à Neville et Hannah le matin même, et ils étaient allés tous ensemble lui poser quelques questions. Le quatuor était déjà allé lui rendre visite quelques fois, aussi Hagrid n'avait pas été surpris de les voir.

En effet, Hagrid avait envoyé une lettre à Neville et Harry au début de l'année, leur disant qu'il avait connu leurs parents et les invitant à venir en parler quand ils le voulaient, s'ils le souhaitaient. Le hasard avait fait que les deux garçons étaient venus le même jour, ce qui avait fini de cimenter leur amitié (avec les séances de devoirs en groupe qu'ils faisaient déjà de temps en temps). Harry avait appris ce jour-là que les parents de Neville avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie le lendemain de la mort de ses parents, et ils s'étaient tout les deux compris silencieusement. C'était la première fois qu'Harry rencontrait quelqu'un qui comprenait réellement ce qu'il ressentait. Et Hagrid était vraiment gentil, Harry avait beaucoup apprécié entendre des histoires sur les années d'écoles de ses parents biologiques. Il avait l'impression d'enfin commencer à les connaître.

Ils étaient revenus de nombreuses autres fois, emmenant Susan et Lisa avec eux.

Aujourd'hui, quand ils s'étaient approchés de la cabane du garde-chasse, ils s'étaient rendus compte d'un détail étrange : tous les rideaux étaient tirés. A l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur intenable, à cause du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminé.

Ils en avaient vite découvert la raison : comme venait de le crier Hannah, Hagrid s'était débrouillé pour mettre la main sur un œuf de dragon.

« C'est pas le plus important, rétorqua Lisa. Maintenant, on a la confirmation que le cerbère lui appartient, et que c'est Dumbledore qui cache quelque chose. »

En effet, Hagrid avait lâché cette information sans le vouloir. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un truc aussi énorme puisse être affublé du nom de Touffu. Mais finalement, ça correspondait bien à la personnalité d'Hagrid !

« Et on sait qu'un certain Nicholas Flamel est dans le coup. Reste à découvrir qui c'est, ajouta Susan.

\- Dans les légendes moldu, c'est un alchimiste a qui on attribue la découverte de la pierre philosophale **(1)** , dit pensivement Harry. Mais c'est sûrement une coinciden… Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il en voyant Susan et Neville le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Harry, tu es un génie.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Nicholas Flamel est un alchimiste sorcier, et c'est le seul à avoir réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale, expliqua Susan. Elle donne la vie éternelle et transforme le plomb en or. Lui et sa femme ont quelque chose comme sept-cent ans !

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? S'exclama Harry, sidéré. Il existe vraiment ?

\- Oui, s'exclama Susan d'un ton excité. Donc ce doit être la pierre philosophale qui est cachée sous cette trappe ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait réellement entre les murs de l'école.

« Pas étonnant que quelqu'un ait voulu la voler. Vous pensez que Flamel a deviné que ça allait se passer et a demandé à Dumbledore de protéger sa création sans que personne ne le sache ?

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'a pas marché, puisque Snape a essayé de passer devant Touffu à halloween. »

C'étaient une autre de leurs déductions faites après la découverte de Touffu : il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le boitement du professeur de potion était dû à une morsure du chien. Et si personne n'avait proposé à voix à haute qu'il ait pu faire entrer le troll pour pouvoir aller dans le couloir interdit, tout le monde y avait pensé.

« Snape voudrait voler la pierre ?

\- Qui ne voudrait pas l'avoir ? »

Personne ne répondit à cette question rhétorique. Mais Harry entendait une petite voix à l'arrière de la tête lui souffler que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait vouloir la pierre, quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux que Snape.

Il se rappelait de Snape leur disant, à ses parents et à lui, le jour où il leur avait fait découvrir le monde magique, que certains pensaient que le mage noir était toujours en vie, très affaibli et attendant son heure.

Mais il ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos du dragon d'Hagrid ? »

La question de Neville eut le mérite de faire sortir Harry de ses pensées morbides.

« On va le dire à un professeur, répondit-il naturellement. J'adore Hagrid, mais il se met en danger, et met sûrement les élèves en danger aussi. Elever un dragon dans sa cabane, c'est de la folie ! »

Si Susan et Lisa avaient l'air d'accord avec lui, Neville semblait plus réservé. Mais finalement, il se rangea à son avis et hocha la tête.

« On ferait mieux de le dire à Dumbledore lui-même, réfléchit Harry à voix haute. Mais comment on lui parle ?

\- On a qu'à demander à Flitwick, il nous montrera son bureau. »

 **oOo**

« Albus ? Certains de mes élèves souhaiteraient vous parler. »

Le directeur releva la tête des parchemins qu'il étudiait et les invita à entrer avec bonhomie. Ils entrèrent à la suite du petit professeur.

« Harry ? Miss Turpin, Miss Bones, Mr Londubat ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils en entendant le professeur Dumbledore l'appeler par son prénom, au contraire de ses camarades. La porte claqua derrière eux alors que leur professeur de sortilège les laissait seul.

Ils s'avancèrent, regardant autour d'eux. Le bureau du directeur était un endroit vraiment magnifique. Harry était fasciné par l'oiseau – il reconnut un phénix grâce à ses nombreuses lectures – qui dormait, la tête sous une aile, sur un perchoir un peu en retrait. C'était le plus bel oiseau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il vit aussi pleins d'instruments dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité, et il aperçut le choixpeau - qui semblait endormi - sur une étagère.

Enfin, ayant fini son tour d'horizon, Harry redirigea son regard vers le directeur et répondit :

« Monsieur, nous sommes venus vous informer de quelque chose.

\- Et de quoi ?

\- C'est Hagrid, répondit Lisa. Il s'est procuré un œuf de dragon, et voudrait l'élever chez lui. »

Le directeur se redressa en apprenant cela.

« Comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- Nous sommes allés lui rendre visite hier, et nous avons vu l'œuf de nos propres yeux, répondit Susan.

\- Je vois, dit-il en se caressant la barbe dans un geste de réflexion. Vous avez bien fait de venir m'en parler, et je vais m'occuper de ça.

\- Hum, Hagrid… Hagrid ne va pas avoir de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Bégaya Neville. Il ne va pas être renvoyé ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, vous pouvez y aller. Harry, puis-je te dire un mot ? »

Curieux, Harry ne bougea pas alors que ses amis quittaient un à un le bureau. Quand ils furent seuls, le directeur reprit :

« Harry, je me demandais si…

\- Pourquoi vous m'appelez par mon prénom ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, le coupant. Pardon monsieur, rajouta-t-il en s'en rendant compte.

\- Est-ce que ça te gêne ? Demanda Dumbledore sans relever. Je suis désolé, je t'ai connu bébé et j'ai combattu aux côtés de tes parents, alors je t'appelle comme ça naturellement.

\- Je ne savais pas, souffla Harry.

\- Tu préfères que je t'appelle Mr Watson-Holmes ?

\- Devant d'autres personnes, je préfèrerais, osa Harry.

\- Très bien, se plia Dumbledore. Donc, Harry, je me demandais comment s'était passé ton début d'année. Tu te plais à Serdaigle ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. Bien plus que si j'étais à Gryffondor, répondit Harry, comprenant tout de suite ce que sous-entendait Dumbledore.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer, se rétracta Dumbledore. Je suis content que tu t'y plaises.

\- Autre chose Professeur ? Demanda Harry, restant tout de même poli, mais ayant hâte de partir.

\- Non, tu peux partir. »

Harry s'empressa de quitter le bureau. Resté seul, Dumbledore se pencha sur son bureau, réfléchissant.

« Je vous avais dit que c'était la bonne maison pour lui, intervint soudainement le choixpeau, perché sur son étagère.

\- Je sais, je le vois bien, soupira le directeur. J'en suis content bien sûr, mais ça aurait été bien plus simple s'il avait été Gryffondor. »

Dumbledore se souvenait bien des lettres qu'il avait reçu dans les premiers jours de l'année scolaire, lui ordonnant de refaire la répartition, et des quelques lettres envoyées à Harry pour lui dire qu'il avait trahis la mémoire de ses parents ou que ceux-ci étaient morts en vain. Dumbledore avait dû les détourner avant qu'elles n'arrivent à leur destinataire. Ce n'était que quelques cas isolés heureusement, mais c'était le reflet de l'opinion générale des sorciers. D'ailleurs, la gazette avait sous-entendu çela très fortement dans un de ses articles.

« Revenir sur le passé ne sert à rien, philosopha le choixpeau. Et vous avez d'autres choses à gérer, non ? Comme le professeur Quirell.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Je n'ai aucune preuve contre lui, je ne suis même pas réellement sûr qu'il travaille avec Tom.

\- Mais le jour où il essayera, il faudra le stopper. Et faire attention à ce que le jeune Potter et ses amis ne se lancent pas à sa poursuite. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, ne disant rien. Il ne voulait pas admettre que laisser Harry faire face à Voldemort dans un environnement contrôlé lui avait traversé l'esprit. Ça aurait été une bonne occasion d'accomplir la prophétie, et la pierre philosophale ne risquait absolument rien grâce à la protection du miroir. Mais Harry n'avait certainement pas les connaissances en duel pour ça, et Dumbledore pouvait ne pas arriver à temps.

Mais en même temps, Harry n'était pas un garçon normal…

Chassant ces pensées, Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

« Je vais déjà m'occuper de cet œuf de dragon. Je me demande bien comment Hagrid a réussi à mettre la main dessus… »

* * *

Les fans de Ron, VOUS POSEZ LES TOMATES !

Pour tout vous avouer, Ron est un personnage que je trouve détestable et pas du tout attachant, et vu que ce sera probablement ma seule fic HP je me défoule sûrement un peu sur lui (promis, j'essai un maximum de ne pas le rendre trop désagréable. Si ce n'est pas Draco qui le défie, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas être trop proche du canon dans un chapitre qui l'est déjà bien assez, et parce que ç a ne colle pas avec l'évolution du ersonnage de Draco.)

Il y aura un POV Ron dans le prochain chapitre, où ses raisons seront expliquées. Et si Ron ne sera pas très présent dans cette fic, il aura néanmoins un rôle crucial à jouer à un moment critique. Promis !

à mardi prochain !

PS : Avez-vous remarqué le grand absent de cette première année ?


	17. Temps 11 : Secondaires

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre dédié entièrement aux personnages secondaires :)

Merci à **Angelyoru, Blues-dreams, PetitLutin22, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Emilily826, Aurore Heart, Sire Alamane de Navarre, Tristana702, Will McHope, Morgane93, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste et Julindy** pour vos reviews !

 **Morganne-Bzh :** Haha, j'avoue je l'ai mérité XD

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 11 : Secondaires**

 **Silence 1 : Lisa Turpin**

Lisa s'accouda à la fenêtre, regardant le hibou de l'école devenir de plus en plus petit jusqu'à complètement disparaître à l'horizon, emportant une lettre à sa mère. La jeune fille soupira un peu, et se tourna vers les escaliers pour sortir de la volière. Sa mère lui manquait.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il n'y avait toujours eut que sa mère et elle. Son père était parti bien avant sa naissance, et elle ne connaissait de lui que son nom, Jared Adams. Sa mère était 100% moldu, et quand elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, elle s'était demandée si ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas venir du côté paternel. Mais une visite à Gringotts pour un test sanguin afin de savoir si elle pourrait avoir un coffre – de nombreux né-moldu faisaient le test et se découvraient des ancêtres cracmol ou sorcier, ce qui permettait parfois de dégeler des comptes – l'avait détrompée : elle était bien une née-moldue, la première de sa famille à exprimer de la magie.

Pas qu'ils soient nombreux dans sa famille. Ses grands-parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture bien avant sa naissance, et sa mère n'avait ni frère ni sœur. Il n'y avait vraiment que sa mère et elle, et ça avait toujours suffit à Lisa malgré de nombreuses soirées solitaires, car sa mère était infirmière et travaillait souvent à des heures tardives.

C'était lors de ces soirées qu'elle avait développé son amour pour les énigmes, ce qui lui avait valu sa place à Serdaigle. C'était aussi grâce à cela qu'elle avait découvert le site de John Watson, le père d'Harry. Elle adorait lire chaque nouvel article et essayer de deviner qui était le coupable. Elle tombait souvent à côté bien sûr, mais parfois elle avait juste sur certaines choses, même si elle était loin d'arriver à la cheville de Sherlock Holmes. En fait, il n'y avait probablement personne qui pouvait égaler Sherlock Holmes sur son terrain, à part son frère si on en croyait les écrits de son mari – mais le docteur Watson restait avare en détail à propos de Mycroft Holmes.

Parfois, Lisa se disait qu'Harry aussi pourrait être à la hauteur des talents de son père.

Il était clair que son ami n'était pas aussi intelligent que son père, et d'ailleurs il ne semblait pas y accorder de l'importance. Mais il était clairement plus futé que la moyenne, et avait un très bon instinct – c'était lui qui avait déduit la plupart des éléments de leur enquête autour de la pierre philosophale, et il avait mené l'interrogatoire d'Hagrid d'une main de maître. Maintenant, ils savaient que Touffu n'était pas la seule chose qui protégeait la pierre : chaque professeur avait mis sa propre protection, et seul Dumbledore avait une vision d'ensemble. Harry avait aussi une très bonne mémoire, il parvenait à retenir énormément de choses. Il lui avait révélé que c'était grâce à une méthode que lui avait enseigné son père, nommé « le palais mental ».

Et c'était vraiment un génie en potion, même si Snape ne l'admettrait jamais.

Et Harry était son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus, le brun étant la première personne à vraiment comprendre et apprécier l'humour sarcastique - voir un peu noir sur les bords - de Lisa. Ils partageaient aussi un amour pour le mystère et les énigmes. Parfois, ils provoquaient l'aigle qui protégeait la salle commune dans un concours d'énigmes, essayant d'en résoudre plus que l'autre. Lisa savait que si sa vie n'avait pas été mise en danger, il aurait beaucoup plus apprécié mener l'enquête sur la pierre philosophale.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda soudain une voix, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait atteint la salle commune.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant à Harry, qui baillait fortement – il n'était décidément pas du matin. On va prendre le petit-déjeuner ? »

 **Silence 2 : Susan Bones**

Susan replia la lettre de sa tante et la glissa dans sa poche, puis continua à manger son omelette. Elle vit Harry arriver dans la grande salle, encore endormi, alors que Lisa parlait à toute allure, se moquant de monologuer plus que de discuter – elle ne devait même pas écouter les rares monosyllabes que lâchait Harry, et celui-ci ne devait pas plus l'écouter. Ils s'assirent à la table des Serdaigles, et Harry se servit sa traditionnelle tasse de chocolat. Lisa fit un signe à Susan, et celle-ci le lui renvoya avec enthousiasme avant de revenir à son assiette.

« Susan, tu m'aiderais avec mon devoir de sortilège aujourd'hui ? Demanda Justin, assis en face de lui.

\- Bien sûr, accepta la jeune fille. On fait ça pendant la pause ?

\- Pas de problème ! Enfin sauf si tu es trop occupé avec tes amis pour ça…

\- Tu es mon ami aussi Justin !

\- Peut-être pas autant que Watson-Holmes, Turpin et Londubat.

\- Serait-ce une crise de jalousie ?

\- Mais non, juste un constat. » sourit Justin.

Susan lui sourit en retour, sachant qu'il disait la vérité. Justin était très ami avec Wayne et Ernie, tout comme Susan l'était avec Harry, Lisa et Neville. Susan et Justin ne partageaient pas la même amitié, mais s'entendait très bien tout de même.

« Tu as parlé à ta tante de ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Justin en changeant de sujet.

\- Pas encore, mais elle sent que je ne lui dis pas tout, répondit-elle en repensant à la lettre qui reposait dans sa poche.

\- Tu devrais le lui dire. Ça fait 5 mois que nous sommes ici et tu as failli mourir. Watson-Holmes a failli mourir _deux fois_.

\- Elle va commencer une enquête, les aurors vont venir à l'école…

\- Il y a eu une tentative de meurtre, et un troll est parvenu à entrer dans l'école, c'est plutôt normal non ? Et tu remarqueras que l'école a soigneusement évité de le dire aux parents.

\- Je sais. Mais ça arrange bien Harry je crois. Ecoute, pour l'instant je ne dis rien. S'il arrive encore quelque chose, alors j'écrirai à ma tante. »

Justin acquiesça, et ils continuèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Susan méditait les paroles de Justin. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas impliquer sa tante.

Elle savait qu'Harry n'avait rien dit à ses pères, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Elle comprenait très bien ça. En fait, Harry était probablement la personne qui la comprenait le mieux : leur parents à tous les deux étaient morts vers la fin de la guerre, et ils avaient été recueillis par des membres de leur famille. Neville aussi comprenait. Peut-être que c'était ça qui les avait rapproché au début ?

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils avaient parlé en premier lieu en tout cas. Elle avait d'abord été en binôme avec Harry lors du premier cours de botanique, puis après en sortilège. Harry avait découvert qu'elle ne saisissait pas très bien le second degré – d'ailleurs, ça désespérait sa tante : Susan ne ferait jamais une bonne politicienne, c'était certain – Et Harry s'était beaucoup amusé avec ça. Puis ils avaient commencé à faire leur devoir de botanique avec Lisa, et de fil en aiguille ils étaient devenus inséparables. Par leur ressemblance, mais aussi leurs différences – Susan était toujours aussi incapable de comprendre les sarcasmes d'Harry et Lisa !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Susan se retourna vers celui qui cherchait à attirer son attention : c'était Neville.

« Tu viens ? C'est l'heure des cours. »

Susan hocha la tête, et se leva pour le suivre.

 **Silence 3 : Neville Londubat**

Neville donna un morceau de sa couenne au hibou devant lui, et celui-ci s'envola après lui avoir donné en remerciement un petit coup de bec sur les doigts. Il enfonça ensuite la lettre de sa grand-mère dans sa poche, sans l'ouvrir. Il n'était pas d'humeur à lire ses reproches.

Sa grand-mère ne pensait pas à mal et il le savait, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'elle l'avait recueillie, elle faisait peser des attentes impossibles à tenir sur ses épaules, et ça lui avait bouffé une grande partie de son enfance.

Bien sûr, lui n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas normal. C'était sa grand-mère, il n'avait qu'elle et il voulait à tout prix la rendre fière. Il avait tellement honte de ne pas réussir à faire de magie infantile… Et s'il était cracmol ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à être à la hauteur de son père ?

Quand son grand-oncle l'avait lâché de la fenêtre et qu'il avait rebondi, Neville avait été tellement heureux, et sa grand-mère tellement fière, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il aurait pu mourir. Il s'était déjà imaginé à Poudlard, premier de la classe en défense contre les forces du mal, et plus tard auror.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était le rêve de sa grand-mère, et non le sien.

Il était arrivé à Poudlard avec la baguette de son père – qui ne lui obéissait pas, ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur – et avait supplié le choixpeau de le placer à Gryffondor, alors que celui-ci lui ait dit qu'il serait mieux à Poufsouffle. Lors des premiers devoirs et contrôle, il avait eu des notes moyennes, et des notes médiocres en DCFM. Et sa grand-mère l'avait appris, bien sûr – elle était très amie avec Mcgonagall. Et les lettres de reproches avaient commencé.

Neville avait commencé à déprimer. Et plus il déprimait, plus ses notes baissaient. Et plus ses notes baissaient… Bref, un cercle vicieux, aggravé par son impression de ne pas être à sa place à Gryffondor et son manque d'ami.

C'était Harry qui l'avait sorti de ça, et lui, Lisa et Susan qui l'avait maintenu à la surface.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble chez Hagrid par hasard après que celui-ci les ait invités séparément, Neville avait déjà fait quelques devoirs avec les trois amis à la bibliothèque, mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin. Ils avaient l'air déjà très soudés, et Neville n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir sa place parmi eux. Mais lors de cette rencontre, Hagrid leur avait raconté des histoires sur la scolarité de leurs parents, et Neville avait dû expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé à Harry. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Harry ne s'était pas moqué et n'avait pas éprouvé de la pitié. Il avait été compatissant, et avait semblé comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu – peut-être que c'était vraiment le cas. Après tout, le sort de leurs parents avait eu lieu quasiment en même temps.

Entendre toute ces histoires sur ses parents avait rendu Neville heureux, mais aussi très triste. Il aurait aimé connaître ces personnes-là, plutôt que les gens diminués qu'il visitait chaque semaine à St-Mangouste. Quand il était parti, il avait craqué et était allé pleurer près d'un arbre, sans voir qu'Harry l'avait suivi. Il avait été mortifié quand il s'en était aperçu, mais Harry avait été très compréhensif. Et Neville avait fini par lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Cet après-midi-là, ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Harry lui avait patiemment expliqué que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas normal. Augusta Londubat avait perdu son fils et c'était tragique, mais demander à Neville d'en être sa copie conforme était injuste. Et lui mettre la pression pour ça au point de risquer de le tuer pour qu'il révèle ses pouvoirs était criminel. Frank Londubat était un sorcier doué en DCFM qui était à Gryfondor, et Neville Londubat était un sorcier très doué en botanique qui aurait dû être à Poufsouffle. C'était son identité, et c'était normal que ce ne soit pas celle de son père. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que la baguette de son père ne marchait pas avec lui : pas parce qu'il en était indigne, mais parce qu'il était destiné à une autre baguette.

Ça avait été dur pour Harry – et plus tard Lisa et Susan – de le convaincre de ça. Neville avait tellement voulu devenir comme son père pour être digne de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à admettre que tout ce qu'on lui avait appris était faux.

Harry lui avait alors révélé qu'il avait vécu quelque chose d'un peu similaire dans son enfance. Il lui avait raconté les maltraitances dont il avait été victime par ses premiers tuteurs, et lui avait expliqué comment il pensait qu'il le méritait, qu'il n'était rien, pas assez important pour avoir de l'amour. Harry avait mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était faux, et cela grâce à ses pères.

Neville savait qu'Harry lui avait fait réellement confiance à ce moment-là, lui dévoilant quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais raconté à personne, et Neville lui avait juré de ne jamais rien dire.

Et il avait commencé à remonter la pente. Ça avait été dur, et il y avait eu des rechutes – Lisa et Harry avait même fini par demander à Fehling d'intercepter les lettres de sa grand-mère pour qu'il ne les lise plus – mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans sa peau, ses notes étaient remontées et Mme Chourave ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur lui. Il ne pensait jamais pouvoir confronter sa grand-mère comme ses amis le lui conseillaient, mais le plus dur était derrière lui, et c'était grâce à ses amis.

Neville finit enfin son bol de corn flakes, se leva et alla voir Hannah, qui était dans la lune. Il était temps d'aller en cours.

 **Silence 4 : Draco Malefoy**

Draco piocha un bonbon dans le paquet que lui avait envoyé sa mère il y avait deux jours, relisant distraitement (il la connaissait par cœur) la lettre de son père qui y avait été jointe.

C'était rare que son père lui envoie une lettre, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Draco. Il avait l'habitude de l'apparent dédain de son père. Lui savait très bien que c'était faux et que son père l'aimait, que c'était juste la façade nécessaire à tout sang-pur. Son père avait été éduqué comme ça, Draco aussi, et ce serait le cas de son futur fils.

Ainsi, pour que son père lui envoie une lettre, ce devait être important. Pourtant au premier abord, rien dans cette lettre ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Mais Draco savait lire entre les lignes : on père lui disait d'être prudent, et de se tenir loin d'Harry Potter… non, Watson-Holmes, même si Draco avait du mal à l'appeler comme ça. En plus ça énervait le balafré quand il le nommait Potter, alors il avait toutes les raisons de continuer !

Mais que son père lui demande de s'en éloigner l'inquiétait. Sa mère lui avait dit dans une de ses lettres – à mots couverts là aussi – que son père était préoccupé, et il se souvenait avoir surpris son père tenir son bras droit avec un air inquiet lors des vacances de Noël. Tout ça, plus le fait qu'une seule chose pouvait réellement faire peur à son père, pointait vers quelque chose de terrifiant : le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais il était mort, n'est-ce pas ? Et de toute façon, il n'allait pas venir à Poudlard… Même la présence de Potter ne pouvait le pousser à faire ça !

Sauf que si son père lui ordonnait de se tenir loin de Potter, c'était qu'il pensait que si.

Mais ça embêtait Draco de ne plus pouvoir approcher Potter. Il avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant.

Tous ses camarades de Serpentards était plus des suiveurs qu'autre chose, surtout Crabbe et Goyle qu'il devait se coltiner toute la journée. Nott et Zabini était un peu plus intéressants oui, mais ne se dressait pas contre lui avec la même force que Potter.

Lors de leur première rencontre, dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, Draco l'avait plus que méprisé. Tout en lui criait « moldu », et Draco n'avait même pas pensé lui parler, juste lui faire sentir sa supériorité de manière silencieuse, exactement comme le faisait son père – Draco s'était beaucoup entraîné à faire ça devant son miroir. Mais Potter avait commencé à lui parler, et Draco avait bien dû répondre. Et Potter lui avait tenu tête, sans s'écraser. Malgré lui, Draco avait commencé à le trouver un tout petit peu intéressant – juste un petit peu.

Et puis Potter lui avait demandé si son avis sur les né-moldu était le sien ou celui de ses parents.

Draco s'était senti vraiment insulté. Qu'on puisse insinuer qu'il était incapable de penser par lui-même le mettait hors de lui ! C'était son avis, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Alors il n'avait plus pensé à ce malotru, qui de toute façon lui était mille fois inférieur.

Les Malefoy ne se mêlaient pas à la plèbe.

Puis il s'était avéré que ce garçon et Harry Potter n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Il avait donc quand même tenté de devenir son ami, sans grand espoir : Potter allait refuser sa demande et prendre la défense de ce pouilleux de Weasley, et ils allaient devenir ennemis, comme les Malefoy et les Potter se devaient de l'être.

Mais Potter n'avait pas refusé sa main. Oh il avait refusé son offre bien sûr, mais il avait répondu de façon intelligente, pas comme un Gryffondor. Ce plébéien devenait de plus en plus intéressant, malgré la colère qu'éprouvait Draco à son égard.

Il devait être l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir été surpris que Potter ne soit pas envoyé à Gryffondor.

Mais sa colère envers lui, pour ses propos dans la boutique et dans le train, pour tout ce que Potter était, surpassait largement son intérêt. Alors la première chose qu'il avait fait en le croisant dans un couloir, c'était l'insulter. Il s'en était pris à ses parents, à son éducation auprès des moldus, à tout ce qui pouvait lui faire mal. Et encore une fois, Potter l'avait surpris. Bien sûr, il s'était mis en colère, mais il avait surtout riposté à arme égale. Il avait touché là où ça faisait mal, avec des piques imprévisibles et bien placées.

Potter était imprévisible, et c'était ce qu'aimait Draco.

Et à un moment – Draco ne savait pas exactement quand – l'envie de faire mal avait disparue, et celle de trouver le sarcasme ou l'ironie la plus intelligente pour surpasser l'autre était passée au premier plan. Et pendant leur petite bataille, Draco… s'amusait, et il soupçonnait que Potter aussi.

Bien sûr, il le détestait toujours et ça ne changerait pas. Mais il aimait bien se confronter à lui, et ça allait lui manquer.

Mais c'était un ordre de son père, alors il allait le suivre.

 **Silence 5 : Hermione Granger**

Hermione fixa le parchemin vierge devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi écrire. Rédiger des lettres à ses parents devenait de plus en plus difficile, et elle flirtait allègrement avec les omissions depuis quelque temps. La prochaine étape, ce serait les mensonges pur et simple, et elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter ses parents, alors elle dépeignait son année scolaire sous un jour plus joyeux que ce qu'elle était vraiment.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle était vraiment très seule. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire des amis, et travaillait tout le temps. Elle n'avait que ça à faire, puisqu'elle ne parlait avec personne, ni dans sa maison ni même dans sa promotion.

Comme d'habitude, elle s'était mis tout le monde à dos en parlant à tort et à travers.

Quand elle était petite, elle pensait que les autres ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle était meilleure qu'eux. Elle les méprisait alors, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la compagnie de personnes jalouses. Elle était vraiment très fière de son intellect à l'époque, et prenait grand plaisir à les remettre à leur place et leur démontrer leur erreur. Mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte que tout le monde commençait à l'éviter, même des personnes auxquelles elle n'avait jamais parlé. Et là, elle n'était pas aimée pour son comportement, et non pour son intellect.

C'était de sa faute.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à rectifier le tir. Peut-être ne savait-elle plus se comporter que comme ça ? Elle aimait parler de ce qu'elle avait appris, elle aimait informer les autres et pouvoir en discuter, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait plus bien le faire, et finissait par mériter son surnom de « Miss je-sais-tout ».

Elle avait vu Poudlard comme une nouvelle chance, un tout nouveau départ dans un endroit où personne ne la connaissait. Mais elle avait raté son coup dès le voyage en train. Il fallait croire que les habitudes avaient la vie dure...

Elle avait supplié le choixpeau de la mettre à Gryffondor, même si tout le monde aurait pensé qu'elle était une Serdaigle dans l'âme. Mais elle voulait s'éloigner de l'image de bûcheuse qui lui collait à la peau. Pas qu'elle comptait arrêter : elle aimait les études, et elle aimait apprendre. Mais elle voulait qu'on voit d'autres qualités en elle, et le choixpeau lui avait dit que son courage était assez grand pour Gryffondor, même si Serdaigle lui correspondait plus.

Mais ses camarades de dortoir, Lavande Brown et Parvarti Patil, étaient des filles très futiles – ce qui n'était pas un défaut en soi, mais faisait qu'Hermione n'avait rien en commun avec elles. Du côté des garçons, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux : Ron Weasley ne l'aimait vraiment pas, et avait entraîné les autres garçons avec lui. Seul Neville était gentil avec elle, mais il avait ses propres amis, et était plus une connaissance qu'autre chose.

Parfois, Ron lui disait qu'elle n'était pas une vraie Gryffondor, et qu'elle devrait rejoindre Potter chez les Serdaigle, qu'ils devraient bien s'entendre tous les deux en tant que faux Gryffondor. En fait, il avait presque raison : Harry aurait pu devenir un ami. Elle savait qu'elle l'énervait beaucoup, il le lui avait dit. Mais il lui parlait un peu, parfois. Il semblait comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu et pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça. Ils avaient même eu un débat intéressant lors d'un cours d'histoire.

Mais il y avait eu le troll.

Elle avait été odieuse avec lui, elle le reconnaissait. Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître faible face à lui, qu'il la considère comme une demoiselle en détresse, alors qu'elle s'était déjà ridiculisée en pleurant, en montrant que cette solitude et les insultes de Ron la touchaient énormément. Elle l'avait donc rejeté, alors qu'il venait de la sauver. Et Harry avait arrêté de lui parler. Hermione, trop honteuse de son comportement, n'avait pas osé aller le voir pour s'excuser et le remercier.

Hermione soupira, et posa sa plume sur la feuille, commençant à écrire des mensonges plus joyeux que ses pensées.

 **Silence 6 : Ron Weasley**

« Ron, Maman te souhaite le bonjour. » L'interpella Percy, repliant un morceau de parchemin.

Ron acquiesça, l'expression neutre. Il ne montra pas que ça le blessait que ses parents ne prennent plus la peine de lui envoyer une lettre personnelle. Même s'il était quatre Weasley à Poudlard, ce n'était pas si long d'écrire une lettre pour chacun, non ?

« Tu as quelque chose à leur dire ? Continua son frère. Je vais leur répondre.

\- Non, dit Ron en cachant précipitamment un devoir sous son livre de métamorphose. Je leur répondrais moi-même, ok ?

\- D'accord. » dit Percy en haussant les épaules.

Quand il se fut éloigné, Ron ressorti son devoir de DCFM, fixant d'un regard noir le A marqué en encre rouge dessus.

Il était un peu de mauvaise foi, il le savait. Il recevait quand même des lettres à son nom de ses parents. Mais elles étaient courtes, et il avait l'impression qu'ils ne le félicitaient jamais, ni ne parlaient beaucoup de lui, mais plus de ses frères.

Mais en même temps, de quoi ses parents pouvaient-ils le féliciter ? Ses notes étaient rarement plus que des A, et il évitait de le leur dire. Il n'était pas doué comme Bill ou Percy, pas inventif et blagueur comme les jumeaux, pas passionné comme Charlie, et pas une fille comme Ginny. Il était juste un élève moyen qui n'aimait pas beaucoup les études, et préférait s'amuser et jouer aux échecs.

Et il se sentait inférieur à ses frères, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

En fait, il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire : devenir ami avec Harry Potter. Quand il s'était rendu compte de qui partageait son compartiment, il en avait presque sauté de joie. Sa sœur serait tellement jalouse ! Ron connaissait tout de l'histoire d'Harry Potter, et il se voyait déjà avec lui dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à se moquer de Snape et se glisser en douce hors de la salle commune après le couvre-feu. Ils s'entendaient déjà très bien dans le train, ça aurait marché tout seul…

Mais Harry était allé à Serdaigle, et Ron s'était senti trahi. Harry Potter était un Gryffondor, tout le monde le savait ! Alors pourquoi ?

Et il avait tout ce que Ron avait toujours désiré, la célébrité, de l'argent, pourtant il semblait n'en avoir que faire. Et même comme ça, tout lui souriait. Comme lorsque qu'il avait été nommé attrapeur alors qu'il n'était qu'un première année…

Ron savait qu'il avait été d'une mauvaise foi extrême dans le train, lors du retour des vancances de Noël. La colère qui couvait en lui depuis le début de l'année était sortie sans qu'il ne le veuille, et il l'avait regretté dès qu'il était sorti, mais il était trop fier pour aller parler à Harry et s'excuser. Il était quand même allé au rendez-vous, mais Rusard était déjà sur place. Il n'avait même pas pu savoir si Harry était finalement venu.

« Ron, tu viens faire une bataille de baveboule ? »

Le rouquin se tourna vers Dean et accepta avec enthousiasme. Après tout, peut-être que c'était pour le mieux ? Il avait quand même des amis, et peut-être qu'Harry n'était qu'un je-sais-tout ennuyeux, exactement comme Granger, qui était insupportable. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était encore penchée sur un parchemin, probablement en train de faire plus que ce que les professeurs lui demandaient. Cette fille était complètement folle.

Et sûrement qu'un jour il trouverait ce qui le démarquait de ses frères, et que ses parents seront fier de lui. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça rachète un peu les comportements de Ron et Hermione :)

On pourrait appeler ce chapitre "le chapitre des heads-canon", parce que c'est comme ça que je vois les psychées des persos dans le canon ! Surtout pour Neville.

A mardi prochain !

PS : Pour l'absent dont je parlais dans le précédent chapitre, qui vous dit que c'est une personne ^^ ?


	18. Temps 12 : Licornes

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous ! Publication tardive cette semaine, je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews avant demain désolé.

Merci à **Angelyoru, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Sire Alamane de Navarre, Emilily826, Tristana702, Will McHope** et **Aurore Heart** pour vos reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 12 : Licorne**

 _3 avril._

Snape rôdait dans la salle, passant entre les paillasses et examinant chaque potion. La potion d'aujourd'hui – potion d'amnésie – produisait beaucoup de fumée, quelque chose dont il aimait bien se servir pour surgir derrière les élèves et les faire sursauter.

On s'amusait comme on pouvait !

Néanmoins, il restait attentif : la classe de potion était une classe dangereuse. Si on ne suivait pas les étapes de la recette, alors les réactions entre les ingrédients pouvaient être imprévisibles. C'était pour ça que Severus surveillait sa classe très attentivement. Heureusement, la classe Serdaigle/Poufsouffle était plus gérable et plus obéissante et concentrée que celle Serpentard/Gryffondor.

Mais il y avait quand même deux binômes dans cette classe sur lesquels il gardait toujours un œil. Le premier était le binôme de Lisa Turpin et Sue Li. C'était deux élèves plutôt moyennes en potion, mais Turpin avait une grande connaissance des ingrédients et leurs interactions, et semblait toujours vouloir provoquer les réactions les plus impressionnantes en faisant exprès de mal préparer sa potion. Bien sûr, elle essayait de faire croire que c'était une erreur, mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Elle lui faisait penser aux jumeaux Weasley, et il avait déjà assez à faire avec les originaux !

Il l'avait changé trois fois de binôme depuis le début de l'année pour trouver l'élève qui réussirait à la contenir, et Li remplissait plutôt bien son rôle (et Turpin voulait quand même avoir de bonnes notes, alors elle ne faisait pas ça à chaque cours pratique).

Au début de l'année, la jeune fille était avec Harry Watson-Holmes, ce qui s'était avéré un très mauvais mélange. Ils avaient réussi à faire exploser une potion contre les furoncles, par Merlin ! Dès le deuxième cours, il les avait séparé et avait mis Watson-Holmes avec Padma Patil.

C'était d'ailleurs le deuxième binôme que Severus surveillait. Ou plutôt, il surveillait Watson-Holmes, car Patil était juste une bonne élève, soigneuse comme presque tous les élèves de Serdaigles, mais sans plus. Alors que Watson-Holmes, lui, était un des élèves les plus doués en potion qu'il ait eu.

Tout semblait lui être facile et compréhensible. Ses potions étaient toujours parfaites, et Severus le voyait prendre des initiatives intelligentes pour améliorer les recettes. Les devoirs étaient toujours justes, et le professeur remarquait bien qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer en cours.

Admettre ça avait été très dur pour Severus. Il haïssait tellement James Potter qu'il avait haï Harry Potter par principe. Pour lui, ce serait forcément le portrait craché de son père, et même la journée au chemin de traverse ne l'avait pas fait changer d'avis. Il n'avait donc pas voulu voir le talent du garçon dans sa matière, préférant croire qu'il avait triché.

Mais au fil du temps, des devoirs et des potions, Severus avait fini par perdre ses œillères, et admettre le talent de son élève. C'était à ce moment qu'Harry était passé de « Potter » à « Watson-Holmes » dans son esprit. Après tout, ce genre d'élève apparaissait peu de fois dans une carrière, il ne fallait pas le laisser partir. Après ça, Severus avait vu de plus en plus Lily en Harry, et de moins en moins Potter. Ça l'avait aussi aidé à apprécier un peu plus cet élève. Et il voyait aussi un peu de lui en Harry, quand il était lui-même élève à Poudlard.

Et maintenant, Il envisageait de laisser à Harry un peu plus de liberté dans les potions, pour lui permettre d'expérimenter des potions un peu plus difficiles. Ce fut pourquoi il appela Watson-Holmes à la fin du cours.

« Monsieur Watson-Holmes, commença-t-il. Puis-je voir votre livre de cours ? »

Le garçon sembla vouloir refuser pendant un instant, mais finit par se plier à la demande de son professeur et tendit son livre, rougissant. Severus l'ouvrit, et comme il s'y attendait, il y avait des annotations dans pratiquement toutes les marges du livre. Il croyait revoir son propre manuel de l'époque. A certains endroits, il était glissé des feuilles avec des schémas que le professeur ne reconnut pas, et qui étaient soigneusement annotés.

« Qu'est-ce ?

\- Des dessins d'observations de coupes des ingrédients, observés au microscope. C'est mon père qui les fait et me les envoie.

\- Vous essayez de faire des potions avec des méthodes moldues ?

\- On a essayé, dit honnêtement Watson-Holmes. Pour certaines choses ça aide, mais la plupart du temps c'est impossible. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il avait essayé lui aussi et était arrivé à la même conclusion.

« Et avez-vous commencé à étudier des potions d'un plus haut niveau ?

\- De deuxième année, mais c'est beaucoup plus dur. J'avance lentement.

\- Je voudrais vous permettre de le faire plus facilement, dit alors Severus, arrivant au sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Il existe des laboratoires dans ce couloir normalement réservés aux élèves de sixième et septième année. Je peux vous autoriser à vous y rendre de temps en temps. »

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller, et Severus eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à sautiller d'excitation. Un regard noir le dissuada efficacement de le faire, et les paroles suivantes le calmèrent tout à fait :

« Il y a des conditions à ce privilège. Vous devrez toujours y être avec un autre élève qui pourra vous surveiller. Il y a un planning de réservation dans les salles, vous pouvez le consulter pour savoir quand la salle est occupée, et les étudiants seront prévenus. Vous n'y travaillerez pas de potion d'un niveau supérieur à la deuxième année. Pas plus d'une fois par semaine non plus, et certainement pas après le couvre-feu. Et votre travail, dans ma matière comme dans les autres, doit rester le même. Si vos notes chutent, ce privilège vous sera retiré, alors vous avez intérêt à continuer à travailler comme vous le faites déjà. Surtout en métamorphose, ou j'ai entendu dire que vos notes étaient assez basses. »

Harry rougit mais ne dit rien.

« Vous avez bien compris les conditions ?

\- Oui Monsieur, merci monsieur, dit Harry avec effusion. Vous ne le regretterez pas Monsieur !

\- A vous de tout faire pour cela. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »

Watson-Holmes le remercia encore une fois, et se dirigea vers la porte. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Snape. Il pensa d'abord la rejeter, mais il la considéra quelques seconde et se dit finalement « Pourquoi pas ? »

Ce soir, il devait aller cueillir des fleurs de lune dans la forêt interdite. C'était des fleurs qui ne s'ouvraient qu'une fois par mois, à la pleine lune. Cette floraison était extrêmement courte : seulement 23 minutes, au levé de la lune. Les fleurs lâchaient alors leur pollen, et se refermaient à la fin de la plage horaire pour un mois. Il en avait besoin d'une grande quantité pour les potions de l'infirmerie, et normalement il demandait à un des élèves de sa classe de potion de septième année de l'accompagner pour l'aider. Mais cette fois aucun d'eux ne pouvait venir, et il avait décidé d'y aller seul.

Mais le garçon avait des bonnes notes en botanique, et il avait vraiment besoin d'aide…

Sa décision prise, il rappela son élève qui s'apprêtait à refermer la porte.

 **oOo**

Harry se vêtit chaudement ce soir-là, car les nuits étaient encore fraîches. En attendant l'heure du rendez-vous dans la salle commune, il assomma Lisa de paroles, lui partageant sa joie d'avoir accès aux labos et que son professeur lui ait proposé de participer à la cueillette. Au bout d'un moment, en ayant marre, Lisa le coupa.

« J'ai compris Harry, tu es très content, heureux et tout ça. Trop de bons sentiments tue les bons sentiments, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Je t'ennuie à ce point ?

\- Un peu oui, rétorqua Lisa, taquine. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton amour des potions.

\- Normal, toi tu cherches à les faire exploser !

\- Bien sûr, c'est beaucoup plus marrant !

\- Si tu le dis. Je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard, et je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape apprécie.

\- Fais attention, conseilla Lisa, devenant plus sérieuse. Je te rappelle qu'il a peut-être fait rentrer un troll dans l'école pour pouvoir voler la pierre !

\- Je serais prudent, promis. » jura Harry.

Et il quitta la salle commune.

 **oOo**

Harry courait presque derrière le professeur, qui avançait à grandes enjambées devant lui. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, et il se revit en train de faire la même chose à la sortie de Gringotts, l'été dernier. Mais cette fois, il avait des questions à poser.

« Les fleurs poussent où exactement ?

\- Dans une clairière, à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'orée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne nous enfoncerons pas dans la forêt. Pourquoi, vous avez peur ?

\- Uun peu oui, avoua Harry. On dit qu'il y a des bêtes sauvages là-dedans.

\- Lesquels ? demanda Snape, curieux.

\- La plupart parlent de loup-garou, mais c'est idiot. Ils se transforment trois nuits par mois, donc ils doivent vivre une vie normale le reste du temps, non ?

\- Bon raisonnement, acquiesça le professeur. Vous êtes bien un Serdaigle. Vous avez raison, pas de loup-garou dans cette forêt, mais il y a bien des choses dangereuses. Mais elles sont beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt, sinon je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous emmener avec moi. Faîtes attention, restez près de moi et tout ira bien. »

Et ils recommencèrent à marcher.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau des premiers arbres de la forêt, ils croisèrent Hagrid et son chien Crockdur. Le demi-géant portait une arbalète dans son dos, et semblait lui aussi aller dans la forêt.

« Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir professeur Snape. Vous allez cueillir des ingrédients ?

\- Oui. » répondit laconiquement le professeur sans s'arrêter. Ne se laissant pas démonter, Hagrid les accompagna.

« Faîtes attention, il y a quelque chose qui rôde dans cette forêt. Il y a déjà deux licornes qui sont mortes en trois semaines.

\- Nous ferons attention, dit Snape en avançant plus vite.

\- Si vous voyez des taches brillantes au sol, c'est du sang de licorne. Prévenez-moi si c'est le cas, lancez des étincelles rouges par exemple. Bon, moi je vais par ici, rajouta Hagrid lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Bonne cueillette ! »

Et ils se séparèrent, Harry et Severus tournant à gauche. Après quelques minutes de marche pendant lesquelles ils allumèrent leur baguette d'un lumos, la luminosité baissant, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Au même moment, les dernières nuances de rose et de rouge dans le ciel disparurent.

Sous les yeux émerveillées d'Harry, la clairière, jusqu'alors banale, s'illumina. Les fleurs de lune, qui jusque-là ressemblaient à de simples brins d'herbes, s'ouvrirent en déversant une faible lumière bleutée.

Il y en avait des centaines, peut-être même un millier. Chacune d'elle avait cinq pétales délicats, d'une couleur blanche et veiné de bleu, et c'était leurs pistils ainsi que les veinules qui diffusaient la lumière. C'était un spectacle absolument magnifique, et Harry mit un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte que son professeur lui parlait.

« Watson-Holmes !

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Je sais que c'est beau, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je m'occupe de cueillir les fleurs pour récupérer le pistil et les pétales, et vous, vous récupérez le pollen grâce à ceci, instruisit-il en lui tendant une petite spatule de bois. Il vous suffit de gratter les étamines et de mettre la poussière récoltée dans ce sachet. Ne les abîmez pas surtout, si vous voulez que cette colonie perdure. »

Harry hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris, et ils se mirent au travail en silence.

Harry s'appliqua à la tâche, faisant attention à ne pas abîmer les fleurs. Peut-être que d'autres auraient trouvé cela très ennuyant, mais Harry aimait bien faire ça. C'était reposant, et Harry avait l'habitude d'être patient grâce aux expériences qu'il faisait avec son père, qui prenait du temps et demandait beaucoup de minutie.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un quart d'heure, gardant un œil sur leur montre. Harry, qui s'était rapproché de la lisière de la clairière, capta soudain un éclat qui n'était pas celui des fleurs du coin de l'œil. Relevant la tête, il vit que c'était une flaque, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sous les arbres. Elle était d'une couleur argenté, et la lumière de la lune se reflétait dedans.

Ça ressemblait à ce qu'avait décrit Hagrid. Harry pouvait en voir une autre, à peine visible dans l'herbe et la mousse, à quelques mètres de la première, et il se doutait qu'il devait y en avoir plus.

Sachant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas s'éloigner, Harry se décida à appeler le professeur Snape. De toute façon sur les 23 minutes de floraisons, il ne leur en restait que deux.

« Professeur Snape ?

\- Il reste encore deux minutes Watson-Holmes !

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Pas de mais. Quoi que ce soit, ça attendra deux minutes. »

Harry pensa un instant à se résigner et se taire, mais l'idée qu'une licorne soit blessée l'encouragea à insister.

« Monsieur, il y a du sang de licorne sur le sol ! »

Snape devint sérieux en comprenant ce que venait de dire son élève. Délaissant les fleurs, il rangea celles qu'il avait déjà récoltées et se dirigea vers ce que Harry lui désignait. La première flaque était sur un sentier qui longeait la clairière, et Harry y suivit son professeur. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant la flaque pour l'examiner.

« C'est bien du sang de licorne, confirma Snape. Il se releva et dit à Harry avec un air sombre :

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer seul si ce qui l'a blessé est toujours là. Vous sortez votre baguette, et vous restez derrière moi. Dès que vous ordonne quelque chose, vous le faites sans poser de question, vous m'avez compris ? Si je vous dis de jeter un sort, vous le jetez. Si je vous dis de vous cacher, vous vous cachez. Si je vous dis de courir, vous courrez aussi loin que possible. »

Harry acquiesça et sortit sa baguette, l'allumant d'un lumos. Derrière lui, il vit du coin de l'œil les fleurs de lune se refermer, et la nuit parut soudain très noire, les rayons de la lune passant difficilement à travers les frondaisons. Le professeur et l'élève suivaient les gouttes et les flaques en silence, attentifs. Ils marchaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Si la licorne avait perdu tant de sang, alors elle était probablement déjà condamnée. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une troué entre les arbres – pas exactement une clairière, car les feuilles des arbres était trop nombreuses et empêchaient le soleil de parvenir au sol, ainsi ce n'était que de la terre battue avec quelques mauvaises herbes.

La vision qu'ils avaient sous les yeux aurait pu être magnifique, si elle n'avait pas été aussi triste. La licorne était couché sur le flanc, la tête posé à terre comme si celle-ci était trop lourde à porter. Son flanc se soulevait faiblement, trop faiblement. Elle avait une longue plaie sur le côté, et le sang tâchait sa robe, formant des tâches plus sombres sur les poils blancs, tellement blanc qu'ils semblaient luire.

Comme Harry l'avait craint, il semblait trop tard pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Nerveux, il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, jetant des regards aux alentours. Il ne voulait vraiment pas tomber sur ce qui avait fait ça.

Snape s'avançait pour examiner la licorne quand soudain, l'air autour d'eux sembla s'épaissir. Il fit soudain très froid, et tout se figea, même leur respiration. Tout était silencieux, le vent ne sifflait plus dans les branches et feuilles étaient immobiles, ne bruissant plus.

Une silhouette noire se dessina entre les arbres, et se précipita sur la licorne sans faire attention à eux.

Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry, elle commença à boire son sang.

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il tremblait violemment. Il était glacé à l'intérieur, si glacé que ça faisait mal. Sous ses yeux, la forêt disparut et Harry se retrouva dans le noir. Mais pas n'importe quel noir.

Celui de son placard.

Harry savait qu'il faisait un flash-back, il en avait assez fait pour les reconnaître. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'arriva pas à s'en extraire. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et Harry se laissa tomber à genoux en poussant un halètement.

A travers les cris qu'il entendait – il ne savait pas qui les poussait, peut-être que c'était lui – il perçut quand même des sorts lancés et des bruits de combat. Et soudain, deux mains encadrèrent son visage, et Harry commença à se débattre, criant encore plus – et il se rendit compte que c'était bien lui qui criait depuis le début.

Snape resserra ses mains, essayant désespérément de sortir son élève de sa vision. Il commença à l'appeler, en se disant que si le contact ne marchait pas, peut-être que sa voix lui parviendrait.

« Watson-Holmes ! Watson-Holmes, revenez avec moi ! »

Mais Harry gardait les yeux grands ouverts, regardant dans le vide sans le voir.

« Potter ! Finit-il par crier en désespoir de cause. Réveillez-vous par Merlin ! »

Et enfin, Watson-Holmes cligna des yeux.

Le noir s'estompa, et le visage flou de Snape se dessina sur la rétine d'Harry. Il cligna encore, et comprit que c'était les larmes qui rendaient sa vision floue. Il leva la main pour essuyer ses paupières, et les mains de son professeur quittèrent son visage.

Le brun regarda derrière l'épaule de Snape, et vit que la silhouette noire avait disparue, sûrement chassée par son professeur. Il aperçut aussi la licorne, dont le pelage était entièrement terne maintenant, comme si elle s'était éteinte de l'intérieur. Son flanc ne se soulevait plus : elle était morte.

« C'était Voldemort. » affirma-t-il en claquant des dents.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il en était absolument persuadé.

« Voldemort est mort. » Contra Snape.

Mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il était lui-même peu convaincu par ses dires.

« Le sang de licorne permet de sauver sa vie, même si on est au bord de la mort, récita Harry en essayant de se rappeler de ses lectures. C'est une vie maudite, une demi-vie mais une vie quand même. Si Voldemort est affaibli, ça lui permettrait de reprendre des forces… »

Harry parlait à toute allure, alors qu'il réfléchissait pour ne plus penser à son placard et aux Dursley, pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Mais il doit probablement avoir un autre but, pour pouvoir retrouver son corps, continua-t-il, exposant ses réflexions à haute voix. La pierre Philosophale ! Comprit-il soudain. Avec l'élixir de longue-vie, il pourrait…

\- Comment savez-vous pour la pierre philosophale !? » Le coupa soudain Snape.

Harry rougit en comprenant qu'il s'était emporté, et qu'il avait oublié la présence de son professeur.

« …J'ai deviné ? Tenta-il d'une petite voix.

\- Mais bien sûr, dit Severus, pas du tout dupe. Ecoutez Watson-Holmes, les professeurs s'occupent de la pierre philosophale, et on a la situation en main. Et même, ce n'est pas à des élèves de première année de s'en occuper. Nous allons rentrer à Poudlard, je vais vous emmener prendre une potion calmante à l'infirmerie et vous y passerez la nuit en observation, peut-être sous potion de sommeil sans rêve si l'infirmière juge que c'est mieux. Et vous n'allez plus penser à cette histoire, ni même vous approcher du couloir interdit, suis-je bien clair ?» Finit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Harry hocha la tête, se faisant petit sous le regard du professeur. Snape l'aida à se relever, et Harry s'épousseta de ses mains encore tremblantes. Lorsqu'ils repartirent vers le château, Harry resta juste derrière le professeur, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle et serrant convulsivement sa main autour de sa baguette, sursautant au moindre bruit.

« On a oublié de prévenir Hagrid, se rendit-il soudain compte. Il nous avait dit d'envoyer des étincelles rouges si on apercevait du sang de licorne au sol…

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Snape. Je vais le faire, il pourra s'occuper du corps… »

Et il agita sa baguette, projetant les étincelles. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur chemin en silence. De temps en temps, une larme s'échappait et coulait sur sa joue, mais Harry l'essuyait rapidement.

Là tout de suite, il aurait tout donné pour être avec ses pères.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière et s'engagèrent sur l'herbe du parc, les épaules d'Harry se relâchèrent un peu, mais pas complètement. Essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose, Harry se dit qu'au moins il avait appris plusieurs choses lors de cette soirée : Voldemort en avait sûrement après la pierre, et il devait avoir un complice dans l'école – car Harry supposait qu'il était trop faible pour avoir traversé les barrières de l'école tout seul.

Et surtout, ce complice n'était pas Snape, puisque celui-ci avait combattu le mage noir.

Harry n'excluait pas qu'il ait quand même voulu voler la pierre à Halloween pour son propre profit, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas pour Voldemort.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut sidéré de voir que le couvre-feu n'était même pas passé. Se rappelant de la raison de leur présence dans la forêt au départ, il détacha le sac rempli de pollen de sa ceinture, et le tendit au professeur.

« Pas mal, Watson-Holmes, complimenta Snape en examinant le contenu. Il y en a beaucoup et il a été bien récolté. Je vous félicite. »

Harry hocha la tête, ne se sentant pas la force de dire quelque chose. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh le prit rapidement en charge. Harry se laissa faire, trop fatigué pour protester quand elle lui dit qu'elle le gardait pour la nuit.

Il s'endormit tout de suite, d'un sommeil emplit de cauchemars.

* * *

Semaine prochaine : contretemps ! (pour une fois que je pense à vous prévenir ^^)

et le grand absent, c'était le miroir du Riséd, qui apparaît pour la première fois lors des vacances de Noël dans le canon. Mais vous m'avez pointé d'autres absents qui n'était pas intentionnels (j'avais complètement oublié Firenze !), je vais corriger ça :) (enfin pas pour Firenze malheureusement... j'aurais eu du mal à le placer dans ce chapitre en vrai.)


	19. Contretemps 5 : Un métier dangereux

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à **Angelyoru, Aurore Heart, Julia13verseau, Tristana702, Will McHope, Morgane93, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Sire Alamane de Navarre, Emilily826 et PetitLutin22** (x2 pour toi ^^) pour vos reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Contretemps 5 : Un métier dangereux**

 _Harry a 10 ans._

Le siège de plastique s'enfonçait dans son dos, désagréable et collant. John avait la tête rejetée en arrière, s'appuyant contre le haut du siège, et il fermait les yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire le noir, s'endormir et passer au jour suivant, pouvoir oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

Mais la lumière crue des néons traversait aisément ses paupières.

Gregory, à côté de lui, était tout aussi silencieux. Une tâche rouge commençait à apparaître sur le bandage qu'il avait à l'épaule, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.

Le tapotement caractéristique d'un parapluie atteint les oreilles de John, se dirigeant rapidement vers eux. John ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, tombant sur un spectacle rare : Mycroft Holmes débraillé (c'est-à-dire avec la cravate un peu de travers). Il se leva pour accueillir son beau-frère, inquiet.

« Où est Harry ? Tu devais aller le chercher à l'école !

\- J'ai demandé à Mme Hudson de le garder, lui et Aglaé. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'amener à l'hôpital. »

John hocha la tête, admettant que la place des deux enfants n'était pas ici. Mycroft s'approcha de Gregory et le serra fort contre lui, et le policier lui rendit son étreinte. Quand ils se séparèrent, Mycroft demanda anxieusement.

« Des nouvelles ? »

Il regardait les portes closes de la salle d'attente comme si en se concentrant suffisamment, elles allaient s'ouvrir par la seule force de sa volonté. Bien sûr, ce fut vain. John aurait pu le lui dire, il avait déjà essayé.

« Rien, répondit le docteur. Il est là-dedans depuis presque 1h30.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Sherlock avait découvert que notre dernière victime faisait partie d'un réseau de dealers, qui allait bientôt faire une grosse vente, expliqua Gregory. On devait les prendre sur le fait, Sherlock avait même accepté de nous laisser intervenir en premier… Mais ça a dégénéré en fusillade.

\- Son coeur s'est arrêté pendant presque une minute avant que je réussisse à le faire repartir. » souffla John.

Il semblait vieux, tout d'un coup. Les épaules affaissées, il paraissait très loin d'eux, revivant le moment où son mari avait failli mourir dans ses bras.

Et il ne savait toujours pas s'il pourrait le resserrer dans ses bras un jour.

Il fut finalement distrait de ses pensées morbides par la grimace qui apparut sur le visage de Gregory, qui portait la main à son épaule. Il sembla ne remarquer qu'à cet instant que ses points de suture s'étaient défaits.

« Gregory ! S'exclama Mycroft en commençant à examiner son compagnon sous toutes les coutures, très inquiet. Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu n'étais pas blessé !

\- C'est rien, juste une égratignure, se défendit son amant. Je ne pouvais pas rester aux urgences et laisser John attendre seul.

\- On va aller chercher un docteur, ordonna Mycroft d'un ton qui interdisait toute discussion.

\- Mais… essaya quand même Gregory, regardant vers John.

\- ça ira, dit John en essayant de sourire – il ne put que grimacer. Je vais appeler Harry en vous attendant, il doit être très inquiet.

\- D'accord. » finit par capituler Gregory.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant John seul dans la salle d'attente. Celui-ci se passa la main sur le visage, jeta un regard machinal vers la porte qui restait désespérément close, et sortit son portable.

Ce fut Harry qui décrocha au lieu de Mme Hudson. John eut un pincement au cœur en comprenant que son fils devait être resté près du téléphone depuis son arrivée chez leur logeuse.

« Dad ?

\- Salut Bonhomme, dit John en essayant de prendre une voix enjouée. Tu fais quoi de beau avec grand-mère Hudson ?

\- Comment va Papa ? Demanda Harry, ne se laissant pas berner. John grimaça.

\- Il va bien, ne t'en… »

John se stoppa, soupirant. Il ne donnait absolument pas le change et le savait.

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles pour l'instant, corrigea-t-il. Mais il est entre les mains des docteurs, ils vont le remettre sur pied j'en suis sûr.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es médecin, tu dois bien savoir !

\- L'opération est longue, mais ça va aller, dit John en essayant d'y croire.

La balle était passée très près du cœur, et Sherlock souffrait d'une hémorragie interne quand il avait été obligé de le laisser. Si Sherlock faisait un autre arrêt cardiaque…

Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Harry.

« Est-ce que Papa va mourir ? Demanda alors Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Non Harry. Sherlock ne mourra pas. » martela John.

Et ce n'était pas qu'à Harry que le soldat adressait ces mots. Il le disait au destin, au hasard, à dieu, enfin peu importe qui était aux commandes. Sherlock ne pouvait PAS mourir. John ne le permettrait pas.

Il parla encore un peu avec son fils, essayant d'être aussi rassurant que possible, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi. Gregory et Mycroft revinrent peu après qu'il ait raccroché, et la longue attente continua.

Le couple appela leur fille malgré l'heure tardive, pour pouvoir la rassurer. Aglaé n'était toujours pas couchée, elle aussi énervée par la peur ambiante. Elle allait sûrement avoir du mal à dormir, et serait intenable le lendemain, mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne pouvaient réellement faire pour l'instant.

Enfin, après plus de trois heures d'attente, un médecin les appela.

« Mr Holmes va bien. » les rassura-t-il de suite.

John s'effondra presque contre le mur de soulagement, ses jambes le lâchant soudainement. Son cœur se remit enfin à battre normalement, et l'air semblait plus respirable tout d'un coup. A ses côté, Mycroft et Greg se détendirent eux aussi, heureux de la nouvelle.

« Il ne risque vraiment plus rien ? S'assura-t-il.

\- C'est passé près, mais on a réussi à le stabiliser. Il faut surveiller bien sûr, alors on va le garder en observation pendant quelque temps.

\- Bonne chance avec ça. » se moqua Mycroft.

Maintenant qu'il savait que son frère allait s'en sortir, il redevenait sarcastique – on ne se refaisait pas après tout.

« Je peux le voir ? Interrogea John, ne prêtant aucune attention à son beau-frère.

\- Il est sous sédation et se repose, mais vous pouvez le voir quelques minutes. La famille seulement, et pas longtemps. » Indiqua le médecin.

John le suivit vers la chambre où se trouvait son mari, le dépassant presque tellement il marchait vite. Il se stoppa à peine sur le pas de la porte mais s'immobilisa quand il aperçut son mari, pâle et immobile entre les draps blancs.

Sherlock et lui se connaissaient depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans et enquêtaient ensemble depuis autant de temps, mais c'était la première fois que l'un d'eux était blessé aussi gravement **(1)**. Ils avaient bien sûr fait quelques passages à l'hôpital, mais rien qui ne dépassait une journée.

Et Sherlock n'était jamais aussi immobile et silencieux, même quand il dormait, même quand il avait une crise d'ennui. Il faisait toujours un mouvement, bougeait la main, les pieds, faisait des petits bruits, avait des à-coups dans sa respiration… Le voir comme ça, c'était nouveau.

C'était angoissant.

John s'assit à côté du lit, et prit la main du détective entre les siennes. Il posa ses lèvres dessus, silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Mycroft entra dans la chambre à son tour, mais resta près de la porte.

« Le docteur a dit quand il se réveillerait ?

\- Dans quelques jours je suppose, répondit John.

\- Gregory et moi allons y aller, et récupérer Aglaé au passage. Ça ira ?

\- Oui. Tu peux rester tu sais ?

\- Sa vie n'est plus en danger, ça me suffit. Je viendrais le voir quand il sera réveillé, il aura probablement besoin d'un bon débat.

\- Une dispute fraternelle est thérapeutique maintenant ?

\- Pour Sherlock Holmes, oui ! Et au moins quand il boudera, il ne pensera plus à partir. Bon et bien je vous laisse, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Quand il se retrouva enfin seul avec Sherlock, John commença à parler. Il lui raconta la peur qu'il avait eu, la fin de l'enquête, l'arrestation des suspects, l'inquiétude d'Harry.

Il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis que Sherlock s'était effondré, et les larmes envahirent soudain ses yeux sous l'effet du soulagement. John les laissa couler sans y prêter attention, seulement préoccupé par l'homme dans le lit en face de lui.

Après quelques minutes de pleurs libérateurs, John se calma et promit à Sherlock de revenir le lendemain. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche en lui disant « Je t'aime », puis il quitta la pièce.

Maintenant, il devait rassurer son fils.

 **oOo**

 _2 semaines plus tard._

« Harry, il faut que tu fasses ton sac pour l'école. » ordonna John, faisant appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas commencer à crier.

Sherlock était rentré au 221B depuis une semaine, et depuis Harry était insupportable. Il refusait d'aller se coucher, se levait très tôt, faisait des caprices pour ne pas aller à l'école. Au début, John et Sherlock s'étaient dit que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de quitter Sherlock, et qu'il suffisait d'attendre un peu pour que Harry comprenne que son père était rentré à la maison et qu'il allait bien. Mais maintenant ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, et n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de leur fils.

« J'ai mal au ventre, annonça Harry. Je peux pas aller à l'école.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, contre-attaqua John. Pas de problème d'équilibre, pouls normal, tu n'es pas pâle, pas de vomissements…

\- Mais j'ai mal au ventre !

\- Peut-être quelque chose du petit-déjeuner qui est mal passé, mais ce n'est rien de grave, et tu peux aller à l'école.

\- Dad…

\- Non Harry, tu arrêtes de discuter maintenant ! Tu vas faire ton sac, on va aller à l'école et tu vas le faire sans te plaindre ni contester, c'est bien clair ? » Dit John sévèrement.

Au bout d'un moment, il fallait commencer à sévir, sinon John savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Mais c'était dur, parce qu'Harry était un garçon plutôt facile à vivre, et les fois où ils l'avaient disputé se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. John était persuadé qu'Harry avait une bonne raison – dans son esprit en tout cas – pour se comporter comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas la connaître si Harry ne disait rien.

Sherlock sortit alors de leur chambre, boutonnant les derniers boutons de sa chemise. C'était la première fois de la semaine qu'il s'habillait – depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il traînait en pyjama dans l'appartement, s'ennuyant profondément mais ne pouvant pas encore reprendre ses enquêtes.

« J'amène Harry à l'école si tu veux, je dois aller voir Lestrade au Yard. » proposa le brun.

John vit soudain Harry écarquiller les yeux, complètement paniqué.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-il, et il attrapa le bas de la chemise de Sherlock, comme pour le retenir.

John et Sherlock se jetèrent un regard interloqué.

« Harry, je vais juste voir Lestrade, tout va bien.

\- Mais il va te donner une enquête. »

Harry avait l'air au bord des larmes.

« C'est mon métier, dit Sherlock d'un ton circonspect, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela mettait Harry dans un tel état. C'est ce que je fais Harry, je le fais depuis plus de 15 ans.

\- Change de métier alors, ordonna Harry. N'y vas plus.

-Harry, je ne comprends pas ce… »

John l'interrompit, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtant soudain dans son esprit.

« Harry, commença-t-il d'un ton précautionneux. Est-ce que tu as tout fait pour rester à la maison pour pouvoir nous empêcher de partir ? »

Harry hocha la tête, tremblant.

« Je veux pas vous perdre… »

John le prit dans ses bras, l'interrompant. Il le serra fort contre lui, secoué.

« Harry, ça ne va pas arriver, dit Sherlock. C'était un accident, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Mais tu as failli mourir ! »

Sberlock se tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour rassurer Harry. C'était vrai qu'il avait failli y passer cette fois-là, et il ne pouvait pas garantir que ça n'arriverait pas à nouveau. Après tout, ils faisaient un métier dangereux.

Comme toujours, ce fut John qui trouva les bons mots. Il s'assit dans le canapé et posa Harry à côté de lui.

« Harry, même si on arrêtait de faire ça, il y a toujours un risque d'accident. Je voudrais pouvoir te promettre que ton père et moi on mourra de vieillesse dans très très longtemps, mais c'est impossible, tu comprends ? Ce qu'il s'est passé était un accident, et on fera tout pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Mais rester ici ne va rien arranger. »

Passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, il continua.

« De toute façon, ton père ne va pas courir après des criminels tout de suite, et Gregory va juste lui donner des dossiers d'affaires classées mais non résolues, et il va rester dans un bureau toute la journée. Après tout, il est censé être encore à l'hôpital. »

Sherlock rentra la tête dans ses épaules sous le regard que lui lança son mari en disant ça. En effet, il était parti de l'hôpital contre l'avis médical, et était loin d'être assez en forme pour courir dans toute la ville. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans cette chambre blanche et fade !

« Donc tu vas aller à l'école, et quand tu rentreras, Papa sera là. Et on va faire tout notre possible pour que ce soit toujours le cas. »

Harry, les yeux embués de larmes, hocha la tête, mais John voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Il se doutait qu'il allait falloir du temps avant que la peur d'Harry se calme. L'épisode l'avait vraiment secoué. Mais ils avaient enfin crevé l'abcès, et John espérait qu'Harry arrête enfin de faire des caprices comme lors de ces derniers jours.

Sherlock proposa alors :

« Et si exceptionnellement tu n'allais pas à l'école et venais avec moi ? On pourrait entraîner tes talents de déductions ensemble sur les non-résolues.

\- Je peux ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers John, enthousiasmé par l'idée.

Celui-ci hésita un peu, mais il devait avouer que c'était une bonne idée. Ça ferait sûrement du bien à Harry de passer la journée avec son père – même si résoudre des affaires de braquages ou de vols (John faisait confiance à Sherlock pour ne pas montrer des affaires de meurtres à Harry, ou le laisser avec Gregory s'il voulait en étudier) n'était pas une activité père-fils qu'on pourrait qualifier de normale.

« Très bien, mais juste une fois. Demain tu vas à l'école et sans rien dire !

\- Promis ! »

Sur cette déclaration, Harry alla dans sa chambre se préparer.

Rester seuls, John et Sherlock s'échangèrent un regard sombre. Leur métier était dangereux, les évènements récents l'avaient bien démontré.

Que se passerait-il si un jour, l'un d'eux n'en revenaient pas ?

* * *

 **Pour rappel, Mary n'a pas tiré sur Sherlock comme lors de la saison 3 et n'est pas morte en demandant à Sherlock de sauver John, ce qui n'amène donc pas Sherlock à se droguer et finir dans l'hôpital du méchant. Donc c'est bien la première fois que Sherlock passe aussi près de la mort dans cet univers.**

* * *

Et oui, les contretemps c'est pas toujours tout mignon et gentil !

A mardi prochain :)


	20. Temps 13 (partie 1) : Explications

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la première année, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :D

Merci à **Angelyoru, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Morgane93, Sire Alamane de Navarre, PetitLutin22, Will McHope, Julia13verseau, Aurore Heart, Emilily826** et **Morganne-Bzh** pour vos reviews !

 **Morganne-Bzh :** C'est Winter, pas Winters :). Et pour te répondre (ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont posé la question), c'est comme dans GoT en fait : Winter is coming... dans la saison 7 ! On réentendra parler de lui à la fin de la deuxième année, où vous apprendrez un peu ce qu'il a fait exactement, mais le fin mot de l'histoire n'est pas avant très longtemps !  
Moi aussi ça me fais bizarre de faire se tutoyer John et Mycroft, mais c'est le plus logique au vu de leur lien familial. ça me fais aussi très bizarre d'appeler Lestrade "Greg" !

* * *

 **Temps 13 (partie 1) : Le temps des explications**

 _22 juin._

Harry se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il flottait dans les airs, et ne ressentait rien. C'était le brouillard dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des évènements l'ayant conduit sur ce nuage.

D'ailleurs, il était bizarre qu'il soit sur un nuage.

Le brouillard commençait à se dissiper, et son esprit devenait plus clair. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était absolument pas sur un nuage, mais sur un lit – et même pas un lit confortable en plus. Il se sentait cotonneux, et ses paupières semblaient faites de plomb.

Oh, pas bon ça. Quand on pensait un truc aussi cliché que « mes paupières semblent de plomb » au réveil, c'était que vous ne vous étiez pas endormi normalement – ou que vous aviez la gueule de bois, mais Harry était trop jeune pour boire.

Inquiet maintenant, Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière trop vive le dissuada de continuer sur cette voie. Il poussa un gémissement bas, et leva un bras pour se frotter les yeux.

« Harry ! s'exclama une voix à sa droite, une voix que le brun connaissait bien.

\- Papa ? »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'habitua assez à la lumière pour réussir à distinguer son environnement, et vit que c'était effectivement ses pères qui étaient à son chevet.

Il y avait aussi une femme debout un peu plus loin, et Harry sut tout de suite qui elle était même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée jusque-là : la ressemblance avec sa nièce était flagrante. C'était Amélia Bones, la directrice du département de la justice magique. Et enfin, assis plus loin, il y avait le directeur Dumbledore, qui s'était apparemment levé en constatant son réveil. Mais Harry remarqua qu'il évitait soigneusement de rentrer dans le cercle formé par les autres adultes autour de lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, John s'élança vers lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Harry le serra en retour, profitant de la première étreinte paternelle depuis plus de 5 mois.

« Tu nous as fait tellement peur, Harry ! Murmura John, la voix tremblante.

\- Désolé, désolé. » répéta Harry en boucle.

John finit par le lâcher, seulement pour laisser la place à Sherlock qui serra Harry tout aussi fortement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Harry quand ils se détachèrent.

\- C'est moi qui les ai amenés, répondit Mme Bones en s'approchant. Ma nièce m'a écrit pour me raconter vos petites aventures, et j'ai ouvert une enquête. Dans le cadre de celle-ci, j'ai dû prendre le témoignage de vos parents, mais j'ai vite compris qu'ils ne savaient rien. »

Harry rougit sous son regard inquisiteur, détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, Harry ? Le pressa John, dont la colère revenait à la surface maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur la santé de son fils.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. » balbutia Harry.

Cherchant à détourner l'attention, Harry se tourna vers Mme Bones et demanda, inquiet :

« Quirell n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur la pierre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, tes amis et ma nièce ont prévenus le professeur Dumbledore à temps. J'aurais besoin de ton témoignage, tu es assez en forme pour qu'on le fasse maintenant ?

\- Ça, c'est à moi de le décider. » s'interposa Mme Pomfresh en s'avançant à vive allure vers son lit, devançant Sherlock qui comptait lui aussi protester que c'était trop tôt pour presser Harry de questions.

L'infirmière examina Harry et lui fit boire quelques potions, avant de le déclarer assez en forme pour répondre à Mme Bones. Sherlock et John protestèrent un peu, mais Harry leur assura qu'il pouvait le faire. Il se cala contre les oreillers, et se demanda par où commencer. Et aussi ce dont ses parents étaient au courant, et à quel point ils étaient en colère. C'était l'inquiétude qui primait pour l'instant (même si la colère avait déjà filtrée), mais Harry savait bien que quand ils seraient en privé, il se prendrait l'engueulade de sa vie.

Et il savait qu'il l'avait mérité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement ? Demanda-t-il, pour être fixé.

\- Tes amis nous ont raconté pour le troll, l'attaque pendant le match de Quidditch, la pierre philosophale et l'attaque dans la forêt. » énuméra Sherlock d'un ton neutre – ce qui voulait dire qu'il était vraiment en colère.

Harry grimaça. C'était pire qu'il ne le craignait.

« Donc je commence avec les évènements d'hier… »

Harry se tut, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait même pas si c'était effectivement hier que tout s'était passé. Il commença à paniquer.

« Attendez, ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? Et les autres, ils vont bien ? »

Harry se redressa et commença à s'agiter, regardant partout dans l'infirmerie. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir pensé à Neville, Lisa et Susan avant. Ses souvenirs étaient encore un peu brumeux, mais il se souvenait maintenant que Susan avait été blessée à la tête. Et si c'était grave ?

« Calme-toi Harry, l'apaisa John. Ça fait trois jours que tu es là, et tout le monde va bien.

\- Susan ?

\- Sa plaie était superficielle, rassura Mme Bones. Ils ont tous quitté l'infirmerie hier. Et ils t'ont laissé quelques friandises, tout comme plusieurs élèves de l'école. Comme cette affaire a été tenue secrète, par conséquent tous les élèves sont au courant. »

En disant cela, elle désigna la table de chevet à côté du lit. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua qu'elle était pleine de paquets de bonbons de toutes les couleurs. Il sourit, rassuré.

« Tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant ? Demanda John.

Harry acquiesça, et commença son récit.

Il raconta comment ils étaient allés voir Hagrid ce matin-là – qui, à leur grand soulagement, ne leur en avait pas tenu rigueur d'avoir prévenu Dumbledore pour l'œuf – pour prendre un thé avec lui. La discussion avait dérivé vers la façon dont Hagrid s'était procuré cet œuf, et le demi-géant avait fini par expliquer que c'était un inconnu encapuchonné rencontré dans un bar qui le lui avait donné, et qu'ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leurs animaux. Quand Harry avait demandé s'ils avaient parlé de Touffu, Hagrid avait acquiescé en se vantant même de très bien savoir le tenir – il suffisait juste de lui jouer une petite berceuse !

« Donc, Hagrid a dit à cet inconnu – et à vous – comment passer une des barrières mise en place pour protéger la pierre ? » Demanda Mme Bones tout en griffonnant dans un carnet.

\- Oui… Mais il ne pensait pas à mal ! Vous n'allez pas le faire renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Non, s'adoucit Mme Bones. En fait, il n'aurait pas dû être dans la confidence au départ, alors je serais clémente. »

Tout en disant cela, elle lança un regard équivoque en direction de Dumbledore, qui n'avait toujours rien dit et souriait rêveusement, comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

« Mais il aura quand même un avertissement, ajouta la juriste. Continuez Mr Watson-Holmes. »

Harry s'exécuta, et passa à la réunion qu'ils avaient tenue juste après cette visite. Lors de celle-ci, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que c'était le complice de Voldemort qui se cachait sous le capuchon de l'homme rencontré par Hagrid. Les quatre amis pensaient que ce devait être un professeur plutôt qu'un élève. Et si c'était un des professeurs qui avait mis en place une des protections, alors il avait la solution de deux des six barrières protégeant la pierre…

Les quatre amis s'étaient dit que c'était devenu trop important et dangereux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder ça pour eux. Ils avaient alors décidé d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, mais ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe de son bureau. Ils l'avaient donc demandé au professeur McGonagall, croisée dans un des couloirs menant au bureau du directeur, mais celle-ci ne les avait pas cru. Elle leur avait aussi appris que Dumbledore était parti ce matin-là, et qu'un accident de Potion retenait le professeur Snape dans les cachots.

L'absence de Dumbledore était une occasion idéale pour s'emparer de la pierre, et Snape n'en aurait pas l'occasion ce jour-là. Cela prouvait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui avait introduit Voldemort dans l'école, comme le déclara plus tard Harry alors qu'ils contemplaient la porte grande ouverte du couloir interdit.

Puisque personne n'allait rien faire, ils avaient décidé d'y aller.

Ensuite, Harry raconta en détail comment ils étaient venus à bout de toutes les épreuves, les unes après les autres. Neville avait réussi à distinguer le filet du diable au fond du trou, et ils avaient sauté dedans pour amortir la chute, puis ils l'avaient éloigné avec un sortilège de lumière. Harry avait monté le balai afin d'attraper la clé. Pour l'échiquier, ils s'y étaient tous mis pour gagner la partie, mais Susan avait quand même dû se sacrifier pour leur permettre de passer. Neville était resté avec elle, et Lisa et Harry avaient continué. Ils avaient traversé la salle du troll sans encombre, puisque celui-ci était déjà à terre.

Lisa s'était fait la réflexion que si elle devinait bien et que le filet du diable était l'épreuve de Chourave, les clés celle de Flitwick et les échecs celle de McGonagall, alors le troll devait être l'œuvre de Quirell.

Et si Quirell avait une facilité avec les trolls…

Lisa avait réfuté cette théorie, clamant que jamais le professeur Quirell, peureux et lâche comme il était, n'aurait pu faire ça. Mais au fond de lui, Harry considérait sérieusement l'idée qu'au bout du chemin, ils tombent sur le professeur bègue.

Après ça ils arrivèrent dans la salle contenant l'énigme des potions, qui était de toute évidence l'épreuve du professeur Snape. Les deux Serdaigles en vinrent à bout très facilement, et, quand ils comprirent qu'une seule personne pourrait accéder à la dernière pièce, ils décidèrent que Lisa ferait demi-tour tandis qu'Harry continuait seul.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris cette décision ? Demanda doucement John à son fils.

\- Parce qu'il allait prendre la pierre philosophale, je ne pouvais le laisser faire… Je ne pouvais pas, Papa.

\- Tu ne savais même pas s'il aurait vraiment pu atteindre la pierre, remarqua Sherlock.

\- Mais il aurait pu. »

John hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans ce débat.

« Et donc, quand tu es arrivé dans la dernière pièce, que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça.

 **Flash-back**

 _Harry s'avança dans la pièce, jetant à peine un regard au plafond orné et aux colonnes qui la décorait. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au centre, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette qui se tenait dos à lui, observant un grand miroir en pied._

 _Comme il s'y attendait, l'homme portait un turban violet._

 _« Bonsoir Potter, le salua-t-il en se retournant._

 _\- Professeur Quirell, dit sobrement Harry en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler, et ne relevant pas l'erreur de nom de famille – ce n'était vraiment pas le moment._

 _\- Vous ne semblez pas très surpris de me voir, dit Quirell d'un ton déçu._

 _\- Je suis surpris de ne pas vous entendre bégayer, rétorqua Harry courageusement, même s'il était en vérité mort de peur._

 _\- Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Se vanta le professeur. Qui aurait pu soupçonner le pauvre et… et béga… bégayant professeur Quirell ? Snape était un bien meilleur suspect, je suis déçu que vous n'y ayez pas pensé._

 _\- Au début, on a envisagé cette possibilité, avoua Harry, essayant de le faire parler : il se souvenait que c'était une des techniques de son père pour neutraliser les suspects._

 _\- Il essayait de m'arrêter, dit pensivement Quirell. Comme si on pouvait arrêter le Lord Noir… C'est lui qui a stoppé le maléfice que je lançais sur votre balai, le saviez-vous ? Etonnant, quand on connaît son passif avec votre père. Il m'a aussi empêché de voler la pierre quand j'ai fait diversion avec le troll. Mais assez parlé maintenant ! J'ai cette pierre à trouver, et votre présence m'ennuie. »_

 _Harry leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort, Mais Quirell bougea la main avant qu'il n'ai pu prononcer un mot. Des cordes surgirent du néant, lesquelles s'enroulèrent autour d'Harry, le bâillonnant. Sa baguette s'échappa de sa main pour atterrir dans celle du professeur._

 _Sans plus faire attention à son élève, le professeur se retourna vers le miroir en marmonnant._

 _« Je vois la pierre… Je me vois la donner à mon maître… Mais où est-elle ? S'énerva-t-il. Maître, aidez-moi ! »_

 _Harry était persuadé que Quirell devenait complètement fou, à s'adresser à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Mais une voix glaciale s'éleva et lui répondit, le faisant violemment sursauter._

 _« Sers-toi du garçon… »_

 _Quirell, se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur de folie._

 _« Potter, venez ici ! » Cria-t-il._

 _Les cordes tombèrent au sol, et Quirell lui prit le bras pour le traîner devant le miroir._

 _« Que voyez-vous ? »_

 _A la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry examina le miroir pour savoir à quoi il avait affaire. Dans le cadre supérieur, il était gravé une phrase : « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ». Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il fallait la lire à l'envers, ce qui donnait : « Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur le désir. »_

 _C'était donc un miroir qui reflétait le désir le plus profond de la personne qui regarderait dedans._

 _La main de Quirell se referma soudain sur sa nuque, le forçant à observer son reflet._

 _Harry se vit au centre du miroir, mais il n'était pas seul._

 _Derrière lui, la main posée sur son épaule, il y avait John, qui parlait avec un homme un peu plus grand que lui, un homme qui avait des cheveux en bataille et des lunettes. De l'autre côté d'Harry se tenait Sherlock, parlant à une jeune femme rousse de sujets qui semblaient complexes, vu la concentration inscrite sur leurs visages et leurs grands mouvements de mains._

 _Le cœur d'Harry se serra, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il comprit qui étaient ces deux personnes qui discutaient avec ses pères. C'était ses parents, Lily et James Potter._

 _Oubliant complètement la situation problématique dans laquelle il était, Harry observa avidement ce que le miroir lui montrait. Il n'y avait pas que ses pères et sa mère avec son reflet : dans le fond, il apercevait Mme Hudson et Molly parler avec deux autres vieilles dames autour d'un thé. Il supposa que c'était ses grand-mères biologiques. Avec elles, il y avait aussi son grand-père adoptif, le père de Sherlock. La mère de Sherlock, elle, parlait avec un vieil homme qui avait encore quelques rares mèches rousses dans sa tignasse blanche, probablement son grand-père maternel. Plus loin, Mycroft et Gregory parlait avec un autre vieil homme à la crinière de lion, très digne, qui se tenait bien droit et qui semblait soigné. Son grand-père paternel._

 _Sous ses yeux, sa famille adoptive et sa famille biologique étaient réunies. Harry comprit quel était son souhait le plus profond : que ses parents biologiques acceptent sa famille adoptive, et ne lui en veulent pas d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille et pris le nom de ses pères. Parce que malgré ce que lui affirmaient Dad et Papa depuis qu'il habitait chez eux, lui n'était pas convaincu._

 _Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et, à peine Harry avait intégré l'image, que toute sa famille disparaissait, ne laissant que son reflet qui l'observait en souriant, alors qu'Harry ne le faisait pas – en fait, il devait être plutôt pâle et avoir une expression apeuré reflet alors plongea la main dans sa poche, et en sortit une pierre rouge. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, souriant toujours, puis remit la pierre dans sa poche. Et Harry sentit la sienne se remplir et devenir plus lourde._

 _Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était maintenant en possession de la pierre philosophale._

 _« Alors ? S'impatienta Quirell. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?_

 _\- Je me vois sur le terrain de Quiditch, en train de soulever la coupe, improvisa rapidement Harry. Serdaigle a gagné le tournoi de Quidditch. »_

 _Il eut la pensée absurde que cela n'arriverait pas s'il mourait, puisque le dernier match était dans quelque jours._

 _L'évocation du quidditch fit remonter à la surface le souvenir du dernier match qu'il avait joué, où Snape avait été arbitre. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait cela pour pouvoir le protéger, mais il ne lui avait jamais posé la question._

 _Et maintenant il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il ne pourrait jamais le remercier d'avoir arrêté son balai lors du premier match de l'année non plus._

 _Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir ses pères..._

 _Quirell jura et le repoussa derrière lui, sortant Harry de ses pensée décousues et le faisant reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il sentait la pierre contre sa jambe, et considéra un instant l'idée de fuir sans se retourner. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre une décision, la même voix glaçante s'éleva et dit :_

 _« Il ment…_

 _\- Potter, revenez ici, et dîtes-moi la vérité ! Cria Quirell en se tournant vers lui._

 _\- Non… Laisse-moi lui parler… »_

 _Harry était cloué sur place, ne parvenant plus à bouger. De la sueur froide coulait dans son dos, et il n'entendait que vaguement Quirell protester, disant que son maître était trop faible pour ça. Au loin, il commençait à entendre la voix d'Oncle Vernon, et il la repoussa sans pitié au fond de sa tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour un flash-back !_

 _Mais quand Quirell se mit dos à lui et commença à enlever son turban, Harry oublia tout ça, et son esprit se vida tandis qu'il observait apparaître une tête livide, absolument immonde, qui semblait avoir vieillie prématurément. C'était comme un parasite accroché à l'arrière du crâne chauve de Quirell. Les yeux rouges le fixaient, semblant lire en lui et faire ressurgir toutes ses peurs – et Harry en avait beaucoup. Quand Voldemort parla, sa voix n'était plus étouffée par le tissu du turban, et elle semblait grincer, donnant à Harry envie de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre._

 _Voldemort lui parla longuement de ses plans, racontant ce qu'il pourrait faire de grand pour le monde et proposant une place dans ce futur à Harry. Il lui suffisait juste de lui donner la pierre, juste ça, pour que tous ses souhaits soient réalisés !_

 _Harry se redressa face à lui, devenant furieux à cause des mensonges débités par cette entité diminuée, même pas capable de survivre sans un autre corps. Rassemblant tout son courage et sa colère face à cette proposition, il refusa avec force. Et il commença à se reculer, trébuchant, cherchant à tout prix à fuir._

 _« Attrape-le ! » hurla avec furie Voldemort._

 _Quirell se jeta sur lui, lui attrapant le bras. Une douleur explosa soudain dans le bras d'Harry au point de contact, remontant dans sa poitrine et arrivant dans sa tête. C'était une douleur absolument atroce, comme si on frappait violemment son cerveau contre les parois de son crâne et que l'on lui raclait l'intérieur de la cavité crânienne avec des ongles pointus en même temps. Harry se mit à hurler de douleur, se rendant à peine compte que Quirell semblait souffrir le martyr aussi. Le professeur le lâcha alors, et Harry eut soudain beaucoup moins mal à la tête. Ahuri, il fixa la main du professeur se recouvrir de cloques, comme s'il avait été brûlé au troisième degré par la peau du Serdaigle. Par contre, le bras d'Harry était intact._

 _« Ma main, ma main ! Gémissait Quirell pitoyablement, des larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, pauvre imbécile ? Attrape-le ! » S'énerva Voldemort, qui ne pouvait rien voir de sa position._

 _Quirell se releva et se mit à la poursuite d'Harry, qui avait presque gravi toutes les marches pendant que Quirell se plaignait. Ne suivant que son instinct, Harry se retourna et leva les mains pour se protéger, les plaquant sur le visage de l'homme. Comme lors du premier contact, une immense douleur naissant dans ses bras remonta jusqu'à son crâne, trois fois plus forte qu'avant. Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, se fendre en deux, et le visage de Quirell se mit à brûler sous ses mains alors que ses cris se mêlaient à ceux de Voldemort._

 _La douleur devint impossible à supporter pour Harry, et il s'évanouit._

 **Fin du flash-back**

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre !

Qui sera le dernier avant un bout de temps, malheureusement... Quand je vous en avait parlé la première fois, il y avait un espoir que je n'en ai finalement pas besoin, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous confirme donc qu'à la fin de la première année, il y aura une pause de 2 ou 3 mois, le temps que je réfléchisse et écrive la suite.

CETTE FIC NE SERA PAS ABANDONNE, promis. Il y a trop de chose que j'ai envie d'écrire, et j'ai mis tellement de moi dans cette fic que je ne peux pas la laisser sans conclusion. Ce ne sera qu'une pause estivale !

Sinon, j'ai lancé deux calendriers de l'avent ! Si vous voulez attendre Noël avec moi, allez y jeter un œil :)


	21. Temps 13 (partie 2) : Décisions

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous ! Fin de la première année aujourd'hui :)

Un grand merci à **lesaccrosdelamerceri, Angelyoru, PetitLutin22, Morgane93, Tristana702, Will McHope** et **Emilily826** pour vos reviews ! J'ai tellement de retard dans les réponses, c'est horrible... j'essaie de vous répondre bientôt, promis.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 13 (partie 2) : Le temps des décisions**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Demanda Harry, ayant enfin fini son récit.

\- Tes amis sont remontés, et ont croisé Dumbledore qui était rentré et avait été mis au courant, grâce à un sort relié à l'un des instruments présent dans son bureau, expliqua Mme Bones. Quand il est arrivé sur place, Quirell était neutralisé, tu étais inconscient et il n'y avait aucune trace de Voldemort, même pas derrière son crâne – en fait, je ne savais pas que Voldemort avait été présent avant ça. Il a dû abandonner le corps de Quirell et revenir à l'état de spectre. Ensuite, ma nièce m'a écrit dès qu'elle a eu un moment de libre, et comme je te l'ai dit j'ai ouvert une enquête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « neutraliser » ? Demanda Harry, n'écoutant même pas la fin de l'explication.

\- Et bien, qu'il était hors d'état de nuire. » explicita Mme Bones.

Mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que je l'ai… »

Harry n'osait même pas dire le mot, horrifié et écœuré par l'idée qu'il ait pu faire ça.

« Le professeur Quirell est mort, oui, avoua avec reluctance Mme Bones. Mais nous ne savons pas de quoi, c'est peut-être quand Voldemort a quitté son corps. Et même, c'était un cas de légitime défense. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, Harry. »

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas. Plongeant la tête dans ses genoux, Harry commença à murmurer :

« Je l'ai tué… »

Dans sa tête, il se repassait encore et encore l'image du visage brûlé, mutilé de son professeur sous ses doigts. Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était lui qui avait fait ça.

Il était un meurtrier.

Gémissant, il resserra encore plus ses bras autour de lui, essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible, de disparaître. Il ne sentait pas les mains de John dans son dos, ni la voix de Sherlock essayer de le faire revenir à la réalité.

Il y avait seulement cette image gravée sur ses paupières, atroce.

Soudain, des mains saisirent les siennes et le força à écarter les bras. Harry se débattit, mais il était encore trop faible, et son adversaire trop fort.

« Harry ! » Hurla Sherlock face à lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de son père.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Sherlock d'un ton implacable. Ce – n'est – pas – ta – faute ! »

Il martelait ça avec force, regardant toujours son fils dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as tué personne, Harry. Tu t'es seulement défendu, ok ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Le professeur Quirell est mort dès qu'il a accepté de partager son corps avec Voldemort. Il était condamné quoi qu'il arrive. » intervient une nouvelle voix.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Dumbledore s'était approché d'eux, et c'était lui qui venait de parler.

« Pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Comment j'ai pu faire cela avec mes mains ? » Demanda Harry.

Il voulait des réponses à tout ça, il voulait comprendre !

Encore une fois, ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit. Cela ne sembla pas plaire aux autres adultes, mais ils ne dirent rien.

« Ma théorie, c'est que lorsque ta mère t'a protégé il y a 10 ans, elle a fait involontairement de la magie ancienne, une très puissance magie. Et tu portes cette protection en toi, encore aujourd'hui. Voldemort ne pouvait pas toucher quelque chose d'aussi pur. »

Harry nota mentalement de se renseigner sur la magie ancienne. Le pouvoir de l'amour, ça ressemblait un peu trop aux histoires pour enfants… mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Cherchant désespérément à se raccrocher à la logique, Harry essaya de comprendre tous les évènements de l'année. S'il se laissait aller, si le silence s'installait, alors il allait se faire emporter.

« Pourquoi j'ai pu récupérer la pierre, et pas Quirell ? J'ai juste regardé dans le miroir…

\- Ah, ça, c'était une de mes idées, dit Dumbledore d'un ton rêveur. En fait, seuls ceux qui voulaient trouver la pierre – la trouver, pas s'en servir – pouvaient la récupérer. Plutôt ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela prouve que tu n'es pas obsédé par les choses matérielles, un grand signe de maturité.

\- La vie éternelle ne m'intéresse absolument pas, aucun souci à avoir, murmura Harry. Et donc, Nicolas Flamel a récupéré sa pierre ?

\- En fait, elle a été détruite, dit tranquillement Dumbledore.

\- Détruite !?

\- Oui, ça doit être un peu dur à comprendre pour toi. Mais Nicolas et moi sommes parvenus à la conclusion que c'était pour le mieux. Lui et sa femme ont eu une longue et belle vie, après tout. Pour eux, c'est comme aller se coucher à la fin d'une très, très longue journée. »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais il était sceptique. Et il avait assez côtoyé son politicien d'oncle pour reconnaître une version officielle pleine de bons sentiments. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et la version officielle lui convenait tout à fait. Grâce aux explications du directeur, il y voyait plus clair dans les évènements de l'année, et avait réussi à se calmer un peu – pour l'instant du moins.

La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qui lui avait offert sa cape… La cape !

« Ma cape d'invisibilité ! S'écria-t-il. Je l'ai laissé dans le couloir…

\- C'est moi qui l'ai récupéré, répondit Dumbledore, la sortant. Quand je t'avais dit d'en faire bon usage, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça je dois dire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

\- C'est vous qui me l'avez envoyé ? Comprit Harry.

\- J'ai pensé qu'elle devait te revenir. Après tout, elle t'appartient.

\- C'est nous qui allons la récupérer. » s'interposa John en prenant l'étoffe.

Harry ne pensa même pas à protester.

« On va te laisser te reposer, maintenant. Tu pourras aller au banquet de fin d'année ce soir, déclara Mme Bones.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ? » Demanda Harry à ses parents, essayant de les retenir.

Il ne voulait surtout pas rester seul.

« Nous devons parler à ton directeur et Mme Bones, hésita John.

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons rester jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes ? Proposa Sherlock en compromis.

\- Je veux bien oui. » accepta Harry avec reconnaissance.

Il prit la potion calmante que Mme Pomfresh lui avait laissée sur sa table de chevet – Il en avait beaucoup bu cette année, se dit-il sarcastiquement – puis se mit sous sa couette, posant la tête sur son oreiller et se tournant vers ses parents. Mme Bones et Dumbledore s'éloignèrent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Vous êtes vraiment très fâchés ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- On a surtout eu très peur, soupira John.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Interrogea Sherlock. Non, l'interrompit-il, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas nous inquiéter, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Tu as été en danger de mort Harry !

\- Je ne voulais pas partir, avoua Harry. Vous allez me retirer de l'école maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On va en discuter. » dit seulement John sans s'avancer.

Il ne lui dit pas que sa première réaction était beaucoup plus catégorique, et qu'ils avaient crié sur le directeur pour leur avoir caché tout ça.

« J'aime cette école, dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée, les paupières tombantes. Je n'ai pas envie de partir…

\- Dors, Harry. » dit Sherlock sans répondre. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

La respiration de son fils s'apaisa, et il ferma les yeux. Quand ils furent sûrs qu'il était endormi, les visages de Sherlock et John se fermèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers les deux autres adultes présents dans la pièce.

« Où pouvons-nous parler ? »

 **oOo**

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tout le monde était silencieux. Severus était renfrogné dans son siège, se demandant ce que diable il faisait ici. Lui voulait juste discuter avec Dumbledore de la fin de l'année et du poste vacant de professeur de DCFM ! Mais apparemment, il était le contact entre la famille Watson-Holmes et le monde sorcier sans le savoir, et avait été invité à rester – obligé serait un terme plus juste.

Dumbledore n'avait pas proposé de bonbon au citron, ce qui signifiait que c'était vraiment sérieux. En même temps, le vieux avait bien merdé sur ce coup-là.

Severus avait été surpris d'apprendre que les parents de Watson-Holmes, Turpin, Bones et Londubat n'étaient pas venus voir le directeur quand leurs mioches avaient été blessés par le troll, et par son balai pour Watson-Holmes. Mais il s'était simplement dit que Dumbledore avait su se montrer convaincant et rassurant, et était passé à autre chose. Il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ce que faisaient les parents de ses élèves. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Dumbledore ne les avaient pas prévenus !

Severus ne savait pas si ça avait été une chance ou une malchance pour le directeur que les enfants n'aient rien dit à leur parents non plus, mais le vieil homme méritait bien ce qui lui arrivait.

« Nous allons retirer Harry de cette école, annonça alors John, implacable.

Le médecin se retenait depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le bureau, et il en avait marre d'attendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était mettre son fils en sécurité, même s'il savait que celui-ci ne voulait pas partir. John ne le laisserait pas revenir dans ce lit d'infirmerie, jamais.

Sherlock lui serra la main doucement. John savait qu'il est du même avis que lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, dénia Severus.

\- Et pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas ? Notre fils a failli mourir quatre fois cette année !

\- Non, je veux dire que vous ne pouvez pas retirer votre fils d'une école de magie pour le mettre dans une école moldu. Parce que c'est votre projet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Il a raison, renchérit alors Amelia Bones. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais les sorciers peuvent manier la magie grâce à ce qu'on appelle un noyau magique, qui se situe dans le cerveau, dans l'amygdale plus précisément, là où naissent les émotions comme l'ont découvert les moldus. Et ce noyau se développe lors de la puberté, et se façonne, grâce à la pratique régulière de la magie. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais disons que la magie brute du sorcier s'habitue à obéir aux ordres de la baguette et à passer par un réseau allant du noyau à la main du sorcier, alors qu'avant elle obéissait directement aux émotions et souhaits inconscients du sorcier. C'est ce que l'on appelle de la magie infantile.

\- Et que se passe-t-il si le sorcier ne pratique pas la magie régulièrement ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Alors la magie continue à suivre les émotions du sorcier, repris Severus. Et c'est beaucoup plus violent quand on est adolescent. Le noyau va finir par enfler, et dégrader les neurones. Et ça se finit systématiquement par la mort. Parfois même, quand le sorcier est vraiment puissant, la conscience du sorcier est annihilée, et il ne répond plus qu'à son subconscient et ses désirs. Ces individus sont extrêmement dangereux. Si vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive à votre fils, alors il faut qu'il soit dans une école de magie jusqu'à ses 16 ans – d'ailleurs dans le monde sorcier, l'école est obligatoire jusqu'à cet âge pour cette raison. Et seulement après, vous pourrez le mettre dans une école moldu.

\- Je vois, dit lentement Sherlock. Et je suppose que Poudlard est la seule école de magie d'Angleterre ?

\- Oui.

\- Evidemment… »

Le silence retomba, et Severus se demanda ce que les Watson-Holmes allait décider. Iraient-ils jusqu'à envoyer leur fils dans un autre pays anglophone ?

« Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain John. Harry nous a dit que certaines familles pensaient que les né-moldus ne devaient pas être acceptés dans le monde sorcier. Ils voudraient donc que tous ces enfants meurent de cette manière ?

\- Je crois que ça ne les gênerait pas tant que ça pour certains, grimaça Severus. Mais pour la plupart, ce serait surtout les séparer de ceux « digne de la magie ». Leur apprendre le strict minimum pour qu'ils survivent.

\- Et bien Harry peut apprendre la magie à la maison ! S'exclama John, exaspéré.

\- _Les sorciers de premier cycle ne peuvent pas faire de magie en dehors d'une école de magie, sous peine d'être en infraction avec la loi du secret et de devoir payer une lourde amende_ , récita Amelia. Vous devez avoir une dérogation pour ça, et vous ne l'aurez jamais, même avec mon aide. Et honnêtement, je ne vous conseille pas cette solution. La magie ne peut pas être apprise seul. »

Sherlock et John ne répondirent rien, mais il était flagrant qu'ils étaient énervés.

« Je veux une garantie que ce qu'il s'est passé ne se reproduira pas, dit Sherlock.

\- Je m'en assurerai, dit la juriste avec un regard dur. L'école va être fouillée cet été, et tous les papiers administratifs examinés pendant au moins les trois prochaines années.

\- Ce n'est pas assez ! Explosa John. Harry s'est retrouvé quatre fois à l'infirmerie cette année, _quatre fois_ , sans que l'on soit mis au courant !

\- C'est mon cas aussi, je vous rappelle, dit Amelia. Susan s'est retrouvée deux fois à l'infirmerie, et je n'aurais jamais été mis au courant si elle ne m'avait rien dit.

\- Je veux être sûr que ça ne se reproduira pas !

\- Cette année était exceptionnelle, intervint Dumbledore. L'école n'est pas dangereuse normalement, et maintenant que Quirell n'est plus là…

\- Voldemort est toujours en vie, contra Sherlock, ne prêtant aucune attention aux frissons des autres personnes dans la pièce à l'entente du nom.

\- Mais il est très faible. Il ne pourra pas passer les protections de l'école seul, et je vais les mettre à jour pour qu'il ne puisse plus rentrer grâce à un corps emprunté.

\- Et le reste ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez caché un artefact dangereux dans une école, protégé par une créature tout aussi dangereuse. Et que vous ne nous avez pas prévenu quand notre fils a été attaqué !

\- Cela ne se reproduira pas. Et pour la rétention d'information, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

\- Encore heureux ! Mais je veux savoir _pourquoi_ , directeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ?

\- Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on sache que la pierre philosophale était à Poudlard. Une enquête l'aurait dévoilé – comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui – et beaucoup de sorciers auraient cherché à s'en emparer. Peut-être des élèves aussi.

\- Si vous ne l'aviez pas introduit à Poudlard, alors ce ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Je voulais rendre service à un vieil ami, se défendit le directeur - Et il sembla soudain très vieux, affaissé dans son trop grand fauteuil. Je ne pensais pas que tout cela arriverait. »

Tout le monde se tut après cette information. Severus se gardait bien de dire quelque chose, tandis que le directeur et les Watson-Holmes s'observaient en chiens de faïence. Les deux hommes finirent par s'excuser et se lever pour s'éloigner et discuter, suivis par la juriste. Ils parlèrent quelques temps, de façon très animée, mais ni le professeur ni le directeur n'entendiren quoi que ce soit. Mme Bones devait avoir mis en place un sort de silence. Puis ils revinrent s'asseoir, et John Watson reprit la parole.

« Très bien, abdiqua-t-il. Nous ne retirons pas Harry de Poudlard. Mais, ajouta-t-il avant que le directeur n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, si jamais ce qui s'est passé cette année se reproduit, nous vous attaquons en justice. La famille Potter doit bien avoir un avocat, non ? Et nous retirerons Harry de cette école, même s'il faut pour cela l'envoyer dans un autre pays.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Dumbledore, faisant signe qu'il avait compris. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Ils se levèrent tous, et Mme Bones et le directeur se serrèrent la main.

« Vous aurez le détail des documents à fournir pour l'enquête demain matin. » l'informa-t-elle.

Severus s'approcha des deux pères, qui se dirigeaient vers la porte du bureau.

« Vous ne partez pas encore ?

\- Nous allons rester jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se réveille, pour lui dire au revoir. Ensuite nous rentrerons, répondit John.

\- D'ailleurs comment êtes-vous venu ici ? Demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils, se rendant soudain compte que ce n'était pas censé être possible. Les moldus ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans l'école.

\- Mme Bones a fait raccorder temporairement notre cheminée au réseau de… cheminette, c'est ça ? Apparemment, c'est le seul moyen de transport sorcier que nous pouvons emprunter, fini le médecin après que Severus ait hoché la tête.

\- Il faut avoir un noyau magique pour utiliser les autres. » expliqua Severus alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Arrivé dans le couloir devant la gargouille, ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent, Severus se dirigeant vers les cachots avec soulagement. Tant pis pour la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec Dumbledore, ça pourrait toujours attendre !

 **oOo**

Quand la cheminé perdit sa couleur verte et que Amelia Bones eut disparu, Dumbledore se relâcha enfin.

« Le retour de bâton a été dur ? Se moqua le choixpeau, s'animant sur son étagère.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu ! Protesta Dumbledore, fatigué.

\- C'est le plus ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez envisagé très fortement après tout.

\- Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas le risquer, justement pour que _ça_ n'arrive pas ! Dit Dumbledore en désignant l'assignation à comparaître posé sur son bureau. Je n'avais pas prévu que Quirell neutralise Severus, ni qu'Harry et ses amis se lanceraient à sa poursuite.

\- Et bien ça vous servira de leçon, et je pense que vous le payerez suffisamment cher pour que vous la reteniez. »

Dumbledore jeta un regard noir au vieil artefact, mais celui-ci se figea et se tut. Malheureusement, l'horripilant chapeau avait parfaitement raison : son plan avait échoué, et toute ses cachoteries lui étaient revenues en pleine face.

Dumbledore soupira, et se pencha sur tous les papiers qui jonchaient son bureau. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour pouvoir garder son poste.

Et en en plus, il devait trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Il n'était décidément pas prêt d'être en vacances.

 **oOo**

Quand ils furent assez éloigné, Sherlock s'arrêta et dit à John de continuer sans lui, qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt. John acquiesça, et quand Sherlock fut seul, il sortit son téléphone de la poche.

« Incroyable ce que le réseau marche bien, dit-il en le portant à son oreille.

\- Aujourd'hui, il y a des antennes réseau partout. Même près de Poudlard, je m'en suis chargé, répondit la voix de Mycroft à l'autre bout du fil. Le vrai problème est de charger le téléphone, puisque la magie interfère avec l'électricité.

\- Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver une solution, dit pensivement Sherlock. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

Mycroft était en vérité en ligne depuis le début de leur discussion dans le bureau, à la demande de Sherlock qui avait admis avec reluctance que ses connaissances en politique pourraient aider.

« Je connais Amelia, elle est toujours juste, c'est même l'une des rares à l'être complètement. Elle ne lâchera pas Dumbledore, tu peux en être sûr. Et j'irais la voir dans son bureau pour lui parler. Tu es détective consultant, elle n'aura qu'à te consulter s'il arrive quelque chose de mystérieux l'année prochaine.

\- Et comment sauras-tu si ça arrive ? Attaqua Sherlock. Tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette année.

\- Malgré ce que tu sembles croire, je ne suis pas omniscient, protesta Mycroft, outré par l'insinuation.

\- Mais n'as-tu pas des espions qui te permettent de le faire croire ?

\- Pas à Poudlard, mais j'ai repéré un élève prometteur. Je m'en occupe cet été, et j'aurais bien plus d'informations l'année prochaine. Ça ne se reproduira pas, Sherlock, dit son frère d'un ton très sérieux. C'est une promesse.

\- J'espère, dit Sherlock en se permettant de laisser passer un peu de sa fatigue dans sa voix, l'inquiétude ridant le coin de ses yeux. J'espère vraiment. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Se recomposant, il prit un visage neutre pour ne pas plus inquiéter John, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

 **oOo**

« Harry ! »

L'interpellé se retourna vers celui ayant crié son nom. Amusé, il regarda Hagrid remonter à contre-courant la foule d'élèves qui se pressait vers le train.

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire, et tout le monde rentrait chez eux pour deux mois de vacances. Harry était heureux de rentrer chez lui et de pouvoir s'éloigner un peu de Poudlard. Les derniers jours avait été difficiles, et il s'était senti mal à l'aise dans le château. Il avait besoin de repos, et de passer du temps avec ses pères.

Hagrid arriva enfin à sa hauteur, et Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« Bonjour Hagrid, le salua-t-il.

\- Salut Harry. Alors, content d'être en vacance ?

\- Plutôt, oui, approuva le brun. Vous vouliez me parler ? Relança-t-il ensuite : le train n'allait pas tarder à partir, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Oui, je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler de Touffu, ou de la pierre…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Harry. Sans ça, Voldemort aurait pu avoir la pierre à l'heure qu'il est. Et nous voulions avoir ces informations.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est rassurant de savoir que vous réussissez à me soutirer ce que vous voulez. » grogna Hagrid.

Harry rigola légèrement.

« Félicitation pour la coupe, au fait, ajouta Hagrid. Et désolé pour le Quidditch. Vous gagnerez l'année prochaine !

\- Oui ! S'enthousiasma Harry. Pas question de laisser la coupe au Serpentards encore une fois ! »

Malefoy ne s'était plus senti à cause de ça, paradant dans les couloirs comme si c'était grâce à lui. Harry avait hâte de lui rabattre le caquet.

« Par contre je ne pense pas que nous aurons la coupe des quatre maisons l'année prochaine, se désola-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'on a gagné grâce aux points que Snape m'a donnés. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne va pas faire cette erreur deux fois, et qu'il va encore plus favoriser sa maison ! »

En effet, la maison Serdaigle avait gagné avec seulement dix points d'avance sur Serpentard : les points que Snape lui avait donnés pour le pollen des fleurs de lune, avait vite compris Harry. Et au vu du regard sombre de Snape, celui-ci aussi avait fait ce calcul.

La maison Serdaigle aurait pu gagner avec bien plus de point, mais Harry n'en dit rien. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait refusé.

 **Flash-back**

 _« Je pensais donner des points à toi et tes amis pour vos exploits. » dit Dumbledore en souriant._

 _Il était venu rendre visite à Harry juste avant que celui-ci ne quitte l'infirmerie, pour prendre de ses nouvelles._

 _« Vous voulez nous récompenser pour avoir violé le règlement et nous être mis en danger ? s'écria Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, choqué._

 _\- Pourquoi, tu voudrais que je vous en enlève ? Demanda le directeur en haussant un sourcil, amusé._

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rougit Harry. Mais ce serait... logique, finit-il à contrecœur._

 _\- Et les Serdaigles aiment la logique. » approuva Dumbledore._

 _Il réfléchit quelques instants, et annonça :_

 _« D'accord, je ne vais pas vous rajouter de points, ce serait du favoritisme. Mais je ne vais pas vous en enlever non plus, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

 **Fin du flash-back**

Le train siffla, sortant Harry de ses souvenirs.

« Je vais devoir y aller, Hagrid.

\- Juste une minute, j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi, le retint le demi-géant. Tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais pas, alors… Tiens. »

Il lui tendit un livre relié de cuir. Harry le saisit, curieux, et l'ouvrit. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait sur la première page, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Ce sont… Il s'interrompit, incapable de continuer.

\- Des photos de tes parents. J'ai écrit à certains de leurs amis de l'époque, et je les ai rassemblées. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- C'est magnifique Hagrid. Merci ! »

Il le serra dans ses bras. Hagrid lui tapota le dos avec gêne, manquant de lui faire un bleu.  
Le train siffla une nouvelle fois, et ils se séparèrent. Harry grimpa dans un wagon.

« Bonne vacance, Harry.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elles le seront. »

* * *

Et voilà, fin de la première année !

 **Ce qui va se passer dans les prochains mois :**

Déjà, je ne vais pas avancer sur cette fic pour le reste du mois. J'ai deux calendriers de l'Avent en cours, un que j'écris au jour le jour et un qui n'est pas fini. ça plus les partiels, je n'aurais pas le temps. Et lors de la période des fêtes, je vais profiter de ma famille et prendre du repos :).  
Je recommence à écrire TCT en janvier. Je vais essayer d'écrire 1000 mots par jour, une sorte de mini-NaNo qui ne permettra de recommencer à publier dès février. J'espère pouvoir reprendre tout de suite un rythme de un chapitre par semaine, mais si je ne suis pas assez avancé, ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pendant quelques temps. Enfin, si je n'ai pas mis le point final d'ici là, je terminerais cette fic pendant le camps NaNo d'avril !

Donc je vous retrouve le premier mardi de février, soit le 6 !

Autre chose dont je voulais vous parler : une lectrice m'as demandé en ami sur facebook récemment. Ce n'est pas la première fois et je serait ravie de vous y voir si vous le voulez (je vous demanderai juste votre pseudo, pour être sûr que vous venez bien de ff) mais je me suis rendus compte que ce n'était pas l'idéal pour parler fanfic avec vous. En fait sur ce profil, je parle aussi de ma vie avec d'autres auteurs qui ont un compte avec leu pseudo, et je sais que je peux poster par exemple des fan'arts NSFW sans problème. Mais vous, souvent, vous êtes amis avec moi avec votre vrai nom, et en plus j'ai accès à votre profil et vos amis... Et je sais que beaucoup préfère séparer leur vie fanfictionnelle de leur vraie vie, comme moi.

Tout ça pour vous dire que j'avais pensé, pour remédier à ce problème, ouvrir une page facebook entièrement consacré à mes fics et à vous. J'y posterai mes futurs projets, les liens, des extraits... Je vous tiendrais aussi au courant de mon avancement dans l'écriture de _Temps et Contretemps_. ça vous intéresserait ?

A bientôt :) !

Lou


	22. Temps 14 : Vacance d'été

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

BONSOOOOOOOIIIIIR à tous :D ! Comment ça va ?

Me revoilà après cette pause, plus en forme que jamais ! J'ai hâte de continuer cette aventure avec vous, j'espère que vous aussi :3

Merci à **Angelyoru, PetitLutin22, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Soadesmangas, Emilily826, FurieRousse, Guest, AnitaBlake93100, Clelia Kerlais, liberlycaride** et **Athenos27** pour vos reviews pendant cette pause !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 14 : Vacance d'été**

 _15 Juillet._

 _Les hurlements de Quirell remplissaient l'espace, assourdissants. Sous ses doigts, le visage de l'homme brûlait, se couvrait de cloques. Harry sentit le plaisir monter dans sa poitrine. Appuyant davantage ses mains, il se régalait du spectacle, un sourire maniaque aux lèvres._

« NON ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le hurlement qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de pousser résonnant encore dans sa chambre. Il était en sueur, au bord de la nausée et respirait difficilement. Les images de son rêve tournaient dans sa tête.

Il se leva précipitamment, dévalant les escaliers et courant vers la salle de bain. Il se pencha sur la cuvette des WC, et vomit toute la bile que contenait son estomac. Vidé, le brun posa sa tête sur la porcelaine. Quelques larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Une main fraiche se posa soudain sur sa nuque, et Harry releva la tête pour voir Sherlock agenouillé derrière lui.

« Cauchemar ? » Demanda le détective en se relevant pour mouiller un gant de toilette.

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant encore trop mal pour parler. Sherlock se pencha de nouveau, et essuya la sueur sur le front de son fils avec le gant. Harry se laissa faire, profitant de la fraicheur et de la tendresse dont faisait preuve son père.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry se redressa, décollant sa joue de la lunette, et se tourna vers son père. Celui-ci avait un pli soucieux entre les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

\- Je ne veux pas te renvoyer là où tu as subi tout ça.

\- On n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation ? Souffla Harry, ennuyé. J'aurais pu vivre un évènement traumatique n'importe où, tu le sais. J'aime Poudlard, Papa.

\- Je sais, soupira Sherlock. Je voudrais juste pouvoir te garder en sécurité, te protéger. »

Harry ne répondit rien, un peu étonné par cette déclaration qui ne ressemblait pas à son père. Les évènements de fin d'année avaient vraiment ébranlé ses parents… Harry se sentit mal. Cachant son mal-être, il se releva et tira la chasse d'eau. Son père suivit son mouvement, et ils sortirent de la salle de bain.

« Dad dort encore ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, il est rentré tard de sa garde et il était fatigué. Puisqu'il n'est que… – Sherlock consulta son portable – 6h14, il va dormir pendant au moins encore une heure. Un chocolat ? Proposa-t-il à son fils quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux. » marmonna Harry, ne voulant pas revoir les toilettes de sitôt.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, commençant à se préparer un café. Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine, ne voulant pas aller se recoucher.

« Tu vas voir Marc bientôt ? » Demanda son père en s'installant face à lui, reprenant l'expérience qu'il avait interrompu quand Harry était descendu.

Marc Anderson était le psychologue d'Harry, et le suivait depuis que Sherlock et John l'avaient adopté. Ils s'étaient vus presque toutes les semaines pendant la première année, puis une fois par mois les trois années suivantes. Après ses 9 ans, Harry n'allait plus le voir que de temps en temps, mais ils n'avaient jamais perdu le contact. En rentrant de Poudlard, Harry avait ressenti le besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation, et l'avait revu déjà deux fois depuis la fin des cours. Comme Marc était un moldu, il lui avait juste dit qu'un professeur lié au meurtrier de ses parents avait essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois dans l'année.

« J'y vais aujourd'hui. » répondit Harry en observant les gestes de son père, lui tendant un agitateur quand il en eut besoin. Les potions commençaient à lui manquer. « Ensuite j'ai rendez-vous avec Lisa à Regent's Park – Papa m'a donné son autorisation. »

« Tu as réussi à la joindre ? Demanda Sherlock en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Elle m'a laissé son numéro, alors j'ai fini par l'appeler.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas la joindre par lettre ? Demanda Sherlock d'un ton doucereux.

\- … Parce que son hibou a perdu ses lettres ? tenta Harry. Mais lui-même n'était pas convaincu, et Sherlock le repéra tout de suite.

\- Et tes lettres à toi, lui sont-elles parvenues ? Dit-il un ton plus bas, donnant des sueurs froides à Harry.

\- … Fehling les as perdues ? »

A ce stade, ce n'était plus qu'un filet de voix qui sortait de la gorge d'Harry.

« Harry ! S'exclama Sherlock, hors de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur les secrets ?

\- Plus de secrets, récita Harry, honteux.

\- Et que ton courrier est détourné, ce n'est pas quelque chose à nous dire peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai envoyé que deux lettres, et Lisa trois, protesta Harry. Peut-être qu'elles se sont réellement perdues ?

\- Et peut-être qu'elles ont été détournées, martela Sherlock. Tu n'écris plus de lettres jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe. C'est un ordre, Harry, dit-il d'un ton implacable.

\- D'accord Papa. »

Le silence revint dans la pièce, mais une tension perdurait. En fait, elle était là depuis qu'Harry était revenu, il le savait bien. Il avait déçu ses parents, et ça semblait suspendu entre eux. Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à se faire pardonner.

Ses parents ne l'avaient même pas réellement grondé. Il était interdit de sortie pour l'été, sauf exceptions comme pour cet après-midi, mais ils n'avaient pas élevé la voix. John lui avait juste envoyé un regard déçu, et c'était pire que tout.

Il n'avait même pas voulu leur cacher la perte des lettres : il comptait leur dire cet après-midi, juste après son rendez-vous avec Lisa. Mais rien ne se passait comme il le voulait ces derniers temps.

« Je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu. » finit-il par dire en se levant.

Son père hocha la tête, le regardant quitter la pièce sans rien dire. Quand il fut seul, Sherlock s'affaissa sur son microscope en pestant mentalement. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser ce ton avec Harry, mais depuis son retour à la maison, il avait l'impression de ne plus réussir à lui parler.

Il avait eu tellement peur…

Quand Mme Bones avait débarqué sur leur perron – littéralement, elle était apparue devant leur porte en haut des escaliers, et pas sonné à la porte d'entrée qui donne sur la rue – et leur avait dit que leur fils avait été blessé après un face à face avec Voldemort, il avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Quand il avait appris, beaucoup plus tard, tous les évènements de l'année, il n'avait d'abord pas voulu le croire. Si Harry les avait prévenus d'au moins un seul évènement, alors le reste n'aurait pas eu lieu… Mais Harry le leur avait caché, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Même s'il aurait préféré croire le contraire, Sherlock n'était pas naïf et savait qu'Harry devait leur cacher quelques détails de sa vie, mais il avait toujours cru qu'il leur dirait les choses vraiment importantes. Découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas le blessait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si John et lui avait raté quelque chose.

 **oOo**

Harry referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, plongeant la pièce dans une agréable pénombre. Il avait oublié de relever ses stores, et ils ne laissaient filtrer que quelques rayons du soleil.

Il venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Lisa. Ça lui avait fait du bien de la revoir et de sortir un peu, de se promener dans le parc en discutant avec son amie de tout et de rien. Ils avaient un peu parlé des lettres qui n'arrivaient pas à leur destinataire, mais ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre à quoi cela était dû, alors la conversation avait fini par mourir d'elle-même, et ils avaient juste continué à parler de leur début de vacances.

Harry se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, puis décida de s'installer sur son lit pour lire un peu. Mais alors qu'il allait s'y asseoir, il s'aperçut que ses plans étaient compromis.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur son lit.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » S'écria la petite créature d'un ton tout excité, les yeux larmoyants.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, se demandant s'il n'avait pas une hallucination. Mais la créature ne disparut pas, et sauta même au pied du lit pour s'approcher de lui.

« C'est un tel honneur, Harry Potter, monsieur !

\- C'est Harry Watson-Holmes, corrigea machinalement le jeune garçon. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Dobby, monsieur. Dobby l'elfe de maison. Dobby a appris pour votre changement de nom, oui. Le maître s'est beaucoup moqué. »

Harry avait entendu parler des elfes de maisons, les serviteurs du monde magique, mais il n'avait jamais vu d'images représentant ces créatures. Il examina la taie d'oreiller crasseuse que portait Dobby, qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être le maître de celui-ci ; il ne semblait pas très bien le traiter.

« Qui est votre maître, monsieur Dobby ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, les yeux de Dobby se remplirent de larmes et il éclata en sanglots bruyants.

« Personne n'a… n'avait jamais appelé Dobby « monsieur » ! S'extasia le petit elfe, se mouchant bruyamment dans sa taie.

\- Dobby, s'il vous plaît faîtes moins de bruit ! Supplia presque Harry en commençant à paniquer face aux torrents de larmes que produisait Dobby, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre. On peut aller voir mes parents si vous le voulez ? »

La proposition n'était pas désintéressée, car Harry restait méfiant. Même si Dobby ne semblait pas très dangereux, Harry savait que les elfes pouvaient faire de la magie puissante. Il préférait éviter de rester seul avec la petite créature.

« Non, protesta Dobby, s'arrêtant de pleurer. Je dois vous prévenir, vous et vous seul !

\- Mais me prévenir de quoi ?

\- Il y a un grand danger, Harry Potter. Vous ne devez pas retourner à Poudlard !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, quel danger ? le pressa Harry, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Je ne peux pas… Méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby ! » se mit à psalmodier le petit elfe.

Et il commença à se taper la tête contre le cadre du lit violemment. Alarmé, Harry l'attrapa par ses petits bras et le tira en arrière.

« Dobby, arrête ! dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Dobby devait se punir, expliqua l'elfe en se tournant vers lui, enfin plus calme. Dobby est en train d'aller contre son maître, alors Dobby se punit.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ça si ça t'est interdit ?

\- Parce qu'Harry Potter ne peut pas mourir ! Ce serait une catastrophe… Vous ne devez pas aller à Poudlard, Harry Potter. Un grand danger guette. »

Bien qu'il aurait voulu presser Dobby de question, Harry devinait que l'elfe ne ferait que se punir à nouveau sans lui donner plus d'informations.

« Je ferais attention, promit-il finalement. Mais je retournerais à Poudlard.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Dobby lui prit le bras et le serra, comme s'il cherchait à le retenir. Se faisant, son vêtement glissa un peu, et Harry aperçu un paquet de feuilles attachées ensembles à l'intérieur, coincées entre le tissu et la peau de l'elfe.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est !? » S'écria-t-il.

Dobby aplatit ses oreilles sur son crâne et essaya de se mettre hors de portée, mais Harry fut plus rapide et le retint par le bras. Il attrapa le paquet et relâcha l'elfe, observant ce qu'il venait de prendre.

« Mais c'est mes lettres ! »

Sidéré, il fit céder la ficelle qui les retenait ensemble et les examina une à une. C'était bien les lettres qu'il avait écrites à ses amis, ainsi que des lettres envoyées par eux. Il y en avait trois de Lisa, deux de Neville et deux de Susan.

« Vous avez retenu mes lettres ! Cria presque Harry, hors de lui.

\- Dobby est désolé, mais Dobby devait vous convaincre de ne pas revenir à Poudlard. Et si vous pensiez que vos amis ne pensaient même pas à vous, qu'ils vous avaient oublié… »

Harry ne dit rien, trop en colère pour parler. C'était vraiment retors, comme plan ! Il s'en doutait bien, qu'il fallait se méfier des elfes de maison !

« Mais vous avez contacté votre amie par des moyens moldus… se désola le petit elfe, et il semblait presque vexé d'avoir été déjoué. J'ai finalement décidé de venir vous voir moi-même. »

Le cerveau d'Harry tournait à cent à l'heure, cherchant ce qu'il fallait répondre à tout ça.

« Donc… si je vous promet de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, vous me rendrez mes lettres ? Et vous me laisserez tranquille ? Demanda-il prudemment.

\- Oui, monsieur Potter, dit très sérieusement l'elfe. Dobby vous laissera tranquille.

\- Super, approuva Harry. Alors c'est bon ?

\- Oui, monsieur Potter ! Vous avez pris la bonne décision, monsieur. » approuva Dobby en hochant frénétiquement la tête, heureux.

Puis il claqua des doigts, et disparut dans un crac retentissant.

Harry soupira de soulagement, et posa ses lettres sur sa table de chevet. Il pouvait dire merci aux quelques ficelles de politique que lui avait appris oncle Mycroft : il n'avait rien promis à Dobby, et avait quand même réussi à garder ses lettres !

Mais cette histoire de grand danger l'inquiétait. L'année dernière avait été déjà suffisamment riche en danger de toutes sortes, il aurait bien voulu que le reste de sa scolarité soit tranquille. Il voulait juste s'enterrer la tête dans le sable et prétendre que Voldemort n'était pas en vie, qu'il n'allait pas un jour ou l'autre revenir se venger.

Mince, ses parents allaient tellement s'inquiéter… Et c'était un argument en faveur de son départ de Poudlard, en plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur cacher, bien sûr. Et il allait falloir qu'il rappelle Lisa aussi, pour lui raconter tout ça.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se retourna et sortit de sa chambre. Il était temps d'affronter ses parents.

 **oOo**

Owen Cauldwell (1) releva la tête quand sa cheminée s'illumina de vert, curieux. Il n'attendait pas de visite, et peu de personnes pouvait utiliser sa cheminée. En fait, peu de personnes connaissait même son existence, ni même celle du bureau à laquelle elle était rattachée. Le département des mystères portait bien son nom, et peu de personnes savait où était le bureau du directeur, ni même son identité.

Une silhouette se dessina dans les flammes, et Owen sortit sa baguette de sa manche en la gardant caché, par sécurité. Mais il se détendit quand un homme avec un costume impeccable et un parapluie sortit de la cheminée.

« Mycroft, quel bon vent t'amène ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant sa baguette et prenant une position plus confortable.

D'un geste, il désigna à son invité surprise le siège en face de lui, et le politicien prit place.

« Ne puis-je pas venir faire une visite de courtoisie ?

\- Personne ne me fais jamais de visite de courtoisie, encore moins toi. Alors ?

\- Très bien, céda Mycroft. Je voudrais savoir quels élèves tu as repéré à Poudlard.

\- Et pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? Je repère ces élèves pour voir s'ils seraient de bon langue-de-plomb. Je ne vois pas en quoi le gouvernement britannique moldu aurait usage de ces informations.

\- Je n'ai pas d'informateur à Poudlard, et ça me contrarie assez. Pour remédier à cela, je pensais proposer à l'un d'entre eux un travail de renseignement. Une sorte de stage, va-t-on dire, ou un CV, expliqua le roux avec un sourire narquois. Une manière de faire ses preuves et montrer qu'il peut être un bon langue-de-plomb.

\- C'est surtout une manière pour toi d'être sûr que tu seras prévenu cette fois si ton neveu a des ennuis, répliqua Owen en souriant.

\- Alors ? Demanda seulement Mycroft, sans confirmer ni nier.

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Ça serait une bonne expérience pour un futur langue-de-plomb, et il pourrait devenir mon agent de liaison avec toi si je l'embauche. Après tout, tu finis toujours par trouver les informations que tu veux, et comme ça au moins je serai au courant de ce que tu sais.

\- Crois-moi Owen, jamais tu ne pourras connaître tout ce que je sais, rétorqua Mycroft avec un sourire mystérieux. Donc, ces dossiers ?

\- Dis-moi lequel t'intéresse, on ira plus vite, dit Owen en se levant et en se dirigeant vers une des armoires du bureau. Parce que tu as déjà un nom en tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mycroft se redressa et hocha la tête.

« Je voudrais le dossier de Cédric Diggory. »

* * *

 **(1)** Owen Cauldwell est le nom d'un poufsouffle répartit pendant la quatrième année d'Harry, dans La Coupe de Feu. J'avais envie d'utiliser un nom venant des livres pour ce personnage, qui refera sûrement quelques apparitions ! Quant au nom du psy d'Harry, il est totalement inventé.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre de reprise vous auras plu.

La semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitre malheureusement, car je n'ai pas écris autant que je l'avais espéré et j'ai besoin d'une autre petite semaine pour finir la deuxième année et être vraiment tranquille après. (et puis j'ai un contrôle, aussi. C'est la raison majeur en fait.) Mais ne vous en fait pas, j'ai prévue un petit truc quand même, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Et après ça, on reprend au rythme de un chapitre par semaine, comme avant :D


	23. Temps 15 : Réunion parentale

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Je sais, j'ai dit qu'il y aurait quelque chose pour combler le manque de chapitre la semaine dernière... Mais j'ai oublié ^^' désolé ! C'était pas un truc énorme, je l'intégrerai à un contretemps plus tard :).

Merci à **Angelyoru, Will McHope, lesaccrosdelamerceri, PetitLutin22, FurieRousse, Julia13verseau, Lils, Morganne-Bzh, liberlycaride, Morgane93** et **AnitaBlake93100** pour vos reviews.

Dernière chose : Ce chapitre n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma bêta, ce qui totalement ma faute parce que j'ai oublié de lui transmettre... Donc je m'excuse platement pour les fautes, je publierai la version corrigé dès que je l'aurais !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 15 : Réunion parentale**

Ce fut seulement fin août que la famille Watson-Holmes trouva le temps d'aller au chemin de traverse. Lisa, Neville et Susan ayant déjà fait leurs courses, Harry ne les verrait donc qu'à la rentrée. Ils avaient beaucoup échangé par lettres après que ses missives aient recommencé à atteindre ses destinataires, et Harry avait hâte de les voir.

« On ne va pas rester longtemps aujourd'hui, prévint John en se tournant vers son mari quand ils atteignirent le pub. On doit passer à la banque pour faire le point avec ton conseiller Harry, et tu as ton cours avec Mycroft cet après-midi. Alors à la librairie, on n'achète _que_ les livres de la liste ! »

Harry et Sherlock grognèrent de concert. Harry parce qu'il trouvait les cours de politique sorcière de Mycroft très rébarbatifs (même s'il n'en avait eu qu'un seul pour l'instant, puisque Mycroft avait l'emploi du temps de trois ministres en même temps !) et Sherlock parce qu'il avait déjà lu tous les livres acheté la dernière fois, et qu'il en aurait bien voulu de nouveaux.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans le bar, prenant juste le temps de saluer Tom avant de se diriger vers l'arrière-cour.

« Au fait, comment est-ce que vous avez réussi à entrer sur le chemin pour aller m'acheter mon balai ? demanda Harry en tapotant la brique pour ouvrir l'arche. Vous n'avez pas de baguette !

\- Et bien, dit John avec un sourire malicieux, nous avons utilisé une technique connue de très peu de personne. Tu veux la connaître ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Alors, dit John en se baissant un peu, invitant Harry à faire de même. En fait, nous avons fait quelque chose de vraiment, terriblement dangereux… »

John baissa encore d'un ton.

« Nous avons demandé à Tom le barman de l'ouvrir pour nous. »

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, très fier de sa blague, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils en se relevant.

« Dad ! protesta Harry, boudeur. Ce n'était même pas drôle.

\- Bon, vous venez ? cria Sherlock, déjà bien engagé dans l'allée, alors que Harry et John était toujours devant l'arche et que quelques personnes leur jetaient des regards curieux.

John et Harry se dépêchèrent de le rattraper.

 **oOo**

La librairie était leur dernier arrêt de la matinée. En s'approchant, John eut un mouvement de recul.

L'endroit était noir de monde, presque que des femmes, qui tenait toutes un ou plusieurs livres serrés contre leurs poitrines. La queue était tellement grande qu'elle débordait dans la rue. John se cru revenu au jour où il avait emmené Harry et James **(1)** faire dédicacer un manga dont ils étaient totalement fan, un truc de pirate que même Sherlock avait dédaigné. Cette journée avait été un enfer pour John !

Au-dessus de l'enseigne, il était écrit en grand :

 _Aujourd'hui, de 11h à 15h,_

 _GILDEROY LOCKHART_

 _Dédicacera son autobiographie_

 _MOI LE MAGICIEN_

« Ce n'est pas le nom de celui qui a écrit la plupart des livres de ta liste ? demanda John, intrigué.

\- Oui, confirma Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je n'avais jamais entendu son nom avant.

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. » soupira son père, se remettant en mouvement.

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent donc, et entrèrent dans la boutique. Sherlock lâcha quelques remarques sur l'illogisme de ce comportement, éloignant toute personne s'approchant trop de lui d'un regard glacial. Mal à l'aise, Harry baissa encore plus la visière de sa casquette, vérifiant encore une fois que sa cicatrice n'était pas visible. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas répéter les évènements de l'été dernier.

Il faisait atrocement chaud dans la pièce. Harry ne pouvait pas apercevoir Gilderoy Lockart à travers la foule, et ne chercha pas à le faire. Lui et ses parents se mirent rapidement d'accord pour se séparer afin de pouvoir sortir plus vite. Les livres pour la DCFM étaient heureusement facilement accessible, mis sur des présentoirs à l'occasion de la séance de dédicace, mais pour les autres livres ils durent jouer des coudes dans la foule pour attendre les rayons. Après presque une demi-heure, ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant la caisse. Sherlock avait quand même réussi à prendre quelques livres en plus malgré la foule et l'interdiction de John, mais il semblait avoir tout autant hâte de partir qu'eux.

Harry soupira de soulagement quand ils eurent enfin payé. Il agita désespérément son T-Shirt à la recherche d'air, suffoquant presque. Malgré tout, cela s'était plutôt bien passé par rapport à l'année dernière, estima-t-il.

Il regretta d'avoir pensé ça quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui, l'interpellant.

« On se cache, Potter ? »

Harry ferma les yeux de dépit, puis se retourna.

« En quoi cela te concerne, Weasley ? »

Le jeune sorcier devant lui fronça le nez et le fusilla du regard à ce nom.

« Pourquoi m'appelle-tu ainsi, le balafré ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi m'appelles-tu Potter ? » lui retourna Harry effrontément.

John se rapprocha des deux élèves, inquiet.

« Harry, qui est-ce ?

\- Dad, voici Draco Malefoy. » présenta Harry.

John jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre adolescent, détaillant ses cheveux plaqué en arrière et son petit air pédant. Oui, il ressemblait bien aux enfants fréquentant l'école privée près de chez lui quand il était jeune. Draco lui jeta un regard supérieur, mais John ne fut pas très impressionné. Il avait affronté pire qu'un gamin remplit des préjugé de ses parents.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il seulement. Tu viens, Harry ?

\- J'arrive. »

Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Sherlock qui les attendait à la sortie, mais cogna l'épaule de quelqu'un dans son mouvement.

« Harry ? »

Le brun manqua de jurer, seulement retenu par la présence de son père. Pourquoi cela arrivait _maintenant_ , alors qu'il avait réussi à rester incognito jusque-là !? Soufflant lentement pour se calmer, Harry se répéta mentalement que lancer une tirade pleine de condescendance comme celle de son père ne lui apporterait que des ennuis, malgré sa grande envie d'envoyer balader tout le monde. Et si Sherlock serait fier de lui, John ne le serait certainement pas, et Harry ne voulait vraiment pas énerver Dad.

« Ron, bonjour, salua-t-il donc. Et tu dois être Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il quand il remarqua une jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui se cachait derrière son camarade. « Enchanté, Fred et George m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. »

La rousse poussa un couinement et sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre, les yeux fixé résolument au sol. Harry se rappela soudain que les jumeaux avait aussi précisé qu'elle était une de ses fangirls. L'idée l'avait fait se figer d'horreur pendant un instant.

Malefoy (dont Harry avait presque oublié la présence) se rapprocha d'eux dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, quand un homme roux et un peu dégarni surgit de la foule derrière le frère et la sœur, un peu haletant.

« Ron, Ginny, vous êtes là ! Allons-y, c'est de la folie ici. »

 _Super, réunion parentale maintenant !_ S'exaspéra Harry, voyant même Sherlock se diriger vers eux, se demandant sûrement ce qu'ils faisaient. Au moins, Mr. Weasley semblait vouloir la même chose qu'Harry et John. Du moment que la réunion parentale n'était pas complète…

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley… » dit soudain d'une voix froide un homme blond qui venait d'apparaître derrière Malefoy.

 _Ok, quelqu'un, là-haut, m'en veux vraiment !_

 **oOo**

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Harry feuilletait _Promenades avec les loups-garous_ alors que John était assis en face de lui, un sac de petits poids surgelé plaqué sur son visage.

Il s'était pris un coup de poing du père de Ron en essayant de le séparer de Mr. Malefoy dans la librairie. Mais il avait aussi envoyé un bon crochet du droit dans la tête de cet aristo peroxydé, alors ça en valait presque le coup. Mais il s'en voulait de s'être laisser aller devant Harry, alors qu'il était censé lui montrer l'exemple. Surtout qu'Harry n'était pas dupe, et se doutait bien que son père avait apprécié le faire !

Son fils poussa soudain un soupir exaspéré, le faisant lever les yeux.

« Mauvaise lecture ? Interrogea-t-il.

-On dirait un livre Arlequin, expliqua Harry. C'est vraiment mal écrit, en plus, et l'auteur n'arrête pas de se jeter des fleurs. Pourtant, les évènements et les sorts sont crédibles. Je m'attendais presque à ce que ce soit inventé de toutes pièces ! »

Il ferma le bouquin avec force, puis le repoussa aussi loin que possible. John se leva pour aller remettre le paquet de légume dans le congélateur, quand Fehling apparu à fenêtre, frappant du bec pour demander à entrer. Le médecin lui ouvrit, et il voleta jusqu'à son maître.

L'arrivé du hibou rappela à John les évènements du début de l'été. Résolu, il quitta la pièce quelques minutes, et revint avec un petit pot en terre dans les mains sous le regard curieux d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De la poudre de cheminette. Je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Nous ne sommes pas raccordés au réseau.

\- En fait, si, corrigea John. C'est pour cela que Sherlock et moi te le donnons, expliqua-t-il en poussant le pot vers Harry. Pour que tu puisses nous appeler, au cas où.

\- C'est à propos de Poudlard ? demanda le sorcier en relevant les yeux. Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé la question !

\- Un elfe est venu te voir en te disant que tu courrais un grand danger, nous ne prenons pas ça à la légère ! »

Son fils ne répondit rien et pris le récipient en main.

« Harry, reprit John, un peu plus calme. C'est le moyen de communication sorcier le plus rapide que vous avez, et je veux que tu sois en mesure de pouvoir nous appeler, ou appeler l'hôpital ou un professeur, si jamais il y a un problème et que tu ne peux pas le faire autrement. Amelia Bones m'a confirmé que la cheminé de la salle commune de Serdaigle était relié au réseau de cheminette. Le directeur sera au courant de son utilisation, donc ce n'est que pour les cas d'urgence, mais je serais vraiment rassuré que tu l'ais. »

Harry hocha la tête. En fait, il était assez soulagé lui-même d'avoir la poudre à portée de main.

« D'accord, Dad. »

* * *

 **(1)** Meilleur ami d'Harry à l'école moldu, on l'a déjà croisé dans le contretemps sur le spectacle d'école (c'est celui que Sherlock appelle « nez-qui-coule »).

* * *

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un contretemps !


	24. Contretemps 6 : Sifflements

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

Oui, on est jeudi... j'aierais bien vous dire que j'ai été trop occupé mardi, mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais complètement oublié ^^'... Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas la meilleur partie de l'année pour moi. Je vous le dit, la fac c'est vachement moins marrant qu'on le dit au lycée.

Enfin bref, le chapitre de la semaine est enfin là, et le prochain sera mardi comme d'habitude. Comme toujours, mille merci à **Will McHope, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Angelyoru, PetitLutin22, Aurore Heart, AnitaBlake93100** et **Lils** pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre !

Encore plus de merci à vous tous, qui lisent, mettent en fav, en favoris, mettent des reviews. On a dépassé les 200 reviews, c'est incroyable ! Merci, merci !

Le contretemps d'aujourd'hui fait beaucoup référence au chapitre 3 de "cinq fois où Sherlock refusa l'existence de la magie". Si vous voulez le relire, tous les liens sont sur mon profil.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Contretemps 6 : Sifflements**

 _Harry a 11 ans – 31 juillet (lendemain de la sortie au chemin de traverse)_

John apporta le gâteau sur la table, chantonnant _joyeux anniversaire_ sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il soit le seul à le faire: Sherlock refusait de chanter cette « stupide chanson » et Harry n'y tenait pas plus que ça, il était un peu trop grand pour ça maintenant. Mais John aimait bien la chanter, du moment que ce n'était pas à l'occasion de son anniversaire à lui.

Il posa son chargement sur la table et Harry souffla les bougies sans attendre, pressé de pouvoir manger ce gâteau au citron, son préféré. Quand les bougies furent éteintes, ils attaquèrent le dessert avec enthousiasme, même Sherlock – ce gâteau était l'une des très rares pâtisseries qu'il appréciait. Ils discutaient légèrement, et Harry reçu de nombreux cadeaux. Le repas avaient été plutôt calme, puisqu'ils n'étaient cette années que tous les trois. Les amis d'Harry avait été invité la semaine d'après, et Mycroft, Gregory et Aglaé passeraient dans la semaine. Cette année, c'était un anniversaire en famille.

Quand ils eurent finis de manger jusqu'à la dernière miette, John s'essuya la bouche et se tourna vers son fils, lui demandant :

« Alors, que fait-on cet après-midi ?

\- On peut aller au zoo ? »

John leva un sourcil, non surpris par la demande mais n'en comprenant pas exactement la raison.

« Encore ? On y va chaque année, tu n'es pas un peu trop grand pour ça maintenant ? »

Harry rougit un peu.

« En fait, c'est pour un truc magique, expliqua-t-il. Je voudrais aller voir des amis.

\- Des... amis, répéta John avec un temps de retard, essayant de comprendre. Au zoo ? Quoi, les sorciers peuvent parler aux animaux ?

\- C'est un peu ça, répondit Harry. Le mieux, ce serait que je vous montre. »

John échangea un regard avec Sherlock. Son conjoint ne semblait pas aussi confus, il semblait même avoir une théorie. Bien sûr qu'il en avait une, pensa John. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient l'existence de la magie, Sherlock devait avoir ré-analysé toute sorte d'évènements de leur vie à la lumière de cette nouvelle donnée.

Finalement, John se tourna vers son fils et dit :

« Allons-y alors ! »

 **oOo**

Arrivé au zoo et tickets achetés, Harry se dirigea sans hésitation vers le vivarium, ses pères le suivant de près. Chaque année, c'était l'endroit où Harry passait le plus de temps. Il insistait toujours pour y aller sans ses parents, ce que John n'avait jamais compris. Apparemment, il allait avoir l'explication à cela aujourd'hui. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Harry alla vers le premier vivarium, se plaçant tout près de la vitre après avoir vérifié que personne ne les regardait. John et Sherlock se mirent derrière lui, attendant de voir ce qu'Harry allait faire.

Harry leur jeta un dernier regard anxieux, puis se tourna vers le serpent – qui s'était redressé et sifflait – et ouvrit la bouche. Un sifflement rauque en sorti, faisant sursauter violemment John. Quand Harry se tut, le serpent siffla à son tour, semblant lui répondre.

Harry _conversait_ avec le serpent.

Alors que John peinait à se remettre de sa surprise, Harry se tourna vers eux en se tordant un peu les mains, et déclara :

« Papa, Dad, voici Silas. Il aime bien ton odeur, Dad.

\- Hum, merci... bégaya John ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- Donc tu peux parler aux serpents ? Demanda Sherlock, observant attentivement chaque mouvement du reptile derrière la vitre – essayait-il de le comprendre, lui aussi ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry. J'ai toujours su faire ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je peux aussi parler aux lézards, donc je suppose que je peux parler aux reptiles en général, ajouta-t-il en désignant un autre vivarium dans lequel l'un d'eux se prélassait. Mais ils sont beaucoup plus grognons, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Tu connais tous ceux de cette pièce ? Demanda John. Tu viens parler à chacun chaque année ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Ils se sentent seuls ici, alors je viens leur parler dès que je peux, depuis…

\- L'anniversaire de tes 6 ans, compléta Sherlock. C'est là que tu t'es découvert cette capacité. »

Harry hocha la tête. Soudain, il se tourna vers le serpent et recommença à siffler, puis rigola légèrement en entendant la réponse. John fut surpris de se sentir aussi blasé. Mais finalement, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu la veille, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Son fils parlait aux serpents. Autant être pragmatique et l'accepter rapidement.

« On va te laisser avec eux, si tu veux, fini-t-il par déclarer. On va s'asseoir sur le banc là-bas en t'attendant. »

John et Sherlock s'éloignèrent donc, allant s'installer sur le même banc que le détective lors de ce fameux anniversaire, il y avait déjà cinq ans. Le temps passait tellement vite, se dit le médecin (pas pour la première fois).

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lors de son anniversaire ? demanda John alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, curieux.

\- Beaucoup de choses horribles, dit le détective en frissonnant. Et dire que ça recommence chaque année…

\- Sherlock… le réprimanda faussement John en levant les yeux au ciel. Les amis d'Harry ne sont pas horribles.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirma Sherlock avec force.

\- Bref, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? » Changea de sujet son mari, renonçant à lui faire entendre raison sur ce point. « Tu n'étais pas surpris quand Harry s'est mis à siffler.

\- Parce que je l'avais déjà entendu le faire. Quand on est venu ici il y a cinq ans, je l'ai entendu siffler, comme s'il parlait au serpent. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, parce que je pensais que c'était impossible… D'ailleurs, je trouve toujours que c'est impossible. Le langage est une compétence acquise, pas innée. On ne naît pas en sachant parler une langue !

\- Peut-être que ses parents parlait cette langue avec lui, peut-être que tous les sorciers le peuvent ? » supposa John.

Mais son ton n'était pas très convaincu.

\- Cela aurait été bien de savoir tout ça hier pour le demander au professeur Snape, fit remarquer Sherlock d'un ton rageur. On connait tellement peu de chose sur ce monde… »

John ne répondit rien, reportant juste son regard sur leur fils qui était passé à un autre vivarium. De loin, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il ne faisait que les observer, et non parler avec eux.

« Je me souviens maintenant, dit-il soudainement. Harry avait parlé de sa conversation avec le serpent dans le taxi lors du trajet de retour, juste avant de s'endormir. Il était fatigué et excité, il a dû baisser sa garde… Mais de toute façon, je ne l'avais pas cru.

\- C'est normal John. Comment aurait-on pu deviner ? le rassura le brun. En plus, de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai été le plus aveugle. »

John sourit narquoisement.

« Pour une fois que tu l'admets !

\- Profite bien, ce sera la dernière fois. »

John rit franchement à cette affirmation, renversant la tête en arrière. Puis il prit la main de Sherlock dans la sienne et la serra, observant Harry en silence. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Harry passa de cage en cage, parlant à chacun des résidents de l'endroit – même aux lézards, malgré son commentaire sur leur caractère peu agréable. En voyant cela, John se sentit fier de son fils. Sherlock et lui l'attendirent tranquillement, parlant de leur affaire en cours à voix basse.

« On peut y aller, vint les prévenir Harry quand il eut fini.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? s'informa John en se levant.

\- Ils se plaignent d'être enfermé, comme toujours. Mais sinon, ça va. » répondit Harry sérieusement.

Ils sortirent du vivarium, clignant des yeux à la lumière vive du soleil, bien trop forte après la lumière tamisée de la pièce aux serpents. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur balade, se dirigeant vers l'enclos des cerfs qu'Harry aimait beaucoup, John et son fils s'éloignèrent légèrement du détective qui paraissait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Tu es bien conscient que Sherlock va te faire parler cette langue pour l'étudier pendant tout le reste de l'été ?

\- Oui, s'amusa Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y suis préparé !

\- Bonne chance alors, lui souhaita son père, faussement compatissant. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

* * *

Et voilà, tout est en place pour la deuxième année :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	25. Temps 16 : Rentrée contre la montre

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous,

Avant tout, je vous présente mes excuses pour la semaine de retard non prévue. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas, donc je vais arêter de vous faire des promesses que je ne peux pas tenir. C'est une période compliquée et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant je pense, donc je vais seulement vous promettre d'essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre par semaine, plus forcément le mardi ! Et parfois, il est possible qu'une semaine saute.

Un grand merci à **Will McHope, Angelyoru, PetitLutin22, lesaccrosdelamerceri, liberlycaride, Lils, Clelia Kerlais, AnitaBlake93100, Morgane93** et **Aurore Heart** pour vos reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 16 : rentrée contre la montre**

 _1_ _er_ _septembre._

Le réveil matin affichait 7h quand John se réveilla en ce premier jour de septembre. C'était un reste de son passé militaire, qui avait perduré quand il était devenu parent. Entre ses gardes à l'hôpital et cela, il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait la grasse matinée. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais aujourd'hui il aurait préféré dormir encore un peu afin de ne pas faire face à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures.

Harry retournait à Poudlard. Il allait partir, et John devrait lui dire au revoir. Ça avait déjà été déchirant l'année dernière, et le blond sentait que ça le serait encore plus cette année. Et ça le serait sûrement encore plus l'année prochaine. Deux mois, c'était bien trop court…

Mais c'était ainsi quand un enfant grandissait. John l'acceptait, c'était juste plus dur à certains moments. Comme ce matin.

Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche, puis il rejoignit Sherlock dans le salon, l'embrassant pour lui dire bonjour. Sa montre affichait 7h30, il ne s'inquiéta donc pas de l'absence d'Harry. Il pouvait bien dormir encore un peu, après tout il avait fait sa valise le soir d'avant. Il s'installa en face de son compagnon à la table du salon pour déguster ses tartines tandis que Sherlock tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son laptop. Il semblait un peu ailleurs, sûrement pour la même raison que John.

Le temps sembla s'étirer et en même temps se contracter, comme toujours quand on attendait quelque chose. John avait cette d'impression bizarre d'être en planque dans son propre salon. Mais la routine reprit le dessus, et John se prépara puis força Sherlock à quitter sa robe de chambre pour passer quelque chose de convenable. Harry ne descendait toujours pas, bien qu'il lui ait dit mettre son réveil hier soir. John décida d'aller le voir quand sa montre afficha 9h15. Ils n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de minutes en taxi **(1)** de la gare, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir à la dernière minute !

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva la pièce plongé dans le noir. Et surtout, très en bordel.

« Harry ! » cria-t-il.

La silhouette sous la couette sursauta et s'emmêla dans ses draps en se redressant. Le visage chiffonné de son fils apparu, clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour tenter de s'habituer à la lumière du couloir.

« Dad ? Quelle heure il est ?

\- plus de 9 heures, ce qui ne serait pas grave si tu avais fait ta valise comme promis ! » s'énerva John en allumant la lumière.

Harry, malgré son air ensommeillé, eut un air honteux et se redressa dans son lit.

« J'avais mis mon réveil à sept heure, bredouilla-t-il en se frottant un œil. Mais je me suis rendormi…

\- Tu t'es couché tard, n'est-ce pas ? compris John en récupérant son ordinateur au pied du lit.

\- Je ne vais plus avoir accès à internet pendant quatre mois, je voulais finir ma série… » essaya de s'expliquer son fils.

John se retint de soupirer profondément, et dit :

\- Tu n'as plus qu'une heure pour faire ta valise et ranger chambre, si tu n'as pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner tant pis ! »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Alors que le temps s'était plus ou moins écoulé normalement jusque-là, il s'accéléra d'un coup. Faire une valise pour plusieurs mois était plus long que ce qu'on pourrait croire, et si Harry n'était pas bordélique, il s'était quand même bien installé pendant l'été et dû partir à la recherche de certains livres et objets un peu partout. John finit par lui apporter son aide pour aller plus vite et ne pas être en retard à la gare, puis Harry s'habilla précipitamment et avala son petit-déjeuner en deux minutes.

Ils quittèrent le 221B avec seulement cinq minutes de retard, après qu'Harry eut dit au revoir à Mme Hudson, ce qui n'était pas si mal. Naïvement, John pensa qu'ils n'auraient pas plus de problèmes et aurait seulement un peu moins de temps sur le quai avant de se quitter.

Mais après quelques minutes de recherches vaines d'un taxi, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu optimiste.

Parfois, Lestrade et John plaisantaient sur le « super pouvoir » de Sherlock de faire s'arrêter tous les taxis devant lui, disant qu'ils pilaient net face à son regard noir. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai : ils leur arrivaient de ne pas trouver tout de suite de taxi, ou d'en voir passer un ou deux. Il n'empêche, cela se vérifiait très souvent. Mais pas aujourd'hui, apparemment. C'était même l'extrême inverse, et aucun regard noir de Sherlock n'impressionna assez les conducteurs – ou plus simplement, ils étaient tous occupé. Quand ils trouvèrent un taxi libre, il était 10h30 et ils étaient vraiment en retard.

 _Pas encore assez pour louper le train_ , se répéta John en boucle. Harry devrait vite monter dans le train et les au revoir serait écourté, mais ils y arriveraient !

 **oOo**

« Allez, on se dépêche ! » leur cria Harry en slalomant entre les voyageurs à grande vitesse, réussissant étonnement à ne bousculer que quelques personnes avec le charriot portant sa valise qu'il poussait.

« Dis-le nous si tu es pressé de nous quitter. » gromela Sherlock en se hâtant derrière lui, John le suivant de près.

Une horloge au-dessus d'eux indiquait 10h53. John ne pris même plus le temps de rager sur le camion de livraison qui avait bloqué une rue à cause d'une voiture garé sur la place de livraison et accéléra encore le pas.

Enfin, le mur menant à la voix 9 ¾ fut en vue, et Harry ralentit. Contrairement à l'année dernière, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'appuyer contre la barrière pour traverser, ils étaient trop en retard pour ça. Aujourd'hui il allait devoir courir vers le mur, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Tous ses réflexes et son instinct de survie se rebellait contre cette idée. Et si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, le mur redevenait compact ?

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, alors Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se remit à courir.

Plus que deux mètres.

Plus qu'un mètre…

Harry ferma les yeux, crispa les mains sur les poignées du chariot, et pria.

La sensation de passer le mur était comme passer à travers un rideau, et Harry ralentit en la sentant. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était arrivé sain et sauf sur le quai, puis se retourna vers ses pères qui venaient d'arriver eux-aussi. Ils montèrent vite la valise et la cage de Fehling dans le train – le pauvre avait été bien secoué dans la course, et lui tournait maintenant le dos pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Il ne prit pas la peine de chercher un compartiment et posa son chargement dans le couloir, puis redescendit sur le quai pour dire au revoir à ses pères.

« Fais bon voyage, dit John en lui souriant faiblement. Travaille bien, mange équilibré…

\- Fais les devoirs que je t'ai donné, rajouta Sherlock, autant pour couper John que pour le lui rappeler.

\- Promis. » souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se percha sur la première marche du marchepied alors qu'un sifflement se faisait entendre.

« Je vous envoie une lettre dès demain.

\- Fais attention à toi. » Lui recommanda une dernière fois John sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la serra, à défaut de pouvoir faire plus. Harry avait commencé à protester cet été (même si ça avait déjà débuté vers ses dix ans) contre les manifestations d'affection en publics, clamant qu'il n'était plus un bébé.

Un contrôleur passait le long du train et refermait les portes. Le départ du train était imminent et l'horloge sonna 11 heures. Alors que le contrôleur fermait la porte juste avant celle où ils se tenaient, Harry sauta soudain à terre et serra John dans ses bras, puis le lâcha tout aussi vite et serra Sherlock avant de remonter dans le wagon, les yeux un peu plus brillants.

« Vous allez me manquer, dit-il enfin.

\- Toi aussi, lui dit Sherlock. On se voit à Noël ! »

John referma la porte, et le train démarra peu après. Main dans la main, le couple le regarda disparaître au loin.

« Ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ? murmura John en serrant davantage la main de son mari.

\- Bien sûr que oui, assura Sherlock. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, on le ramènera à la maison. »

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers la barrière, ils ne virent pas deux yeux globuleux les suivre du regard.

 **oOo**

Le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, tous les élèves se déversèrent sur le quai. Harry suivi le mouvement avec ses amis.

« On va où ? Demanda Lisa en regardant autour d'eux, indécise.

\- On suit le mouvement je suppose. » dit Neville nerveusement.

C'est vrai, ils ne prendraient pas les barques pour aller à l'école cette année. Harry trouva ça dommage : la vue était vraiment superbe. Ils suivirent donc les élèves plus âgés vers une route en terre longeant le quai. Il y avait des calèches en ligne qui patientaient, attendant des passagers. Rien d'anormal là-dedans donc… Si ce n'était qu'entre les brancards, il n'y avait que du vide.

Une des calèches partit en direction de l'école, semblant avancer sans aide.

« Tu penses que c'est un sortilège qui les fait bouger ? » interrogea Susan.

Harry ne répondit rien, les yeux dans le vague. Ses trois amis se stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre.

« Harry ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux et sembla sortir de ses pensées, puis s'avança vers une des calèches vides sans leur répondre. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Il tendit la main vers le vide, celle-ci tremblant un peu. Il rencontra quelque chose de dur et ferme, recouvert de petits poils ras. Un muscle.

 _C'est une sorte de cheval ailé, qu'on ne peut voir que si on a vu la mort. Tu penses que je pourrais les voir ?_

La réminiscence de cette conversation avec son père l'été dernier lui revint en tête. Il avait sa réponse maintenant, mais ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait face à cela. Secouant la tête, il plaqua un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et dit :

« On y va ? »

Ses amis ne lui posèrent aucune question, à son grand soulagement. Le trajet vers l'école fut silencieux, contrairement au voyage en train, pendant lequel ils s'étaient tous raconté leur été avec enthousiasme. Ses amis avaient vraiment manqué à Harry, ainsi que Poudlard qu'il observa à travers la fenêtre dès que le château fut en vue. Eclairé de l'intérieur par l'éclat des bougies, il était magnifique. Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir s'habituer à ce spectacle un jour. Malgré la fatigue du voyage, une vague d'excitation monta en lui.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement se mettre au chaud et se séparèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle, rejoignant chacun leurs tables respective. Ce début d'année était beaucoup plus détendu que la rentrée précédente, pensa avec amusement Harry. Le stress de la répartition était derrière eux, c'était maintenant aux petits nouveaux de le subir !

Son estomac commençait à émettre des gargouillis, le repas et les bonbons du train n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Heureusement pour lui, le groupe des premières années entra dans la salle peu de temps après qu'ils se soient installé, sous la bonne garde de McGonagall, et la répartition commença. Il n'y fit pas aussi attention qu'il ne l'aurait dû, se contentant d'applaudir à chaque nouvelle répartition à Serdaigle alors que la rengaine « Faaaaim » tournant en boucle dans son esprits (il y avait des priorités à avoir !). Néanmoins, il réussit à se concentrer assez pour suivre la répartition de Ginny Weasley, qui alla à Gryffondor, avec un garçon enroulé dans ce qui ressemblait à de la fourrure – le manteau d'Hagrid, reconnu Harry après coup. Ça avait dû être un voyage en barque intéressant – et enfin celle d'une blonde à l'air dans la lune, Luna Lovegood, dans sa maison.

La répartition se finit et Dumbledore eut pitié d'eux, ne leur faisant pas un long discours et leur souhaitant un bon appétit.

Harry se souvint de respirer après s'être presque étouffé avec une bouché de poulet.

« Tu as vu le nouveau professeur de DCFM ? » fit remarqué Lisa à côté de lui, regardant vers la table des professeurs.

Harry regarda lui aussi. Le nouveau professeur était à la droite de Snape (qui semblait encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude). Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry fut « flamboyant ». Pas dans le sens gay du terme, mais entre la robe Lila, la peau clair, les cheveux blond brillant et le sourire Colgate **(2)** , c'était la meilleur description possible ! D'ailleurs, l'homme lui semblait familier…

« Mais c'est Gilderoy Lockart, l'auteur de nos livres pour le cours ! Je l'ai vu cet été, il faisait une séance de dédicace à la librairie.

\- Ça explique pourquoi on a dû acheter tous ses livres, dit Lisa. C'est bien non ? On peut être sûr qu'il connait son sujet, et il y a peu de chance qu'il soit possédé par Tu-sais-qui. »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Malgré son style d'écriture discutable, il était clair que l'homme savait se battre. Peut-être que les cours serait vraiment intéressant cette année !

En tout cas, l'année était officiellement lancée, et Harry avait hâte.

* * *

 **(1)** Temps de trajet trouvé sur Google Map.

 **(2)** Je sais pas s'ils connaissent Colgate de l'autre côté de la manche, mais n'importe quel moldu connait la référence normalement !

* * *

Et voilà !

Et non, pas de voiture volante ^^ C'est normal, Dobby pensait qu'Harry n'irait pas à Poudlard, il n'avait donc pas prévu de fermer le portail !

Petite remarque : On m'a fait remarquer que c'était bizarre qu'Harry doute des exploits de Lockart décrit dans ses livres. Je vais réécrire ce passage, parce que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait, Harry le dit ironiquement, du genre "on pourrait presque croire qu'il invente", mais il ne le pense pas réellement. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et mangez des légumes !


	26. Temps 17 : Lutinerie

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

*Passe la tête par la porte timidement* Hum, bonjour ?

je ne sais pas si je revient pour de bon de manière régulière (partiels en mai, snif), mais en tout cas je passe ici en vitesse pour déposer trois chapitres tout chaud (littéralement, en fait : je suis dessus depuis ce matin huit heure et je viens de finir la relecture du deuxième. Je ne peux donc pas garantir l'absence de faute. Le dernier est par contre un contretemps écrit depuis très longtemps, donc relut par ma bêta).

Comme toujours, merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! **AnitaBlake93100, Triple bakachan, FurieRousse, Angelyoru, lesaccrosdelamerceri, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Will McHope, Aurore Heart, liberlycaride, Amelink, PetitLutin22, Clelia Kerlais** et **Hadsher** merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre !

Guest : Merci de ta compréhension :) Et si tu veux être prévenu de la sortie des chapitre par mail dès leur publication, tu peux te créer un compte sur le site et suivre (follow) tes fics préférées !  
Oui, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parler de Winter. En fait je ne vais l'évoquer qu'une fois de plus dans les prochains chapitres, et vous aurez enfin une vague idée de ce qu'il a fait, puis on en entendra plus parler avant le chapitre révélation où vous saurez enfin exactement tout ce qui s'est passé :) ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Lils : Merci :D !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 17 : Lutinerie**

Pendant l'été, Harry avait en quelque sorte perdu de vue que Poudlard était avant tout une école, et pas seulement un endroit où il pourrait retrouver ses amis et s'amuser avec eux.

Les profs, eux, n'avaient pas oubliés.

Cela se vérifia dès le premier jour de cours, quand McGonagall leur donna une dissertation sur la métamorphose de scarabées en boutons qu'ils étudieraient le cours suivant, puis Flitwick qui leur demanda de travailler le sortilège flippendo **(1)** pour la classe du vendredi. Et même s'ils ne croulaient pas sous les devoirs, le retour à la réalité fut plutôt violent.

Harry repensa à ce que lui avaient dit ses amis moldus sur leur première semaine de cours, qui se composait surtout de la découverte des professeurs et les fiches nom-prénom-projets-futurs déclinées sur tous les tons, sans beaucoup de devoirs **(2)**. Harry les enviait grandement en ce moment.

Le Jeudi matin, Harry, Susan et Lisa se dirigeaient vers les serres de Botanique quand un flash les aveugla.

« Bonjour Harry ! »

Le brun cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, essayant de retrouver une vision nette et non plus une tâche floue qui sautillait de haut en bas. Quand ce fut le cas, il découvrit un garçon un peu plus petit que lui qui rebondissait sur la pointe des pieds, tenant entre ses mains un énorme appareil photo qui semblait dater du siècle dernier – et donc sorcier, en déduisit immédiatement Harry, la communauté magique semblant totalement allergique à la technologie récente.

Il reconnut le première année qui portait le manteau d'Hagrid lors de la répartition, qui était allé dans la maison du lion. Il était tombé dans le lac, d'après ce qu'avait entendu le Serdaigle **(3)**.

« Je m'appelle Colin, Colin Crivey, continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je suis en première année à Gryffondor et je me demandais… Tu accepterais que je prenne une photo ?

\- Tu ne viens pas de le faire ?

\- Non, je prenais la façade en photo ! Mon père est moldu, comme tes parents, alors je lui envoie plein de photo pour lui montrer la magie ! Si je les développe dans la bonne potion, elles vont même bouger. Tu es bon en potion, tu dois pouvoir la faire ? Mon père ne croyait pas à tout ça, il est laitier. Et tes parents, comment ils ont réagi ? Je connais le blog de ton père bien sûr…

\- Hey, hey, respire, le calma Harry en levant les mains. Donc, dans l'ordre : je ne sais pas faire cette potion car elle est du niveau de sixième année, mes pères ont réagi comme ton père et n'y ont pas cru au début, je leur ai envoyé quelques photos moi aussi. Enfin, pourquoi veux-tu une photo de moi ?

\- Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré ! Je sais absolument tout de toi et de ce qui s'est passé il y a onze ans ! »

Harry gémit intérieurement, se demandant comment refuser sans paraitre brusque. Colin semblait très gentil et très énergique, mais il faisait vraiment trop « fan » pour qu'il soit à l'aise. D'ailleurs, il en était sûrement un…

« - Ecoute, Colin…

\- Harry est tout à fait d'accord, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Intervint Lisa avec un grand sourire, le coupant dans son refus. Je peux même la prendre, ainsi vous y serez tous les deux. »

Puis elle poussa le brun vers le petit griffon, ignorant superbement son regard noir.

« Tu peux bien faire un effort, lui chuchota-t-elle. Ça lui fera plaisir. »

Harry envoya un regard suppliant vers Susan, mais celle-ci se contentait d'observer la scène avec un sourire en coin. Colin se plaça à côté de lui, et Harry sourit gauchement en espérant que ça ne ressemblait pas trop à une grimace.

« Tu pourras même la dédicacer ! plaisanta Lisa en appuyant sur le déclencheur.

\- Quelqu'un dédicace des photos ? » Intervint une voix.

 _Oh non_ , gémit Harry.

« Harry ! J'aurais dû le deviner tout de suite, bien sûr. Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry ! Crivey, prenez donc des photos de nous deux, et nous les dédicacerons. »

Lockart, car c'était lui bien sûr, saisit le Serdaigle par les épaules, sa poigne de fer l'empêchant de fuir. Lisa pris quelque photos aussi vite que possible, cherchant à raccourcir le supplice de son ami qui semblait voir aller se jeter de la tour de Serdaigle plutôt que de rester à côté de l'adulte une seconde de plus.

« Monsieur, on doit y aller, intervint enuite Susan quand Lisa baissa l'appareil. On a un cours de botanique.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que Pomona ne sera pas gêné que je retienne un peu Harry ! »

Et il entraîna Harry hors de la cour vers le parc, sans qu'il ne puisse fuir. Lockart resserra même sa main et Harry craignit soudain d'avoir une ecchymose. C'était quelque chose que le brun avait très rapidement remarqué : Lockart aimait toucher les gens, et spécialement lui. Et sa manière de toujours répéter son prénom trois fois était insupportable !

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas prendre de photos à ce stade de ta carrière, commença le professeur. Il valait vraiment mieux que je sois sur la photo, crois-moi. Sinon, tes amis auraient pensé que tu prenais la grosse tête. Peut-être, un jour, auras-tu besoin d'avoir toujours une photo dans ta poche, mais… »

Harry n'écouta pas plus et mis le professeur en sourdine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lockart le prenait à parti pour parler célébrité, ce qui voulait beaucoup dire puisque ce n'était que le quatrième jour de cours. La première fois fut mardi, juste avant le cours de potion. Snape était arrivé en étant d'une humeur tellement noire qu'on pouvait presque voir un nuage d'orage flotter au-dessus de sa tête, en contradiction totale avec Lockart qui marchait d'un pas guilleret auprès de lui. Celui-ci avait claironné avoir aidé Snape à se débarrasser de la mousse rose qui était apparue pendant la nuit dans le couloir de sortilège (les jumeaux Weasley avait voulu fêter le début de l'année en fanfare).

Snape s'était arrêté face à Harry, et lui avait dit sans le regarder :

« Mr Waston-Holmes, le bruit cours que quelqu'un aurait aidé les responsables à trouver cette potion qui se trouve comme par hasard dans le livre que je vous avais prêté l'année dernière. J'espère que vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout cela. Votre accès au laboratoire de potion pourrait s'en retrouver annulé. »

En effet, Harry avait peut-être (ou peut-être pas, après tout il n'y avait aucun témoin !) laissé traîner ce livre près des jumeaux à la bibliothèque ouvert à la page décrivant la potion en mai dernier. Quand Susan l'avait confronté sur son geste, il lui avait répondu « vouloir encourager la créativité ». En vrai, il avait échangé la potion contre l'emplacement de la cuisine. Faire des affaires avec les jumeaux était très lucratif, Harry l'avait vite découvert.

« Ce livre peut être acheté dans plusieurs librairie de Pré-au-lard, monsieur, avait-il seulement répondu en faisant attention de garder une voix neutre.

\- Vous me ferez quand même un parchemin de 50 centimètre sur l'éthique en Potion et la nécessité de les utiliser comme prévu, cela vous fera du bien.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Malheureusement, Lockart avait entendu toute la conversation et avait fait la morale Harry après ça, exactement de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui. Sans se soucier de le mettre en retard pour le cours de Potion, il avait commencé à baratiner sur l'importance de bien gérer sa célébrité et de ne surtout pas risquer de paraître désespéré en faisant connaître son nom ainsi. Harry avait beau protester qu'il ne cherchait absolument pas à être connu et qu'il n'avait même pas avoué être coupable, le professeur n'en avait pas tenu compte.

Lockart était un showman qui faisait très attention à son image et qui adorait s'entendre parler, avait compris Harry. Il faisait extrêmement attention à ce qui sortait sur lui dans les médias, la publicité que lui apportaient ses livres et ses différents prix. Harry comprenait enfin pourquoi ses livres étaient aussi vendus malgré la médiocrité de l'écriture. Tout était du marketing.

Et Lockart semblait vouloir le prendre sous son aile. Peut-être pensait-il pouvoir associer son nom au sien ? Ou pensait-il sincèrement l'aider ? En tout cas, Harry avait fini par se résigner à le laisser parler et avait arrêté de l'écouter, ne pouvant pas vraiment s'en débarrasser.

Il priait pour que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Et si Lockart pouvait arrêter de le mettre en retard pour ses cours, ce serait parfait !

« Ah, nous revoilà de retour devant la serre ! déclara Lockart d'un ton enjoué, le sortant de ses pensées. Harry, Harry, que le temps passe vite quand on est en bonne compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te laisser retourner en cours maintenant, on ne voudrait pas que Madame Chourave nous en veuille. Ce fut une discussion très enrichissante, Harry. Je te dis à cette après-midi pour mon cours. J'ai prévu quelque chose de très spécial ! »

Harry grommela une salutation et se précipita vers la porte. Il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes depuis le début du cours selon sa montre, mais ça lui avait paru bien plus long que ça.

Il essaya de relativiser, se disant que même si Lockart tournait ça en spectacle, il avait bien dû faire tout ce dont parlaient ses livres. Il avait forcement des choses à leur apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

 **oOo**

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au cours de défense après avoir passé deux heures à se battre contre des mandragores, il était bien plus fatigué que ce matin et certainement pas en condition de supporter la logorrhée narcissique de son professeur. Il se mit donc stratégiquement vers le fond de la classe et empila ses livres (qui pesait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop lourd dans son sac) devant lui en espérant ainsi échapper au regard de Lockart.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir le même problème que lui et était même plus en forme encore que ce matin – et il devait forcément prendre quelque chose pour ça, pensa Harry. Il commença un discours enthousiaste sur lui et ses prix, prenant le livre _Moi le Magicien_ de Terry assit au premier rang et pointant sa propre photo qui envoyait des clins d'œil à toute les filles dans la salle. Lisa fit semblant de s'enfoncer deux doigts dans la bouche en entendant les soupirs énamourés poussés par Padma Patil.

« Avant de démarrer le cours, je vais vous faire passer un petit test. Rien de bien méchant rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas de notes, c'est juste pour être sûr que vous avez bien lu mes livres ! »

Dieu merci, pensa Harry. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lire, et au vu des soupirs soulagés qui se faisaient entendre autour de lui, il n'était pas le seul. Lorsqu'il eut la feuille en main, il survola la feuille pour se faire une idée.

 _1) Quelle est la couleur préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?_

 _12) Quel animal de compagnie a eu Gilderoy Lockart pendant son enfance ?_

 _28) Quels adjectifs utiliseriez-vous pour décrire Gilderoy Lockart ?_

 _35) Que penserait Gilderoy Lockart du nom Gilderoy Lockart s'il n'était pas Gilderoy Lockart ?_ _ **(4)**_

Harry se pinça, une fois. Puis une deuxième fois. Mais non, il était toujours dans la salle de classe de DCFM, et ce questionnaire n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il lut attentivement chaque question, mais presque aucune ne portait sur les créatures que leur professeur avait affronté. Non, apparemment il voulait juste se faire mousser.

Génial.

Harry se demanda brièvement ce qu'auraient fait ses parents dans cette situation, essayant de deviner jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans se faire gronder. Sherlock aurait certainement quitté la salle après quelques remarques acérés – serait-il même venu à ce cours ? – et John aurait soupiré avant de répondre totalement au hasard pour ne pas rendre copie blanche (il glisserait quand même probablement quelques réponses mesquines ici et là), ne voulant pas se faire ficher dès le début. Harry aurait bien voulu appliquer la première option, mais seulement un parent sur deux le soutiendrait s'ils l'apprenaient – et il n'avait aucun doute que Flitwick enverrait une lettre. A contrecœur, il resta donc à sa place mais reposa la feuille sur sa table et s'étala dessus de tout son long. Il ne connaissait pas les réponses de toute façon, alors il n'allait pas s'arracher les cheveux dessus !

Quinze minutes plus tard, le professeur ramassa les copies et les parcouru rapidement. Il se déclara très déçu par les résultats de la classe, pas un n'ayant trouvé au moins la moitié des réponses. Enfin, après s'être bien étendu sur l'importance de savoir que sa couleur préféré était le lila, il annonça qu'ils allaient passer à la deuxième partie du cours.

Harry se rendit alors compte d'à quel point il avait été optimiste. Quand il avait découvert les livres de Lockart, il s'était dit qu'ils allaient maintenant avoir de bon cours de Défense avec un expert. Quand il avait lu les livres écrits comme des romans de gare, il avait continué à espérer : l'écriture bas de gamme ne changeait pas les faits décrits. Même quand il avait rencontré l'énergumène, il avait pensé que les cours seraient certainement très autocentré, mais encore de qualité.

Mais quand Lockart dévoila avec un geste grandiloquent les lutins de Cornouaille, Harry dû se résigner. Les cours allaient sûrement être encore moins intéressants que l'année dernière.

 **oOo**

Les lutins de Cornouaille étaient des petites pestes qui tenaient plus du nuisible que d'une créature des forces du mal. Ils étaient classé XXX dans le livre _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , soit « ne pose pas de problème à un sorcier compétant » **(5)**. Ils pouvaient poser problème à un élève de deuxième année, mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas une menace.

Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Harry avant ce cours. Ou était-ce juste leur nombre qui les rendait si dangereux ? En tout cas, la classe était devenue un bordel sans nom en à peine deux minutes. Presque la moitié les élèves essayaient de sortir de la pièce, leur baguette ayant été prise par les lutins dès le début de l'attaque – ces créatures étaient intelligentes. Ceux qui avaient réussi à la conserver tentaient de leur lancer de sorts d'immobilisation, le seul sort dans ceux qu'ils connaissaient utile dans cette situation. Mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose quand une vingtaine de lutins volait à toutes vitesse dans toute la pièce, dérangeant les affaires de cours et mordant les élèves, ou leur tirant les oreilles **(6)**.

« Mutinlutin Malinpesti ! » tenta Lockart, agitant sa baguette sans mouvement précis.

Bien sûr, cela ne marcha pas. Ça ne semblait même pas être un vrai sort !

« Il nous faut un sort avec plus de portée ! » Cria Lisa, ses bras levés au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger.

Harry essaya désespérément de trouver quelque chose, réfléchissant à tous les sorts qu'il connaissait.

« Le sort de blocage ! S'écria-t-il soudain. C'est dans notre livre de sortilège, on doit l'étudier plus tard dans l'année **(7)** ! La formule c'est… _Immobulus !_ »

La première tentative ne donna rien, comme on pouvait s'y attendre quand on essayait un sortilège pour la première fois dans une situation de stress. Respirant profondément, Harry se força à se calmer et releva sa baguette. Enfin, tout se figea soudainement, et pas seulement les lutins mais aussi les parchemins, les plumes, le stylo bille d'Harry, tout ce qui était en l'air à ce moment-là. Les jeunes sorciers baissèrent leur baguette, certains sortirent de sous les tables Lockart n'était nulle part en vue.

Toute l'attaque n'avait en fait durée que quelques minutes, et ils leur restaient un quart d'heure avant leur prochain cours. Ils le passèrent à récupérer chaque lutin immobilisé pour les remettre dans la cage et à remettre de l'ordre dans la salle de classe.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

Le silence de la bibliothèque était presque absolu, peu d'élèves ayant eu le courage de venir alors que ce n'était que la deuxième semaine de cours. Seul le bruit de la plume d'Hermione grattant frénétiquement sur son parchemin se faisait entendre. La brunette était tellement absorbé par son devoir quelle n'entendit même pas les deux élèves qui se rapprochèrent d'elle.

« Tu as des nargoles qui tournent autour de ta tête. »

L'affirmation sortie de nulle part était tellement étrange qu'Hermione cru presque l'avoir rêvé elle releva la tête et découvrit deux filles debout à côté de sa table.

La première, celle qui avait parlé, était une blonde souriante aux cheveux emmêlés, Serdaigle selon sa cravate. Elle avait un air un peu… éthéré, c'était le mot. Pourtant, son regard perçant la regardait directement. Derrière elle, semblant avoir été traîné par la blonde jusqu'ici, se tenait une Gryffondor rousse. C'était la sœur de de Ron, reconnue Hermione. Elle regardait ses pieds, timide.

« Heu… Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Luna, et voici Ginny. On peut faire nos devoirs avec toi ? »

Hermione fut tellement surprise par la demande qu'elle resta muette un instant, avant de finalement hocher la tête. Les deux premières années s'assirent en face d'elle, et se mirent silencieusement au travail.

Au bout d'un moment, les trois filles commencèrent à parler un peu, d'abord des devoirs puis du début de l'année. Au fil du temps, Ginny et Hermione se détendirent et parlèrent plus facilement. Quand elles eurent fini, Luna proposa s'aller se promener dans le parc pour chercher des Joncheruines, et les deux autres acceptèrent.

Hermione pensa un instant à lui dire que ça n'existait pas, mais renonça finalement. Luna était gentille, alors finalement est-ce si important ? Pour la première fois, Hermione ne se sentait plus seule à Poudlard.

Ginny aussi semblait plus souriante. Luna l'avait traînée jusqu'à la bibliothèque en disant que quelqu'un avait besoin de leurs aide, mais peut-être bien que Ginny avait autant besoin de ça que la brune.

Elle en parlerait à Tom ce soir, peut-être. Pour l'instant, elle profitait.

* * *

 **(1)** Sortilège choisi complètement au hasard, entendu dans la vidéo sur Harry Potter du Joueur du Grenier (que je vous conseille d'ailleurs).

 **(2)** Dans mon collège/lycée en tout cas c'était comme ça. Désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu ça :P

 **(3)** En écrivant cela, j'ai eu un doute et je suis allé revoir dans le livre il s'avère que dans le dernier chapitre j'ai confondu Colin avec Denis, c'est en fait Denis Crivey qui tombe dans le lac dans le quatrième tome. Comme j'avais déjà intégré ça dans le dernier chapitre et qu'il était publié, j'ai finalement conservé ça parce que ça n'a aucune incidence sur l'histoire.

 **(4)** Oui, je me suis lâché sur les questions XD. J'ai essayé ici de mettre le plus de fois « Gilderoy Lockart » dans une seule question. Si vous avez des idées de question avec ce nom répété plus de trois fois (et qui soit plus cohérente), je suis preneuse ^^ !

 **(5)** Information venant du Livre _Les Animaux Fantatisques_ , par J.K.R aux éditions Folio Junior.

 **(6)** Si les lutins essayaient vraiment de soulever quelqu'un par les oreilles, la force nécessaire ferait qu'ils les arracheraient. Et même si je m'en fiche dans le film (suspension d'incrédulité et tout ça) mais je me disais que ce ne serait pas crédible qu'Harry ne se pose pas la question… et bref, je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer la tâche avec de la physique (surtout que je suis nulle !). Mais vous êtes libre de penser qu'ils l'ont quand même fait.

 **(7)** Cf Wiki HP.


	27. Temps 18 : Anniversaire de mort

**Temps et contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 18 : Anniversaire de mort**

Septembre passa et Octobre arriva bien vite, et soudain Halloween n'était plus que dans quelques jours. Comme chaque année, Harry se sentait un peu déprimé, en contrepoint de la bonne humeur ambiante qui régnait dans le château. Les fantômes disparaissaient parfois pour répéter leur numéro pour le banquet, et les citrouilles d'Hagrid avaient atteint la taille d'une petite cabane à outils, sûrement un peu aidé par son parapluie rose.

Mais Harry n'était pas le seul qui n'était pas affecté par la fête qui approchait : Roger Davis, le capitaine de Serdaigle, était bien décidé à gagner la coupe cette année et avait décidé d'un emploi du temps beaucoup trop chargé pour du simple quidditch d'école. Mais au moins, il n'était pas devenu fou comme Oliver Wood, qui avait réservé le terrain à l'aube le tout premier week-end de l'année scolaire.

Malheureusement, cette séance d'entraînement avait fini par un affrontement Serpentard/Gryffondor qui revendiquaient chacun le terrain, lui avait raconté Neville. Il lui avait aussi appris que Malefoy avait acheté sa place dans l'équipe des serpents avec des balais de courses de la dernière génération. Dire que Roger Davis n'avait pas été ravi était un euphémisme et c'était ses joueurs qui payaient, leur capitaine les poussant dans leurs retranchements plus que jamais.

Harry rentrait justement d'un entraînement de quidditch, passé sous la pluie et le vent de cette morne journée d'automne. Il était fatigué, et surtout très sale. Il laissait des traces de boues à chaque pas et marchait donc aussi vite que possible vers la tour Serdaigle en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard et récolter une retenue. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'y avait pas de douche dans les vestiaires ! Et de toute façon le temps qu'il traverse le parc, il aurait de nouveau été trempé.

Alors qu'il était presque à destination, il entendit des marmonnements résonner dans le couloir suivant. C'était le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui avait les sourcils froncé en lisant une lettre fantomatique – et le cerveau d'Harry bugua un peu à l'idée de lettres fantômes échangées entre fantômes **(1)**.

« Bonjour Nick. Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il poliment.

Harry ne connaissais pas le fantôme plus que ça, bien qu'il connaissait les circonstances pour le moins original de sa mort comme tout le reste de l'école. Mais il avait déjà discuté une ou deux fois avec lui quand il mangeait avec Neville à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Mes salutations Harry. Ce n'est rien, juste un centimètre de chair qui fait qu'apparemment je ne peux pas prétendre au titre de « décapité » pour le club des chasseurs sans tête… Mais qu'y puis-je ? J'aurais aimé que ce soit propre et net, croyez-moi !

\- J'en suis désolé. » dit Harry un peu ailleurs, toujours préoccupé par l'idée de tomber sur Rusard. Un miaulement se fit soudain entendre à l'entrée du couloir, et Harry jura entre ses dents.

« Vous devriez y aller, conseilla le fantôme. Notre concierge ne sera pas très heureux de voir ces traces de boue.

\- Oui, au revoir, Nick ! »

Sans s'attarder, Harry repris sa course de plus belle… pour tomber directement sur Rusard quelques mètres plus loin.

Celui-ci le mena sans ménagement jusqu'à son bureau, Harry laissant toujours plus de traces dans son sillage (tout cela était donc un peu contreproductif.) Harry observa suspicieusement les chaînes manifestement polies avec amour qui pendaient aux murs de la pièce. Il était bien heureux que les châtiments corporels soient maintenant interdits à Poudlard. Il regarda aussi avec intérêt les dossiers sur les étagères, qui référençaient toutes les punitions données par Rusard au cours de sa carrière. Fred et George avait un casier à eux tout seuls.

« Vous admirez les exploits de votre paternel, Potter ? » demanda le concierge en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il désigna en même temps une boîte portant l'étiquette _J. Potter_. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Et il était un peu interloqué, aussi. Personne ne lui avait dit que son père était un fauteur de troubles.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête, suivit bientôt par plusieurs autres.

« PEEVE ! » ragea Rusard, quittant la pièce en furie et laissant Harry seul. Il saisit tout de suite l'occasion et ouvrit la boîte portant le nom de son père, attrapant le premier dossier de la pile.

 _14 juin 1978_

 _Nom de l'élève : James H. Potter_

 _Punition : 2 heures de retenues, récurage des couloirs, de 21h à 23h._

 _Motifs : a fait rentrer illégalement des feux d'artifices formant le message « Les Maraudeurs ne quitterons jamais Poudlard ! » et les a fait exploser dans la grande salle le soir du banquet de fin d'année._

« Les maraudeurs » ? Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que désignait ce terme. Un groupe d'ami dont faisait partie son père était sa théorie la plus probable, vu la formulation de la phrase des feux d'artifice. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de recherche : le bruit de pas se rapprochant se faisait déjà entendre dans le couloir.

Rusard claqua la porte contre le mur en entrant, encore plus en colère que lorsqu'il était parti.

« Vous, allez-vous en ! lui hurla-t-il. Vous aurez une heure de retenue ce week-end. Maintenant, quittez ce bureau ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit, heureux de ne pas avoir à passer plus de temps avec Rusard. Juste une heure de retenue, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il tomba de nouveau sur le fantôme de Gryffondor.

« Ah, Harry ! Je vois que mon action a marché. J'ai suggéré à Peeve d'aller mettre un peu de bazar dans la salle au-dessus du bureau de Rusard. Après tout, c'est parce que je vous ai retenu qu'il vous a mis la main dessus…

\- Merci beaucoup Nick, dit Harry, reconnaissant. Si je peux vous aider en retour… »

Nick sembla surpris par la proposition, puis il commença à tortiller les bords de son chapeau entre ses doigts, semblant gêné.

« Il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire, mais… Non, vous n'allez pas accepter. »

Harry avait proposé son aide plus par politesse qu'autre chose, mais maintenant il se sentait coincé. Et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il allait le regretter.

 **oOo**

« Un anniversaire de mort ! Ça va sûrement être très intéressant. » S'enthousiasmait Susan alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers les cachots en ce jour d'Halloween.

Lisa et Harry ne partageaient pas vraiment son humeur, tandis que Neville était simplement curieux. Lisa se plaignait surtout de rater le banquet, mais Harry était un peu plus confus sur ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à la situation. Il était certainement mal à l'aise de célébrer la mort alors que cela faisait aujourd'hui onze ans que ses parents étaient décédés. Mais en même temps, il n'aimait pas plus l'idée d'aller au banquet et de voir tout le monde célébrer l'évènement qui avait eu pour conséquence la mort de sa famille comme l'année dernière.

Peut-être que l'année prochaine il pourrait enfin passer la soirée seul ? Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait ruminer des idées noires, il avait fait son deuil depuis très longtemps. Il ne voulait juste ne pas faire la fête cette soirée-là. Quand il était à Baker Street, John lui faisait toujours un chocolat chaud et ils parlaient de tout et de rien ou profitait juste du silence, le soutien de ses parents se faisant sentir sans mots. Certaines années, ils étaient aussi allé à Godric's Hollow pour aller déposer des fleurs sur leur tombe.

Mais une promesse était une promesse. Et Susan avait raison, l'anniversaire de mort d'un fantôme serait certainement quelque chose d'intéressant à voir.

Plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait froid. Les torches du couloir avaient été remplacées par des chandelles noires avec des flammes bleues. Au fond, devant une toile de tissu noir tendue en travers, Nick les accueillit chaleureusement avant de traverser le rideau, laissant les quatre amis le soulever pour pouvoir rentrer.

Derrière, la température sembla chuter brusquement, leur respiration se transformant en buée. Ce devait être dû à la présence de centaines de fantômes qui flottaient dans la pièce : il y en avait du sol au plafond, littéralement. Harry pouvait voir flotter dans le coin en haut à gauche deux fantômes qui discutaient avec entrain de la guerre de cent ans.

C'était une scène assez impressionnante. Harry pouvait voir des vêtements de toutes les époques, et même certains qui semblaient venir de d'autres pays. Il commença (presque) à penser que ce n'était pas si mal d'être venu ici, finalement. Après tout, les fantômes étaient des témoins de nombreux évènements historiques et devaient avoir des histoires passionnantes à raconter. Et si cela lui permettait de réviser l'Histoire de la magie et ainsi dormir pendant les cours de Binns sans culpabiliser, ce n'était que du bonus.

« Regardez, il y a de la nourriture ! » s'exclama Neville, désignant une table placée contre le mur du fond.

Ils s'approchèrent, mais l'odeur qui leur parvint les dissuada vite de continuer. La vue des plats à un stade avancé de pourriture leur retourna l'estomac.

« Heureusement que l'on est passé aux cuisines avant. Merci d'y avoir pensé Harry. » murmura Susan en fronçant le nez.

En effet, Harry avait supposé qu'il n'y aura pas de quoi manger, puisque les fantômes n'avaient pas besoin de se nourrir. Ils étaient donc allés aux cuisines avant que le banquet commence, et les elfes de maisons avaient été ravis de les servir. Peu importe la punition de Snape, ça avait vraiment valu le coup d'obtenir sa localisation des jumeaux.

Ils se détournèrent donc, et décidèrent d'aller discuter avec les invités. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ils allaient essayer d'en profiter un maximum.

 **oOo**

Ils finirent par quitter la fête après un accrochage entre Peeve, qui s'était apparemment incrusté, et Mimi Geignarde, une jeune fille fantôme qui hantait les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. De plus, le club des chasseurs sans tête avait accaparé la soirée dès leur arrivé. Néanmoins, Harry avait quand même tenu sa promesse et dit quelques compliments à propos de Nick à leur capitaine.

« Le banquet va bientôt se terminer, on devrait retourner dans nos salles communes. » fit remarquer Susan.

Tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à remonter vers les étages supérieurs. Harry marchait quelques pas devant eux, quand soudain il se figea. Neville, qui était juste derrière, se cogna contre lui tellement le mouvement fut brusque.

 _Déchiqueter… Sang… Viens à moi, que je te goûte…_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De quoi ? Interrogea Lisa en regardant aux alentours, intriguée.

\- Cette voix ! Vous n'entendez pas ? » pressa Harry.

Il semblait vraiment inquiet soudain, et ses amis commencèrent à ne pas se sentir tranquille non plus. Mais la voix ne se faisait plus entendre, et Harry finit par secouer la tête.

« J'ai dû… Ce n'est rien. Allons-y, d'accord ? »

Ils reprirent leurs marches, mais l'atmosphère détendue qui régnait jusque-là avait disparu. Neville et les deux filles jetaient des regards en coin à Harry, se posant manifestement des questions. Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, inquiet. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé cette voix, ce qui n'était pas un bonne nouvelle vu ce qu'elle disait.

Alors qu'ils étaient au premier étage, Harry entendit de nouveau un bruit bas et lointain. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, des mots devinrent discernables.

 _Déchire… Ecorche… Tue… TUER !_

« Là ! Hurla Harry, faisant sursauter ses amis. Vous entendez ?

\- J'ai des acouphènes, mais à part ça… Dit Lisa nerveusement.

\- Ça se déplace ! »

Harry commença à courir vers le deuxième étage, montant l'escalier quatre à quatre sans attendre les trois autres.

 _Si faim… Depuis si longtemps… Sang, le goût du sang… Viens, VIENS !_

« Il va y avoir un meurtre ! » S'écria Harry, ne ralentissant pas et parcourant le couloir à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément la provenance de la voix. Il ne fit même pas attention à la flaque d'eau insolite qui couvrait le sol, ne se rendant compte que lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité s'infiltrer dans ses chaussures.

« Regardez ! » Cria soudain Susan, la stupeur dans sa voix faisant même stopper Harry.

Elle pointait quelque chose qui brillait faiblement sur le mur. Ils s'approchèrent en pataugeant dans l'eau pour mieux voir. C'était une inscription tracé en lettres rouges, qui disait :

 _LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.  
_ _ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE !_

« C'est du sang ? » demanda Neville d'une petite voix.

Personne ne répondit. Ils se regardèrent juste, cherchant quoi faire.

Harry n'entendait plus rien, ce qui ne semblait pas bon signe. A la place, il entendait un grondement qui devait être les autres élèves quittant la Grande Salle.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Lisa.

Elle montrait quelque chose sur le mur d'en face. C'était une attache de torche vide, ce qui faisait que cette zone était dans la pénombre. Quelque chose semblait en pendre. Non, pas quelque chose, se rendit compte Harry quand sa vision s'ajusta : c'était un animal.

« Je crois que c'est Miss Teigne, souffla-t-il avec horreur.

\- Il faut que l'on prévienne les professeurs ! »

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix : les professeurs et les élève venaient déjà vers eux, et finirent par apparaitre au bout du couloir. Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblé.

 **oOo**

Le reste de la soirée fut flou pour Harry. Il se souvenait vaguement que Rusard l'avait accusé de la mort de sa chatte, puis Dumbledore était intervenu en annonçant que l'animal n'était que pétrifié. Il l'avait détaché et avait demandé aux quatre amis de le suivre dans une salle inoccupée non loin du couloir pour avoir leur témoignage. Cela s'était fini en bataille rangée entre Snape et Lockart, le premier dénigrant le professeur de DCFM qui assurait de son côté pouvoir sauver la chatte. Harry avait fini par intervenir et demander s'ils allaient appeler les aurors, un peu étonné que personne ne l'ait suggéré jusque-là. Même si la seule victime n'était pas humaine, la menace sur le mur disait plutôt explicitement qu'ils y en auraient d'autre. Pourtant, la question sembla surprendre les adultes dans la pièce.

Harry ne dit rien sur la voix qui l'avait mené vers Miss Teigne, et aucun de ses camarades ne le fit non plus. Le brun leur en était reconnaissant. Il préférait ne pas dire qu'il était le seul à entendre une voix qui parlait de meurtre.

La réunion tournant en rond et les élèves montrant des signes de fatigue, Flitwick insista pour les ramener à leur dortoir. Dumbledore accepta, et leurs directeurs de maison les ramenèrent. Ni Lisa ni Harry ne parlèrent beaucoup quand ils furent enfin seuls dans la salle commune, et ils montèrent rapidement se coucher après s'être souhaité bonne nuit.

Enfin allongé dans son lit, Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré la fatigue. Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il avait la sensation qu'il aurait dû comprendre un élément important mais sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Mais finalement le sommeil finit par vaincre, et il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

 **(1)** Ceci vient du livre : quand J.K.R décrit la scène, elle dit que la lettre est transparente.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : contretemps qui se focalise sur John et Sherlock !


	28. Contretemps 7 : Premiers

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Ceci est basé sur une phrase qui est dans le chapitre 5 de _5 fois où Sherlock refusa l'existence de la magie_. Je préviens, attaque massive de fluff !

Et aussi, j'ai écris ça en juillet 2017, donc mon style a peut-être évolué.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Contretemps 7 : Premiers**

 **Croche 1 : Premier baiser**

 _Sherlock et John se connaissent depuis 3 ans. ils adopteront Harry dans deux ans._

Sherlock s'accroupit du côté droit du corps, et John de l'autre côté. Il commença à chercher des indices, observant attentivement la main de la victime.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? lança-t-il à John.

\- La victime a été éventrée, dit celui-ci d'un ton professionnel. Les reins ont été prélevés. Trafic d'organe ?

\- C'est trop brouillon pour ça, réfuta Sherlock. Pas assez clinique. Et assez de personnes sont suffisamment désespérés pour vendre leur rein, ce n'est pas la peine de tuer quelqu'un au hasard pour ça, encore moins de l'éventrer vivant. Une balle dans la tête avant l'opération est beaucoup plus rapide.

\- D'accord. Il y a des bleus sur ses bras et un ongle est cassé, la victime s'est défendue. Mais elle a été maîtrisée assez vite, par un poing américain à en juger par les marques sur sa tempe. Le tueur ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de faire ça, c'est vraiment brouillon, dit le médecin en fronçant le nez. Regarde-moi ce travail bâclé… Il a touché des vaisseaux sanguins importants en l'éventrant, la victime s'est vidée de son sang en quelques minutes. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu… Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, confus, en se rendant compte du regard de Sherlock sur lui. Celui-ci semblait presque… admiratif ?

« Tu remarques de plus en plus de chose, le félicita le détective. Bon, tu es passé à côté de toutes les infos sur la victime elle-même, mais tu n'aurais jamais trouvé le poing américain avant ça.

\- Merci, sourit John. Je dois avouer avoir du mal à me concentrer à cause de l'odeur. Ce parfum sent vraiment mauvais ! »

Curieux, Sherlock renifla l'odeur lui-aussi – il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un petit « o » de satisfaction.

« John, tu es génial ! » S'exclama-t-il, extatique.

Et suivant la pulsion de son corps – sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie – il s'élança vers John et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La scène de crime devint brutalement silencieuse, tous les regards des policiers fixés sur eux. Mais c'était bien la dernière préoccupation de John. Il voulait ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Passé les premières secondes de stupeur, il répondit avec passion au baiser. Oublieux de tout, il leva la main et la passa dans les cheveux de Sherlock, les touchant enfin. Ils étaient encore plus doux que dans ses fantasmes. La bouche du brun était encore plus délicieuse que dans ses rêves.

Un raclement de gorges brisa soudain leur bulle, le faisant grogner. Il ne lâcha cependant pas les lèvres de son désormais petit-ami. Ils allaient malheureusement bientôt manquer d'air, ce qui était vraiment dommage.

« Hum… Pas que je ne sois pas content pour vous, mais vous êtes au-dessus d'un cadavre là, éventré qui plus est. » Dit Lestrade, très gêné.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, tournant la tête vers lui.

« Nous sommes occupés là, dit Sherlock férocement.

\- Au-dessus d'un cadavre ! Cria presque Lestrade, intensément frustré. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas faire tout ça normalement et échanger votre premier baiser après un rendez-vous ?

\- C'est pas vraiment leur genre.» fit remarquer Donovan, une grimace dégoûté sur le visage. « Tiens, ils sont repartis. Vraiment taré ces deux-là… » Sur ces mots, elle se détourna de la vision de John et Sherlock s'embrassant avidement – toujours au-dessus du cadavre bien sûr.

Lestrade se pinça l'arête du nez, exténué.

Il allait finir par faire une dépression nerveuse avec ces deux idiots.

 **oOo**

 **Croche 2 : « Je t'aime »**

 _Sherlock et John sortent ensemble depuis 7 mois._

Un grand nombre de vies dépendait d'eux, comme d'habitude. Les chiffres défilaient inexorablement, la machine bipant de manière régulière, augmentant la tension dans la pièce à chaque nouveau bip.

Sherlock s'affairait autour de la bombe, observant les fils, inspectant les différents éléments. John était derrière lui, silencieux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans cette situation, et qu'il gênerait Sherlock plus qu'autre chose s'il essayait de l'aider. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire bouger sa jambe convulsivement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas une petite bombe qui ne soufflerait que quelques immeubles, non, c'était une bombe terroriste posé sous le 10 Downing Street, dans une cave oubliée qui avait été murée il y a longtemps, assez forte pour faire exploser le quartier entier. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller assez loin pour échapper à l'explosion, et la police n'aurait pas le temps de faire évacuer tout le monde à la surface.

Bref, ils étaient mal.

(C'était aussi la troisième bombe de ce genre qu'ils avaient à désamorcer. Les terroristes devraient penser à se renouveler un peu…)

N'en pouvant plus, John se rapprocha de Sherlock et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Ils étaient juste épaules contre épaules, un léger contact qui ne gênerait pas le détective. Une manière pour le médecin de se rassurer. John croyait en Sherlock, mais peut-être que cette fois, il n'y arriverait pas. Au moins, ils mourraient ensemble. Ça allait très bien à John, c'était même la meilleure manière de mourir selon lui.

Sherlock lui lança un coup d'œil, semblant savoir exactement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Le détective se rapprocha encore un peu.

John jeta un coup d'œil au minuteur : 1:05.

« La dernière fois, tu l'avais désamorcé avant d'arriver à une minute, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je t'aime. » Répondit Sherlock brusquement.

John vacilla, déstabilisé. C'était la première fois que le brun disait ces mots. C'était bien son genre, de les dire à un moment pareil ! Comme il ne répondait rien, le détective reprit en reprenant son travail sur l'engin explosif :

« C'est le moment où tu me le dis aussi, je te ferai savoir, l'informa-t-il d'un ton pincé. On doit même se faire des adieux super larmoyants juste avant que je désarme la bombe de manière héroïque quelques secondes avant explosion. »

John le regarda d'un air effaré.

« Ok, alors plus de comédie romantique avec Molly et Irène pour toi, ça te met vraiment le cerveau à l'envers !

\- Pitié oui, souffla le détective.

\- Pourrait-on directement sauter au moment où tu désarmes l'engin ? Rajouta John.

\- J'y suis presque… Et voilà ! » Dit Sherlock d'un ton satisfait alors que le minuteur se figeait sur 0:15.

Les épaules de John se relâchèrent, et il souffla de soulagement.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à des félicitations ? Dit le détective, extrêmement soulagé lui aussi.

\- Viens ici, idiot. » souffla John en riant un peu.

Il l'attira contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Juste avant de sceller leurs lèvres, il souffla :

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

 **oOo**

 ** _Croche 3 : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_**

 _Sherlock et John se connaissent depuis 8 ans, et sortent ensemble depuis 5 ans._ _Harry va bientôt avoir 8 ans (l'action se situe début juillet.)_

Ils courraient côte à côte, filant dans les ruelles à la poursuite du suspect. Celui-ci fit tomber une poubelle pour essayer de les ralentir. Sherlock sauta par-dessus gracieusement. John l'imita tant bien que mal. Heureusement qu'il avait de l'endurance ! Il rattrapa vite Sherlock, le dépassant même un peu. Soudain, le suspect fit un virage dans une rue perpendiculaire, perdant quelques précieux centimètres sur ses poursuivants.

Grave erreur.

Avec la force de l'habitude – pourquoi les suspects s'échinaient-ils à penser qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir ? – John prit son élan et sauta, s'écrasant contre l'homme. Ils roulèrent au sol, s'échangeant des coups. John finit par avoir le dessus, et plaqua le criminel au sol. A califourchon sur son dos, il lui maintenait tant bien que mal les bras contre le dos.

« Sherlock, tes menottes ! » Cria-t-il à son compagnon, qui s'était arrêté à côté de lui.

Mais rien ne vint. Surpris, John tourna la tête vers le détective. Celui-ci se tenait immobile, le regardant d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Sherlock, c'est urgent ! »

Sherlock finit, après de longues secondes, par ouvrir la bouche. Les mots qui suivirent résonnèrent longuement dans l'allée déserte.

« John, tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Silence absolu. John affichait un air de surprise le plus total, air qui se retrouvait sur les traits de Sherlock. Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire.

« Quoi !? S'étrangla presque John.

\- Aller à l'autel, avec moi. Et il y aura un prêtre. Je suppose, rajouta Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Heu… Je… » Balbutia John très intelligemment, toujours dans le flou le plus complet et essayant désespérément de donner un sens à cette situation surréaliste.

« Et bien, c'est très romantique tout ça. Peut-être que je devrais vous laisser entre vous ? » Tenta le criminel sur lequel John pesait toujours de tout son poids.

John lui balança son poing dans le visage, l'envoyant dans les vapes. Il avait déjà assez de chose à penser pour ne pas en rajouter d'autres.

Des menottes apparurent dans son champ de vision, tendues par Sherlock. Il le remercia, passant les bracelets aux poignets de l'homme. Mais son esprit, lui, était à mille lieux de ça, en train de carburer à toute vitesse.

« Désolé pour l'absence de bague, dit alors Sherlock. Je l'ai laissé au 221B, comme je prévoyais de te le demander dans deux jours chez Angelo…

\- Pour notre anniversaire… » chuchota presque John, n'arrivant pas à croire que Sherlock s'en souvienne – ce n'était pourtant pas un jour qu'ils fêtaient.

Sherlock hocha la tête. Avant que John ait pu lui répondre – et sa réponse serait « oui », bien sûr que ce serait oui ! – Lestrade et toute sa brigade débarqua dans la rue. John souffla d'exaspération. Au moins, cette capacité à intervenir toujours au plus mauvais moment lui permettait de confier le suspect aux bons soins de la police.

Quand il fut enfin relevé, il entraîna Sherlock plus loin dans la ruelle. Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, il l'embrassa passionnément en le plaquant contre le mur, comme il le voulait depuis que Sherlock avait fait sa demande spontanée. Sherlock lui répondit avec enthousiasme, posant ses mains aux creux des reins du médecin, le rapprochant encore plus.

« Je suppose que c'est un oui ? demanda Sherlock quand ils se séparèrent, haletant.

\- Mille fois oui, Sherlock. Bien sûr que c'est oui. Répondit John en souriant follement. Je t'aime tellement, rajouta-t-il en l'embrassant encore.

\- je t'aime aussi, déclara Sherlock entre deux baisers. Désolé pour cette demande, elle était beaucoup moins bien que celle prévue.

\- Non, c'était parfait. » assura John.

C'était vraiment parfait.

* * *

 _(Ils se marieront deux mois plus tard, le sept septembre :) )_

* * *

C'est vraiment trop bizarre de lire quelque chose que j'ai écris il y a longtemps. Même si j'aime encore beaucoup ce chapitre, il est clair que je ne l'aurais pas écris comme ça aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça ne détonne pas trop avec les derniers chapitres...

Et j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour la suite de la deuxième année d'Harry :)


	29. Temps 19 : Cognard

**Temps et Contretemps**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout beau ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

(Je l'ai republié parce que le lien dans le premier mail n'était plus le bon, donc c'est normal que vous ayez reçu un deuxième mail.)

Un grand merci à **Aurore Heart, Angelyoru, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, lesaccrosdelamerceri, AnitaBlake93100, liberlycaride, Linotte-biscotte, Hadsher, Clelia Kerlais, Eurus 2, Arthenice, PetitLutin22, Will McHope** et **Yami Shino** pour vos reviews !

Arthenice : Merci beaucoup !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Temps 19 : Cognard**

Ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne fut le centre de toutes les conversations des élèves les jours suivants Halloween. Certains regardaient Harry et ses amis avec méfiance, mais la plupart les pressaient de questions à la recherche de détails. Cela lui rappelait quand des élèves de son école élémentaire venaient lui demander des détails sur les affaires que ses parents résolvaient. Aucun d'eux ne leur répondaient de toute façon, ils ne savaient rien de plus qu'eux sur ce qui s'était passé.

Harry honora la promesse de non-secret faîte à ses pères, mais seulement à moitié : il les informa de la pétrification de Miss Teigne, mais leur cacha la voix qu'il avait entendu. En vérité, il se sentit soulagé de le leur dire, de ne pas avoir à leur cacher plus de chose. Il se doutait qu'il se serait senti encore mieux s'il les avait informé de tout, mais il était terrifié à cette idée. Admettre qu'il entendait des voix serait admettre qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose qui cloche chez lui.

De plus, ses parents étaient suffisamment inquiets comme ça. Dès qu'ils avaient appris ce qu'ils s'étaient passé, ils l'avaient fait promettre de redoubler de prudence.

La bibliothèque avait été prise d'assaut, tout le monde voulant savoir ce qu'était la chambre des secrets. Plusieurs versions parcouraient les couloirs, de la plus crédible (une pièce secrète construite par un fondateur lors de la création de l'école) à la plus idiote (l'endroit où se trouvait le cadavre de Merlin, ou encore une pièce consacré au sexe connue seulement des profs – celle-ci avait été lancé par un septième année). Harry appris la vérité en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, quand Lisa fit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu : elle leva la main et posa une question au fantôme. Ce qui entraîna un exploit encore plus grand qui laissa la classe bouche-bée, et qui ferait un très bon ragot pour les prochains jours : à force d'insister, Binns releva la tête de ses notes et lui _répondit_.

« Tu y crois, toi ? » demanda Neville.

Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, s'y étant replié à cause de la pluie torrentielle à l'extérieur.

« Une créature mise là par Serpentard, j'ai du mal à y croire…

\- L'école a dû être fouillée de fond en comble, fit remarquer Lisa. Personne n'a rien trouvé.

\- Mais quelque chose a bien pétrifié Miss Teigne !

\- Peut-être quelqu'un qui se sert de la légende pour se couvrir et faire accuser les Serpentards, réfléchi tout haut Harry.

\- Les Serpentards ? s'étonna Neville.

\- Tout le monde les repousse encore plus, tu n'as pas remarqué ? expliqua Susan.

\- Et ils ne sont pas les seuls… » dit Lisa, le visage sombre. Elle regardait vers la porte de la salle commune.

Tous tournèrent les yeux dans cette direction pour voir Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle née-moldu avec qui Harry avait parlé quelque fois en cours de sortilège, passer l'entrée en jetant un regard nerveux vers eux. Un ami à lui l'accosta tout de suite et le dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il lançait un regard noir à Harry.

Le brun baissa le regard vers ses mains.

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, Harry, grogna Lisa. Ce sont des idiots.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils pensent que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire. Pourquoi pas vous ? Vous étiez-là.

\- Certains pensent… que Tu-sais-qui t'aurais transmis plus qu'une cicatrice, cette nuit-là, expliqua Neville avec hésitation.

\- Comme je le disais, des idiots. » marmonna Lisa.

Ils changèrent de sujet après ça, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelque coup d'œil de temps en temps vers l'escalier où avait disparu Justin.

 **oOo**

Finalement, le sujet de l'héritier se tarit quelque peu. La plupart des élèves étaient en fait plutôt heureux de ne plus avoir Miss Teigne rôdant dans les couloirs, et certains téméraires commençaient même à braver le couvre-feu maintenant que cette menace avait disparu. Rusard, lui, était dévasté par la perte de sa chatte. Il montait désormais la garde dans le couloir des toilettes des filles, dans l'espoir d'attraper celui qui avait fait ça.

Harry ressentait de la peine pour lui. La chatte était sa seule amie dans cette école où presque tous les élèves le méprisaient. Souvent, il se demandait pourquoi l'homme restait ici. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il était cracmol et donc que personne d'autre ne l'embaucherait. Il existait des « traitements » pour apprendre la magie proposé dans le monde magique aux personnes comme lui, mais les cracmols naissaient sans noyau magique on leur donnait un autre nom, mais ils étaient juste des moldus né de sorcier. Eux et les né-moldu étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Au lieu de leur promettre l'impossible, les sorciers devraient leur proposer un programme d'insertion dans le monde moldu.

Mais cela n'intéressait pas le corps étudiant aujourd'hui. Au contraire, la seule discussion à la table du petit-déjeuner portait sur le match de Quidditch Serpentard-Gryffondor qui aurait lieu plus tard dans la matiné. Les pronostics allaient bon train, mais Harry y portait peu d'attention pour l'instant. C'était le premier match de l'année, son résultat définirait le début de la saison. Peut-être que la tactique de leur capitaine changerait pour le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines en fonction de celui d'aujourd'hui, mais il en doutait.

Quand onze heure arriva, tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le terrain et montèrent dans les gradins. Chacun portaient les couleurs de leurs maisons, puisqu'ils voulaient tous que leur maison gagne le tournoi de cette année et qu'elles avaient pour l'instant les mêmes chances.

Le match se déroula à peu près bien, en tout cas aussi bien que pouvait se passer un match entre ces deux maisons. Il y eut quelques coups bas de la part des serpents, mais les lions menaient de 30 points au bout d'une heure. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor était bon, mais malheureusement pour lui Draco n'était pas mauvais du tout lui aussi. Harry avait espéré qu'il n'avait eu sa place que grâce à l'argent de son père, mais il avait en fait un peu de talent. Cela, ajouté à leurs balais de pointes, faisait les Serpentard donnaient du fil à retorde à l'équipe rouge et or.

Mais la tactique de Draco était très agressive, et il se contentait de suivre à la trace l'attrapeur adverse en attendant que celui-ci repère le vif d'or. Ce n'était pas si idiot, car il pouvait ainsi l'empêcher de l'attraper trop tôt et attendre que son équipe ait un grand nombre de points. Selon le nombre de point marqués par la maison qui gagnerait ce match, Harry pourrait adopter la même tactique lors de leur premier match **(1)**.

Finalement le match se termina sur une victoire de Gryffondor, 360 à 230 points. L'erreur fatale fut quand Draco, trop occupé à narguer l'attrapeur adverse, ne vit pas que le vif voletait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Alors que tout le monde éclatait de joie autour de lui – les trois autres maisons supportant toujours l'équipe qui jouait contre Serpentard à chacun de leur match – Harry vit le blondinet atterrir et jeter son balai au sol de frustration. Cela le fit un peu sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? » Dit soudain Lisa d'une voix inquiète à côté de lui.

Elle avait la main en visière au-dessus des yeux et fixait le ciel. Harry suivit son regard, et aperçut un des cognards qui tournait en rond, apparemment sans but. S'approchant de la rambarde et baissant les yeux au sol, il vit les ramasseurs de balle lancer des sorts d'attraction dans sa direction sans succès.

Alors que les élèves s'arrêtaient eux-aussi et fixaient la balle volante à leur tour, ralentissant le mouvement, le cognard se stoppa soudain face aux gradins où il se tenait. Tout le monde resta immobile, se jetant des regards confus. Ce n'était certainement pas un comportement normal.

Les professeurs commençaient à arriver sur place, Snape à leur tête. Et soudain la balle noire bougea, fonçant à toute vitesse droit vers Harry.

Tout le monde se mit à hurler autour de lui alors qu'ils se jetaient au sol, le brun en premier. Le cognard passa juste au-dessus de lui, frôlant ses cheveux, et perça le bois des gradins derrière lui – heureusement vide. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Harry se releva aussi vite que possible et fit un mouvement vers les escaliers pour fuir avec les autres. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le cognard avait fait demi-tour et avant qu'il n'ait pu se mettre hors de sa trajectoire, celui-ci le frappa de plein fouet dans l'épaule.

Une vive douleur envahit toute son articulation, se propageant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Emporté par l'élan de la balle, Harry se sentit partir en arrière. Désespérément, il essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Mais ce fut en vain et avec horreur, se sentit basculer en arrière.

La chute ne dura sûrement que quelques secondes, mais cela sembla durer beaucoup plus longtemps à Harry. Bizarrement, il ne pensa à rien, n'entendit rien pendant ce temps. Tout semblait s'être éteint, alors que sa vision s'était réduite au ciel nuageux au-dessus de lui. Il enregistra à peine le moment où sa chute s'arrêta soudainement et qu'il se posa en douceur au sol. Sentant l'herbe sous lui, son ouïe revint alors qu'il quittait son état de choc. Il entendait les élèves qui se pressaient vers lui, son souffle qui devenait haletant. Des gens criaient.

Et la douleur. Dieu, la douleur. Elle semblait dix fois plus forte que lorsque le cognard l'avait heurté, comme si on faisait un trou dans son épaule au marteau-piqueur. Les yeux du brun s'embuèrent et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et il poussa un gémissement brisé. Il avait au minumum l'avant-bras cassé, et peut-être l'épaule déboitée.

Par réflexe, il regarda vers l'endroit d'où il était tombé. Snape était penché par-dessus la rambarde, la baguette pointée vers lui. Il avait dû arrêter sa chute. Le professeur leva brusquement sa baguette au ciel et Harry la suivit du regard, remarquant seulement à ce moment-là que le cognard avait continué à le suivre et plongeait vers lui. Paniquant, le Serdaigle se redressa sur son bras valide pour essayer de rouler, mais il cogna son bras blessé en le faisant. Hurlant de douleur, il se recroquevilla et regarda le cognard foncer droit vers lui avec des yeux écarquillé de terreur.

Mais la collision ne vint jamais. A la place, le cognard éclata en mille morceau qui eux-mêmes devinrent de la poussière fine qui retomba sur lui. Encore l'œuvre de Snape, devina-t-il. Il allait devoir tenir des compte, pensa ironiquement Harry. C'était déjà la deuxième fois que le professeur le sauvait lors d'un match de Quidditch.

Il pleurait vraiment cette fois, de lourds sanglots déchirant sa gorge. Des gens commençaient à l'entourer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur eux. Il voulait juste -

« Harry ! hurla quelqu'un qui s'était agenouillé à côté de lui. Il reconnut la voix de Neville.

\- S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… murmura-t-il sans réussir à finir sa phrase. Neville n'était qu'une tâche floue à cause des larmes qui obstruaient sa vue.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! dit une nouvelle voix, la dernière qu'Harry voulait entendre dans cette situation. Une tâche violette et jaune apparue dans son champ de vision.

\- Non… marmonna le brun.

\- Reculez-vous. » ordonna Lockart en s'accroupissant précautionneusement – il ne faudrait pas qu'il tâche sa robe avec l'herbe mouillée ! « Je vais soigner son bras, ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Non, pas vous… S'il vous plaît, je veux -

\- Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, le pauvre garçon, le coupa Le professeur d'un ton gai. Je sais ce que je fais, mon cher. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. »

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu l'arrêter, il fit quelques moulinets avec sa baguette puis déposa la pointe sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Une sensation désagréable se répandit le long de son bras à partir du point de contact. C'était comme s'il se dégonflait. La douleur diminuait en même temps, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Quelque chose semblait faux et les exclamations stupéfaites ou dégoutées qu'il entendait autour de lui le confirmaient. Après quelques secondes, la sensation se dissipa.

Maintenant, son bras ne lui faisait plus mal. En fait, il avait l'impression de ne plus en avoir du tout.

« Oui, c'est quelque chose qui peux arriver parfois, dit Lockart. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que ce n'est plus cassé. Il ne reste plus qu'à t'envoyer à l'infirmerie ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda son bras. Il était d'une drôle de couleur, un rosâtre non naturel, et avait une courbure étrange. Une courbure qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, parce que l'os qui était là le maintenait droit. Enfin, l'os qui _avait_ été là.

Lockart donna un petit coup dans la main d'Harry, et celle-ci suivit le mouvement vers le haut jusqu'à ce que son bras se plie en deux. Un concert de « eww » retentit.

Ce fut trop pour Harry. Roulant sur le côté, il vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, fermant les yeux fort pour ne plus rien voir. Il sentit des mains douces le saisir et sa tête fut posée sur des genoux. C'était Neville, qui lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Harry recommença à pleurer. Il voulait…

Il voulait ses parents. Il le voulait plus que tout.

« S'il te plaît, je veux Papa et Dad, pleura-t-il. Neville, je veux voir mes parents, s'il te plaît !

\- Les professeurs vont les appeler. » lui promit son ami. « Ça va aller, Harry. »

Harry serra son bras valide autour de son propre torse, cherchant de la chaleur. Trop éprouvé pour rester éveillé, il fut rattrapé par l'obscurité.

 **oOo**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Autour de lui se trouvait ses quatre amis, et l'infirmière était penché sur lui. Il devina que c'était elle qui l'avait réveillé.

« Bonjour mon garçon, dit-elle. Il va falloir que tu boives cette potion, d'accord ?

\- C'est quoi ? Interrogea-t-il. Sa voix était rauque.

\- C'est une potion de Poussos, expliqua-t-elle. Ça va faire repousser tes os.

\- Mes parents…

\- Flitwick les a appelés, répondit Lisa. Ils arrivent. »

Harry sentit tout son corps s'alléger. Ses parents seraient bientôt là. Ils régleraient la situation, et tout irait bien.

« Je dois te prévenir, ça va être douloureux toute la nuit, reprit l'infirmière. Je ne peux rien te donner contre la douleur, à cause des…

\- Des interactions entre les ingrédients. » finit Harry. « Je sais. Est-ce que… des médicaments moldu pourraient marcher ? De l'aspirine, ou…

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, dit Mme Pomfresh. Je demanderai à tes pères s'ils peuvent en apporter. Maintenant, bois ça. »

Elle lui tendit un verre contenant un liquide fumant. Quand Harry l'avala, il eut l'impression que sa bouche et sa gorge s'enflammaient. Il toussa par réflexe. Susan lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa de boire.

« On sait ce qui s'est passé, avec le cognard ? demanda-t-il quand il eut retrouvé sa voix.

\- Non, mais deux aurors ont été envoyé à Poudlard. C'est un attentat contre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas ne rien faire.

\- Pour une fois je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… »

Lisa lui sourit doucement, alors qu'il se recouchait.

« Il y a un rapport avec la chambre des secrets ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Il ne semble pas, mais tu n'as pas à t'en occuper maintenant, lui répondit-elle. Au contraire, repose-toi. La douleur te réveillera bien assez vite.

\- Non, je veux attendre mes pères.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Neville. On va te laisser, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et ils quittèrent la pièce. Resté seul, Harry ferma les yeux un instant.

Il ne voulait pas se rendormir, mais la fatigue l'emporta et il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **(1)** J'ai basé les tactiques de Quidditch sur le dernier match de la troisième année dans le canon, où l'équipe de Gryffondor doit avoir un certain nombre de point d'avance sur Serpentard avant qu'Harry ne puisse attraper le vif d'or. J'en ai déduit que les points de tous les matchs étaient additionné pour connaître le gagnant, et en partant de là il me semble logique de faire durer le premier match le plus possible pour avoir le maximum de point, vu que le match ne s'arrête que lorsque le vif d'or est attrapé. N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai tort, je ne suis pas une bonne tacticienne !

* * *

Soooo, ce chapitre devait tellement pas être comme ça ! Il est totalement parti en vrille. C'est juste parti du fait que j'ai décidé de suivre le canon et d'écrire l'épisode du cognard lors du match Serpentard/Gryffondor, donc Harry devait être attaqué dans les gradins. Mais je voulais aussi que ce soit Snape qui arrête le cognard, donc je l'ai fait venir lui aussi dans les mêmes gradins. Mais s'il est là, alors il aurait arrêté Lockart avant qu'il lance le sort, or j'ai besoin qu'Harry soit à l'infirmerie pour voir Colin pétrifié ! Donc fallait que je l'éloigne, donc je l'ai fait chuter parce que j'aimais bien l'idée. Mais après ça, je me suis dit que la seule chose que voudrait Harry dans cette situation seraient ses pères.

Donc voilà, maintenant Sherlock et John débarque à Poudlard alors que j'avais pas du tout prévu cela. Je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir X)

Bon en vrai, il y avait sûrement des alternatives où j'aurais pu décider de ne pas les faire venir quand même, mais je trouvais le déroulement logique et j'aime vraiment ce chapitre, alors je vais partir avec ça.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

P.S. : si vous voulez avoir des extraits des prochains chapitres en avant première, j'en poste sur ma nouvelle page facebook consacrée à mes fics, **Louisana NoGo - Fanfiction** (lien sur mon profil) :).


End file.
